El séptimo maestro
by Fraxus-Thunder
Summary: Ser maestro de Fairy Tail conlleva abandonar tu anterior vida para adentrarte en una nueva plagada de deberes y obligaciones. Laxus tendrá que aprender a hacer frente a indeseados conflictos, traiciones, decepciones, celos y corazones rotos si desea que sus amigos y su pareja permanezcan a su lado.
1. Una inminente amenaza LEMON

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Os traigo mi nueva historia larga. Lo que acontece en ella ocurre, como dice la primera línea, cinco meses después de donde se acaba mi anterior fanfic "**_**Cómo seducir a un dios"**_** ( s/10565564/1/Como-seducir-a-un-dios).**_

_**No es obligatorio leerlo para entender esta historia pero sí es recomendable ya que explica como Freed y Laxus empezaron a estar juntos como pareja y habrá varias referencias a hechos que allí ocurrieron aunque, de todas formas, explicaré lo que se necesite para seguir el hilo.**_

_**Por último deciros que intentaré seguir actualizando todos los días como hasta ahora, aunque a partir del Domingo me voy de vacaciones una semana y no sé si podré ponerme a escribir como un loco igual que en casa (si no quiero quedarme sin novio me tocará dejar un poco apartado el portátil), ¡pero prometo que lo intentaré!.**_

_**¡Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

Cinco meses pasaron desde que Laxus fue nombrado séptimo maestro de Fairy Tail, el gremio iba muy bien desde que las amenazas y problemas económicos habían cesado al fin y numerosos magos se habían apuntado a sus filas. El viejo Makarov disfrutaba de su vida de jubilado, feliz de la prosperidad de su gremio, aunque aún seguía ayudando a su nieto con el papeleo y algunos problemas que iban surgiendo.

"¡No, viejo! ¡Esto no puede seguir así!"

"¡Pero Laxus! Junto con Natsu y Gray has sido uno de los que más dinero me ha hecho gastar por tú afán de destrucción, ¿cómo puedes hablar así ahora?"

"E-eeh, pe-pero eso fue hace mucho, esos dos deberían madurar un poco… " les observó desde la barra y le dijo: "Mírales"

"¡EH, pervertido! ¡Ponte algo de ropa!"

"¿NANIIIII? ¿Dónde la he dejado?"

"JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Que idiota eres cabeza de hielo!"

"¿¡A quién llamas idiota cerebro chamuscado!?"

"Y ahí van otra vez…" Laxus suspiró al ver que una vez más el salón principal del gremio corría peligro. Observó cómo se iban sumando magos a la reyerta, al ser alcanzados involuntariamente por alguno de los hechizos de los dos molestos amigos, hasta que divisó una solitaria bola de fuego que se desvió de su trayectoria y cuyo objetivo era un mago de pelo verde que se encontraba en el piso de arriba leyendo lo más tranquilamente que la caótica situación le permitía.

"¡Freed cuidado!" Laxus avisó a su novio del ataque de la bola, pero este ya se había percatado de la situación y se había rodeado de sus runas. Sin dejar de leer recibió el impacto que fue absorbido por la barrera.

"Maldita sea…" El nuevo maestro salió casi corriendo hacia la reyerta y con una erupción de rayo dejó chamuscados al instante a todos los molestos magos que participaban en la pelea.

"ESTAROS QUIETOS DE UNA JODIDA VEZ… y tú…" se dirigió a Natsu dando zancadas y le agarró por el pescuezo "como vuelvas a tocarle… te mataré…" le soltó y dejó a un confundido Natsu tirado en el suelo.

"¡¿A quién he tocado?!" El despistado dragonslayer buscaba una respuesta inútilmente.

Nadie en el gremio sabía con certeza si la relación de ambos era cómo se estaban imaginando ya que, si bien era cierto que los dos parecían más unidos que de costumbre, no daban en público muestras de que fueran nada más que amigos. Ambos llegaban juntos al gremio y si Laxus no tenía que resolver cosas de última hora solían irse juntos también. Los rumores iban y venían pero nadie se atrevía a meterse en esa relación, sobre todo con Laxus Dreyar como uno de los protagonistas.

"Solo he dicho que en este gremio no te aburres nunca. Siempre hay algo que hacer y además los magos más poderosos están aquí"

"Que sí, Bickslow, que sí, pero que se puede ser menos ruidoso"

Evergreen estaba irritada por una nueva revuelta que se había generado cuando el maestro se fue a su despacho, decía que esas peleas podían estropear su vestido tan caro.

"Vamos mujer, ¡deja que se diviertan! ¿O es que te da envidia que sean tan jóvenes?" miró a los revolucionarios magos y entre ellos divisó a Lucy, su entretenimiento favorito:

"¡Oi Cosplay girl! ¿Necesitas ayuda por ahí abajo? Bickslow siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a damas en apuros"

"Puffffffff ¿Lucy una dama? Es más bien un caballero" Happy quiso ayudar a Bickslow en su tarea de molestar a Lucy.

Mientras tenía lugar esa nueva y ruidosa reyerta, Freed con un suspiro dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y decidió buscar tranquilidad en el despacho de su maestro. Llamó dos veces y cuando le confirmaron que podía pasar entró llevándose una mano a la frente.

"Me duele la cabeza, no podía más con todo ese ruido"

"¿Por qué extraño motivo llamas a la puerta?" Se levantó y caminó hacia él "Tú no tienes que hacer eso" le agarró la cintura con sus manos y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

"¿Y si alguien me ve entrar sin llamar? No se puede entrar en el despacho del maestro sin llamar Laxus"

"¿Uh? ¿No te he dicho que me da igual que lo sepan? Y deja las reglas de una vez…" le besó suavemente y le acarició la mejilla.

"Ya, pero entonces deberíamos decírselo, hay muchos rumores sobre nosotros y la gente no sabe que pensar"

El maestro le soltó con un bufido "Freed, ¿por qué siempre tienes que tenerlo todo tan ordenado? Deja que piensen lo que quieran, que digan lo que quieran… qué más da…". Se sentó en su silla y siguió con sus papeles. Su novio observó el nerviosismo de Laxus ante tanto papeleo.

"¿Dónde está Makarov?" le dijo acercándose a la mesa y cogiendo uno de los papeles que estaban volviendo loco al dragonslayer.

"No lo sé, se fue antes y no me dijo si iba a volver" dijo sin levantar la mirada de lo que estaba leyendo.

"Necesitas que te ayude"

"No, gracias Freed, ya me apañaré"

"No no. No era una pregunta, estás rellenando mal ese formulario. Y este recibo de aquí deberías pagarlo cuanto antes si no quieres que…"

"Vale, vaaaale. Siéntate, genio, ni tú serás capaz de acabar esto antes de tres horas para que pueda cenar en casa"

En un par de horas Freed le solucionó todos los problemas que yacían sobre su mesa e impresionado con su eficacia solo pudo decirle:

"Vaya… "

El peliverde aprovechó la situación para pedirle una recompensa:

"¿vaya?... ¿Solo vas a decirme eso por haberte librado de cenar un sándwich otra vez? Pensé que tendría alguna recompensa"

El dragonslayer reaccionó al escuchar la discreta petición de su amante y en un segundo se puso enfrente de él, le sentó en la mesa y se puso entre sus piernas.

"¿hmmm?, ¿mi chico quiere que le dé un premio?" le acarició el pelo como si fuera un cachorrito y Freed asintió.

"Te has portado muy bien… no puedo negarte nada" Le besó agresivamente mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda del pequeño mago hasta llegar a las firmes nalgas, las agarró y le levantó de la mesa sin dejar de atacar su cuello, después de cinco minutos le soltó y volvió a hacer que se sentara en su escritorio mirándole a los ojos.

"Podríamos irnos a casa, pero corres el riesgo de que acabe contigo en cualquier oscuro callejón así que… esperemos que no entre nadie" Volvió a atacar sus labios, pero su aterrado amante logró librarse del beso para decirle:

"¿Estás loco Laxus?... ¿A-aquí?" se sonrojó intensamente al pensar en lo que podía pasar.

"Sí, ¿qué pasa? Tú lo has pedido…"

"NO, yo solo he dicho que…"

"Joder Freed, ¿por qué hablas tanto en momentos así? Cállate ya"

Retomó el agresivo beso y esta vez intentó que olvidara donde se encontraban frotando la mano contra su entrepierna rápidamente, Freed comenzó a emitir los sonidos que sabía que volvían loco a su dragón y a retorcerse intentando buscar más contacto. Ya nada le importaba.

"Estos pantalones están en mi camino, quítatelos y vuelve a sentarte ahí" Observó mientras su amante cumplía sus órdenes y una vez hubo acabado se lubricó con su propia saliva y se situó en la ansiosa entrada. Freed apoyó sus codos en la mesa quedando semi-tumbado para ofrecerle mejor acceso y Laxus agarró fuertemente sus caderas atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo mientras se la metía rápidamente.

"Me encanta la poca resistencia que me ofrece tu hermoso trasero" Su amante solo pudo gemir ante sus palabras "Tócate mientras estoy dentro de ti".

Le obedeció sumisamente sin protestar y comenzó a masturbarse al ritmo de las salvajes embestidas de su dios, que no soltaba su cintura. Los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de placer y no tardó en llegar al orgasmo.

"¡No, Laxus! ¡Dentro no!" El peliverde avisó tarde a su amante para que no liberara su tensión dentro de él pero su dios no estaba por la labor de parar en un momento así y, mientras descargaba su semen al sentir las contracciones del estrecho trasero, alguien llamó a la puerta y una voz femenina preguntó.

"Maestro, ¿Puedo pasar?"

"¡E-Espera Mira!" Alarmados se vistieron lo más rápidamente que pudieron e intentaron que no quedara ninguna evidencia de lo que habían estado haciendo. Cuando la dio permiso para entrar Freed aún estaba un poco jadeante, sudoroso y parecía incómodo "_No debería desahogarse dentro de mí estando en lugares tan comprometidos, ahora no puedo levantarme"_. Mirajane observó a ambos, sobre todo al nervioso mago rúnico que estaba cruzado de piernas, y se disculpó educadamente cayendo en la cuenta de lo que acababa de interrumpir:

"L-lo siento si os he molestado es que…"

"¿Molestarnos? Solo estábamos rellenando estos pa…" comenzó a buscar inútilmente algún papel sobre su mesa para mostrarla, pero los habían recogido y guardado todos cuando acabaron de revisarlos "papeles…". Freed miró a Laxus y negando con la cabeza pensó: _"Te has evidenciado más aún…"._

Mira le miró con cara de no creerse nada y decidió cambiar de tema con una de sus radiantes sonrisas:

"E-está bien maestro. Esos dos la han liado un poco ahí abajo. Tenemos cuatro mesas rotas y casi una veintena de platos…"

Laxus suspiró para erradicar su mal genio y la dijo:

"Está bien… arréglalo y pídeme lo que necesites"

"¡De acuerdo!"

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que la puerta se cerró.

"¿Rellenando papeles imaginarios, maestro?" le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

"Cállate idiota"

"Aaaaaah, por fin en casa" con un suspiro de alivio el cansado maestro se dejó caer en el sillón más cómodo del salón.

"¿Por qué no te cambias Laxus? Voy a hacer la cena" Le aconsejó Freed desde la cocina.

"mmmm, vale"

Se vistió con una camiseta ancha gris y unos bóxer negros que volvían loco a Freed. Se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura desde su espalda dándole un beso en el cuello.

"Recuerda la regla" le dijo amenazadoramente.

"Vaaaaale… malditas reglas" El dragonslayer sabía que no debía molestar a Freed mientras cocinaba.

"Sin reglas el mundo sería un caos" así defendió su organizado mundo.

"Pues que así sea. Un mundo caótico igual a un mundo divertido" Le encantaba tentar a Freed para que se pusiera nervioso y para que le gritara con esa cara sonrojada que tanto le gustaba.

"No esta vez Laxus, ya se lo que pretendes" el peliverde sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

"Mierda… te odio por pensar en todo"

"No, no me odias"

En ese momento cuatro golpes en la puerta les interrumpieron su conversación. A regañadientes el maestro fue a ver quién molestaba a esas horas cuando se encontró con un Gajeel bastante nervioso.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Dé-déjame pasar, ha-ha pasado algo" Miraba hacia todas direcciones como si esperara que alguien o algo saliera de su escondite en cualquier momento.

"Pasa" se apartó y el dragonslayer de hierro entró a toda velocidad, su homónimo de rayos se cercioró de que no había nada raro alrededor de su casa, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a Freed.

"Es Gajeel y está muy asustado. Pon runas en la casa por si acaso, voy a ver qué le pasa" Y con un beso en la mejilla se fue al salón.

"Laxus… no vas a creer lo q-que ha pasado"

"¿Estabas en una misión verdad?"

"Sí, sí. E-estaba con Juvia volviendo al gremio cuando le olí… ¡Le olí!" dejó de hablar y se miró las manos asustado.

"Tranquilízate, ¿quieres beber algo para…?"

"¡A Metalicana!" cortó a Laxus revelándole a quién había visto. En ese momento apareció Freed con dos vasos de té y los dejó en la mesa.

"E-eh gracias Freed" Gajeel se había sorprendido al comprobar que vivían juntos, pero su nerviosismo no le dejaba hacer ninguna broma al respecto. El peliverde les dejó solos y se retiró a su habitación a leer uno de sus libros.

"Siento estar en este estado, es por lo que me ha dicho… Aún no sé si creérmelo pero vino para advertirme de que algo que cambiaría el mundo iba a pasar muy pronto…"

El primer día del invierno saludaba a los habitantes de Magnolia con un gélido aire y unas nevadas muy copiosas, la gente evitaba andar por las calles al no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario y se refugiaban en la calidez de su hogar. Los magos de Fairy Tail permanecían en el gremio esperando que el temporal amainara y, como consecuencia, el salón principal estaba abarrotado.

"¡Escuchadme bien porque no lo volveré a repetir! Casi todos los miembros de Fairy Tail están hoy aquí esperando que este temporal dé una tregua… ¡El primero que monte alguna pelea será expulsado durante 5 meses!… ¿Me habéis oído todos verdad?"

Un sí general se extendió por la sala.

"Bien…" Laxus estaba aún preocupado por las palabras de Gajeel y necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad para asimilarlas. "Juvia y Gajeel, quiero hablar con vosotros". Ambos magos asintieron y siguieron a Laxus a su despacho en silencio. Al entrar se acomodaron en el pequeño sofá y esperaron que el maestro les hablara.

"No quiero que digáis ni una palabra sobre lo que habéis oído" les observó unos instantes y continuó "Es importante que nadie sepa nada hasta que verifiquemos que…"

"¿VERIFICAR? ¡IDIOTA, METALICANA NO MIENTE!" Se levantó para gritar a su maestro.

"Gajeel, cálmate" Juvia acarició el brazo de su compañero intentando calmarle.

"Siéntate… y escúchame" Estos últimos meses había practicado mucho en retener su ira y su ego cuando le hablaban y permaneció en calma a pesar de la forma en la que le gritó el dragonslayer.

"No digo que no sea verdad, solo quiero asegurarme de que va a ocurrir realmente… Él te dijo que era una posibilidad ¿verdad?"

"S-sí…" dijo cabizbajo.

"Pues por eso… ¿lo entiendes ahora? Lo único que sabemos seguro es que Metalicana era real, o de lo contrario no le hubieras reconocido por el olor. Debemos pensar un plan de actuación… y debemos hacerlo ya"

Estuvieron cerca de dos horas hablando sobre lo que el dragón de Gajeel les había dicho y cuando salieron Laxus fue en busca de Freed que estaba de pie en una mesa intentando descifrar algo con Levy.

"Pero esto es…" suspiró "No entiendo que es esto"

"¿Es tan difícil que ni mi genio puede descifrarlo?" puso su mano en el hombro de su irritado mago.

"Esto no es posible… no puede ser. Tenemos que empezar de nuevo, algo nos hemos dejado Levy" Freed estaba ignorando a su novio concentrado en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

"¡Freed!"

"Lo siento Laxus es que…" avergonzado se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

"Vale, vale… tranquilo. Sube cuando acabes"

"Sí, sí, en cuanto acabe voy a ayudarte" volvió a girarse a mirar el objeto que tan entretenidos les tenía.

"No quiero que me ayudes, quiero que estés conmigo" le acarició el pelo y se fue a la barra a buscar algo para beber mientras Freed se sonrojaba delante de Levy, que le miró soltando una risita.

"¿Qué te pasa maestro?" Mirajane observó el mal humor de Laxus.

"Nada" dijo mirando su bebida.

"Si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedes pedirla ¿verdad?"

"Sí, sí, no es eso" dijo mirando a Freed.

"¿Le echas de menos? Ambos estáis últimamente muy ocupados" Mirajane captó a quién iba dirigida su mirada.

"hmmm" fue su ambigua respuesta

Mirajane siguió secando vasos cuando al final se decidió a hablar con ella "Se obsesiona tanto con las cosas que es capaz de olvidarse de comer hasta que consigue lo que quiere"

"Sí, siempre ha sido así, no puede soportar que algo escape a su entendimiento. Eso es lo que le hace ser Freed jajaja"

"No, lo que le hace ser Freed es lo cabezota que es… eso es Freed, un obsesivo cabezota"

"Gracias Laxus" le dijo su novio sonriente. El dragonslayer se limitó a bufar y mirar hacia otro lado mientras Mirajane se reía.

"Es verdad, es lo que eres… ¿Ya lo has conseguido?"

"Pues claro… soy un cabezota, no puedo dejarlo ¿recuerdas? Acabas de decirlo tú mismo"

"Y también es un idiota…"

"¿Cabezota-idiota-obsesivo?" dijo Freed cruzándose de brazos

"Venga, venga, chicos" les sonrió con esfuerzo ya que aún seguía sintiendo algo por Laxus. Por mucho que lo intentara no podía olvidar ese hecho tan fácilmente y menos ahora que el arrogante y problemático adolescente había cambiado tanto hasta convertirse en un todo un hombre.

Cuando cayó la noche solo quedaban ellos dos en el edificio y mientras estaban andando hacia la salida Laxus paró en mitad del salón del gremio, con un movimiento de mano calló a su novio, que se disponía a preguntarle que por qué se había parado, y se concentró intentando deducir que era el sonido que le había sobresaltado. Cada vez se oía más y más cerca hasta que una explosión enorme les sobresaltó a ambos. Salieron corriendo y pudieron ver perfectamente el causante de aquel ataque a la ciudad, Freed agarró el abrigo de su novio instintivamente buscando protección y Laxus con un gesto de desesperación y suspirando dijo:

"No puede ser…"


	2. El octavo Dragonslayer

"FREED… ¡Posición defensiva nivel tres!"

"¡De acuerdo Laxus!"

La enorme bestia sobrevolaba la ciudad indiferente a los gritos de los habitantes que huían despavoridos a su paso, al divisar su objetivo aceleró con un simple batir de alas hasta que se encontró enfrente del último edificio de la ciudad que se ubicaba en lo alto de un acantilado. Aterrizó con un ensordecedor gruñido y relajó sus músculos cuando sus cuatro patas tocaron tierra.

Posó su mirada en el dragonslayer que permanecía inmóvil y con pose desafiante delante de él y después en el mago que se encontraba más atrás en posición defensiva.

"Patéticos humanos… ¿Acaso pensáis que tenéis alguna opción?"

"¿Quieres comprobarlo?" Laxus miró de reojo a Freed quién con un movimiento de cabeza le confirmó que estaba listo.

"Enséñame lo que sabes hacer dragonslayer artificial"

"¿¡Dragonslayer artificial!? ¡Te voy a enseñar lo artificial que es mi poder!" Se lanzó hacia el dragón canalizando energía en su puño, que impactó entre los ojos de la poderosa criatura haciéndolo recular un par de zancadas. Mientras estaba aturdido, Laxus aprovechó para hacerle una seña a Freed y ambos salieron volando a toda velocidad para llevar a la bestia a algún lugar en el que no pudieran dañar a nadie.

Aterrizaron en un claro cerca de la ciudad, el mago de rayos miró a su mago rúnico que inmediatamente supo que quería decir esa mirada y en el momento en el que el dragón pisaba tierra, con un movimiento muy rápido de su espada, rodeó los brazos de su líder con runas que amplificaban cualquier energía que saliera de sus manos.

El dragonslayer se concentró en aumentar su magia mientras la enorme bestia parecía distraída pero, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de lanzar su rugido, una garra se clavó en su hombro desgarrándole la carne y haciéndole caer al suelo emitiendo un aullido de dolor que hizo estremecerse a Freed, quien era consciente de que no podía perder la posición y correr a su lado como su impulso le ordenaba... tenía que confiar en él.

El cuerpo del dragonslayer fue rodeado de runas protectoras justo en el momento en el que una luz cegadora salía de la boca del dragón con un estruendoso sonido. El masculló una maldición y esperó nerviosamente a que se disipara la luz para ver si la barrera que tanto se esforzó en mejorar había resultado efectiva y suspiró aliviado al comprobar que así había sido. Desde que sus runas fueron inútiles en los grandes juegos mágicos contra los dragones se centró día y noche en mejorarlas para que resistieran cualquier ataque.

La bestia emitió una carcajada al ver que el humano había resultado ileso ante un ataque así y centró su atención en quien le había mantenido a salvo.

"Tus runas son poderosas humano. Me pregunto ¿qué será de su suerte cuando acabe contigo?…"

Echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y con una enorme bocanada absorbió el aire de su alrededor. Laxus miró a Freed aterrado al observar que el dragón le apuntaba y con un grito atronador invocó la fuerza de dragón latente en su interior, apretó los puños y toda la energía que viajaba por sus venas acudió a la llamada, sus músculos aumentaron de volumen, su carne se escamó, la expresión de su rostro se tornó letal y una explosión de electricidad rodeó su cuerpo dejando un inmenso cráter en el suelo:

"¡ARTE SECRETA DEL DRAGONSLAYER!: ¡TRUENO RUGIENTE!"

Una tremenda onda de electricidad impactó dentro de la boca de la bestia y con un alarido ensordecedor cayeron sus cuatro patas al suelo.

Freed nunca había tenido el privilegio de ver los efectos de esa poderosa magia en modo dragón y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al comprobar tan de cerca el poder de su dios ante un adversario tan magnífico y terrible.

Jadeando violentamente y con la mirada nublada, Laxus hincó su rodilla en el suelo justo en frente de los ojos del dragón que había derribado.

"¿Por… qué… has…veni…do? Logró pronunciar con dificultad

"En realidad no pretendía mataros a ninguno de los dos" paró unos instantes para gemir ante el intenso dolor que le producía la electricidad que aún recorría sus extremidades y continuó "he venido para contaros la verdad, pero tenía que comprobar que sois lo suficientemente fuertes para conocerla"

Freed corrió al lado de Laxus al ver que la bestia tenía intención de iniciar un diálogo y puso una mano en su espalda para reconfortarle colocándole su abrigo por encima.

"Sé que mi discípulo ha hablado contigo sobre lo que le conté"

"Sí… así es" su expresión era seria y estaba intentando mantener la concentración y el conocimiento, no se podía evitar ningún despiste ni ninguna relajación hablando con una criatura así.

"Hay algo que no he podido contarle… algo que no debe saber y que es importante que sepa el día que comience la Guerra"

"¿Y quieres que yo… lo sepa?" le dijo recuperando un poco el aliento y observando como la nieve volvía a caer copiosamente sobre su debilitado cuerpo.

"Debes saberlo joven dragonslayer y debes trasmitírselo a todos ese día" tras una pausa en la que sus ojos doloridos le miraban fijamente añadió "Les entrenamos para una Guerra que ocurrirá muy pronto y para la que aún no están preparados. Todos los dragonslayers de primera generación, como los llamáis los humanos, fueron entrenados para lo mismo. En nuestra línea temporal esa Guerra tardaría veinte años en producirse, pero en la vuestra no creemos que tarde más de dos. Este mundo es más caótico que el nuestro y hay muchos factores que están acelerando ese apocalipsis, el principal fue la llegada temprana de Acnologia, quien debería haber permanecido dormido quince años más, y también el incidente del torneo, esa puerta no se llegó a construir en nuestro tiempo…" Hizo una pausa, que Laxus aprovechó para preguntar algo que intrigaba a todos los dragonslayer:

"¿Por qué desaparecisteis?... ¿Por qué les dejasteis solos tan pronto?"

"Porque pertenecen a la misma línea temporal que nosotros, ese día es el día que elegimos para traerles a vuestro tiempo. Nunca les abandonamos" tras una pausa finalizó su confesión "Me alegra haber encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme desaparecer de este mundo ya que este viaje era un viaje sin retorno y este no es mi hogar. Dile a Gajeel que…" su cabeza cayó al suelo con un alarido de dolor "lo… siento".

Ambos magos permanecieron inmóviles observando el cadáver del dragón e intentando asimilar todo lo que les había revelado cuando de pronto el cuerpo inerte comenzó a evaporarse delante de sus ojos hasta que no quedó nada más que el hueco del lecho donde había dicho sus últimas palabras.

Freed fue el primero en reaccionar y sujetó a Laxus por la cintura para que pudiera levantarse, de pronto la herida del hombro, de la que se había olvidado, le recordó que estaba ahí con un pinchazo que le hizo retorcerse de dolor y volver a caer al suelo.

"N-no puedo Freed… tienes que llamar a alguien"

"¡No puedo dejarte aquí así Laxus!" la desesperación se adueñó de él

"Freed… no quiero morirme congelado aquí…" le dijo cariñosamente

"E-está bien, no tardaré… " se agachó para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y le colocó mejor su abrigo "intenta no desmayarte"

El preocupado mago rúnico uso sus alas para volar rápidamente al edificio de magas para que Wendy ayudara a Laxus, entró corriendo y escuchó las protestas de algunas de las chicas que vagaban por los pasillos.

"¡Wendy! ¿Estás ahí?" no obtuvo respuesta "WENDYYY"

"¿U-uh? ¿Fr-Freed?" una somnolienta Wendy entreabrió la puerta

"Necesito tu ayuda inmediatamente, Lax… el maestro necesita ayuda"

"¡¿EEEEEH?! ¿Qué ha pasado?" se terminó de despertar con la noticia.

"No hay tiempo, luego te lo explicamos. Tenemos que irnos"

Salieron como un rayo del edificio, volvió a invocar sus alas y sujetó a Wendy de la cintura dejando a Charle atrás. La pequeña maga se abrochó mejor su abrigo al sentir el gélido aire pero llegaron antes de lo que ella se imaginaba. Freed la dejó en el suelo y la dragonslayer corrió a socorrer a su maestro reparando inmediatamente en la abundante sangre que salía de su hombro derecho. Después de 20 minutos finalizó su trabajo, les miró y preguntó intrigada por lo que había pasado.

"No es el momento de saberlo, Wendy... mañana hablaremos "Laxus la sonrío y pasó una mano por su pelo azulado cariñosamente para retirarle algunos copos de nieve "Gracias por tu ayuda. Freed te llevará a casa de nuevo"

"No hace falta" dijo Charle con su típica cara arrogante "Yo la llevaré"

El maestro asintió con la cabeza y ambos las observaron hasta que se desvanecieron detrás de una loma. Freed se volvió a Laxus y se interesó por su estado:

"¿Cómo estás?" se acercó buscando la calidez de su cuerpo.

"Vivo… vámonos de aquí" agarró su mano tiernamente y comenzó a caminar con paso lento e irregular por la nieve virgen que cubría el camino.

"No estaba usando todo su poder, no creo ni que se defendiera de mis ataques" Laxus le dijo lo que pasaba por su mente.

"¿Crees que quería realmente que le mataras?"

"Sí, eso creo, él mismo dijo que no pertenecía a este mundo ¿por qué no podía volver?" tropezó por la debilidad de sus piernas pero Freed estaba sujetándole para que no cayera al suelo, esperaron a que se repusiera y continuaron.

"La energía que se habrá empleado en traerle a nuestra línea temporal habrá sido inmensa, acuérdate de eclipse. No creo que fuera capaz de conseguir regresar"

El debilitado mago se miró las manos manchadas aún con la sangre de Metalicana y se acordó del poder extra que consiguen todos los dragonslayer cuando derrotan a un dragón, Tendría que estar eufórico por ello pero sin embargo estaba molesto e irritado.

"¿Por qué no estoy satisfecho Freed?" cesó sus pasos para mirar a su amante "¿Por qué esta victoria está siendo tan amarga?"

El peliverde le agarró la mano y acariciándole le dijo:

"Porque ese dragón no era una amenaza, solo quería ayudarnos" observó como Laxus bajaba la mirada molesto consigo mismo "Pero él quería este resultado, buscó la pelea consciente de que le vencerías" Agarrándole por la barbilla le subió el rostro "Laxus… si no le hubieras derrotado nos habría matado y se habría ido a buscar a otros que fueran dignos de conocer este secreto"

Mientras su mente daba sentido a las palabras de su novio permanecieron quietos en la misma posición hasta que cuando por fin lo entendió esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a andar de nuevo.

El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio y con sus manos unidas, las palabras del dragón de hierro hicieron mella en sus mentes y no podían dejar de pensar en lo que estaba por venir.

Por fin divisaron su casa y aceleraron el paso lo máximo que el cansancio les permitió. Tras una breve ducha para calentarse y quitarse el sudor y la sangre propia y ajena se metieron aliviados entre las capas de mantas, Laxus se acurrucó en los brazos de Freed hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, quien le reconfortó envolviéndole con sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar su pelo rubio.

"No sé qué haría sin ti… Te necesito demasiado" Desde que empezaron su relación se dio cuenta de que lo único que conseguía calmarle y hacerle estar en paz eran los brazos y caricias de Freed, no sabía que haría si no los tuviera en momentos como este.

"Bueno, eso nunca lo sabrás"

Freed fue el primero en levantarse al notar como los rayos de sol intentaban atravesar sus párpados, _"Vaya, por fin ha dejado de nevar" _muy lentamente para no despertar a su agotado dragón salió de la cama y se paralizó unos segundos para no emitir ningún ruido mientras la figura que aún yacía en la cama se removía con un somnoliento gruñido al cesar el abrazo que les había estado uniendo toda la noche. Llegó a la cocina y preparó algo para desayunar cuando de repente se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que era casi la hora de comer. Terminó la fruta rápidamente y aun masticando se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación a vestirse para irse al gremio, contempló unos instantes el rostro de Laxus que dormía plácidamente y decidió no despertarle y dejarle descansar. Terminó de arreglarse y salió de la casa.

Cuando entró por la puerta principal todas las miradas se posaron en él y aguardaron a que les dieran una explicación de lo que aconteció anoche y de los rumores que inundaban la ciudad esa mañana. Cerró la puerta, suspiró pensando que debía decir y dejó que su sentido común actuara:

"Buenos días. El maestro anoche tuvo un problema que se complicó más de lo que…"

"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?" Gajeel puso su rostro a milímetros del de Freed amenazadoramente

"Gajeel, cálmate. Cuando el maestro venga él te…"

"¡A LA MIERDA! ¡Sé que vino aquí!... ¡DÓNDE ESTA!"

El confuso mago rúnico no supo que contestarle, no debía contarle la identidad del dragón que derribaron anoche, pero Gajeel parecía saberlo perfectamente aunque desconocía lo que ocurrió con él. Su sabiduría dejó que hablara por él:

"Está bien, vino a hablar con nosotros… nos contó todo sobre lo que te advirtió y…"

"Me da igual Freed, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA, IDIOTA?!" Agarró agresivamente por el cuello de la camisa a Freed quien permaneció inmóvil sabiendo que no debía provocar a un dragonslayer hasta que fue salvado por una voz amenazadora detrás de él.

"Aléjate de él, Gajeel" El tono de Laxus era serio y calmado. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moratones y rasguños que alertaron al dragonslayer de hierro de que la conversación no había sido del todo civilizada.

"hmm, no me esperaba menos de él… Te dio una buena paliza, Gijii" por fin sonrió ligeramente.

Laxus se tragó su orgullo y le siguió la corriente "Sí, lo hizo, es muy fuerte. Si quieres que te explique lo que ha pasado vamos arriba y no montes una escena"

Antes de seguir a su maestro Gajeel se volvió a Freed y se disculpó:

"Lo siento Freed, ya te imaginas lo que significa para mí"

Aceptó sus disculpas asintiendo con la cabeza y se encaminó a la mesa con sus dos compañeros de equipo que le miraban con cara de interrogación. Antes de que pudieran decirle nada les habló:

"No puedo contaros nada de momento… ya hablaremos de esto"

"Bueno Freed, todo el mundo habla de que un dragón destruyó la granja de trigo y hoy Laxus amanece magullado… No hace falta tener tu cerebro para atar cabos" Evergreen expuso su teoría a su manera.

"Ya" sonrió Freed a su amiga "Pero no puedo deciros nada más"

"Hombre capi, si Gajeel estaba tan afectado y preguntando por su paradero está claro que…"

"Bickslow, déjalo… cállate" La dura expresión de Freed no admitía discusión y los tres dieron por zanjado el tema.

"¿DESAPARECIDO? ¡De qué estás hablando rayitos!"

Laxus estaba muy cansado aún por el combate a pesar de las horas del sueño reparador que tuvo y suspiró para aplacar su ira.

"Sí Gajeel, de la misma forma que vino supongo… no lo sé. Salió volando y no sé nada más. Si no puedes olerle será por qué ya no está"

"¡Pero es imposible!, ¡algo tan grande no puede desaparecer así de rápido!" Dijo tercamente

Esta vez su maestro no le contestó y Gajeel se paralizó aterrado al caer en otra posible opción:

"Dime que no le has matado…" ambos se miraron fijamente y Laxus siguió sin hablar "¡DÍMELO!"

"Él quiso que lo hiciera" se atrevió a decir.

El cuerpo del dragonslayer de hierro se transformó en el grisáceo metal y su expresión se asemejó a la de un asesino que busca venganza desesperadamente.

"No lo intentes Gajeel" Laxus mantuvo la calma "No acabará bien para ti"

El enojado dragonslayer tuvo un momento lúcido dentro de esa ira cegadora y miró al suelo consciente de que no tenía ninguna opción contra él apretó los puños con rabia y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad.

"Cuéntame lo que ha pasado Laxus, me merezco al menos eso"

El rubio dragonslayer asintió y le contó todo obviando los detalles que debían mantenerse en sercreto.

Cuando Gajeel salió del despacho del maestro todas las miradas le siguieron mientras sin decir palabra se dirigió a la puerta y se esfumó tras el umbral. A los pocos segundos bajó el otro dragonslayer y se sentó en la mesa con los Raijinshuu.

"¡Vaya Laxus! Cuánto tiempo sin ver tu culo en esa silla" "culo, silla" corearon sus muñecos.

"hmm" se limitó a decir su líder hasta que se fijó en el pelo de Evergreen "¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo Ever?"

"¿Te gusta, Laxus?" preguntó orgullosamente sabiendo que la respuesta solamente podía ser afirmativa.

"No" dijo secamente.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" dijo una enojadísima hada.

Los otros dos compañeros rieron ante su reacción e intentaron calmarla con palmaditas suaves en la espalda.

"¿Por qué te lo has cortado tanto?... ¿A Elfman le gusta así?" dijo burlonamente.

"Laxus Dreyar, me da igual que ahora seas el maestro de Fairy Tail… Convertiré tu musculoso cuerpo en la estatua principal de mi jardín como sigas metiéndote con mi pelo" después de observar sus heridas cambió radicalmente la expresión de su rostro a una de preocupación "Debió ser duro" dijo señalando la gran herida de su hombro.

"No todo lo que me esperaba, estoy bien" agarró la mano de su novio y la puso en su muslo.

"¿Cómo estás Freed? Y ¿Por qué no me has despertado?" le preguntó acariciando su mano.

"E-es que dormías profundamente y estabas tan cansado que no pude hacerlo" Laxus sujetó su barbilla y le dio un breve beso en los labios pasando sus dedos por los hermosos pómulos. El peliverde se sonrojó consciente del lugar en el que estaban y de que era la primera vez que mostraban este tipo de muestras de cariño delante de todos. Las miradas se posaban discretamente en los dos protagonistas del momento sin atreverse a hacer las típicas bromas que en situaciones así solían producirse durante varias semanas.

Continuó hablando con los Raijinshuu hasta que al ver llegar al viejo Makarov Laxus cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba un par de días sin verle y fue a su lado a preguntarle dónde se había metido:

"Vaya, ¿por fin apareces?... ¿Dónde estab…?"

"Vamos arriba" le cortó rápidamente.

Se sentaron en el sillón del despacho y se contaron las noticias de estos dos intensos últimos días, ambos compartieron la información que conocían.

"¡Pero eso es imposible!" Aterrado, el dragonslayer intentaba que lo que le acababa de revelar su abuelo fuera una broma.

"¡No Laxus, no lo es!... ¡Tranquilízate maldita sea!"

"No podemos mantener esto en secreto por más tiempo, viejo" dijo una vez que logró calmarse un poco.

"Metalicana no es el único que ha venido Laxus, pero tampoco sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones ni dónde están los demás"

"Ya entiendo" una vez que su cerebro asimiló la información calmadamente dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta "No podemos alarmarles si no tenemos la certeza de que se trata de una amenaza" recuperó su compostura y se recostó en el pequeño sillón.

"Eso es, hijo. El dragón de Gajeel no quiso matarte, se supone que los que han venido con él tienen las mismas intenciones. Quizás estén aquí para ayudarnos cuando llegue lo que sea que está por venir"

Laxus bufó y tras unos segundos dio su opinión "Son dragones, ¿Por qué iban a ayudarnos?"

"Por la misma razón por la que se han molestado en entrenar a humanos, darles un poder sobrenatural y mandarlos cientos de años atrás en el tiempo"

"Tienes razón, no seré escéptico con respecto a los dragones" después de unos minutos que aprovecharon para ordenar la nueva información en sus cerebros preguntó "Y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Ahora hay que entrenar a todo el mundo Laxus, no sabemos cuándo ocurrirá, pero debemos estar preparados"

"Está bien. Tengo que hablar con los mocosos y explicarles por qué un dragón sobrevoló la ciudad anoche. Les diré lo mismo que a Gajeel.

Makarov asintió y permaneció en el despacho mientras el nuevo maestro daba la noticia a sus magos.

"¡Escuchadme todos!" cuando comprobó que tenía su atención continuó "Como ya sabéis una dragón sobrevoló anoche la ciudad destruyendo la granja de trigo de las afueras, se acercó al gremio y nos retó a Freed y a mí a un combate del que no sobrevivió…"

Rumores de nerviosismo y admiración se extendieron por el salón al saber que Laxus había derrotado con Freed a un dragón sin apenas sufrir daños aparentes.

"Nuestra prioridad ahora es saber por qué un dragón se encontraba volando tranquilamente por el cielo de Magnolia, por lo tanto, si alguien tiene acceso a información que pueda resultarnos útil deberá comunicarlo lo antes posible"

Todos los magos asintieron con la cabeza comentando en voz baja sus impresiones sobre lo que acababan de oir. Cuando Laxus se disponía a zanjar la conversación un hombre joven, más o menos de su edad, de cabello oscuro, ojos color miel, alto y de complexión atlética cruzó el umbral de la puerta del gremio. Inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron en el desconocido visitante, que fijó su mirada en el maestro y sin dejar de caminar llegó hasta donde él se encontraba.

"Séptimo maestro de Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar" hizo una leve reverencia "Estaría honrado de que me admitiera en su gremio, solo si considera que mi humilde magia está a la altura de serviros correctamente"

Laxus permaneció atónito ante la inusual y educada presentación y al cabo de unos pocos segundos le contestó:

"¿De qué magia eres usuario? y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Sin decir una palabra, Regan apretó sus puños y concentrándose durante unos instantes cubrió su cuerpo de escamas de hielo.

"Soy Regan Breinar, dragonslayer de hielo"


	3. Un amargo pasado LEMON

"¡¿Dragonslayer de hielo?!" gritaron varios magos sorprendidos ante la transformación que acababan de contemplar con sus propios ojos.

Laxus permanecía escéptico con respecto a las verdaderas intenciones del nuevo dragonslayer, su llegada no podía ser más oportuna y las casualidades rara vez cuajaban en su cabeza.

"De acuerdo Regan, sígueme" Le guio hasta su despacho y le invitó a sentarse en una silla enfrente de su escritorio, el dragonslayer de hielo se sentó manteniendo una compostura educada en todo momento.

"Es todo un honor que nos hayas elegido, pero… debo preguntarte porqué"

"Por supuesto maestro. Este gremio es el más fuerte de Fiore y…"

"¿Has pertenecido alguna vez a algún gremio?" Las alabanzas a Fairy Tail eran típicas entre todos los que pedían solicitud para entrar y Laxus las había oído miles de veces.

"Eh… no, la verdad es que este es el único gremio al que siempre he querido pertenecer"

"¿Y por qué nunca hemos sabido de tu existencia si tantas ganas tenías?"

Regan se inquietó en su asiento y por primera vez desde que habló con Laxus le fallaron las palabras.

"Eh… es que… no me… han dejado" apartó la mirada del semblante serio que mantenía el que sería su maestro.

"Ya veo" Sabía que no tenía más opción que aceptarle y dejarle en vigilancia disimuladamente. Si decía la verdad y sus intenciones eran buenas, desde luego que era un soplo de aire fresco para la guerra que amenazaba con comenzar. Tras unos instantes en silencio Laxus le dio la bienvenida.

"Bienvenido a Fairy Tail Regan. ¿Dónde quieres tu marca?"

"Eh… Gracias maestro, es un honor, no le defraudaré... En el antebrazo derecho estará bien"

Una vez acabó de tatuarle la marca del gremio bajaron a presentarle oficialmente como miembro.

"Dar la bienvenida a Regan Breinar, desde hoy vuestro nuevo compañero"

Los vítores resonaron por el salón y muchos se acercaron a darle la bienvenida y extenderle la mano amigablemente.

"¡Regan, lucha conmigo!" sonriendo ampliamente Natsu le dio su típica bienvenida.

"¡Oi idiota! ¡No puedes decir a todos los que llegan que luchen contigo el primer día! No seas pesado"

"¡Cállate pervertido!"

"E-eh, quizás otro día" el mago nuevo no tenía ninguna intención de jugar con nadie en esos momentos.

Gray se llevó a Natsu dejando respirar a Regan que aprovechó el momento para seguir conociendo gente. Cuando el tumulto se dispersó los Raijinshuu se acercaron a presentarse. El nuevo dragonslayer se giró sonriente al escuchar su nombre y se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Freed, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su pulso se aceleró sin poder desviar la mirada de los ojos del peliverde que confuso le miraba sin entender por qué estaba teniendo ese ataque de pánico en su presencia.

"Cielo, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Ever preocupada.

La voz femenina le sacó de su parálisis y se avergonzó de haber perdido el control el primer día. _"No puede ser él, no puede ser, no tiene su mirada"_ Volvió a recuperar su cordura y sonrió a los tres magos con énfasis.

"¡Encantado de conoceros! He oído hablar mucho de vosotros Raijinshuu"

La mañana dio paso a la tarde y el temporal decidió ser agresivo una vez más, Freed suspiró decepcionado ya que tenía planeada la salida a una misión ese mismo día y se recostó decepcionado en su silla.

"¿Qué te pasa Freed?" preguntó su novio intrigado por el motivo de ese suspiro.

"Íbamos a pedirte permiso para hacer una misión pero con este temporal es imposible ver incluso tus propias manos" dijo indignado.

"Tienes razón capi, este tiempo no es normal" Bickslow hincó sus codos en la mesa aburrido

"Yo no pienso salir con esta nieve, va a…"

"va a arruinar todo mi peinado nuevo y mi carísimo vestido" el mago Seith terminó la frase por ella.

"Eso es Bicks, eso es" dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

"La reina-hada no puede ensuciarse las manos y por eso llevo a los dos esclavos conmigo" añadió justo en el momento en el que el nuevo dragonslayer se sentaba en la mesa con ellos.

"No os importa que me siente con vosotros ¿verdad?"

Todos miraron a Freed con una sonrisa sabiendo que la respuesta sería negativa.

"Eeeh, s-sí… ¿por qué no?" contestó Freed un poco indeciso a la vez que el resto de los integrantes de la mesa le miraban anonadados. Laxus sintió de pronto un pinchazo en el estómago al ver la sonrisa que le dedicó el nuevo dragonslayer y le lanzó una de esas miradas que estaban destinadas a sus enemigos.

"¡Gracias!" se sentó a su lado y le preguntó "sé que no debería pediros un favor tan pronto ya que no nos conocemos pero… me gustaría que alguien me acompañara en mis primeras misiones y me explicara cómo se hacen las cosas en un gremio, pues nunca he pertenecido a ninguno" dijo sin dejar de mirar a Freed.

"Claro eeeh, será un placer acompañarte, los tres nos encargaremos de enseñarte lo que tengas que saber" dio amablemente el capitán.

"Bueno, no creo que haga falta tanta gente, supongo que entre dos podremos hacer las misiones más sencillas ¿no?"

El trío se miró entre sí sin saber muy bien que decirle, estaba siendo demasiado directo y eso les ponía nerviosos, sobre todo a cierto dragonslayer de rayos. Al final Freed rompió el incómodo silencio y se ofreció a acompañarle.

"Entonces iré contigo y te explic…"

"No" dijo Laxus en tono imperativo.

"¿P-por qué no Laxus?" dijo el confundido Freed ante la repentina ira de su dios.

"Porque yo soy el único dragonslayer que puede protegerte" dijo tajantemente

Regan se intimidó al poder comprobar de primera mano la veracidad de los rumores que apuntaban a que Laxus Dreyar era uno de los dragonslayers más feroces que existían, su dura mirada en ningún momento abandonó la suya ni si quiera cuando se dirigió a Freed.

Freed se limitó a agachar la cabeza y hacer caso a su malhumorado novio. Nunca había visto a Laxus así de posesivo y tan sobreprotector con nadie y no sabía a qué atribuir esa actitud tan dominante.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la mesa hasta que Bickslow decidió acabar con esa niebla de mal ambiente que se instaló entre ellos.

"¡Venga, venga! Yo y mis babys iremos contigo. ¿De acuerdo capi?"

El capitán asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a su compañero por prestarse a ello. El maestro se levantó de la mesa y se fue sin mediar palabra a su despacho, cuando llegó se acomodó en su enorme y confortable silla y se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. Todo este tiempo desde que fue expulsado y sobre todo desde que era maestro, se esforzó en reprimir su ira y su mal genio con muy buenos resultados pero, de vez en cuando, sobre todo si lo más importante en su vida estaba implicado, esos impulsos no podía controlarlos. Una vez que lograba calmarse a menudo se preguntaba que hubiera hecho el Laxus Dreyar de antes.

Tres golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos y dio permiso para que el anónimo pasara.

"Freed… ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?" dijo desesperadamente.

"Las que quieras, ya sabes que no rompo mis reglas" le contestó seriamente mientras se sentaba en la silla al otro lado de la mesa.

"¿Qué te pasa, porqué estás tan serio?"

"Solo quería que le ayudara. ¿Qué va a pasarme en una misión de entrenamiento Laxus?"

"No es eso…" dijo mirándole fijamente y notando como sus nervios volvían a aflorar.

"¿Entonces?"

"No puedo quedarme aquí sentado sabiendo que estás con un desconocido en cualquier parte" le dijo seriamente.

"¡Pe-pero Laxus!" paró unos segundos que su mente utilizó para ofrecerle otro posible motivo "¿Estás celoso?, ¿es eso?" dijo con mirada de asombro.

"No es exactamente eso, confío en ti, es solo que… ¡No quiero que estés con otro hombre, me da igual para lo que sea!" le dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia él "No quiero que ningún otro dragón te ayude, ni siquiera quiero que te sonría de esa forma en la que lo hace" le levantó agarrándole por sus hombros y le sujetó la cara con sus manos "Te quiero solo para mí, Freed" le besó ferozmente mientras sus manos tocaban posesivamente su cuerpo. No sabía por qué pero lo que Laxus le había dicho despertó una necesidad en su interior que no alcanzaba a comprender, esas posesivas declaraciones le afectaron y se excitó al oírlas, su dios le quería solo para él y eso era algo que Freed no le negaría jamás.

"Soy solo tuyo Laxus Dreyar" de un salto rodeó la cadera y el cuello del fiero dragonslayer con sus piernas y sus brazos respectivamente devolviéndole con la misma intensidad el beso que le estaba dejando sin aliento hasta que alguien carraspeó en la entrada. Soltó rápidamente a su maestro y sin girarse a ver quién era se sentó en la silla de antes con sus pómulos teñidos de rojo. Laxus suspiró y molesto por la interrupción dijo:

"¿Qué quieres, viejo?"

"¡Dime que no has mancillado este despacho, Laxus!" dijo Makarov bastante molesto por la escena que había presenciado.

"Eeeeh… no" esa fue la respuesta tan poco convincente de su nieto. El abuelo decidió cambiar de tema por qué no quería conocer la verdadera respuesta y fue al grano:

"Freed, te estaba buscando" dijo acercándose a él.

"¿Qué queréis Makarov?"

"Conoces el nombre de Regan Breinar"

"Claro, es el nuevo miemb…"

"No Freed, no era una pregunta, le conoces antes de que se presentara aquí" le interrumpió seriamente dejándole unos instantes para que buscara en su almacén de recuerdos, pero ninguno relativo a ese nombre salió de él.

"No, lo siento. No lo conocía" le contestó mirándole intrigado.

"¿De qué va todo esto, viejo?" era imposible que Laxus se mantuviera al margen de algo.

"Calla Laxus… Intenta acordarte Freed, le conociste antes del incidente y es importante que lo recuerdes" sin dar cabida a ninguna respuesta ni réplica se fue dejando a los dos amantes confundidos y pensativos.

"¿De qué habla este viejo?, ¿Por qué ibas a conocerle? Y… ¿Por qué cojones saca eso del incidente ahora? " dijo bastante enfadado por la actitud de su abuelo.

Freed no pudo contestarle porque su mente puso a trabajar su hipocampo al cien por cien intentando recordar lo que le había pedido el viejo maestro. Laxus le dejó trabajar y se sentó de nuevo en su silla hasta que con un bufido de resignación se rindió por el momento.

"Nada, no sé de qué le conozco"

"Tranquilo Freed, si es verdad que le has visto antes lo acabarás recordando y si no, no te agobies… que te conozco" le dijo riéndose

"jajajaja ya… es que si sé algo que puede ser importante no quiero dejarlo pasar… Voy a la biblioteca, hay un conjunto de runas que se me resisten"

"Está bien, luego iré a buscarte" se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso de despedida.

La biblioteca estaba algo más fresca que el resto del gremio y el mago peliverde se acurrucó en su abrigo mientras intentaba concentrarse en el libro que tenía enfrente, pero la afirmación de que pudo conocer a ese dragonslayer cuando era un niño no le dejaba enfocarse en su estudio.

"_¿Cómo puede ser que Makarov sepa que yo le conocía en una época en la que ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia? Y ¿cómo se supone que debo acordarme de alguien que conocí ante tanto tiempo?... Regan Breinar…Antes del incidente… maldita sea, ¿por qué me hace recordar esto ahora que soy tan feliz?"_

_**Flashback**_

"_Mi dulce niña… tienes los ojos de madre. Cuanto la echo de menos" _

"_¡N-no! ¡Otra vez no!" _

"_Mi hermosa princesa ¿Acaso no quieres hacer a tu hermano feliz?" Sus enormes manos abarcan todo el torso del asustado niño de 5 años que llora desconsoladamente debajo de él._

"_S-sí pero eso m-me hace daño" dice cuidadosamente el tembloroso niño esperando no irritar a su hermano mayor._

"_Siempre cuidaré de ti" le acaricia la cara suavemente tiñéndola con el rojo carmesí que impregna sus manos._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Comenzó a llorar con la cara hundida en sus manos. Esos recuerdos que su mente había encerrado en algún lugar de su cerebro se fugaron de su prisión para recordarle con una bofetada la infancia inhumana que le proporcionaron en ese infierno en el que nació.

Unos brazos reconfortantes le rodearon y le atrajeron hacia un cuerpo cálido en el que encajaba perfectamente. Sus temblorosos brazos rodearon la cintura de la única persona que le había dado felicidad en su vida y así, sentados en el suelo y abrazados, lloró aún con más fuerza al sentir que nada podía pasarle ahora que ese poderoso hombre le protegía con todo el amor que sentía hacia él porque, a diferencia de lo que le había dicho su familia, existía alguien que le amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿P-porqué ahora Laxus? ¡¿Por qué ahora q-que soy tan feliz tengo que recordar esto?!" le abrazó con más fuerza.

"Porque debe ser importante de verdad, sino el viejo no te lo hubiera dicho, cielo" le besó en el pelo y continuó reconfortándole con sus palabras "Sé lo que has sufrido, y también sé que no te lo merecías, pero eres una persona fuerte Freed. Aprendiste a sobreponerte y a empezar una nueva vida teniendo tan solo 7 años, y esa vida es la que debe importante ahora mismo"

"Pero…" dijo sollozando "Pero y si están implicados de algún modo… ¡No quiero volver a verlos Laxus!" se separó para mirar con sus asustados ojos a su dragón.

"Si están implicados y vuelven a aparecer les demostrarás que no eres el niño asustadizo del que se aprovechaban… y que no estás solo, tus amigos de este gremio y yo estaremos a tu lado"

Volvió a llorar al sentirse tan querido, pero esta vez las lágrimas no eran amargas, eran lágrimas dulces, lágrimas de felicidad por sentirse rodeado de la calidez de la gente que se preocupaba por él. Permanecieron abrazados en el suelo varios minutos hasta que Freed terminó de desahogarse, se sentó encima de Laxus y le rodeó con sus piernas acercándose desesperadamente todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo mientras le atrapaba el cuello con sus brazos. Su amante le agarró por la cintura y dejó que le besara agresivamente.

"Ahora quiero sentirte al poderoso Laxus Dreyar dentro de mi"

El dragonslayer retiró las lágrimas que aún surcaban sus pómulos y sin soltarle se puso de pie. Reanudó el beso que habían pausado y le apoyó la espalda en una estantería repleta de libros, varios cayeron al suelo por el choque mientras Freed emitía un gemido de dolor. Laxus le sujetó con una sola mano mientras con la otra se bajaba los pantalones, le dejó en el suelo para poder deshacerse de los de él y le dio la vuelta obligándole a poner sus manos contra la pared. Acarició su espalda deleitándose en cada rincón y cuando notó que la paciencia comenzaba a extinguirse atrajo su delicada cadera hacia su pelvis y restregó su erecto miembro por su firme trasero haciendo que su amante gimiera como sabía que le gustaba.

"Te he echado de menos. Llevo dos días sin tocar este delicado cuerpo"

"E-entonces hazlo ya"

Obedeció a su excitado amante y comenzó a empujar. Al notar resistencia por no haber lubricación de ningún tipo, gruñó excitado y empujó más fuerte.

"AAAH… ¡Eso du-duele!" dijo arqueando más su espalda hacia abajo para que no hubiera tanta presión

"Ya lo sé. ¿Te gusta verdad?"

Apenas se hubo acomodado a la nueva postura cuando le atrajo a su pecho nuevamente volviendo a producirle esa dolorosa presión con su miembro que aún se encontraba a mitad de camino de su meta.

"¡LAXUS! ¡A-así no, déjame que…AAAAH!" le rogó sintiendo un intenso dolor como el de su primera vez.

Su ansioso amante hizo oídos sordos a su petición y siguió intentando hacerse camino de esa forma pero, debido a la imposibilidad de avanzar más, su propia necesidad le apremió y accedió a que inclinase su tronco para permitirle un mejor acceso. De una única arremetida llegó a su meta y comenzó a moverse tan fuerte como solía hacerlo. Volvió a atraer la espalda de Freed hacia él cuando notó que su interior ya estaba lubricado y aceleró el ritmo al tenerle tan cerca mientras comenzaba a masturbarle con una de sus grandes y fuertes manos.

Freed estaba derrotado ante su dragón y solo podía dejarse llevar por el inmenso placer que le estaba proporcionando. Su cuerpo no le respondía y lo único que le mantenía en pie era el poderoso cuerpo que le embestía una y otra vez. Llegó al ansiado orgasmo después de que su amante liberara su semen en su interior y se encontró en el suelo sentado sin ser consciente de cómo había acabado ahí. Laxus observó su expresión de incertidumbre y le preguntó:

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Na-nada es que… no recuerdo haberme sentado" le dijo avergonzado cuando recuperó el aliento.

"Eso es porque no lo has hecho. He tenido que sentarte yo para que no te cayeras… ¿Estás bien, Freed?" le preguntó agachándose y levantándole la cabeza para fijar sus miradas.

"Sí, sí es que… ha sido intenso. Tienes mucha práctica en esto Laxus"

"¿Qué?"

"La gente con la que has estado antes… ya sabes" dijo sonrojándose y sintiendo un pinchazo de celos al pensar en quienes pudieron haber sido. Laxus con una carcajada le dijo:

"¿Cuándo te he dicho que yo haya estado con "gente" antes?" le dijo entregándole sus pantalones para que se vistiera.

"Está claro, no hace falta que me lo digas, se… se nota" le dijo vistiéndose y empezando a recoger los numerosos libros que había por el suelo.

"Freed, idiota mío… Eres el primero con el que he hecho estas cosas" sonrió complacido y le robó un tierno beso cuando terminó de colocar uno de los libros.

"E-entonces tiene usted mucha imaginación y talento maestro" se sonrojó más aún y continuó recogiendo el desastre que habían organizado justo cuando Levy entraba en la biblioteca.

"¡Hola chicos!" dijo sonriente.

"Hola Levy" contestaron al unísono.

"Vaya, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" preguntó al ver todos los libros desperdigados por el suelo de madera.

"Nada, un tropiezo fortuito" respondió Freed sin mirarla.

"¿Te ayudo?" se ofreció amablemente.

"Oh, no gracias Levy, ya está casi" hizo desaparecer el desorden y se despidieron de Levy para dirigirse a beber algo caliente. Mientras bajaban las escaleras Freed le advirtió:

"Algún día nos pillarán, Laxus"

El rubio maestro se limitó a soltar una carcajada y a darle una palmadita en la espalda.

"¡MAESTRO! ¿Dónde estabais?" preguntó Erza visiblemente alarmada.

"En la biblioteca, ¿Qué pasa Erza?"

"Aquí no ¿podemos ir a su despacho?"

"Claro, vamos" se giró a Freed y le dijo "Si tardo mucho espérame en casa" acarició su mejilla y se fue detrás de Erza que ya se encontraba en las escaleras.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Ese idiota…" dijo nerviosamente yendo de un lado para otro de la habitación "¡ESE IDIOTA, LAXUS!"

Su maestro la intentó tranquilizar poniendo su mano amigablemente en su hombro.

"Tranquilízate Erza"

"Está bien… lo siento, es que…" suspiró profundamente y una vez calmada le explicó lo que ocurría.

"El idiota de Natsu se ha ido con Gray a buscar a Igneel"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" soltó el hombro de la nerviosa pelirroja y la preguntó:

"¿Cuándo se han ido?"

"Dice Mira que después de comer. Parece ser que el nuevo dragonslayer les ha dicho que vio un dragón de fuego… ¡en la otra maldita punta del mundo!"

Laxus abrió los ojos ampliamente y confirmó sus sospechas:

"No me digas que esos dos imbéciles van a Pergrande…"

"Sí Laxus, sí" dijo desesperadamente

"Tenemos que ir tras ellos, no me imagino lo que harán en una tierra tan neutral como esa"

"De acuerdo"

"Déjame un momento para pensar y dile a Freed que suba, por favor Erza"

Asintiendo con la cabeza se marchó corriendo a avisar a Freed y se sentó a esperar que bajaran.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó intrigado al ver a Erza tan nerviosa.

Laxus le contó lo que había pasado y le preguntó.

"Tú conoces esa zona ¿no?"

"He leído sobre ella sí"

"Bien, ¿qué necesitamos en caso de que no les alcancemos antes de llegar a Pergrande?"

"¿Qué tipo de magia quieres dices?"

Laxus asintió cruzando los brazos.

"Pues…" pensó unos instantes y le contestó "es indiferente, pero lo que sí es obligatorio es una buena defensa o gente resistente a ataques físicos y… la magia de hielo sería muy útil. En ese reino el calor es intenso y han aprendido a vivir con él, sin embargo, son muy sensibles al frío"

Como era de esperar Laxus se puso tenso ante la insinuación de que tendría que llevarse a Regan, pero sabía que tenía razón y que sería una muy buena ayuda.

"De acuerdo… Ever no querrá un viaje tan largo y Bickslow no será muy útil con su magia" pensó unos instantes en la composición del grupo y le preguntó a Freed que le parecía el resultado al que había llegado:

"Está bien… Erza, Regan, tú y yo. Erza es muy camaleónica y se adapta a todo tipo de ambientes, además de tener una gran resistencia; Regan como has dicho nos será útil por su hielo; tú tienes tus runas que nos facilitarán mucho las cosas a la vez que nos aportarán resistencia extra y yo voy para darles a esos dos la paliza que se merecen. ¿Qué te parece?"

"jajajaja, es perfecto pero… ¿Crees que podremos dejar aquí a Gajeel?"

"mmmm… no, nos seguirá seguramente. Dejaremos que nos siga hasta que decida revelar su presencia, nos vendrá bien tener a alguien en la retaguardia"

"Muy bien" dijo Freed sonriendo. Laxus se acercó a él y le abrazó diciendo:

"Ese tal Regan no me da buena espina Freed, les ha arengado para irse al otro lado de Earthland y no sé cuáles son sus motivos. Tú eres el más observador… Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"

El peliverde asintió acariciando sus bíceps.

"Está bien… Mañana nos vamos de vacaciones"


	4. Los instintos de un dragón LEMON

"¿Estás seguro de esto Natsu?" le dijo Lucy visiblemente asustada.

"Tranquila Lucy, no está tan lejos y, si Igneel está ahí, no puedo quedarme sentado"dijo acelerando el paso.

"Lucy tiene mieeeeeedo, Lucy tiene mieeeeeedo" Happy coreaba volando por encima de su cabeza.

"¡No es eso! Es que… no hemos dicho nada y…"

"No te preocupes Lucy, no creo que se molesten por nuestra escapada"

"¡PERO QUE ESCAPADA!... ¡¿Es que acaso no sabéis dónde vamos?!" dijo Lucy desesperadamente

"Eeeeeh ¡claro! Es un continente al este de Fiore" Dijo Natsu alegremente.

"¡¿COMOOOOOOO?! ¡Hay que atravesar 6 continentes y uno de ellos es un desierto Natsu!"

"¡¿QUEEEE?!" Exclamaron al unísono Gray y Natsu.

"O vamos en tren o no llegaremos nunca"

"¡¿QUEEEEE?!" volvió a exclamar Natsu mientras Gray se reía.

"Idiotas… ¿En qué me habéis metido?" masculló durante un buen rato mientras seguía a sus dos ingenuos compañeros

_**Mientras tanto en el gremio**_

"¡¿Que esos dos memos han hecho QUÉ?!" el pobre Makarov se sentó al borde de un ataque de nervios y dejó que Mira le ofreciera una tila, cuando se tranquilizó un poco continuó hablando.

"Siempre pensé que serías tú el que me mataría de un disgusto Laxus" le dio un sorbo a la infusión mientras Laxus le miraba arqueando una ceja y reprimiendo una contestación.

"E-está bien… yo me ocupo de todo mientras no estés pero… asegúrate de darles una merecida paliza a esos dos cuando les veas"

Freed sonrió acordándose de lo que dijo su dios cuando le expuso el motivo por el que él se apuntaba a la misión. _"Se nota que son familia"._

"Tranquilo, viejo, se les quitarán las ganas de hacer el idiota otra vez"

"Freed, no les permitas hacer ninguna locura, tu eres el más sano de los tres. A ti no te conozco bien Regan, pero parece que tienes buen juicio también…" Les miró a los cuatro y bendijo su viaje. "Tened mucho cuidado mocosos… y actuad con sensatez, algunos de esos reinos son muy distintos al nuestro… Suerte y buen viaje"

Cuando estaban preparados en las afueras del gremio con todo lo que necesitarían en el viaje Freed expuso el primer problema:

"E-eh… hay un pequeño problema que no habéis pensado" se miró las manos nerviosamente sabiendo lo violento que esto resultaba para los dragonslayer "No podemos hacer todo el viaje a pie o no llegaremos nunca"

Regan abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Laxus que estoicamente disimuló como si eso no fuera un problema para él.

"Solo es un tren Freed… tampoco es para tanto" agarró su mochila y comenzó a andar en dirección a la estación. Regan le siguió con la mirada maravillado de que no supusiera un trauma para su maestro cuando para el resto de dragonslayers si lo era.

"No te lo creas, en el fondo sí que le intimida" le susurró Erza con una sonrisa burlona a la que el dragonslayer respondió encogiéndose de hombros y devolviéndola la sonrisa.

Llegaron a la estación y mientras esperaban a que llegara su tren repasaron el plan.

"Bueno… llegaremos a Clover y daremos una vuelta preguntando en las posadas. No son un grupo muy discreto así que dejarán huella por donde quiera que pasen"

Todos asintieron y entendieron el sencillo plan pero Regan tenía una duda.

"Maestro… ¿Por qué Clover? ¿Y si pasan por otro sitio?"

"Es la última ciudad de Fiore antes de llegar a Bosco. No nos tienen mucho aprecio así que es lógico abastecerse en Clover antes de pasar"

"¿Y desde cuando Natsu hace cosas lógicas?" Dijo Erza bufando.

"Lucy y Gray son listos, eso es lo que mantendrá con vida a ese idiota que piensa que su fuego le hace inmortal" En ese momento su tren aparcó en el andén y ambos dragonslayer le miraron con respeto. Laxus fue el primero en dirigirse a él y Regan se quedó en la puerta intentando concentrarse para no hacer el ridículo delante de sus nuevos compañeros.

_**En algún lugar de Earthland... **_

Dejó de nevar y los cuatro decidieron parar a descansar y a comer algo.

"Gray" Lucy llamó a su amigo preocupada por Natsu.

"¿Porqué no vas a hablar con él?"

Gray se puso nervioso al pensar que tenía que ir a consolar a su mejor amigo pero accedió a la petición de la rubia fingiendo que no tenía ganas.

"Puffff está bien... hablaré con ese memo" se encaminó hacia donde Natsu se había sentado y le saludó como de costumbre:

"Oi... Natsu, deberías saber que..." cesó sus palabras cuando observó lágrimas descender por la cara de su mejor amigo. El siempre sonriente dragonslayer del que estaba enamorado en secreto se había derrumbado. Dejó atrás sus juegos infantiles y se dispuso a sentarse a su lado.

"Sé lo que Igneel significa para ti, Natsu. Por eso estamos haciendo este viaje al otro lado del mundo" puso su mano temblorosa en su mejilla retirándole una lágrima lentamente "y quiero que sepas que no estás solo y que haré... que haremos lo que sea hasta encontrarle"

Natsu se abalanzó sobre él abrazándole por la cintura y llorando desconsoladamente, hundió su cabeza en el musculoso pecho de Gray.

"¡Tengo que encontrarle Gray, tengo que encontrarle" dijo apretando sus puños en la camiseta del mago de hielo.

"ya lo se Natsu y no descansaremos hasta hacerlo" le acarició el pelo mientras dejaba que se acurrucara en sus brazos. Después de unos minutos disfrutando de ese abrazo le separó agarrandole por sus hombros y le miró a los ojos secando sus lágrimas con una mano.

"Estaremos juntos hasta el final... Te lo prometo"

El dragonslayer de pelo rosa le miró recuperando su gran sonrisa.

"¡Ya lo sé, cabeza de hielo!, vámonos... Estoy muerto de hambre "

"¡¿Que me has llamado?! "

_**En el tren destino Ciudad de Clover... **_

Laxus y Freed se sentaron juntos y Erza y Regan no tuvieron más remedio que compartir los dos asientos de al lado que estaban separados de los suyos por un pasillo.

El mago rúnico sacó de la mochila unas hierbas que entregó a su maestro.

"¿Qué es esto Freed?"

"Me ha costado mucho dinero… Su efecto es parecido al del Troia" le dijo sonriente.

"¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿En serio?! Eres increíble Freed" Se tomó las hierbas muy alegre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El peliverde sonrió radiante como cada vez que su dios alababa su buen trabajo y puso su cabeza en su hombro cariñosamente.

El tren comenzó a avanzar y ambos comprobaron la efectividad de las hierbas que el peliverde había comprado a su novio.

"Esto es asombroso… ¿Cómo no hemos descubierto esto antes?"

"Porque no existían, Laxus. Sabes que hago lo que sea para que estés cómodo y pedí al herborista que buscara alguno para paliar tus mareos. Ayer fui a verle y me dio esto"

Regan estaba muy ocupado en intentar no perder el control de su cuerpo como para prestar atención a la conversación pero Erza se enteró de todo disimuladamente mientras miraba el paisaje.

"Por eso te quiero tanto" agarró la delicada mano de su amante y la puso en su muslo acariciándola juguetonamente. Erza se percató del gesto y sonrió _"Así que es cierto, al final acabaron juntos… Hacen una pareja estupenda. Ojala yo pudiera estar con él"_ Su mirada se ensombreció ligeramente y recordó con tristeza a Jellal.

Regan tuvo un momento en el que el mareo le dio una pequeña tregua y aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor y ver que Laxus estaba hablando tranquilamente con su compañero.

"¿P-porqué no está ma-mareado?" preguntó con nauseas a Erza.

"Vaya, mira quién está vivo" le dijo con una sonrisa "Freed le ha dado unas hierbas y parece que le quitan el mareo"

"Oh…" Se preguntaba si sería muy imprudente pedirle alguna de esas hierbas milagrosas y mientras dudaba si hacerlo o no Erza lo hizo por él.

"Oye Freed, ¿por qué no le das una de esas hierbas a Regan? El pobre no lo pasaría tan mal"

El peliverde miró a Laxus, quién dejó aparcado su buen humor para dedicar a Freed esa mirada tan dominante que ponía cuando daba órdenes. Entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir y contestó a Erza:

"Lo siento, no llevo suficientes, son muy caras" dijo amablemente y mirando de reojo a su novio en busca de aprobación. Erza observó la actuación de ambos y decidió no insistir _"Siempre he sabido que Freed seguía a Laxus, pero no que se dejara dominar de esa manera"_

El pobre Regan volvió a ser atacado por el mareo y se hundió en su asiento en busca de estabilidad. Iban por la mitad del recorrido cuando a Laxus le rugieron las tripas.

"Vaya, alguien tiene hambre" dijo Freed acariciando su estómago.

"hmmm, parece que sí. Voy a ver si encuentro algo" dijo levantándose.

"No, no, ya voy yo" volvió a sentar a Laxus apoyando su mano en su hombro y empujándole hacia abajo mientras se levantaba y salía de su asiento.

"Oye Freed, tráeme tres sándwich de pollo y si tienen pasteles de fresa tráeme todos los que puedas" dijo con cara lasciva.

"E-eeeh… cl-claro Erza" dijo el pobre mago asombrado.

"¿Tú quieres algo Regan?... ¿Regan?"

"Parece que no está disponible ahora mismo" dijo Erza pinchándole en el brazo con su dedo al no obtener respuesta.

"Vale, a ver si lo puedo traer todo"

"Espera, voy contigo" se ofreció Laxus.

Recorrieron varios vagones buscando el que podía tener algo de comer y lo encontraron casi al final del tren.

"Si que estaba lejos… El próximo viaje mejor pedimos asientos en…"

"¡Laxus Dreyar!" gritaron varias chicas sonrojadas acercándose a él "E-eres La-Laxus, ¿Ve-verdad?"

Sin contestar miró hacia otro lado al tiempo que Freed se interponía entre las chicas y su novio

"Dejadle en paz, no os merecéis estar cerca de él" dijo protectoramente.

"Vaya, y ¿Por qué no? Somos modelos ¿sabes?"

En ese momento Laxus las miró y las dijo:

"El único cuerpo que me interesa está aquí mismo" dijo agarrando por la cintura a Freed "Si os habéis acercado a mí para eso os ahorraré vuestro tiempo diciéndoos que no me interesa"

Las chicas se quedaron petrificadas al enterarse que el deseado joven maestro de Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar, estaba enamorado de otro hombre. Freed sonrió victorioso y agarró el brazo de su novio sacándole de allí.

Cuando se comieron sus sándwich y Erza sus 10 pasteles de fresa durmieron un rato y llegaron por fin a la estación de Clover. La ciudad estaba rodeada de montañas y el verde era el color dominante en el entorno, miraran donde miraran encontraban árboles por todas partes. También era conocida por ser la ciudad donde los maestros de los gremios legales se reúnen cuando quieren discutir de algún tema.

"Vete aprendiendo sus calles maestro, te tocará venir más de una vez" le dijo Erza burlonamente.

"Ya, ya, no me lo recuerdes. Vaya viaje más largo" dijo caminando con pereza. "¿Ese se ha recuperado ya?" preguntó refiriéndose a Regan.

"Hmmm, parece que sí" apuntó Freed que observó cómo iba hacia ellos.

"Lo siento… siempre me ha dado mucha vergüenza" les confesó con la cabeza gacha.

"No pasa nada, no eres el único" le animó Erza.

"Deberías entrenarte más, es un simple mareo. Yo nunca he perdido el control de mi cuerpo de esa forma viajando" alardeó Laxus.

"Si tuviera una de esas hierbas tampoco me pondría así" el dragonslayer sacó valor para retar con palabras a su homólogo.

"Es la primera vez que tomo esas hierbas…" sin darle cabida a ningún comentario más comenzó a andar dirección a la salida.

"Te voy a dar un consejo que nos hará este viaje más llevadero" dijo Erza "No intentes retarle con palabras o sin ellas"

"¿Por qué todos le tenéis tanto miedo?" dijo sacando pecho.

"No es miedo, es respeto… Te destrozaría en una batalla verbal y en una física. No sé cuál es tu poder, pero sí sé el suyo y te puedo asegurar que le he visto derrotar auténticos monstruos sin conocer su verdadero poder"

"Claro… el dragonslayer que ha matado un dragón y derrotado a Jura Neekis…" dijo sarcásticamente.

Erza paró sus pasos y le agarró del brazo fuertemente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?... Has venido a este gremio porque según tú siempre lo has soñado. Casi te inclinas ante él en tu educada carta de presentación ¿y ahora le desprecias?"

"No le desprecio, es solo que no me gusta la gente que se cree superior a los demás" dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzado de su comportamiento infantil.

"Laxus no se cree superior a ti… lo es" y comenzó a andar de nuevo dejando a un arrepentido dragonslayer detrás.

La noche se estaba echando encima cuando llegaron a la posada que tenían programada en su plan de viaje.

"Vamos… ¿Me está diciendo que no tiene 3 habitaciones libres?" dijo Laxus alzando la voz.

"N-no señor, nos queda solo una" dijo el hombre de detrás del mostrador asustado por la porte del hombre que le estaba hablando "E-esta es una habitación con una cama grande y dos individuales, señor, es para cuatro personas"

"¿Y por qué no lo ha dicho antes? No ve que somos…" Freed le agarró del brazo suavemente para decirle sin palabras que era suficiente. Suspiró y aceptó "Está bien, deme esa habitación. Nos apañaremos"

Era una habitación amplia con dos cuartos separados tan solo por un muro sin puertas y un pequeño saloncito con un sofá que parecía bastante cómodo.

"No está mal la habitación, es enorme" dijo Erza maravillada con la amplitud del espacio donde dormirían.

"Sí, la verdad es que no está mal" dijo Regan omitiendo que nunca había estado en un hotel tan lujoso.

"Buenas noches" dijo Laxus agenciándose con la cama grande.

"Freed ¿Vas a salir algún día?" dijo Erza aporreando la puerta del baño "Nosotros también tenemos derecho ¿sabes?"

"Sí, sí ahora mismo salgo…" Pasaron un par de minutos y salió por fin del baño. Regan clavó su mirada en él al instante cuando observó la ropa que usaba para dormir: una camiseta de Laxus que apenas dejaba entrever los pantalones de deporte tan cortos que llevaba debajo y cuyas mangas le llegaban casi hasta los codos. Se fijó en sus piernas fibrosas y largas y en su cara que hasta ahora no había visto entera, sus ojos azules le hipnotizaron en el instante en el que su mirada se posó en ellos y la sonrisa que le dedicó al darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado despertó en él una lujuria que nunca antes había experimentado. Sacudió la cabeza una vez que desapareció detrás del muro de separación, dándose manotazos en las sienes para alejar de él esos pensamientos tan impuros que le estaban rondando por su interior.

"¿Estás bien?" le interrumpió Erza

"E-eh, sí, sí… buenas noches" se dio la vuelta para que Erza no pudiera ver su cara de preocupación.

"De acuerdo, buenas noches"

"La-laxus ¿qué haces?" dijo quitando la mano que le invadía la entrepierna.

"¿A ti que te parece?" dominantemente volvió a colocar su mano donde estaba.

"No hablarás en serio… ¿verdad?" le preguntó volviéndose para estar frente a él. Se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala jugada ya que Laxus se emocionó al verle y comenzó a besarle ardientemente tocando todas las zonas que sabía que volvían loco a su pareja. Freed intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no emitir ningún sonido que pudiera inducir sospechas de lo que estaban haciendo.

"¿Intentas ser silencioso? A ver si puedes callarte con esto" le acarició lentamente debajo de los testículos sabiendo lo mucho que le hacía gemir, esta vez no fue diferente y el primer gemido audible salió de su garganta. Laxus sonrió satisfecho y volvió a reanudar sus caricias mientras Freed seguía intentando ahogar sus sonidos de placer.

El dragón se cansó de jugar con su presa y decidió pasar a la acción después de haber hecho que le lamiera los dedos de uno en uno. Le dio la vuelta poniéndole de espaldas a él y le subió la pierna hasta apoyarla en sus hombros mientras colocaba su erecto miembro en la entrada de su precavido amante. Muy lentamente se la metió hasta que después de unos segundos interminables para Freed llegó al final. Siguió moviéndose a ese ritmo tan agónico y el peliverde comprendió lo que quería… quería hacerle perder la compostura, así que se concentró en que eso no ocurriera dando lugar a una batalla: su autocontrol y sentido común contra su deseo y hambre por ese hombre que se empeñaba en torturarle tan dulcemente.

La balanza no estaba para nada equilibrada y la victoria se iba inclinando hacia el lado del deseo y del hambre cuando Laxus empezó una nueva técnica de tortura: sacaba del todo su erecto miembro para después volver a meterlo lentamente, a veces, cuando salía, se entretenía un rato restregándolo por la entrada de su agujero juguetonamente.

El peliverde no podía más y comenzó por intentar moverse él, pero la superioridad física de las manos que frenaban sus desesperados movimientos de pelvis truncaban esa idea. No le quedaba más remedio que ceder y darle a su dragón lo que quería y comenzó a gemir suavemente dejándose llevar por el placer.

Laxus, satisfecho, comenzó por fin a moverse más rápido, le bajó la pierna para aumentar la presión y le agarró la cadera con fuerza mientras embestía más y más fuerte al escuchar la voz de su desesperado amante que sacó valor y cordura para amenazarle, dándose cuenta más tarde del error.

"Voy a matarte Laxus Dreyar… aaaah"

Laxus paró sacando su miembro de su cuerpo y le preguntó:

"¿Qué has dicho?"

En ese momento fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho y de dónde lo había hecho.

"E-eh… no quería… yo n-no" intentó disculparse inútilmente sabiendo de antemano que nada de lo que dijera le valdría.

Entreabrió los ojos cuando le pareció escuchar unos murmullos que provenían al otro lado del muro. Sus agudos sentidos de dragón a veces eran un incordio para Regan que tenía que ver y, sobre todo, escuchar cosas que no le apetecían. Sus ojos terminaron de abrirse de par en par cuando distinguió la conversación:

"Nunca más se te ocurra amenazarme Freed Justine" le advertió mientras le embestía fieramente a cuatro patas. A Freed se le hacía casi imposible ahogar sus gemidos de dolor y placer incluso mordiendo la almohada como lo estaba haciendo. El enojado dragón se dio cuenta de ello y atrajo su espalda a su pecho poniéndose los dos de rodillas en la cama.

"¿No quieres que oigan como follamos Freed?"

El torturado mago no pudo contestar ya que ni si quiera le estaba oyendo tan concentrado como estaba en no subir el volumen más de lo que se le escapaba de su garganta sin poder evitarlo. La llegada del orgasmo se hizo eterna pero el alivio fue tan intenso que le dejó llorando y temblando en la cama unos minutos.

Cuando ambos se recuperaron Laxus le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona:

"¿Te ha gustado?"

Freed, medio recuperado, se incorporó y le increpó: "¿En serio Laxus? ¿Me estás preguntando que si me ha gustado después de lo que has hecho?... maldita sea… s-sí me ha gustado pero… no… no seas tan… brusco cuando no estamos solos" le dijo susurrando.

Laxus soltó una risita y con un beso le dio las buenas noches y se puso a dormir.

Regan se limpió su semen como pudo con un trozo de papel que arrancó antes del baño y después se dirigió a él a limpiarse. No había podido evitar tocarse al escuchar los sonidos que Freed emitía y las frases y palabras tan calientes que Laxus le decía. No sabía hasta ese momento que tenían una relación y suspiró pensando en la suerte que tenía su maestro por tener a alguien como Freed en su cama.

_**En algún misterioso lugar de Fiore... **_

"¿dices que aún no hemos salido de Fiore?" dijo cansado Natsu

"No... Estos bosques son los que están bordeando a Clover... ¿no te acuerdas Natsu? Hemos estado aquí antes" desesperada se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

El dragonslayer paró de golpe y los dos se volvieron a mirarle con cara de interrogación.

"Está bien... Iremos en... en... tren" dijo cabizbajo cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que a pie no llegarían nunca.

Gray contempló su cara de incomodidad sin poder evitar pensar... _"¿porqué tiene que ser tan tierno siempre?" _

_**De vuelta en el hotel de la ciudad de Clover... **_

La noche dio paso a la mañana y la primera en abrir los ojos fue Erza que despertó a Regan para luego dirigirse a despertar a los dos ocupantes de la cama grande. Después de pronunciar la primera sílaba se quedó en silencio observando la postura tan tierna con la que habían dormido: Laxus abrazaba a Freed por la cintura con la cabeza hundida en su pelo verde plácidamente.

Bajó su tono cautivada por esa ternura y les despertó.

"Vamos, tenemos que movernos, hay tres magos idiotas y un gato que debemos buscar"

Comenzaron el ritual para acicalarse y decidieron entre los tres dejar a Freed el último para que, si se entretenía demasiado, ellos pudieran ir a desayunar.

En el desayuno Laxus repasó el plan sin pasar por alto el comportamiento anómalo del dragonslayer de hielo que no dejaba de mirar su plato de comida pensativamente.

"Vamos a dividirnos, cada uno iremos a un punto cardinal y avanzaremos dirección norte hasta el siguiente recorriendo cada tienda, posada u hotel que pudiera haber" Observó de nuevo al pensativo mago que seguía sin levantar la mirada y sin pronunciar palabra y se dirigió a él:

"Regan"

El aludido le miró con un sobresalto y le dijo "¿Qué?"

"¿Me has oído?"

"Sí, sí. Cada uno a un punto cardinal y…"

"Bien" le interrumpió "No parecía que me estuvieras escuchando. No conoces bien a estos cuatro pero, ¿te acuerdas de como eran?"

"Eeeeh, sí, creo que sí. Natsu es el chico del pelo rosa, Gray uno moreno que siempre va sin camiseta, Lucy una chica rubia que…" Fue interrumpido por Freed que bajó en ese momento de la habitación enfurruñado diciendo:

"¿Este es el plan? ¿Dejarme en la habitación mientras desayunáis?" se sentó en frente de Regan y éste le miró sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Pues no tardes…" Laxus observó la extraña mirada de su homólogo de hielo y el color de sus pómulos "… tanto"

"Hmph" dijo aún enfurruñado "Lo siento Regan, continua" le dio permiso para seguir mientras se fue a por su desayuno.

"Eeeeh… decía que Lucy es la chica rubia con las dos coletas y Happy un gato azul ¿me equivoco?"

"No, está bien, solo te hace falta eso" después de confirmarle que sabía lo que tenía que saber esperó que llegara Freed para seguir con el plan y una vez que se hubo sentado continuó:

"Freed irá al norte, yo al este, Regan al oeste y Erza te toca el sur. No hay nada más que decir. Esperemos que hayan pasado por aquí o de lo contrario seguramente hayan ido andando…"

Acabaron el desayuno y al salir de la posada los cuatro se dispersaron como había dicho Laxus. Al cabo de tres horas Laxus y Erza se juntaron en el punto de salida y esperaron a que llegaran los dos que faltaban. Cuando pasó una hora el maestro comenzó a impacientarse y ella le insistió para que no se preocupara pero, al pasar otra hora más decidieron salir a buscarles. La pelirroja fue al oeste y el rubio al norte.

El dragonslayer caminaba muy molesto por las frías calles con las manos en los bolsillos y mascullando maldiciones. Inspeccionó cada calle del cuadrante que le tocaba a su novio pero no le encontraba por ninguna parte así que decidió irse hacia el oeste.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí Regan?" preguntó Freed confundido por la petición del dragonslayer.

"Es que me ha parecido ver algo en esta cueva y no quería ir solo por si hacía algo mal" le dijo avergonzado.

"De acuerdo, vamos" comenzó a caminar con Regan siguiéndole unos centímetros por detrás. Cuando se adentraron unos 100 metros escucharon un sonido parecido a un gruñido que no se parecía a nada que hubieran escuchado antes. Freed paró en seco y le preguntó:

"¿Qué es eso?"

"N-no tengo ni idea, por eso te he dicho de venir cuando te he visto"

"Pero ¿por qué nos interesa esto? Hemos venido a buscar a nuestros cuatro compañeros" le increpó cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo-lo siento Freed, tienes razón. Vamos a volver" empezó a andar hacia la salida cabizbajo… Pertenecer a un gremio no parecía tarea fácil cuando se era un solitario como él.

Salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron al punto de partida. _"Laxus debe estar muy cabreado con esta demora_" pensó agobiado el peliverde.

Cuando llegaron les estaban esperando dentro de la posada para no congelarse de frío y en cuanto aparecieron Laxus se lanzó a ellos como un rayo:

"¡¿Pero qué cojones?!, ¿Se puede saber que hacíais los dos solos tanto tiempo?" Bajó su tono y preguntó "¿Es que no fui claro el otro día, Regan?"

"¿E-eh? ¿a qué os referís maestro? Solo le he pedido que me ayudara a averiguar el origen de un sonido muy extraño que…"

"No estamos aquí para explorar, hemos venido a llevar a casa a cuatro compañeros cuyas vidas corren peligro"

"Sí, eso me ha dicho Freed. Lo siento, ya le dije que no he pertenecido nunca a un gremio y jamás he tenido compañeros" dijo al borde de las lágrimas avergonzado por haber hecho una tontería y triste por lo que acababa de recordar.

Laxus se compadeció de su expresión de tristeza y le dijo más suavemente:

"No te salgas del plan Regan, no queremos perderte por una tontería"

"No volverá a ocurrir, maestro"

La mañana pasó y no obtuvieron ni una minúscula pista de su paradero ni de si habían pisado Clover así que decidieron marcharse de la ciudad para estar en Bosco al día siguiente. Freed compró los billetes y se adentraron en el tren en el que pasarían la noche. Se hicieron con una habitacion minúscula que tendrían que compartir y que contaba con cuatro camas diminutas que más bien parecían troncos planos con sábanas.

Laxus gruñó de inmediato al ver la amplitud del cubículo y se sentó en una de las camas.

"¿Qué es esto Freed? Dijiste que había camas"

"A esto lo llaman camas Laxus, ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?" dijo sonriendo al ver lo irritado que estaba.

"Cuando les ponga la mano encima a estos dos no tendrán continentes para correr" y así, gruñendo, se intentó acomodar en la cama en la que ni siquiera le cabían las piernas.

"Eso te pasa por ser tan grande Laxus, si fueras pequeño como yo o como Freed no te pasaría. Tú también eres alto Regan. Lo siento chicos. Buenas noches" Erza dio las buenas noches educadamente y se acurrucó quedándose dormida con facilidad.

El sueño no llegaba para Regan, que aparte de estar incómodo como su maestro, no podía dejar de oler el aroma tan exquisito que desprendía Freed. Su pulso se aceleró al contemplar su figura en la oscuridad, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y su respiración iba acompañada de pequeños gruñidos de impaciencia, de pronto, recuperó la cordura y se sentó inmediatamente en su cama pegando su espalda a la pared y abrazándose las piernas pegadas a su pecho protectoramente mientras suplicaba:

"_No por favor, otra vez no"_


	5. Coincidencias dolorosas

_**En una cueva de Fiore...**_

Los perdidos viajeros decidieron descansar en una pequeña cueva de una montaña cercana a la ciudad de Clover. Inspeccionaron el interior por si estuviera habitada e instalaron sus sacos de dormir cuando comprobaron que estaban solos.

Gray, como siempre, se acomodó lo más cerca posible de Natsu sin llegar a ser demasiado evidente con sus intenciones e intentó conciliar el sueño hasta que notó que algo se removía muy cerca de su cuerpo.

"Gray"

"¿mmmmm?" contestó somnoliento al dragonslayer.

"¿Y si no le encontramos?, ¿Y si era mentira?" le dijo acercando su cara a la espalda del mago de hielo mientras apoyaba la palma de sus manos en ella. Gray se puso tenso al tenerle tan cerca.

"No podemos confiar en lo que nos haya dicho porque no le conocemos, pero tampoco tiene por qué mentirnos...

Sea como sea lo intentaremos hasta el final" le dijo con un tono alegre para que se sintiera mejor.

Natsu permaneció en la misma posición y le dijo cerrando los ojos:

"Gracias Gray"

El mago de hielo se dio la vuelta y contempló el rostro dormido del dragonslayer mientras le retiraba un mechón de pelo.

"No estás solo Natsu, nunca lo estarás"

_**En el tren destino Ciudad de Glamen, en el continente de Bosco...**_

El silbato del tren les despertó advirtiéndoles de que el final del trayecto estaba próximo, se desperezaron y estiraron los músculos engarrotados por la incomodidad de los lechos en donde durmieron y se prepararon para bajar del tren.

"Menos mal que ya llegamos, estoy deseando salir de aquí" protestó Laxus estirando sus bíceps.

"La próxima vez ya sabemos que es mejor esperar a que amanezca" dijo su novio con una sonrisa.

"Esperemos que no haya próxima y que les encontremos por aquí, este continente me da mala espina"

Erza sabía que Bosco era territorio hostil para cualquier habitante de Fiore debido a las continuas amenazas de guerra.

"Solo tenemos que disimular que somos de aquí y no tendremos ningún problema" Freed estaba observando de reojo al dragonslayer de hielo que parecía especialmente decaído esa mañana. Había tenido ocasión de estar cerca de él esos días y parecía una persona bastante inestable y con algún trauma que le acompañaba y del que no había podido librarse. Su maestro le había pedido que le vigilara y eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

"Oye Regan" Freed quiso comenzar una conversación con él cuando su maestro y Erza salieron a por algo para desayunar. "¿De dónde vienes?, no eres de Magnolia, ¿verdad?"

El dragonslayer se sorprendió de que quisiera charlar con él sobre su procedencia, pero accedió educadamente a contestarle:

"No, en realidad soy de aquí, de Glamen" le contestó sin mirarle.

"¿Tienes familia?" Freed intentaba sonsacarle información ya que el dragonslayer no había hablado con nadie sobre su vida.

"E-eeeh... n-no" comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente ante la pregunta.

"Pero le dijiste al maestro que no te dejaron venir antes a Fairy Tail... ¿quienes? si no es mucha indiscrección" Justo al acabar de formular la pregunta se dio cuenta de que no había sido nada oportuna dado el nerviosismo que alcanzó con la pregunta anterior.

El dragonslayer apretó los puños y enseñó los dientes mientras se giraba violentamente a mirarle por primera vez desde que empezó la conversación. Caminó hacia él y le agarró del cuello de su camiseta levantándole de la cama.

"Sí, ¡es muy indiscreta esa pregunta!... ¡No vuelvas a intentar indagar en mi pasado! " le amenazó agresivamente sin soltarle.

Pero Freed no se acobardó y siguió intentando sacar lo que molestaba y asustaba a aquél

dragonslayer tan misterioso.

"Si hay alguien que te esté amenazando sabes que puedes contar con el gremio, en Fairy Tail siempre..." no terminó su frase cuando Regan, más molesto aún, le tumbó en la cama con un golpe fuerte en el pecho mientras le decía:

"¡¿Y tú que sabrás?!... ¿¡Por qué iban a ayudarme?!, ¡yo no soy nadie!"

Antes de que pudiera finalizar su frase un potente rayo impactó en su cuerpo derribándolo al instante. Se recuperó rápidamente y se giró para enfrentarse a su agresor, encontrándose a un enfadadísimo dragonslayer de rayos preparado para atacarle de nuevo.

Freed corrió hacia Laxus y se situó detrás de él, no sabía las intenciones que Regan tenía y tampoco conocía su poder ni si podría vencerle así que decidió refugiarse en su amante.

Al ver como el peliverde huía de él buscando protección cambió radicalmente de cara y se echó al suelo de rodillas con las manos en la cara. Laxus relajó su postura de ataque y se limitó a mirarle mientras Erza se agachaba y le sujetaba las muñecas amigablemente para tranquilizarle.

"¿¡Qué he hecho?!" comenzó a llorar y levantó la mirada para posarla en Freed, quién le observaba aún detrás de su novio.

"Lo siento, lo-lo siento de veras, nunca he estado rodeado de gente y n-no sé como controlar mis impulsos. Necesito que me perdones Freed, yo..." volvió a llevarse las manos a la cara mientras permanecía de rodillas.

Laxus iba a decirle algo cuando su novio le calló con un ligero toque en el brazo. El peliverde salió de la protección de su dragón y se acercó a él.

"Tranquilo, es culpa mía, no debería haberme entrometido en tu vida. Si no quieres compartirla no debo obligarte" le sonrió y le levantó del suelo agarrándole por los hombros.

El maestro gruñó ante lo que acababa de presenciar y comenzó a tomarse el café y las magdalenas sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Regan. Le costó mucho esfuerzo y autocontrol no matarle en el acto y decidió hablar con él cuando estuviera más calmado, su actitud no era la correcta y como maestro debía proteger a su gremio.

El tren llegó por fin al andén y llegaron a la estación de la ciudad de Glamen. Antes de salir

Freed puso unas runas en las marcas del gremio para ocultar su procedencia y evitar problemas.

La ciudad estaba repleta de árboles enormes que a duras penas dejaban pasar el sol y en sus calles las raíces sobresalían destrozando los caminos y metiéndose por debajo de las casas.

"Que ciudad más extraña... Parece muy incómoda para vivir" Erza iba observando las innumerables raíces y preguntándose cómo podían convivir cómodamente con tanta vegetación.

"Acabas acostumbrándote" dijo Regan cabizbajo. De vez en cuando observaba de reojo a Freed:

"_¿Por qué me ha perdonado tan rápido?, le he amenazado e insultado. No debería haber entrado en este gremio"_

"Vamos a buscar un sitio donde dormir y dejar nuestras cosas" Laxus estaba de muy mal humor por culpa del ataque a su novio y de lo que tuvo que contenerse para no acabar con Regan en ese momento.

Encontraron un hotel cerca de la estación que les proporcionó tres habitaciones en las que pasar la noche.

Mientras la pareja estaba colocando sus cosas y acomodándose alguien llamó a la puerta:

"Hola Erza, ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Puedo pasar, Freed?" preguntó ella mirando a ambos lados de la puerta como si esperara que nadie la viera.

"Claro, pasa" cerró la puerta cuando cruzó el umbral y la preguntó de nuevo: "¿Qué ocurre?"

Mirando a Laxus contestó a la pregunta: "No creo que sea buena idea dejar a Regan solo, parece un chico muy inestable y estoy empezando a dudar de sus intenciones. Atacó a Freed solo porque le preguntó por su familia. Oculta algo oscuro"

El maestro la miró fijamente unos instantes y la dijo:

"Ya lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada más que estar alerta. Luego iré a hablar con él y si no me da explicaciones se largará del gremio por mucho dragonslayer de hielo que sea"

"De acuerdo, voy a relajarme un poco. Necesito un baño caliente" la pelirroja se despidió y se fue a su habitación.

"¿Qué pasa, Freed? ¿no estás de acuerdo con lo que he dicho?" Laxus observó que su novio estaba pensativo.

"No es eso, es que... creo que tiene algún trauma relativo a sus padres... y sé muy bien lo que es eso" tras una pause miró a su novio y continuo "Creo que debería hablar yo con él"

"¡¿Como?! ¡¿Para que te ataque otra vez?! ¡Ni hablar, Freed!"

"Pero... ahora que sé cúal es su punto débil seré más cuidadoso"

"¡He dicho que no!"

"Pero yo no estoy irritado como tú y si voy el ambiente será menos tenso. Será más fácil sacarle lo que queremos, ¿de eso se trata no?" Freed era muy cuidadoso con las palabras que elegía por qué sabía que era muy fácil sacar de sus casillas al dragonslayer.

"No voy a dejarte solo con él, Freed. No hay nada más que discutir" le agarró las manos cariñosamente y añadió "Es un dragonslayer y el aura que he notado antes en él me dice que es muy fuerte. Si te atacara en serio no podrías defenderte sin... sin usarlo"

"No me atacará Laxus, sabes que no cometeré el error de preguntarle directamente como hice antes, y si mi vida corriera peligro te prometí que lo usaría" le besó y sacó su última carta sabiendo que así le convencería "Pero no hará falta por qué tu estarás cerca para protegerme". Laxus le miró fijamente a los ojos durante unos instantes y finalmente cedió:

"Está bien, estaré cerca... y ten mucho cuidado"

_**En una cueva de Fiore...**_

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, el cansancio no le dejaba despertar su cuerpo como era debido, pero la existencia de una mano en su cintura le espabiló lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos de golpe y pensar en donde se encontraba. Se dio la vuelta con cuidado para no despertar a su amigo y para que esa mano no se fuera de donde descansaba y se quedó mirándole unos instantes, memorizando cada línea de su inocente cara y cada gesto mientras dormía, hasta que sus hermosos y grandes ojos se abrieron perezosamente. Una sonrisa asomó por los labios de Gray mientras le hablaba cariñosamente:

"Mira quien está despierto... la bella durmiente"

"¿mmmmm?" adormilado aún se incorporó para frotarse los ojos, demasiado dormido para responder al apodo que le había puesto su amigo.

"Chicos, es muy tarde, tenemos que irnos ya. Estábamos muy cansados y hemos dormido demasiado" Lucy les apremió para que se terminaran de despertar y se pusieran en marcha.

"Pero Lucy, ¿no ves lo agusto que estaban durmiendo los dos juntitos?" Happy les observó antes de que se despertaran y se dio cuenta de la postura tan intima con la que pasaron la noche. Gray se puso de pie rápidamente.

"¡No sé de que hablas, yo no dejaría que este idiota durmiera conmigo!" Gray estaba muy sonrojado y evitaba mirar a Natsu que se encogió de hombros sin entender de que iba la conversación.

Lucy se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sonrió ante la reacción de Gray. Happy sin embargo se entretuvo, torturando al mago de hielo con sus insinuaciones hasta que salieron de la cueva.

Por fin se pusieron en marcha con la ciudad de Clover como paisaje de fondo y aceleraron el paso deseosos de poder hacerse con una buena comida caliente en alguna posada comfortable y cálida. Cuando por fin llegaron pasearon por sus calles hasta que dieron con un lugar que no parecía excesivamente caro. Pidieron unos cuantos platos para llenar sus estómagos de algo que no fueran setas o frutas de dudosa comestibilidad y disfrutaron de su banquete.

"Oye Natsu, ¿cómo es la apariencia de Igneel?" preguntó Lucy.

"¿eh?... pues... un dragón" le contestó Natsu con la boca llena de fideos.

"Vaya Natsu, eres un genio dando descripciones..." le dijo Gray irónicamente

"¡Idiota, te pregunta que como es físicamente!" Gray explicó al dragonslayer lo que Lucy le quiso preguntar, pero a su manera.

"¡Pues lo estoy diciendo! ¡es un dragón!... tiene dos alas, cuatro patas, un cuerpo enorme, garras..."

"Déjalo Natsu, no tendría que haberte preguntado" dijo Lucy mirando anonadada a Natsu mientras éste seguía dando la descripción global de lo que era un dragón.

Gray contemplaba la cara de concentración de Natsu mientras recitaba su definición, con una sonrisa de enamorado que le hizo bajar las defensas de la fortaleza que construyó alrededor de sus sentimientos hacia el dragonslayer.

Al rato de estar comiendo Lucy propuso algo a Natsu que sabía que no le haría mucha gracia,

"Oye chicos... He estado pensado que seguramente Laxus haya enviado alguien a buscarnos.

¿No creéis que es mejor esperarles aquí y que nos encuentren?. Les podemos explicar bien los motivos y decirles que no pensamos volver"

Natsu dejó de comer y cuando acabó de masticar la dijo seriamente:

"Tienes razón Lucy, no quiero poner a nadie en peligro por mi culpa. Yo he decidido buscar a Igneel, vosotros habéis querido acompañarme y es nuesra decisión. No pueden decirnos que no, así que les explicaremos por qué queremos seguir adelante" estaba sonriendo pero su tono era serio. Se podían contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Natsu había estado así de serio y Gray sabía que cuando lo hacía era porque lo que decía lo creía de verdad. Nada ni nadie iba a impedirle lograr su objetivo, encontrar a su padre dragón era lo que más quería en el mundo, pero no iba a hacer daño a la gente que le quería y se preocupaba por él.

"No te preocupes Natsu, estoy seguro de que lo entenderán... aunque... ahora que lo pienso... como el maestro haya decidido venir en persona... no creo que... sobrevivamos..." le dijo Gray horrorizado

"¡¿QUÉÉÉ?! ¡¿LAXUS?!"

_**En un hotel de la ciudad de Glamen... **_

"Regan... ¿puedo pasar?"

Su respiración se aceleró al compás de su ritmo cardíaco al escuchar la voz que le habló desde el otro lado de la puerta. Suspiró para calmarse y le invitó a entrar inseguro de lo que le diría.

"Pasa" dijo con desgana.

"¿Estás bien? Parecías cansado antes" se quedó justo al lado de la puerta esperando ver

cúal era el estado de ánimo del dragonslayer.

"Sí, estoy bien. Tengo que disculparme contigo ahora que he recuperado la calma. No debí de haberte gritado, hablar de mi pasado es algo que me duele y no quiero que nadie intente escarbar en él"

Freed se acercó a él despacio hasta sentarse en una silla al lado de la cama donde estaba sentado el moreno.

"Ya te dije que no pasa nada, yo también he tenido un pasado difícil y al principio cuando llegué al gremio no quería hablarlo con nadie, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en mi hogar y me encontré con una nueva familia aunque, a pesar de todo, solo Laxus y Makarov lo saben"

"Eres demasiado amable conmigo, Freed, te he atacado sin pensármelo dos veces y tú vienes ahora a preguntarme cómo estoy" le sonrió acercándose a él.

"Si hubieras querido hacerme daño lo hubieras hecho, solo estabas enfadado y dolido. Sé cómo es ese sentimiento"

Regan volvió a notar como sus pulsaciones subían peligrosamente al observar la sonrisa de ese mago peliverde que le estaba ofreciendo su amistad de esa manera tan abierta. iMe recuerda tanto a él que me hace bajar la guardia... maldita sea/i

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Freed al verle tan nervioso.

"E-es que... me recuerdas mucho a alguien muy i-importante para mi. Perdoname si he actuado raro en tu presencia, le perdí hace un año y siento como si esta tristeza y esta soledad que tengo no se vayan a ir nunca"

Freed se sobresaltó recordando algo:

_**Flashback**_

"¡Delian, Deliaaaaaaan!" un niño de cinco años llama a su gemelo desesperadamente.

"Tranquila princesa, tu hermano tiene que dejarnos, una misión muy importante le aguarda.

Él ya ha desarrollado su preciado don, tu tienes que esforzarte más y enseñarnos el tuyo si quieres honrar a tu familia" Su padre le consuela acariciándole el pelo.

"Pe-pero no quiero qu-que se vaya" dice el pequeño soñozando y agazapado en un rincón.

"Algún día te reunirás con él. Ahora ven con tu padre, haré que te sientas mejor mi pequeño"

_**Fin Flashback**_

_"¿Es posible que sea él?... ¿Conoce a Delian?"_ Freed no se atrevió a preguntarle por su hermano. Regan estaba pasando un mal momento hablando de su pasado y no quería presionarle más, así que prefirió dejar para otro momento las preguntas sobre la identidad de esa persona tan especial para él.

"Debemos irnos, hemos quedado en la recepción en diez minutos" Con una sonrisa forzada cerró la conversación y abandonaron la habitación para juntarse con sus otros dos compañeros que ya les esperaban abajo.

Laxus lanzó una mirada a su novio y éste asintió para decirle que todo estaba bien. Se sentaron a tomarse una taza de té caliente y a discutir sobre lo que harían a continuación.

"Si no les hemos encontrado en Clover quiere decir que no han ido en tren. Esta ciudad es paso obligado para cualquiera que quiera cruzar el continente ya que no hay ninguna otra forma al no ser que se vaya volando, el bosque es demasiado espeso y es fácil perderse. Lo más sensato será esperar aquí a que aparezcan" Freed se había informado muy bien del viaje que tenían por delante para que no les pillara nada por sorpresa.

"Tiene razón, yo nací aquí y os puedo asegurar que no hay otro camino" Regan le miró asintiendo.

"Muy bien, pues esperaremos. ¿Cuánto creéis que les queda para llegar si han venido a pie?"

"Unos dos días, deben estar ahora en la ciudad de Clover" Freed calculó rápidamente debido a su gran capacidad para las matemáticas.

"Pues entonces aprovecharemos para descansar. Intentad pasar desapercibidos, no queremos problemas" Laxus zanjó la conversación y se retiró a su habitación a descansar.

"Oye Laxus" Freed se acercó a su novio con su atuendo de dormir y se sentó en sus piernas.

Los pantalones tan cortos y la camiseta grande que Laxus le dejó, por qué olvidó la suya, despertaban la lujuria en el cuerpo del dragonslayer que comenzó a meter sus manos por sus pantalones y a acariciarle las fibrosas piernas.

"¿mmmmm?" estaba demasiado entretenido para articular palabras.

"¿QUé harás cuando les encontremos?" acariciaba el musculoso pecho de su dragón mientras gemía suavemente al notar sus manos moverse tan cerca de su entrepierna.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Les obligarás a volver?"

Laxus le miró y cesó el movimiento, aunque sus manos permanecieron en sus muslos.

"Es lo que tengo pensado, pero no estoy seguro del todo. ¿Tú que piensas?"

"Creo que tenemos que ayudarles. Si es verdad lo que Regan dice nos será de gran ayuda encontrarle. Pero...

No creo que esté siendo sincero con nosotros. Ha aparecido justo en el momento que hemos sabido de la existencia de los dragones y además les dice que es probable que Igneel esté tan lejos y hace que se vayan solos sin informarte primero... ¿No le has preguntado por esto, verdad?"

"hmmm, no. También he pensado que era muy raro que les mandara al otro lado del mundo, pero...

Aunque es extraño he decidido venir para ver que pasa, por eso he dicho que no estaba seguro de hacerles volver.

Algo va a pasar y quiero saber que es" volvió a acariciar sus muslos suavemente mientras miraba a un punto fijo pensativo. "Por cierto, ¿Qué te ha dicho cuando habéis hablado?"

"Ha tenido una infancia muy difícil y hace poco perdió a alguien muy importante para él" le agarró la camiseta con las dos manos y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro "Dice que se parecía mucho a mi... ¿Sabes lo que puede significar no?"

"¿Delian?" le preguntó acariciándole el pelo.

"Puede ser"

"¿No se lo has dicho?"

"No, estaba muy nervioso y dolido explicándome estas cosas y no quise darle más disgustos"

"¿Crees que él también huyó?"

"No... creo que Delian estaba con... con ellos" se acurrucó en los brazos de Laxus como si fuera un niño asustado.

"Mierda entonces..."

"Me estarán buscando si él ha muerto o desaparecido. No me ha dicho por qué se fue" le interrumpió Freed

"Tú no eres así Freed, no les servirías de nada. Tú nunca harías daño a nadie inocente... ¿Qué ha sido eso?"

Un estruendo les interrumpió la conversación y les hizo asomarse por la ventana para ver mejor que era lo que había pasado. Uno de los innumerables bosques ardía a lo lejos y gritos de pánico podían distinguirse desde donde se encontraban. Salieron corriendo de la habitación y se juntaron con sus dos compañeros en el hall del hotel.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Preguntó Erza

"No lo sé... vamos a echar un vistazo" Laxus encabezó el grupo y se dirigieron a toda velocidad donde se había originado el fuego. Al llegar un hombre alto unos 15 años mayor que ellos les estaba esperando sonriente levitando encima de las llamas. Freed se quedó paralizado en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el anónimo individuo y Laxus se puso protectivamente en medio de los dos.

"¿Qué haces aquí y qué quieres ahora?" Preguntó el dragonslayer en tono desafiante.

"He venido a recuperar lo que es nuestro" le dijo mientras una niebla oscura envolvía el cuerpo del asustado y paralizado mago rúnico. Laxus con una sonrisa de superioridad miró a los ojos al extraño y le dijo:

"No esta vez Branor... Esta vez no dejaré que nadie se lo lleve de mi lado"


	6. Un reencuentro fortuito

**_En un hotel de la ciudad de Clover…_**

"Podemos preguntar a ver si se han alojado en alguna posada. No creo que ellos hayan viajado a pie así que supongo que ya han estado o están por aquí"

"Tienes razón Lucy, pero… si nos han adelantado ¿cómo lograremos encontrarnos con ellos?" Gray la preguntó con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

"Creo que nos encontrarán ellos a nosotros, estoy segura que ya han pensado que podríamos haber ido a pie…" Lucy recordaba todas las numerosas veces en las que su economía había estado en números rojos.

Gray observó a Natsu, que estaba muy callado "Que raro que el cerebro chamuscado esté en silencio" Intentó despertar a su amigo con uno de sus piropos.

"mmmm" se limitó a decir Natsu con la cara apoyada en la mesa y los brazos colgando por sus costados.

"¿Estás bien Natsu?" Lucy comenzó a preocuparse por la actitud del dragonslayer y acercó su rostro al suyo.

"Sí… Es… No es nada" giró la cara hacia el otro lado y no dijo nada más.

Pagaron el desayuno y salieron de la posada hacia la estación que les llevaría al siguiente continente, Bosco. El dragonslayer caminaba inusualmente en silencio y cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos y sin mirar por donde iba hasta que se chocó con la espalda de Gray que estaba esperando a que Lucy y Happy compraran los billetes. En lugar de enfadarse con él y dedicarle algún insulto, como era lo normal en esas situaciones, le sujetó un hombro cariñosamente y le habló con un tono alegre intentando animarle.

"Ey Natsu, ¿Quieres hacer algo? ¡Es un aburrimiento verte así de callado!" Logró dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de Natsu que le miró con ojos llorosos. El mago de hielo le acarició el hombro y le susurró:

"Dime que te pasa Natsu, no puedo verte así más tiempo"

"Es que no creo que le encuentre, Gray" le abrazó y comenzó a llorar con la cabeza hundida en su pecho. El mago de hielo le acariciaba el pelo mientras con la otra mano le sujetaba la cintura. Permanecieron así un rato hasta que Gray decidió hablarle francamente.

"Natsu, te voy a ser sincero. No lo he sido hasta ahora por qué te veía muy emocionado y no quería desilusionarte pero… creo que ese dragonslayer de hielo nos ha mandado allí para involucrarnos en algo. No sé qué puede ser pero no creo que sea nada bueno. No me fio de él"

Natsu se restregó los ojos mirando a su amigo "Gracias Gray… Necesitaba que alguien me lo dijera" y se volvió a perder entre sus brazos.

El dragonslayer se sentía muy bien en esos momentos, el abrazo de Gray le reconfortaba y siempre encontraba en su amigo un hombro en el que llorar y desahogarse sin ser juzgado. A pesar de las peleas que tenían se querían mucho y justo ahora sentía que no quería estar con nadie más, solo necesitaba que esos musculosos brazos le sostuvieran hasta que se calmara y pudiera volver a ser el chico de pelo rosa ruidoso y alegre que era siempre.

Gray le separó y en vez de decirle lo que tenía preparado se quedó perdido en sus enormes y llorosos ojos sin poder articular palabra, sus manos permanecieron en su cintura y poco a poco fue acercándose instintivamente al rostro del dragonslayer, que le miraba con el pulso acelerado, hasta que su cerebro decidió gritarle para que reaccionara ante la locura que estaba a punto de cometer: "_¡__Gray, __¿__qu__é__ haces?!"_. Le soltó inmediatamente casi empujándole y con sus pómulos teñidos de rojo se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

"E-eh si que ta-tardan ¿no cr-crees?"

Natsu le miraba sin entender por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera ante el contacto con su amigo. No había nada de especial en aquello ya que no era el primer abrazo que se daban, pero por alguna razón, que su cerebro no podía decirle, esta vez le había afectado y se había puesto muy nervioso…

**_En la ciudad de Glamen, en el continente de Bosco…_**

"No seas ingenuo dragonslayer, ya es tarde. Nadie escapa de… ¿pero qué…?"

Un haz de luz negra salió despedido de la niebla de oscuridad que había rodeado a Freed haciéndola desaparecer. Laxus aprovechó el momento de confusión para cargar contra el hermano de su novio, pero la experiencia que tenía a sus espaldas el mago negro le permitió esquivar la violenta arremetida a tiempo.

Se teletransportó a un edificio cercano y les habló desde lo alto del tejado:

"Vaya, vaya hermanito… Tu poder es mayor que el de tu gemelo. Tendríamos que haberte buscado antes pero no te preocupes, vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido… Princesa" una bola de energía negra salió proyectada de una de sus manos casi imperceptiblemente, aunque para alguien que domina la velocidad de la luz no supuso un gran esfuerzo interceptarla con uno de sus rayos para desviarla del cuerpo de su novio que estaba inmóvil y en estado de shock en el mismo lugar en que la niebla le engulló.

"¡Freed! ¡Espabila!" Corrió a su lado mientras su hermano cargaba otra bola de oscuridad y le levantó agarrándole por los hombros.

"Tienes que reaccionar, sabes que mis rayos no serán suficientes… Te necesito" Le acarició la cara mientras le miraba a los ojos.

"S-sí" Sacudió la cabeza, respiró hondo y esquivo la bola que se dirigió nuevamente hacia él. Se situó al lado del dragonslayer mientras observaba horrorizado como Erza decidía intervenir en la pelea atacando cuerpo a cuerpo a su hermano.

"NOOOOO ERZAAAAAAAAA" Freed gritó a su compañera mientras Laxus la lanzaba una de sus descargas para desviarla de su trayectoria y que no tocara al mago oscuro que se reía desde el tejado.

"Pe-pero… ¿Qué pasa?" dijo un poco aturdida.

"No le toques o te dejará KO en un segundo. Luego te lo explico" La dijo Laxus.

Regan estaba paralizado observando el combate sin ser capaz de reaccionar y sin poder apartar la mirada del mago de pelo verde mientras lágrimas aisladas brotaban de sus ojos. _Su hermano gemelo… Freed es el hermano de Delian…_ Su mente solo era capaz de reproducir esas palabras en un bucle infinito que parecía no acabar nunca.

"Habéis estropeado la cálida bienvenida que tenía preparada a esta pelirroja tan atractiva" se lamentó burlonamente Branor mientras lanzaba otra bola a Erza.

"Está jugando con nosotros, su magia es mucho más poderosa que esas simples bolas. Freed… ahora" El mago rúnico escribió rápidamente unas runas contra magia oscura alrededor de ellos y la bola impactó en la barrera.

"¿Runas, hermano?, ¿por qué te empeñaste en aprender esa estúpida magia? Tú eres mucho más poderoso que esto. ¿Acaso tus amigos no lo saben?" Canalizó una gran energía entre sus dos manos mientras le decía: "¡Vamos a enseñárselo!"

La monstruosa bola oscura se desplazaba lentamente hacia el inmovilizado dragonslayer de hielo que les observaba en estado de shock. Todos giraron la mirada hacia él y, sabiendo que no daría tiempo a que reaccionara, decidieron actuar. Laxus empujó a Regan fuera de la trayectoria de la gigantesca bola mientras Freed usaba la única opción que tenía contra la magia de su hermano. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos concentrándose en anular cualquier sonido externo y…

"¡NO FREED!"

Alguien le interrumpió y cuando abrió los ojos observó como una figura demoníaca se lanzaba como un rayo hacia su hermano mayor con sus afiladas garras al frente. Después del impacto todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y en silencio esperando al resultado del choque tan brutal que habían presenciado. La sangre teñía el suelo donde se deberían encontrar las dos figuras, pero en su lugar tan solo una de ellas agonizaba respirando con dificultad. Al verle Freed hincó sus rodillas en el suelo y le puso entre sus brazos.

"Delian… "

"F-Freed… lo… lo sient…" sacó fuerzas para acariciar su cara y decirle sus últimas palabras "No… lo hagas… nunca te… transfor… mes"

Regan salió corriendo al ver que la misteriosa figura demoníaca era Delian, pero llegó demasiado tarde para verle vivo. Su cuerpo inerte yacía en brazos de su gemelo que, incapaz de llorar, le abrazaba sin apartar su mirada.

Los otros dos observadores de la terrible escena les dejaron unos minutos a solas.

"Maldita sea… ha logrado huir" Laxus apretó los puños insatisfecho y molesto con el resultado del combate.

"Pero está herido, este charco de sangre no es de… Delian se llama ¿no?"

"Sí, Erza... Volverá. Joder, tenía que aparecer ahora" Laxus se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando mantener la calma para organizar a sus compañeros. Mientras pensaba que harían a continuación observó a Freed derrumbado ante el cadáver de su hermano y decidió ir a su lado. El peliverde se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto se agachó junto a él y se desahogó llorando durante unos minutos, después volvió a mirar de nuevo el cuerpo de Delian, que ahora era sujetado por Regan, y con su ojo derecho envuelto en una negra oscuridad juró:

"Pagarán por esto"

El día había sido largo, la muerte de Delian, la explicación a las autoridades de lo ocurrido y el entierro que tuvo lugar a última hora de la tarde les tenía agotados. Fueron a relajarse y a intentar dormir un poco al hotel después de haber cenado algo en una posada cercana.

Laxus observaba a Freed, que estaba sentado en la cama mirando a la pared sumido en sus pensamientos. Se acercó a él despacio y se sentó a su lado acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

"No sabía que estaba vivo… Pensaba mucho en él y…" Miró a Laxus y se sentó en su piernas dejando que le abrazara "No era un monstruo como pensaba Laxus… ¡No lo era y yo le juzgué y no quise saber nada de él!" No le quedaban lágrimas que derramar, así que optó por enfadarse consigo mismo echándose las culpas de su muerte "Si yo hubiera estado con él como debería haber hecho, no estaría muerto ahora" Pero su novio no le dejó auto inculparse por esto.

"No Freed, no es culpa tuya, la culpa es de tus padres y del hijo de puta de hermano mayor que tienes… No voy a dejar que te hundas por esto. Lo solucionaremos, ya te lo prometí ese día, y ahora que ha llegado el momento estaré contigo hasta el final" Le atrajo a su cuerpo lo máximo que pudo y le besó el pelo cariñosamente.

"Ya lo sé Laxus, es que descubrir que estaba vivo me ha afectado bastante… Me ha dicho que no me transformara nunca… No quiere que me convierta en lo que él se convirtió" jugaba con la camiseta del dragonslayer mientras pensaba en las últimas palabras de Delian.

"Claro que no, te lo dijo porque te quería… ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño caliente?, te despejará" Le aconsejó lo que mejor le aclararía la mente en esos momentos y le pareció una buena idea.

"Está bien pero… no quiero ir solo" le dijo agarrándole el cuello con sus dos manos.

"Nos vendrá bien a los dos" le sonrió y le besó dulcemente antes de llevarle en brazos al baño, llenó la bañera y se metieron en el agua caliente con un suspiro de alivio. Sus músculos protestaron pero a los pocos segundos se relajaron como si de un manantial de agua curativa se tratara. Freed se sentó entre las piernas de Laxus con su espalda apoyada en su pecho y sintió como el baño hacía efecto en su cuerpo.

"Tenías razón, relaja mucho y me está desbloqueando la cabeza" cerró los ojos mientras su novio le enjabonaba lentamente.

"hmmmm" el dragonslayer estaba muy entretenido pasando sus manos jabonosas por todo el cuerpo de su pareja, que comenzó a gemir levemente al sentirse tan relajado. Se endureció debajo del agua al escucharle y sus movimientos empezaron a ser cada vez más sensuales.

El peliverde sonrió y dejó que su dragón le cuidara quedándose dormido en sus brazos. Laxus sabía que no era un buen momento para sus juegos y, por lo tanto, no insistió para que acabara como su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo, solo iba a relajar a su pareja que estaba pasando por un momento muy duro emocionalmente.

Cuando el agua comenzó a dejar de estar caliente Laxus despertó cariñosamente a Freed:

"Cielo, nos vamos a quedar helados aquí, vamos a la cama" Salieron del baño, se secaron y se pusieron sus ropas para dormir. Ambos se acostaron temprano y, abrazados como era costumbre, durmieron hasta el día siguiente.

**_En un tren destino Glamen, capital de Bosco…_**

Gray sonreía como siempre al ver a Natsu tan mareado y noqueado por un simple tren, nadie entendía por qué los dragonslayer tenían estos mareos en los medios de transporte, que unos magos tan letales como ellos tuvieran esta vergonzosa debilidad era bastante extraño.

Tras un viaje agradable, menos para Natsu, llegaron a Glamen.

"Tened cuidado en este continente, siempre quiere declarar la guerra a Fiore, así que intentemos ser discretos… Aunque no sé si Natsu sabrá lo que es eso" Lucy les aconsejó pasar desapercibidos todo lo que pudieran si querían evitar problemas "Vamos a buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche"

Llegaron a un hotelito cerca del centro con un par de habitaciones libres. Antes de subir a dejar sus cosas y descansar un poco quedaron dentro de un par de horas para ir a comer.

"Oye Natsu… ¿cómo estás?" le preguntó Gray mientras se reclinaba en su cama.

"Estoy mejor, me ha ayudado mucho que fueras tan sincero conmigo" el mago de pelo rosa le sonrió agradecido.

"Me alegro…" su pulso se aceleró ante la pregunta que quería formularle "E-eh y… y con Lucy ¿qué tal?" miró a sus manos mientras sus dedos se enredaban entre sí nerviosamente.

"¿mmmm? ¿Lucy?... ¿qué pasa con ella?" le preguntó confundido.

"Eh… pues… ¿no vas a decírselo nunca o qué?"

"¿Decirle qué? ¡A ver si hablas claro ojos caídos!"

"¡Que si no vas a declarar tus sentimientos a ella nunca!" le gritó sonrojado

Natsu le miró unos instantes y después se echó a reír a carcajada limpia, sobre todo después de ver la cara de asombro y confusión del mago de hielo.

"¿Pero de qué coño te ríes, idiota?" Le preguntó un poco enfadado por reírse así de él.

"¡Lucy no me gusta, cabeza de hielo!" volvió a reírse de nuevo.

"Vaya, lo que tú digas, no es lo que vemos los demás" le dijo indignado por su comportamiento.

"Es igual que tú con Juvia, la gente piensa que también te gusta, pero yo sé que no es así" le miró a los ojos sonriéndole.

Gray se sobresaltó y volvió a ponerse nervioso… _"__¿__Lo sabr__á__? __¿__C__ó__mo es posible?_

Decidió despejar sus dudas preguntándole disimuladamente.

"Y… y ¿quién me gusta según tú?"

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¡No me lo has dicho!" se miró las manos nerviosamente "Nunca hemos hablado de estas cosas"

"E-es que… n-no me gusta nadie ¿Y a ti?" dijo dignamente.

"Pues… no lo sé seguro" su pulso se iba acelerando con el ritmo que iba tomando la conversación, era inexperto en estos temas debido a su juventud, pero ahora que estaba creciendo notaba como esas preguntas se formulaban a veces en su cabeza.

"¿No sabes si te gusta alguien? Pero eso se sabe… vaya cabeza tonta que tienes"

"Pero yo no… no sé si me gusta de esa forma o no. ¿Cómo puedo saber que significa lo que siento, Gray?" Natsu no sabía si lo que sentía era amor o una profunda amistad, e intentaba que Gray se lo explicara.

"E-eh pu-pues…" _"Mierda… y ahora __¿__Qu__é__ le digo?"_ decidió respirar hondo para calmar sus nervios y explicarle lo que sentía hacia él sin revelarle ese pequeño detalle.

"Se supone que cuando estás enamorado esa persona se convierte en el centro de tu mundo, solo quieres que esté a tu lado, necesitas que te toque, que te mire a los ojos. Por un amigo darías tu vida sin pensarlo, pero por alguien que amas…" se dejó llevar sin acordarse de que no era una confesión "por él daría mi vida y miles más si las tuviera, no puedo respirar sin tenerle cerca pero tampoco puedo pensar ni actuar con claridad cuando lo está, cada vez que me roza siento como mí corazón se desborda y no… siento que solo necesito su presencia para vivir"

Natsu se quedó petrificado y con la boca abierta escuchando a Gray, que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, cuando lo hizo se llevó las manos a la cara y se preguntó qué era lo que había hecho. No se atrevía a mirar a su amigo y deseaba con todas sus ganas que dijera algo, alguna palabra, pero eso no ocurría así que lo único que podía hacer era mirarle y comprobar su reacción mientras se inventaba alguna excusa para salir de esa embarazosa situación.

"E-eso es lo qu-que… " respiró hondo "Vale Natsu, sí me gusta alguien, no hace falta que pongas esa cara"

Natsu cerró por fin la boca, le miró y sonriendo le dijo:

"Gracias Gray, me has ayudado mucho" No quiso hacer ningún comentario sobre la inclinación sexual de su amigo, no estaba seguro de si se había dado cuenta de que le había confesado que se trataba de un hombre, pero eso era algo que Natsu no daba ninguna importancia.

"¿Por qué te he ayudado?" Gray estaba dispuesto a intentar averiguar quién era la persona que rondaba por la cabeza de su amigo.

"Pues porque ahora sé que estoy enamorado"

**_En otro hotel de la ciudad de Glamen…_**

Unos golpes fuertes les despertaron de su apacible descanso. El dragonslayer se dirigió a comprobar quién les estaba molestando y al abrir la puerta se encontró a una histérica Erza:

"No… no está. He mirado en su habitación y ni si quiera tiene sus cosas" dijo nerviosa.

"Genial… lo que faltaba… Freed, despierta, tenemos que irnos"

"¿En serio? Joder… ¿qué ha pasado ahora?"

Antes de que Laxus pudiera contestarle Erza preguntó asustada:

"Freed… ¿acabas de decir joder?"

Su novio comenzó a reírse ante la pregunta de Erza y el peliverde se quedó sentado en la cama con cara de sueño y frotándose los ojos.

"Jamás pensé que supieras decir ninguna palabra mal sonante… Laxus, eso es culpa tuya, antes de estar contigo no hacía esas cosas" le increpó a su maestro.

"Vaya… ¿qué culpa tengo yo de eso?"

"¿Me va a decir alguien qué ha pasado?" dijo impacientemente el mago rúnico.

Se lo explicaron y salieron de la habitación en cuanto se arreglaron. Caminaron por las frías calles de la verdosa ciudad sin saber muy bien qué intenciones tenía el dragonslayer de hielo.

"Seguro que ha ido a vengarse… aunque no tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar, no llegó a contarme donde había estado todo este tiempo"

"Pues es como buscar una aguja en un pajar" dijo Erza.

"Lo que podemos intentar es… no… mejor no"

"Qué Laxus… ¿qué podemos intentar?" Freed sabía que la idea sería buena pero que le parecía arriesgado y por eso se echó atrás.

"No voy a usarte de cebo, así que no podemos intentarlo"

"¡Pero Laxus!"

"No" así de tajante aceleró el paso dejando a los dos magos detrás.

"Mira que es cabezota…"

"Que va Erza, solo se preocupa mucho aunque aparente que no lo hace" Freed sonreía mirando el trasero de su novio.

"Oye Freed… siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, sé por lo que estás pasando y también que no es fácil"

"No pasa nada, no le veía desde que tenía 6 años"

Cabizbajos y en silencio siguieron andando tras la estela de su maestro durante unos treinta minutos hasta que llegaron a una plaza en la que reinaba el caos. La gente se arremolinaba en torno a dos figuras que discutían acaloradamente.

"¡Te he dicho que yo no he sido!"

"¡Cómo que no! ¡Te he visto destrozarlo todo!" el tendero increpaba a un joven que según él le había destruido gran parte de su tienda callejera.

"¡Pero no ha sido culpa mía yo…!"

"Disculpe buen hombre… pagaré los desperfectos que le ha causado" le interrumpió un desconocido.

"Gracias señor… dígale a este chico que tiene que tener más cuidado si no quiere meterse en problemas más graves" dijo el pobre tendero inclinando la cabeza al hombre que esta pagándole.

Natsu y Gray se giraron para comprobar la identidad de la persona que se había ofrecido a pagar por ellos.

"Muchas gracias señor, le prometo que le..." Natsu no pudo terminar su promesa ya que el miedo le paralizó al instante cuando terminó de girarse.

"LAXUUUUUS"


	7. Juntos hacia cualquier final

Al ver al corpulento hombre rubio que acababa de ofrecerse a pagar los desperfectos, la gente de la plaza comenzó a comentar entre susurros su identidad.

"¡Es Laxus Dreyar!"

"¿El nuevo maestro de Fairy Tail?"

"¡Es guapísimo! ¡Vaya músculos!"

Laxus observó a la gente y decidió posponer su castigo para no quedar mal delante de todo el mundo. Les agarró de las muñecas con fuerza y les sacó de allí arrastrándoles hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque prácticamente deshabitado.

"O-oye La-Laxus escucha…" intentó excusarse Gray

"Cállate" les miró a los ojos unos instantes "Es la primera y última vez que os vais sin decir nada. Yo no soy como mi viejo, si queréis hacer una estupidez así no voy a deteneros pero, tenéis que hacerla bien" se dirigió a Natsu "No puedo prohibirte que busques a Igneel, Natsu, pero es mi deber aconsejarte y hablarte del peligro en el que te has metido. Estoy seguro de que también dudáis sobre la veracidad del rumor que ese dragonslayer os ha metido en la cabeza y que aun así quieres intentarlo pero, no puedo dejar que vayáis solos tan lejos"

Freed observaba embobado a Laxus, no se esperó que el castigo ante la imprudencia que habían cometido fuera una charla, ya que en otra época los dos hubieran acabado en el hospital.

"Iremos con vosotros"

"Laxus… graci… ¡AY!" Con una colleja Laxus hizo callar a Natsu.

"Como se te ocurra darme las gracias por seguirte a esta estupidez estamparé tu cabeza contra ese árbol, ¡Idiota!"

"_Este sí es mi Laxus"_ Freed sonrió al ver que el dragonslayer gruñón de siempre seguía ahí.

"Ahora nos vamos a ir a descansar y mañana a primera hora nos iremos a buscar a Regan"

"¿Regan ha desaparecido?" preguntó Lucy.

"Erza os explicará todo" su maestro no tenía ganas de contarles lo sucedido.

Agarró del cuello de sus camisetas a Natsu y a Gray y les amenazó "Como se os ocurra liarla como habéis hecho hace unos minutos os arrancaré la cabeza. Y si volvéis a romper algo lo pagaréis de vuestro bolsillo"

"¡S-sí La-Laxus!" dijeron al unísono

"¿Y Lucy? ¿Por qué a ella no la dices nada?" añadió Natsu

"Porque ella ya ha tenido su castigo estando sola con vosotros dos"

Laxus comenzó a andar dirección al hotel junto con Freed y los cinco se quedaron solos.

"Pufff, pensé que iba a matarnos, nos hemos asustado por nada"

"Tranquilo Natsu… Me ha dicho que me encargue yo… ¡El castigo comienza ahora!" se giraron a mirar a la dueña de la voz maligna que les había amenazado y que hasta ahora permaneció oculta.

"ERZAAAAAAAAA"

Con cuatro chichones y unos cuantos moratones llegaron al hotel en el que se hospedaban su maestro y los dos magos que iban con él. Erza insistió en compartir habitación con los nuevos miembros del grupo para no gastar demasiado dinero y para tenerles controlados.

"¿Por qué sonríes así Freed?"

"Es que… has cambiado mucho y estoy muy orgulloso de ti por ello" le miraba desde el escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Lo dices porque no he matado en el acto a esos tres idiotas?"

"Sí" se acercó a él, que estaba sentado en la cama, se puso encima rodeando con sus piernas su cintura y le tumbó "Y ahora voy a devolverte el favor de ayer" le acarició el pecho levantándole la camiseta.

"¿Hmmm? ¿Qué favor?" dijo Laxus agarrando su cintura

"Lo que hiciste por mí en la ducha" comenzó a besarle tiernamente y a acariciarle despacio pero el dragonslayer estaba demasiado excitado como para dejarle jugar de esa forma con él e intercambió las posiciones.

Le besó con la intensidad que le gustaba, deshaciéndose de la ropa y acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo, especialmente esas zonas que le hacían gemir tan sensualmente. Comenzó a lamerle los muslos y a darles pequeños mordiscos.

"Hoy no tengo la paciencia necesaria para dejarte liderar esto, Freed" le dijo mientras introducía un dedo en su boca.

El peliverde lo lamió desesperadamente restregándose debajo de su cuerpo a la vez que se introducía dos de sus dedos dentro de su trasero.

"Mi chico está más desesperado de lo que me imaginaba… Quiero ver cómo preparas ese pequeño culo para mí"

Con un gemido de protesta Freed accedió a complacer a su dragón que se sentó en una silla del escritorio para observarle.

"No-no puedo Laxus"

"No puedes que" le dijo cruzándose de brazos

"Quiero que me lo hagas… tú" se sentó de rodillas en la cama mirándole con los pómulos teñidos de rojo. Laxus le observó y se endureció aún más al ver esa cara de timidez y excitación que tan loco le volvía.

"Freed, si me haces ir alli no tendré paciencia para ser amable contigo"

El excitado mago de pelo verde bajó su mirada y se tumbó en la cama con las piernas abiertas. Lamió dos de sus temblorosos dedos y los deslizó por las afueras de su abertura acariciándola, cuando la saliva se hubo secado los volvió a mojar para introducirlos al mismo tiempo que gemía. Con la otra mano empezó a masturbarse despacio mientras un tercer dedo se unía a sus compañeros para agrandar el interior de su estrecho trasero.

La escena estaba siendo demasiado excitante para el dragonslayer, que se acercó a donde se encontraba su amante y le retiró bruscamente la mano que tenía dentro de él dejando un hilo de saliva y fluidos entre los dedos y el agujero que ansiaba penetrar.

"La-Laxus" Freed observó el estado de su dragón que respiraba rápidamente mientras recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, una mirada que le decía a Freed que no iba a ser nada amable con él pero, contra todo pronóstico, el dragonslayer se sentó en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y le ordenó:

"Cabalga a tu dios"

El mago rúnico se lanzó a sus brazos y se introdujo lentamente su duro miembro mientras lo sujetaba con una mano para que no se desviara. Laxus le agarró las nalgas separándoselas para que se lo metiera entero sin mucha resistencia.

"E-es muy grande" gimió Freed.

"Vamos, no es la primera vez que te lo metes" el rubio le embistió desde abajo logrando situarse dentro de él completamente.

"AAAAH" el peliverde comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo buscando tocar ese punto que le hacía ver las estrellas. Su maestro no podía estarse quieto y empezó a llevar el ritmo agarrándole por las nalgas y subiendo y bajando su cuerpo con su extraordinaria fuerza. Freed dejó de moverse, entregándose a la voluntad de su dragón y, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros, gimió fuertemente por la velocidad que había alcanzado.

Esos gemidos se convirtieron en gritos cuando llegó al orgasmo y derramó su semen por el pecho de su dragón, después de que Laxus llegara también al clímax se tumbó a su lado exhausto.

"No irás a dejarme así de sucio ¿no?" le dijo esparciendo con sus dedos el líquido blanco que adornaba sus abdominales. Freed entendió lo que le estaba pidiendo y con esfuerzo se incorporó para lamer todo su semen de los músculos de su dragonslayer. Cuando lo hizo desaparecer todo se apoyó en su pecho y lo acarició mientras le decía.

"¿Qué crees que va a pasar, Laxus?"

"La verdad es que no tengo ni idea… Solo sé que tenemos que encontrar cuanto antes a Regan. No me fio de él y por eso quiero que esté controlado"

"Laxus…" se incorporó y puso sus manos en el muslo de su dios mirándole a la cara "Sé dónde puede estar pero… no sé si tendré el valor de ir" sus ojos se humedecieron "Sé dónde están mis padres"

_**Flashback…**_

"Vamos princesa, enseña a tu hermano cuánto le quieres. Voy a cuidar de ti"

"¡N-no! No quiero" el pequeño se resiste a las caricias de su hermano.

"No deberías enfadarme… Ya lo sabes" la superioridad física de su hermano hace que el asustado niño se rinda rápidamente.

"¿Sabes dónde está Delian?" le pregunta acariciando su pelo mientras el lloroso niño complace a su hermano.

"Está cumpliendo con su deber, nació para ser un monstruo, igual que tú" agarra su pelo verde agresivamente y saca su cabeza de su entrepierna.

"Eres un monstruo hermanita, deberías comportarte como tal en vez de ser una niña llorica"

"¡YO NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!"

"Claro que lo eres, y más adelante lo descubrirás. Cuando nadie te ame nunca, cuando no tengas amigos ni gente que se preocupe por ti, entonces te darás cuenta de que tu hermano tenía razón" le acaricia el rostro inundado en lágrimas mientras el pequeño aprieta sus dientes con rabia.

"¡Te equivocas!" sus pequeñas manos dejan de ser suaves y delicadas y unas garras enormes y afiladas surgen de sus uñas, su diminuto cuerpo se tiñe de color negro escamoso, sus brillantes ojos desaparecen dejando unas cuencas llenas de una oscuridad vacía, su hermosa cara se transforma en un rostro diabólico y su expresión inocente desaparece dando paso a una sanguinaria furia.

A la velocidad de la luz desgarra la carne de su aterrado hermano mayor mientras sale volando de la mansión que le ha tenido preso desde que vino al mundo, pero su padre se interpone en su camino hacia la libertad transformado también en un ente demoníaco que emana una fuerza mágica extraordinaria.

"Muy bien mi pequeño… Por fin te has hecho mayor. Sal hijo mío, sal de aquí y muestra al mundo nuestro poder. Siempre estaremos aquí para cuando llegue el día en el que tengas que volver a nosotros"

Desaparece instantáneamente de la vista del pequeño, que vuelve a reanudar su vuelo a toda velocidad deseando alejarse lo máximo posible de aquél lugar y conocer el mundo que nunca tuvo oportunidad de explorar en busca de una familia que le ame.

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

Freed no pudo evitar que las lágrimas acompañaran al relato que nunca antes había contado a Laxus, era la primera vez que le explicaba cómo había salido de aquella prisión. El rubio le acarició dulcemente mientras pensaba en el testimonio de su novio intentando aplacar su ira. Nadie así de dulce y bueno como era Freed se merecía haber tenido un pasado así.

"Si no llego a encontrarte ese día…" comenzó a llorar con más intensidad "no sé dónde habría acabado" le abrazó desesperadamente "Jamás podré pagarte lo que hiciste por mí, que me dejaras seguirte ese día es algo que nunca llegaré a compensarte lo suficiente"

"Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. No tienes que pagarme nada, haberte tenido conmigo todos estos años es suficiente recompensa para mí, y tenerte ahora en mis brazos es lo único que deseo de ti" Freed se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que el duro dragonslayer había dejado caer la coraza que siempre protegía sus sentimientos para dejar escapar unas lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro mientras besaba a su novio dulcemente. Era la primera vez en todos estos años que el mago rúnico había visto llorar a su estoico líder.

"Ay… Me duele todo el cuerpo, Erza es un monstruo" El magullado Natsu se repasa las heridas causadas por su compañera de equipo.

"Y que lo digas… no creo que nadie pegue como ella" Gray le dice cabizbajo y sentado en su cama.

"Laxus"

"¿Qué?"

"Laxus es capaz de matarnos, él es más monstruoso que Erza"

Gray comienza a reírse y decide burlarse un poco de su amigo.

"Es cierto, ya te ha dado unas cuantas palizas. Mira que eres flojo"

"¡Por lo menos he tenido agallas para retarle! Tú eres un llorica que solo sabe desnudarse delante de todo el mundo… ¡Pervertido!"

"¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Ven aquí, te enseñaré lo que se hacer, cerebro de mosquito!"

Natsu se lanzó a por él y, sin usar su magia, comenzaron una de sus típicas e innumerables luchas. Mordiscos, patadas, puñetazos... todo valía en sus pequeñas batallas hasta que la pelea cesó con el mago de hielo como ganador que, triunfante, se burlaba de su fuerza encima de él, con ambas manos a los lados de su cara y una rodilla entre sus piernas.

La risa enmudeció y sus ojos se clavaron los unos en los otros sin pronunciar palabra, las manos temblorosas de Natsu se dirigieron a la cintura de Gray instintivamente y éste deslizó un dedo tímido por sus pómulos enrojecidos y amoratados. La respiración de ambos comenzó a acelerarse al compás de sus latidos mientras se acariciaban tímidamente. El mago de pelo rosa llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Gray y le retiró un mechón de pelo que descansaba en uno de sus ojos y, sin querer evitarlo, dejó que su amigo acercara lentamente sus labios a los suyos mientras la mano que le retiró el cabello pasaba a situarse a su musculoso pecho acariciándolo. Sus bocas se juntaron inexpertamente y se saborearon entre si de una forma tan dulce que hicieron aparecer unas tímidas lágrimas en los ojos de Natsu.

El beso duró unos minutos en los cuáles se dijeron sin palabras lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Gray fue el que cesó ese contacto y al ver el rostro humedecido de su amigo comenzó a secarlo con sus dedos mientras se acomodaba en la cama a su lado.

"E-estoy asustado Gray" le dijo mientras hundía su cara en su pecho agarrándose a su camiseta con ambas manos.

"¿Asustado?" El mago de hielo dudó que su amigo hubiera deseado ese beso "Oye Natsu yo… lo siento, no debería haberte besado"

"¡No!, no es eso idiota. Es que nunca me he preocupado de estas cosas y llevaba unos meses que no podía dejar de pensar en esto y… lo que me asusta es… que siento como… siento que te necesito demasiado a mi lado"

"¿Y eso te asusta?" le preguntó Gray sonriendo y acariciando su espalda.

"¡Sí! Porque yo no soy débil y… me siento débil cuando pienso en ti"

"Natsu… me preguntaste que era estar enamorado… Eso es estar enamorado. Que te sientas débil no quiere decir que lo seas… Oh todopoderoso dragonslayer…"

"Idiota…"

El día de descanso llegó a su fin y una vez hubieron desayunado, los siete se reunieron en la recepción del hotel. Laxus no sabía cómo contarles el plan sin revelar información sensible sobre el pasado de su novio así que optó por no explicarles nada.

"Vamos a buscar a Regan. Creemos que puede estar en Desierto, así que tenemos que pasar por Stella y Joya para llegar. No hay tren que salga de Bosco en esa dirección, por lo tanto andaremos hasta Stella" Hizo una breve pausa "Escuchadme bien… No toleraré ninguna tontería en torno a este asunto. Esto es más importante de lo que os imagináis y bajo ningún concepto voy a permitir que os saltéis el plan que más tarde os explicaré… ¿He sido claro mocosos?" preguntó dirigiéndose a Natsu y a Gray.

"E-eeeeh, sí, sí" asintieron.

Cabizbajo, Freed les guio intentando recordar el camino con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, los recuerdos y las distintas emociones iban reproduciéndose en su interior una y otra vez. Laxus sabía lo duro que estaba siendo para él y decidió caminar a su lado agarrando su cintura cariñosamente para decirle en silencio que estaba junto a él y que no tenía nada que temer.

Gray observó el gesto cariñoso y dio un codazo a Natsu que, como siempre, caminaba sin enterarse de nada con las manos en su nuca.

"Parece que no son solo rumores" le susurró el mago de hielo.

"¿Rumores?, ¿Qué rumores?" le preguntó confundido.

"¿¡Pero es que nunca te enteras de nada, cabeza hueca!?" le gritó dándole una colleja.

"¿¡Qué!? Nadie me explica nunca nada, no es mi culpa ¡ojos caídos! "

Su maestro se volvió a mirarles con una mirada asesina y ambos cesaron inmediatamente su batalla de insultos.

"A todo esto… ¿De qué me estabas hablando?" le dijo Natsu con expresión inocente.

Gray al observarle sonrió y le susurró:

"Esa es una de las cosas que me vuelven loco de ti"

Laxus sonrió intentando ahogar la risa… Lo que acababa de oír no se lo habría imaginado ni en mil vidas y el pensar que esos dos estaban juntos era algo tan extraño para él que no podía creérselo todavía.

Freed observó su reacción y sin entender por qué se reía le preguntó.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Luego te lo digo" reprimir la risa le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba y respiró hondo para intentar concentrarse.

Después de un par de horas caminando Freed paró en seco, agarró con una mano la camiseta de Laxus instintivamente y le dijo:

"No-no puedo Laxus… no voy a poder"

El maestro decidió parar a descansar para intentar calmar a su asustada pareja y, mientras todos se fueron a la orilla de un río cercano a beber agua, él permaneció con Freed en una roca cercana.

"Sé que es duro cielo, pero sabes que no haríamos algo así si no fuera estrictamente necesario" le acarició la cara para intentar calmarle.

"Ya lo sé es solo que cuanto más andamos más cosas voy recordando y es tan… tan doloroso para mí que no se cuanto más voy a aguantarlo"

"Céntrate en la vida que tienes ahora, piensa en que todo ha acabado. Aunque les encontremos… ¿Qué crees que puede pasar? Mira bien al grupo, Freed… ¿piensas que vamos a dejar que te pase algo?"

El mago rúnico observó a sus sonrientes compañeros mientras bebían agua.

"Has visto a esos de ahí hacer cosas que nadie más podría. Sabes que jamás dejarán que toquen a nadie de su familia"

Le abrazó acariciándole la espalda.

"Puede que sean ruidosos y…" en ese momento Natsu, con la ayuda de Happy, tiró al agua helada a Erza, Lucy y Gray que estaban sentados tranquilamente en una roca en el medio del río disfrutando de unos tímidos rayos de sol "y puede que sean idiotas, pero se puede confiar en ellos"

Por fin Freed se rió y miró a Laxus con una nueva determinación.

"Laxus, sé que mientras tú estés a mi lado nada puede pasarme pero, los recuerdos son demasiado dolorosos para mí aunque… si no hubiera tenido ese pasado, probablemente no te hubiera conocido" Se levantó y le animó a seguir "Venga, aún queda mucho" Besó a su dragón al mismo tiempo que los demás integrantes del grupo volvían. Natsu les observó besándose y le dijo a Gray en voz baja.

"Mira Gray, Laxus y Freed están juntos… ¡AY!" Recibió una colleja y, llevándose la mano a la dolorida cabeza, comenzó a andar detrás de un sonriente Gray "¿¡Pero que narices pasa?!"

"Natsu… creo que eres el único que aún no lo sabe" Happy intentó que su mejor amigo comprendiera por qué Gray le había pegado.

"¿Huh? ¿En serio? ¡Nadie me explica nunca nada!"

Caminaron durante horas por el frío bosque de Bosco hasta que cayó la noche. Montaron un improvisado campamento nocturno y se turnaron para vigilar.

Después de dos rotaciones el turno era de Laxus. Se sentó debajo de un árbol y esperó que amaneciera para despertar a sus compañeros.

A los pocos minutos Freed se sentó a su lado y sin decirle ni una sola palabra desabrochó sus pantalones, llevó su lengua a su flácido miembro por encima de su ropa interior, y después lo sacó con su mano lentamente. Lo lamió y chupó sin llegar a tocar la punta paseándose también por sus testículos y notó como su dragón se iba endureciendo mientras le acariciaba el pelo emitiendo gruñidos de placer. Después de unos minutos jugando con ella se la metió entera en la boca y acomodó su garganta para la invasión sin poder evitar soltar unas lágrimas por la presión que le ejercía, la saliva salía por la comisura de sus labios mientras aumentaba su velocidad a la vez que Laxus le movía la cabeza al ritmo que le complacía. Cuando notó que el dragonslayer estaba en el límite acarició sus testículos al mismo tiempo que Laxus embestía su boca desesperado por liberar su tensión dentro de ella. No tardó en hacerlo y, mientras Freed saboreaba el caliente líquido con ganas, le limpiaba su rostro lleno de lágrimas y semen con sus dedos.

"Sabes que hemos tenido un espectador ¿verdad?"

Freed se sobresaltó y se incorporó nervioso.

"¿Qué?"

"Hay algo entre Gray y Natsu" le susurró sonriendo

"¿En serio?... vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado" tras una pausa le preguntó "¿Quién e-estaba mirando?"

"Gray"

Laxus vio la cara de preocupación de Freed y le dijo:

"Vamos cielo, déjale que aprenda como se hace una buena mama…"

"¡Laxus!" Freed se ruborizó y le dio un golpe tímido en el pecho provocando la risa del dragonslayer.

Gray estaba muy excitado con lo que había presenciado hace unos instantes. Su sangre hervía y sus latidos iban a mil por hora. Sus hormonas de adolescente estaban aceleradas y le estaban jugando una mala pasada, lo único que deseaba es que Natsu le hiciera lo que le acababa de ver hacer a Freed. Se asustó al escuchar que alguien se aproximaba a su posición, estaba tan duro que iba a ser imposible ocultarlo así que se sentó y esperó que esa persona se le uniera o, mejor aún, que se largara.

"¿Qué haces aquí sentado?" le preguntó Natsu inocentemente.

"E-eh… na-nada, des-cansar"_"Mierda… tenía que ser él"_

"¿Uh? Pero si acabamos de…"

"¿¡Es que estar sentado en el suelo es algo raro!?"

"E-eh, no" se sentó junto a él y le observó con cara de interrogación. El comportamiento de Gray le decía que ocultaba algo y estaba dispuesto a averiguar que era. Puso sus manos en su muslo y acercó su rostro al suyo analizándole detenidamente. Se dio cuenta del rubor del mago de hielo y de donde se encontraban sus manos.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" Natsu pensaba que estaba ocultando algo y le apartó las manos repentinamente.

"¡Déjame idiota!" volvió a colocarlas rápidamente donde estaban y bajó su mirada notando como sus pómulos ardían.

El dragonslayer se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y, sonrojándose también, le pidió disculpas.

"Lo-lo siento Gray yo n-no sabía que… Mejor te dejo solo" se levantó y se marchó arrepentido de haber puesto a su amigo en esa situación tan incómoda.

Mientras andaba se percató de la reacción que se había desencadenado en su cuerpo al ver la erección de Gray y, nervioso, se preguntó a sí mismo:

"_Mierda… ¿Qué hago yo ahora?"_

Recogieron el campamento cuando aún se podía divisar la luna ocultándose por el horizonte y siguieron su ruta por el frondoso bosque hacia la región de Stella. El día era frío pero tranquilo y los siete se relajaron con ese paseo matutino sin saber que alguien les seguía de cerca desde que salieron de la ciudad dispuesto a vengarse.

"_Me vais a pagar con creces lo que me habéis hecho…"_


	8. Cómo dejar de ser un niño LEMON

_**¡Hola a todos y todas!**_

_**En este capítulo he escrito bastante sobre Gratsu. **_

_**Estoy acostumbrado a escribir sobre Freed y Laxus y, debido a la agresividad y rudeza que le atribuyo al dragonslayer de rayos, los momentos sexuales que he escrito han sido poco delicados y algo agresivos. Por eso me está resultando complicado escribir sobre estos dos.**_

_**Me parecen tan inocentes, sobre todo Natsu, que cuando estoy describiendo alguna situación entre ellos, mi retorcida mente y mis propios gustos personales me juegan malas pasadas y tengo que volver a escribirla de nuevo ya que no me gusta que mis personajes se salgan en exceso de la personalidad que tienen en el manga (espero estar consiguiéndolo).**_

_**Lo que vais a leer es lo más tierno e inocente que puedo hacer XD.**_

_**En el próximo me centraré más en Fraxus y en la historia de Freed con su familia.**_

_**Mata ne!**_

* * *

"¡Vaya paseo más agradable!" Erza disfrutaba de un día de invierno casi primaveral que les acompañó todo el camino hasta una pequeña aldea en el borde de la frontera con la región de Stella. Las humildes casitas se encontraban a ambos lados de una única calle principal por la que transitaban mientras veían como los ciudadanos se apartaban asustados para dejarles pasar.

"¿Nos tienen miedo?" preguntó Gray observando a una niña que se agarraba a la falda de su madre.

"No creo, seguramente no estén acostumbrados a tener visitas, especialmente de seis magos" Lucy dijo sonriendo a esa niña.

"¡Siete!... ¿Por qué nunca nadie me cuenta? ¡Yo también soy mago, Lucy!" el pobre Happy volvía a ser excluido de la definición de mago.

"Voy a preguntar si se puede pasar la noche por aquí… aunque no tiene mucha pinta" Laxus se acercó a una tiendecita que vendía verduras y frutas y se dirigió a la mujer joven que la regentaba.

"Disculpa, ¿Dónde pode…?... ¿Eh?" La mujer salió corriendo y se escondió en una pequeña habitación que tenía la tienda "¿Pero qué pasa? No he sido brusco ahora, ¿verdad?" le preguntó asombrado a su novio.

Freed se rio y le contestó acariciando sus bíceps: "No Laxus, no es por eso"

"Di-discul-pad vi-viajeros" Un hombre anciano se atrevió a dirigirse a ellos.

"¿Qué ocurre buen hombre? ¿Por qué se esconden de nosotros?" El maestro de Fairy Tail estaba bastante confundido y pensó que tal vez tuvieran algún tipo de problema.

"Les pa-pagaremos pron-pronto, ¡lo juro!" el hombre se puso de rodillas enfrente de Laxus.

"¿Qué? No queremos que nos paguen nada, ¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo?" Se cruzó de brazos y el anciano se puso de pie mirándole con una sonrisa mientras los ciudadanos de alrededor iban asomando la cabeza de sus escondites.

"Gracias al cielo… Disculpe señor es que todas las semanas unos magos vienen en busca de nuestras ganancias y tenemos que pagarles si no queremos que…" bajó la voz para no asustar a la gente "si no queremos que la bestia destruya nuestro humilde pueblo"

"¿Qué magos son esos?" Freed decidió intervenir en la conversación.

"No pertenecen a ningún gremio, nos han dicho que son tres hermanos que viven en una gran casa en la cima de aquella montaña" dijo señalando un pequeño monte que se encontraba justo enfrente del pueblecito.

"¿Y la bestia? ¿De qué animal se trata?" el peliverde volvió a formular otra pregunta.

"Oh… Es un lagarto enorme que aparece a veces por la noche. Esos magos nos ayudan a espantarlo"

"¿Y por qué no acaban con el bicho y listo?" Natsu decidió exponerles su solución.

"Porque así no ganarían dinero, cerebro chamuscado" Gray le dijo sonriendo.

"Laxus…" Freed puso su mano en la espalda de su novio y con una mirada le dijo que debían ayudar a esa gente.

"Nos ocuparemos de su problema si nos dejan pasar la noche en su pueblo"

"¿Qu-qué? ¡¿En serio?! Pe-pero no tenemos yenes para pagarles" dijo cabizbajo el anciano.

"Sólo le he pedido pasar aquí esta noche. No queremos su dinero, ya se lo he dicho antes"

"Pe-pero ese lagarto es extremadamente fuerte. Incluso esos magos tuvieron problemas con él, uno de ellos casi pierde un brazo"

Laxus avanzó un poco más hacia él y cruzándose de brazos le dijo orgulloso:

"Señor… somos Fairy Tail, ningún estúpido lagarto puede con nosotros… Y después nos encargaremos de esos magos de los que habla, la magia no debería usarse para extorsionar a gente inocente"

"¿F-F-FAIRY T-T-TAIL DICE?" le preguntó el hombre con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Sí señor, él es Laxus Dreyar, maestro de Fairy Tail" Freed iba a explotar si no revelaba su identidad.

Los ciudadanos se acercaron más a ellos al saber que no suponían ninguna amenaza y que estaban frente a seis de los magos mas poderosos del mundo.

El emocionado anciano les explicó dónde podían encontrar al lagarto y después de un humilde banquete que les ofrecieron salieron en su busca. La tarde estaba poniéndose complicada y empezó a nevar copiosamente sobre el claro por el que caminaban.

"Vaya, con el día tan bueno que hacía" Dijo Natsu apretando su bufanda a su cuello.

"Yo creo que es estupendo" dijo Gray con la camiseta en la mano.

"¡Vístete pervertido!"

"Tranquilo Natsu, nadie va a desgastar sus músculos con la mirada" le dijo Laxus con una sonrisa a la vez que recibía un codazo de su novio cuando acabó el comentario.

"¿E-Eh?" Preguntó Natsu sonrojado.

Gray miró a su maestro con los ojos como platos y empezó a dudar de si sabía algo de lo que había entre ellos o no.

El resto del camino hasta la guarida del reptil lo pasaron en silencio intentando combatir el intenso frío con los recursos de los que disponían hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino.

"Vaya, debe ser realmente enorme si su cueva tiene esta gigantesca entrada" Freed miraba hacia arriba alucinado con las proporciones del agujero.

"Natsu… encárgate de esto" le ordenó Laxus.

"¡Genial!" El dragonslayer se emocionó ante la orden y se dispuso a acatarla feliz.

"¿Y nosotros?" preguntó Gray molesto.

"Nosotros subiremos a por esos magos. Cuando acabes aquí reúnete con nosotros en la cima de la montaña, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí, sí. ¡Vamos Happy!"

"¡Aye sir!"

Con un movimiento de mano se despidió de sus compañeros y entró corriendo en la cueva gritando: "¡Eh, roedor!... ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te enseñaré por qué no debes asustar a gente inocente!"

Gray suspiró llevándose una mano a la cabeza "¿roedor?" Lucy se rio y los dos corrieron tras los pasos de su maestro.

"Espero que ese idiota no la lie" dijo Laxus mirando hacia la cueva.

"¿Qué mal podría hacer en una cueva helada?" le preguntó Freed mientras se agarraba a su brazo.

"Se trata de Natsu, Freed… Seguro que cuando volvamos ha desaparecido la montaña, el pueblo y medio continente"

El mago de hielo observaba con envidia a los dos compañeros que iban en la cabecera del grupo. Deseaba poder ir así con Natsu pero sabía que su relación aún no se encontraba en esa fase, primero tendrían que hablar en algún momento de lo que pasó en la habitación del hotel y de lo que había significado, ya que ambos a partir de ese día se pusieron de acuerdo en no abrir la boca para referirse a ese tema.

"¿Queda mucho para llegar?, ella dice"

"¿¡Qué!?, ¿Qué haces ahí, Lucy?" preguntó Laxus cuando se giró sobresaltado al escuchar la voz de quien les había formulado esa pregunta.

"Oh… no te preocupes Laxus, suele hacerlo a menudo. Se llama Horologium y como es tan vaga y friolera suele meterse ahí a menudo" dijo Erza indiferente.

"¡Hace mucho frío! ¡Voy a morirme si salgo ahí fuera!, ella dice"

"No queda… mucho" El dragonslayer estaba alucinado con el espíritu tan extraño que llevaba a Lucy en su interior "Que espíritus más raros tiene" le comentó a Freed, que se reía ante la confusión de su novio.

Tras un par de horas de ascenso llegaron por fin a la cima. Se escondieron en unos matorrales cercanos y comprobaron el perímetro de la casa para evitar sorpresas. Cuando se aseguraron de que no había peligro Laxus les propuso su plan.

"Lucy, golpea la puerta para que te abran, así sabremos si están dentro o no, mientras nosotros intentamos entrar por otro lado"

"Pero… ¿Qué hago si abren?" dijo confundida.

"Pues… muéstrales tu encanto y distráelos mientras entramos"

"Pero maestro, ¿por qué no les encaramos directamente?" le preguntó Erza que no entendía el plan.

"Porque quiero comprobar que realmente estén extorsionando a esa gente. No me fio de nadie Erza, siempre he hecho así las cosas y me ha ido muy bien. Vamos Lucy"

La rubia maga se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó 2 veces. Un hombre alto y delgado abrió y con cara de sueño la preguntó:

"¿Qué haces aquí chica?"

El resto de sus hermanos asomaron la cabeza al oír que se dirigía a una mujer.

"Pu-pues…" No sabía muy bien que decirles "Estoy perdida y mu-muerta de frío" con una postura sensual se frotó sus desnudos brazos "¿Dejaríais que me calentara dentro?"

Los tres hermanos la miraron anonadados y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

"¡Claro que no!, ¿Quiénes te crees que somos?"

"¿Pero qué…?" preguntó Laxus cuando vio que su plan había fallado estrepitosamente sin entender por qué.

"Deberíamos habértelo dicho Laxus, Lucy no consigue nunca seducir a nadie con su encanto" Gray se reía de su amiga al ver que de nuevo su belleza era rechazada.

"No queremos saber nada de mujeres. ¡Lárgate de aquí!"

Al escuchar esto último Laxus pensó que quizás se había confundido de género al mandar a una mujer y le pidió al semidesnudo Gray que fuera a buscarla sin decirle nada más.

"Ey Gray, vete a por ella"

El mago de hielo se acercó a su amiga y la sacó de allí sutilmente.

"Vaya hermana, aquí estás. ¡Te estaba buscando por todas par…!" mientras agarraba del brazo a Lucy vio como los tres hombres salían de la casa y le terminaban de desnudar con la mirada. Se asustó y miró de reojo a Laxus con cara asesina, comprendiendo en ese momento por qué le había mandado a él.

"Vaya, vaya. ¿Este es tu hermano? ¿Cómo no nos has dicho antes que tienes un hermano tan apuesto?" el hermano más alto le agarró del brazo suavemente y les invitó a pasar "Pasad, pasad, hace mucho frío aquí fuera. Vamos a calentarnos un poco"

Los tres magos que quedaban fuera estuvieron un rato riéndose y comentando lo que le diría Gray a su maestro cuando todo acabara.

"Parece que eso de que son hermanos es una fachada para no revelar que montan tríos en esa cabaña… Bueno… vamos allá" Laxus se dirigió a una de las ventanas de la otra parte de la casa y la forzó para que se abriera. Cuando tuvo un pie dentro y otro fuera oyó gritar a Natsu mientras terminaba de subir la montaña a toda velocidad.

"EEEEEEH CHICOOOOS ¿DÓNDE ESTAIIIIIS? EL DINOSAURIO NO VOLVERÁ A MOLESTAR A ESA GENTEEEEEE"

"¿Dinosaurio? ¿Pero por qué es tan idiota?" preguntó Erza mientras salía como una flecha a su encuentro. Le llevó a donde se encontraban los otros dos magos agarrándole por la oreja.

"Cállate Natsu… esperemos que no te hayan oído o Lucy y Gray estarán en problemas"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Lucy y Gray están ahí dentro? ¡¿Por qué?!" preguntó enfadado.

"¿Pero quieres hablar más bajo?" Erza le dio una colleja.

"Sí, esos mago se han encariñado con Gray, que fue a salvar a Lucy de una incómoda situación" le dijo Laxus mientras se reía esperando su reacción.

Apretando los puños miró a la casa mientras preguntaba.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que se han encariñado con Gray?"

"Sí, uno de ellos le tocó esos abdominales tan bien definidos que tiene y parece que a Gray le gustó porque…" dejó de hablar cuando Freed le dio un codazo para que se callara.

Natsu sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en la casa como un huracán, profiriendo toda clase de insultos y amenazas dirigidas a los tres hermanos que en cuestión de un par de minutos acabaron medio inconscientes en el salón de su casa. El dragonslayer miró a Gray con cara de pocos amigos y se marchó por la puerta principal sin decirle nada.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Gray confundido sin obtener respuesta de nadie.

"Te has pasado Laxus, no vuelvas a hacer algo así" Freed regañó cariñosamente a su dragón, que disfrutaba con la reacción de Natsu.

"Ya lo sé, no pude evitarlo. El amor adolescente es tan divertido"

"¿No has pensado que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo?" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Cállate…"

La gente del pueblo les vitoreaba a su regreso, contentos y aliviados de saber que podrían vivir en paz sin haberles costado un solo yen. Les acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron en una casa vacía cerca de la entrada de la aldea, con 3 habitaciones: dos con dos camas pequeñas y una un poco más grande con una cama doble. Laxus y Freed se agenciaron la cama doble y los demás se acoplaron en las otras dos habitaciones.

Natsu estaba sobre la cama, enfadado aún con lo que le había dicho su maestro, hasta que Gray no pudo aguantar más su mal humor.

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?"

"No"

"¿¡Cómo que no!?" le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

"Déjame" le ordenó dándole la espalda y cruzando sus brazos indignado.

El mago de hielo le hizo una caricia con la yema de uno de sus dedos desde el cuello hasta sus riñones lentamente y notó como se tensaba ante el contacto. Su expresión de enfado desapareció y se volvió a mirar a Gray.

"¿E-es verdad que… que te ha gustado que te tocara?"

"¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿Quién?!" el susto que se llevó al escucharle le hizo ponerse de pie.

"Eso me han dicho… que-que ese memo te tocó y tú…" se ruborizó al contarle lo que le había molestado.

"¡¿Pero quién te ha dicho eso?! ¿Cómo puede gustarme eso Natsu? Yo solo quiero que tú…" se tapó la boca de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba confesando.

Su amigo de pelo rosa le miró sonriendo y se tumbó en su cama cerrando los ojos.

"Maldita sea Laxus…"

"Vamos Freed, esos dos necesitan un empujoncito. ¿No has oído lo que le ha estado a punto de decir Gray?"

"Sí pero… no deberías meterte"

"¿Y por qué no?" le dijo indignado.

"Pues porque tardaste años en darte cuenta de lo que sentías por mí y, cuando lo hiciste, no fuiste tú precisamente el que se lanzó a intentar que entre nosotros dos hubiera algo así que… no creo que seas el más indicado para ayudarles" Freed recordó lo que su amiga Evergreen le hizo hacer para ganarse a Laxus; jugar a seducir a su dios fue una de las cosas más atrevidas que había hecho en su vida pero, funcionó a la perfección.

Laxus le miró serio y se acercó a él "¿Me estás diciendo que yo no he puesto nada de mi parte? ¿Crees que si no hubiera participado te habría dejado acercarte a mí de la forma en la que lo hacías? ¿Crees que te hubiera dejado acariciarme, hablarme o gritarme así?" le agarró la cintura agresivamente "Me conoces Freed, y sabes que si todo eso que hiciste lo hubiera hecho otra persona, le hubiera partido la cara. Tú eres el único al que he dejado tratarme así. Te dije que no soy bueno con las palabras, esa fue mi forma de declararme a ti"

Freed le miró sorprendido "Lo siento Laxus"

"No Freed, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que te perdone" le sonrió maliciosamente y le estrujó las nalgas atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo. El peliverde pudo notar la erección de Laxus y sus pulsaciones se aceleraron al pensar en lo que su dragón iba hacer con él.

"La otra noche cuando me la chupaste no hice nada por aliviarte. Estoy seguro de que tienes ganas de que te devuelva el favor"

Le atacó el cuello con sus prominentes colmillos de dragón mientras le agarraba fuertemente las muñecas con una mano detrás de su espalda. Freed se endureció al instante ante la agresividad de su pareja y comenzó a respirar fuertemente sintiendo como le tumbaba en la cama y se situaba encima de él continuando con su acometida.

"¿Por qué te pone tanto que sea así de agresivo contigo?"

Entre jadeos le contestó: "Eres tan poderoso y fuerte que no puedo evitar excitarme al sentir tu superioridad sobre mi cuerpo"

Laxus se excitó aún más y sintió como su instinto de dragón se apoderaba de él, más agresivo que antes, sus dientes atravesaron la carne de su amante, que gritó levemente y se aferró aún más a él hasta que unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su ataque.

"¡¿QUÉ COÑO QUIERES?!" le dijo enfadadísimo el dragonslayer.

Erza reculó al otro lado de la puerta y dudó unos segundos de si debía irse o quedarse "Ma-maestro… tiene que ver esto"

"Mierda…" susurró "Espero que valga la pena" la advirtió.

Salió a regañadientes y, muy irritado, dejó que le guiara donde se encontraba el problema.

"Vaya… por fin decides mostrarte, me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en hacerlo" dijo Laxus cruzándose de brazos.

"Es que hace frío ahí fuera, Gijii… ¿Me esperabas acaso?" dijo seriamente.

"Si pensabas que no sabía que nos estabas siguiendo es que no me conoces"

"No esperaba menos de ti, todopoderoso Laxus"

"Pasa, solo hay cinco camas. Si no quieres dormir en el suelo convence a alguien" Le dio la espalda y sin decirle nada más volvió a la habitación con Freed.

En el pequeño salón de la casita Erza, Gajeel, Lucy y Happy descansaban sobre unos almohadones desperdigados por el suelo.

"Bueno y… ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan lejos?" Gajeel esperaba encontrar el porqué de ese largo viaje.

"Uffff, demasiadas cosas nos han traído hasta aquí, pero empezaré por el principio" Erza y Lucy le contaron todo lo que sabían hasta el momento: El paradero de Igneel que Regan les reveló, la decisión de su maestro de salir a buscar a Natsu y sus amigos, la pelea con el hermano de Freed, el reencuentro que tuvo lugar en la plaza y la desaparición del dragonslayer de hielo.

"Vaya… Yo os alcancé cuando salisteis de Glamen en busca de Regan. Esto está muy interesante… y pensar que me quería dejar a un lado…" chascó su lengua decepcionado por no haber sido incluido en esta aventura "Yo dormiré aquí, estos cojines son cómodos, Gijii"

Con un enorme bostezo Lucy se excusó y se retiró a su cama. Al pasar por la habitación de sus dos compañeros de equipo no pudo evitar pararse a escuchar las risas que provenían del otro lado de la puerta, ya que no era el comportamiento habitual.

"¡Eso no me gusta, Gray!"

"Venga, no seas tímido. Pensé que los dragonslayer erais más lanzados" le provocó Gray.

"E-es que yo no… ¡Para, para, me haces daño!"

Lucy se quedó petrificada en la puerta, esa conversación la sonaba bastante sospechosa y decidió irse a su habitación corriendo, pensando si lo que había oído se correspondía con lo que ella pensaba que era o simplemente estaban liando una de las suyas.

"Vamos Natsuuuuu"

"¡Hace frío! no pienso bañarme en un rio congelado a estas horas, ¡idiota pervertido!"

En ese momento Erza abrió la puerta bruscamente sin preocuparse en llamar y les amenazó enseñándoles su puño:

"Como oiga un solo susurro esta noche… os mataré a los dos"

Y de un portazo les dejó con la palabra en la boca.

"Será mejor que nos callemos"

"Sí, creo que sí"

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Freed miraba confuso a su novio después de que volviera de ver lo que Erza quiso enseñarle.

"Gajeel, ha decidido mostrarse" se sentó enfadado en el borde de la cama mientras se miraba las manos "Ven aquí".

Su novio le obedeció, se sentó en su pierna y dejó que su dragón le curara la herida causada por sus colmillos.

"¿De verdad te gusta que a veces sea así de salvaje Freed? Siempre me arrepiento cuando pierdo el control, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo" le limpiaba lentamente la herida con un paño húmedo.

"Sí, lo que te he dicho antes es cierto. N-no sé por qué pe-pero me gusta. Tienes algunos de los instintos de los dragones dentro de ti"

"Si alguna vez hago algo que no quieras necesito que me lo digas"

"Claro" le besó dulcemente mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus dos brazos "Y ahora… ¿Por qué no me devuelves de una vez el favor que me debes?"

"¿Estás seguro?" le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Claro que lo estoy" rodeó su cintura con sus dos piernas y se pegó a su cuerpo todo lo que pudo.

"Gritas mucho Freed, ya has comprobado lo delicadas que son estas paredes" le susurró.

El peliverde acercó su boca a su oído y le dijo mientras lo lamía "No puedo evitarlo. Solo puedo rendirme ante ti"

"Hmmm puede que logremos que esos dos avancen en su relación" y riéndose le tumbó en la cama dispuesto a devolverle el favor, intentando ser menos agresivo que otras veces.

Natsu abrió los ojos confundido por los extraños sonidos que le habían despertado y que provenían de la habitación de su maestro. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esos gemidos sin hacer caso a su auto control y decidió taparse con la sábana para intentar inútilmente silenciarlos. Su erección cada vez era más prominente e instintivamente se llevó una mano a ella, acariciándola suave y tímidamente, prestando más atención a la conversación de cama que estaba escuchando:

"Más…"

"¿Quieres que te la metas más?"

"S-sí, sí"

"Me pregunto qué pasará si pongo mi lengua aquí"

"AAAAH Nooo"

"Es una pena que quieras que pare"

"No, más"

Aumentó el ritmo de su temblorosa mano al escuchar lo que Laxus le estaba haciendo a Freed y notó como un instinto animal, que pensaba que no tenía, decidía manifestarse en ese momento. Se deshizo de la sábana sin acordarse de que Gray estaba durmiendo en una cama en esa misma habitación y se masturbó a toda velocidad. Nunca antes había tenido esa necesidad tan apremiante de correrse como la que estaba teniendo ahora.

Sus ojos se posaron en la figura dormida de Gray y dejó de escuchar a la pareja centrando todos sus sentidos en los músculos de su semidesnudo amigo, tan solo unos calzones le impedían ver la totalidad de su cuerpo y ese nuevo instinto animal que había aparecido le estaba tentando para ir a su cama y hacerle todo aquello que su mente estaba fantaseando. Siguió intentando aliviarse, pero su cuerpo se negaba a concedérselo y eso le estaba irritando así que aumentó aún más el ritmo mientras escuchaba los gemidos quedos de Freed, que a oídos de alguien normal serían inaudibles. Le susurraba rogándole para que se la metiera más fuerte y más rápido, mientras Laxus le obligaba a hacer cosas que Natsu no sabía siquiera que se podían hacer.

Mientras miraba a Gray nuevamente éste abrió los ojos bostezando, Natsu paró en el acto recuperando aterrado su auto control y buscó rápidamente la sábana y su ropa interior que se encontraban en el suelo; su erección le dolía demasiado y necesitaba soltar toda esa presión inmediatamente.

Muy jadeante y nervioso preguntó con dificultad a su adormilado amigo mientras se ponía los calzones disimuladamente:

"¿Q-qué ha-haces?"

"¿mmmm?, tengo que ir al baño… ¿Y tú?" puso los pies en el suelo y se sentó en la cama observándole. Natsu dio gracias de que en la habitación reinaba la oscuridad.

"E-eh pu-pues no podía dormir" mintió al mago de hielo mientras se tumbada de espaldas a él y acariciaba sus testículos lentamente.

"¿Y por qué balbuceas como un idiota?"

"Déjame Gray" le dijo enfadado.

El mago de hielo se acercó a su cama y se sentó acariciando su hombro.

"¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada? Siempre tengo que sacarte las cosas exprimiéndote al máximo.

"Créeme, esto no te importa"

El moreno puso su mano en la cama rozando el pecho del dragonslayer; su olor a nieve y montañas le estaba poniendo a cien y perdió la paciencia al instante.

"¡HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES!" le empujó y salió corriendo de la casa dejando a Gray perplejo y solo en la habitación.

"¿Pero qué demonios le pasa ahora?"

Natsu se sentó, apoyando su espalda en un árbol alejado de la pequeña casa y reanudó enfadado su masturbación. Esta vez se sentó encima de la mano que tenía libre, mientras la otra mantenía un ritmo acelerado sobre su miembro, y decidió llevarse un dedo lleno de saliva a la entrada de su trasero para acariciarla despacio, sintiendo como sus músculos se cerraban involuntariamente al advertir la posible intrusión. Pero eso no le pareció suficiente a su cuerpo y, sin darse cuenta, introdujo la yema de ese dedo en su interior, jugó inocentemente un rato sacándola y metiéndola unos milímetros y después se abrió paso hasta que lo introdujo completamente, gimiendo de placer. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y le estaba gustando demasiado, siempre creyó que esas acciones dolerían, pero se dio cuenta de que era muy placentero así que dejó de frotarse su doloroso miembro y su curiosidad ke llevó a buscar con éxito la postura correcta que le permitiría introducir un segundo dedo hasta dentro. Esta vez notó resistencia, pero su excitación era tal que no le importó y apretó fuerte para que entrara del todo con un quejido de dolor. Empezó primero despacio sintiendo su estrechez y después fue aumentando el ritmo durante unos pocos minutos. Como la postura no le permitía penetrarse adecuadamente con sus dos dedos y frotarse a la vez, se conformó con sacar y meter sus yemas en la húmeda entrada a un ritmi frenético. Después de unos minutos así se corrió por fin y sin poder evitarlo gritó ante el intenso orgasmo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo dejándole sudoroso y algo aturdido.

Jadeando, intentó recuperar el aliento con ambas manos apoyadas en el suelo. Se miró la mano derecha que tenía llena de semen y comenzó a llorar débilmente arrepentido de haberle gritado a Gray. Al liberar toda la tensión volvió a ser el inocente y despistado chico que siempre era y se sorprendió de lo que acababa de hacerse a si mismo, hundió su cara en la palma de sus manos y lloró con más intensidad. Sé estaba haciendo un hombre y a veces eso le asustaba.

Pasó el resto de la noche en vela en la intemperie y cuando amaneció se marchó a su habitación de nuevo, entró y susurró:

"¿Gray?"

"Hola Natsu" le dijo rudamente.

"Lo… siento" se sentó a su lado en la cama y puso una mano en su muslo.

El mago de hielo le miró y le sonrió acariciandole esa mano.

"No pasa nada pero… me gustaría que hablaras más conmigo, Natsu. Si hay cosas que te preocupan o que no entiendes, entre los dos lo solucionaremos"

El dragonslayer no le dijo nada y agarró su barbilla tímidamente, observó su rostro unos instantes y se acercó a besarle. El beso fue igual de tierno que el primero que se dieron pero esta vez Natsu dio un paso más y le acarició sus abdominales introduciendo su mano por debajo de su camiseta. Gray se puso muy tenso y acarició la espalda de Natsu transformando el beso tierno en uno más apasionado. Sus manos buscaban el contacto del otro cuerpo tímidamente y sus respiraciones se aceleraron a la vez que aumentaba su excitación. Por primera vez sus lenguas se rozaron y…

"Oye chicos, ¿Habéis vist…?... Oh… Disculpadme por..." la puerta se cerró inmediatamente.

Los dos se miraron anonadados durante un rato, incapaces de articular palabra sobre lo que había pasado. Al rato Gray reaccionó y sonriendo, le dijo a su amigo:

"Bueno, al menos ha sido Freed el que nos ha pillado" comenzó a reírse mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

"Sí, tienes razón. ¿Te imaginas que hubiera sido Lucy? ¡O peor aún!... Erza…" su amigo le contagió la risa y ambos salieron de la habitación sonrientes para ir a desayunar con los demás.

El desayuno no era muy abundante pero fue suficiente para llenar sus hambrientos estómagos.

"Bueno… hoy saldremos de Bosco. En Stella sí hay tren hasta Joya así que Natsu, vete mentalizando" dijo Laxus mientras terminaba de comerse la tostada.

Natsu recordó de golpe la conversación tan caliente que su maestro mantuvo con su novio y lo poco amable que era con él en la cama y se ruborizó sin querer pero, reaccionó antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta y le preguntó:

"¿Y tú qué? ¿Es que a ti no te afecta?"

"No, no soy tan débil como tú" le dijo arrogantemente.

"Vamos Laxus… Dile la verdad. Es por las hierbas que Freed te dio" confesó Erza.

"¿Hierbas?... ¡¿Qué hierbas?!"

"Cállate Natsu… ni lo sueñes"


	9. La desesperación más absoluta LEMON

El traqueteo del tren le estaba adormilando y las constantes curvas le acunaban invitándole a dormir placenteramente. Desde que su padre le implantó la lácrima que le permitía obtener la magia dragonslayer, Laxus no había podido relajarse en un viaje pero ahora, gracias a que su novio le entregó unas hierbas con un efecto parecido al Troia de Wendy, podía volver a disfrutar de la serenidad y relajación que proporcionaban estos vehículos.

"No existe nada con lo que…" bostezó sonoramente "con lo que pueda pagarte lo que hiciste por mí entregándome estas hierbas. Es tan relajante…" mientras hablaba miraba a un Natsu al borde de la inconsciencia, que descansaba su cabeza en las piernas de Gray, y a Gajeel que estaba tirado en su asiento con un ataque de náuseas mientras Erza le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

"Sí que lo hay… ya lo estás haciendo. Esa gratitud me hace tan feliz que no hay nada material que pueda igualarla" Se acercó a él y puso una pierna en su muslo mientras le besaba lentamente agarrandole un brazo con los suyos.

"_Qué envidia… se quieren tanto que les da igual lo que pueda pensar el resto al verles. De todas maneras ¿Quién tendría el valor de decir nada tratándose de Laxus? Ojalá yo pudiera protegerle así" _Mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente el pelo, cerciorándose antes de que nadie le viera, Gray pensaba si ellos podrían demostrar así su amor sin ser juzgados. Freed y Laxus siempre habían estado muy unidos y a la gente no le extrañó que decidieran tener esa relación, pero ellos… ellos siempre se peleaban e insultaban. Aunque los demás sabían que en el fondo darían su vida por su amigo, no era lo mismo, ninguno de los dos mostraba una devoción hacia él otro, ni tampoco habían mostrado abiertamente ningún atisbo que confesara que su relación de amistad era más especial que la que tenían con otros amigo, como si que hicieron su maestro y su pareja.

Llegaron a una ciudad que parecía pequeña desde su posición. El tren cesó su avance y los pasajeros se dispusieron a salir estirando sus músculos. Laxus no fue diferente y desperezó sus extremidades a la vez que notaba como Freed pasaba su mano por ellas disfrutando de cada milímetro que recorría con una mirada de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro.

"¿Uh?" Laxus se extrañó de verle tan emocionado con un acto que ya había realizado miles de veces y le miró enarcando una ceja.

"Siempre he querido tocar esos músculos mientras te estirabas de esta forma. No sabes cuánto he fantaseado con esto. Siempre te tenía tan cerca y lo único que podía hacer era mirarte"

El dragonslayer se reía de esa fantasía sexual tan extraña y ambos salieron del tren y esperaron a que los demás bajaran también.

Después de unos minutos, un enfadado revisor salía por una de las puertas e invitaba agresivamente a abandonar el tren a un avergonzado Gray, que cargaba en brazos a Natsu mientras inclinaba la cabeza numerosas veces disculpándose.

"Oooh, mirad eso. El príncipe y su bella durmiente, Gijii"

Laxus comenzó a reírse y Freed sonreía llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

"No lo sabes bien Gajeel… Te vas a reír mucho con estos dos"

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Laxus?" preguntó intrigado.

"Nada, nada, ya lo verás tú mismo… ¡Eh! ¡No tenemos todo el día! Dejad de jugar y venir aquí"

"¿Jugar? ¿Tú sabes lo que pesa? ¡Happy no te escabullas… ven aquí!" dijo jadeando y con dificultad mientras acomodaba a Natsu en sus brazos cuando estuvo a punto de caerse.

"¿En serio? ¿Para qué quieres esos músculos Gray? Tendrás que irte acostumbrando a su peso si quieres satisfacerle, al no ser que seáis de esos que les gusta lo clásico" con una carcajada comenzó a andar siguiendo a Freed que, sonrojado no quiso seguir escuchando la conversación.

"Hmmm" Gajeel miraba al avergonzado mago de hielo con detenimiento mientras éste seguía los pasos de su maestro _"No puede hablar en serio… ¿la princesa de hielo y Salamander?"_

El clima en la región de Stella seguía siendo frío, aunque los inviernos parecían menos duros que los de Bosco. Llegaron a un hotel muy acogedor que era regentado por una señora muy amable que les recibió amigablemente con una sonrisa:

"¡Buenas tardes, viajeros! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?"

"Queremos unas habitaciones"

"Por supuesto, tenemos sitio de sobra en esta época del año. ¿Cuántas desean? Veo a chicas y chicos muy guapos y jóvenes, seguro que hay alguna parejita" dijo con una risita.

"Eeeeeh, sí pero no tengo muy claro cuántas. ¿Me disculpa un momento?" dijo sonriendo intentado ahogar la risa.

"Por supuesto, todo el que necesite"

Se giró hacia sus compañeros, que al estar alejados no estaban prestando atención a la conversación de Laxus con la señora, y le dijo a Gray que le siguiera. Cuando estuvieron apartados del grupo le preguntó en tono bajo:

"¿Quieres que Gajeel comparta habitación con Natsu y contigo?"

Inmediatamente se tensó y su pulso se aceleró ante lo que pensaba que le estaba insinuando su maestro:

"¿Q-qué? ¿P-por qué m-me preguntas eso?"

"Ya sabes porque…"

"E-eh…" respiró hondo y decidió confesarle el punto en el que se encontraba su relación ya que era evidente que sabía algo "Está bien… No sé lo que tenemos, va despacio y de momento no ha pasado nada más allá de un par de… de besos" Se ruborizó intensamente al contárselo pero se sintió aliviado de poder decirle a alguien su situación.

Laxus puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo seriamente:

"No soy el más indicado para dar consejos sobre esto Gray pero… Si le amas, díselo. No hagas como yo y desperdicies un tiempo que luego te darás cuenta que harías lo que fuera por recuperar. He estado en esa situación muchos años, cada día me arrepiento de no haber dado el primer paso cuando debí de haberlo hecho" Se marchó al mostrador para confirmar a la señora cuantas habitaciones iban a alquilar dejando a Gray pensativo y aturdido.

Natsu se acercó a él al ver que no volvía:

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho?" le dijo tocando su brazo.

De repente reaccionó y sonriente le contestó:

"Oh… nada, nada. Vamos"

Al ver que al final les había dado una habitación para ellos solos le maldijo entre dientes:

"Maldita sea… le voy a matar, será…"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, nada, jajaja" se reía nerviosamente rascándose la nuca mientras pensaba como sobreviviría a este viaje.

Laxus se recostó en la cama mientras miraba a Freed recoger sus cosas y colocar todo como a él le gustaba. Sacó la ropa de la maleta, que estaba perfectamente doblada y la volvió a doblar para colocarla en un pequeño armario que había en la habitación. Sacó sus utensilios de baño y los puso en el mismo orden de siempre en el lavabo. Volvió al dormitorio y colocó la ropa de dormir al lado de las almohadas doblándolas de nuevo como hizo con la ropa de vestir.

"Joder Freed, nunca me acostumbraré a esto… Maldito orden escrupuloso y malditas reglas"

"No hay nada de malo en tener todo perfectamente ordenado"

"De todas formas hoy estás un poco acelerado ¿Estás bien?" se acercó a él por la espalda y puso sus manos en sus hombros haciéndole un ligero y reconfortante masaje.

"Sí, sí, es solo que echo de menos nuestra casa y la rutina" Se lanzó a sus brazos con una postura que le gustaba especialmente y que repetía a menudo; le agarró con sus manos el cuello y con sus piernas le rodeó su cintura.

Mientras se estaban besando escucharon una voz en la ventana:

"¡Vaya, vaya! Siempre te han gustado las pollas, ¿verdad princesa? Aún puedo sentir tus labios sobre la mía"

El dragonslayer le dejó en el suelo y le agarró de forma posesiva por la cintura poniéndole detrás de él protectoramente mientras Freed se agarraba con fuerza a su camiseta y miraba a su hermano de reojo. Sin decir ni una palabra Laxus le observó para deducir sus intenciones.

"Vaya hombre tan grande que tienes" centró su mirada en la entrepierna de Laxus y le preguntó "¿Cómo haces para que eso te quepa dentro de ese pequeño culito?"

El dragonslayer perdió la paciencia pero mantuvo la compostura y un tono calmado.

"¿Qué cojones quieres ahora? ¿No te quedó claro la última vez?"

Branor se entristeció recordando el choque con su hermano pequeño:

"No vengo a por él… vengo a por Delian"

Freed salió de detrás de Laxus con su ojo derecho envuelto en oscuridad y le increpó:

"¿Vienes a por Delian, maldito hijo de puta? ¡LE HAS MATADO!"

El mago oscuro se sobresaltó y tras mirar a su hermano unos instantes hundió la cara en sus manos y comenzó a llorar sentado en la ventana.

Freed y Laxus se miraban confundidos y le observaban sin decir ni una palabra.

"Yo nunca quise esto… no tendríais que haberos ido, yo… yo os quería" dijo mirando a Freed.

El peliverde miró al suelo confundido sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el estado en el que estaba Branor, que se repuso un poco de su disgusto y se puso de pie dentro de la habitación.

"Él me obliga a mataros"

Freed supo que hablaba de su padre y le preguntó:

"Si no quieres esto, ¿Por qué le haces caso? ¿Por qué no haces como nosotros y le abandonas? Y no te atrevas a decir que nos querías después de las cosas que nos hiciste"

Su hermano le sonrió y le dijo: "Yo no tengo a donde ir y nadie me aceptará nunca. ¿Las cosas que os hice?… Os demostraba mi amor… Gelian"

Freed se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre que le pusieron sus padres y comenzó a llorar asustado mientras volvía a esconderse detrás de Laxus.

"No le llames así…"

"Es su nombre, dragonslayer"

"No, no lo es, lo fue. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Branor?"

"Supongo que vais en busca de vuestro amigo ¿no? Voy a daros una pista y a deciros que no está lejos. Ahora entiendo por qué va a por nosotros… Delian" agachó la cabeza melancólicamente.

"Lárgate antes de que pierda la calma. No nos des más problemas de los que tenemos" le amenazó Laxus.

"Los problemas los estáis buscando vosotros si seguís con la idea de venir a por nosotros" Puso un pie en la ventana y se agarró a ella con sus dos manos mirando a su hermano "Adiós princesa, espero ansioso tu regreso a casa" salió por la ventana desapareciendo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

"Cielo, ya se ha ido" Laxus le reconfortaba enjaulándole en sus brazos.

El mago rúnico le miró con ojos llorosos y le obligó a sentarse en la cama. Puso su cabeza en una de sus piernas mientras se la acariciaba con una mano. Estuvieron un rato sin hablar intentando ordenar sus emociones hasta que Freed rompió ese silencio:

"Estoy harto de esto" Se incorporó bruscamente y le miró a los ojos.

"Estoy cansado de huir y de esconderme cuando noto su cercanía o su amenaza. No quiero llorar teniendo la vida que siempre he soñado. Solo me importas tú, y solo quiero estar contigo…" Hizo una pausa en la que no dejó de mirarle penetrantemente a los ojos "Laxus… si se vuelve a cruzar en nuestro camino… le mataré. Ya sabes lo que les pasa a los que quebrantan las reglas sagradas"

El dragonslayer se sobresaltó ante esta confesión e intentó convencerle para que se echara atrás.

"Freed, no hablarás en serio… Si haces eso te encerrarán, o peor aún… puede que no puedas controlarlo"

"Ya lo hice ese día cuando salí de aquél infierno, ahora controlo más mi magia y mi fuerza de voluntad… Estaré bien" le acarició para decirle que no pasaría nada.

Laxus agachó la cabeza y le rogó al borde de las lágrimas:

"Por favor… no lo hagas"

"¡Tengo que hacerlo Laxus! O jamás dejarán de perseguirme. ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR ASÍ!" le dijo enfadado.

El dragonslayer comprendió que sería imposible convencerle e intentó advertirle de los riesgos.

"Ten mucho cuidado, ya sabes qué hacer si notas que te está controlando. Si te pierdo…"

No le dejó acabar la frase y le dijo:

"Laxus, no perderé el control, pero si lo hago debes prometerme que…" bajó la mirada sin atreverse a pedírselo.

"Ni hablar, no haré nada. No podría aunque me lo propusiera ¡No te atrevas a perdírmelo!"

"Pero no podría vivir siendo un… un monstruo como ellos quieren"

Sus ojos se humedecieron y le agarró bruscamente de los hombros zarandeándole ligeramente "¡ENTONCES NO LO HAGAS MALDITA SEA!"

Se abrazaron durante unos minutos como si fuera su último abrazo hasta que Freed tomó una decisión:

"Está bien… te prometo que no lo haré"

Su novio suspiró aliviado y le acarició la mejilla mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por las suyas mejillas.

"Tu hermano es solo un peón, si tu padre desaparece se esconderá como un cordero asustado. Acabaremos con él los dos juntos, sin ayuda extra. Sabes que podemos hacerlo"

"¿Y luego?"

"¿Quién echará de menos a un demonio hijo de puta como él? ¿Acaso alguien va a delatarnos? Se pudrirá en el infierno, que es donde debe de estar y tú y yo volveremos a casa"

La apacible noche llegó a su fin y decidieron ir a echar un vistazo por la ciudad buscando alguna misión que les proporcionara algo de dinero extra. Laxus no había planeado encontrarles tan pronto a Natsu y compañía y mucho menos que decidiera seguirles a lo que parecía una misión suicida, por lo que su economía estaba empezando a temblar.

"Vamos a repartirnos por la ciudad, dentro de dos horas nos encontraremos en la entrada del hotel y miraremos a ver que hemos encontrado"

Su maestro les encomendó una fácil y poco laboriosa tarea que cumplieron felices, agradecidos de dejar a un lado el estrés de la misión principal que les llevó hasta allí.

"¡Mira Erza! Aquí pone alguien que ha perdido un bastón mágico. ¿Por qué no vamos y preguntamos de que se trata?"

"mmmm parece sencillo y rápido. ¿Aquí no hay gremio de magos verdad, Lucy?"

"No parece que haya, seguro que es muy fácil encontrar a alguien que quiera que le echen una mano"

"Vamos a ver de qué se trata lo del bastón"

Las dos caminaron a una gran casa cercana y esperaron en la puerta a ser atendidas hasta que un hombre de mediana edad salió a recibirlas. Entraron y les explicó de que iba el trabajo: Se trataba de recuperar un bastón mágico, que permitía al portador andar sigilosamente, de las manos de un individuo que vivía en una mansión en el centro de la ciudad. Les advirtió que era imposible entrar allí pero que esa misma noche saldría a una fiesta en una ciudad cercana y que estaba buscando tres mujeres que le acompañaran, por lo que sería fácil después regresar a su mansión más tarde.

Salieron felices de allí, debido a la generosa recompensa que les permitiría dormir en hoteles confortables bastante tiempo, y se dirigieron al punto de encuentro.

Todos habían encontrado algún trabajo para hacer, pero el que más les convenía era el que Lucy y Erza encontraron así que se encaminaron de nuevo a la casa de ese hombre y mientras iban hacia allí Freed cayó en la cuenta de algo:

"Eeeeeh… tres mujeres has dicho ¿no? Solo sois dos…"

Todos pararon en seco y se miraron pensativos unos segundos hasta que a Natsu se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

"Alguno de nosotros se hace pasar por mujer y listo" sonriente se enorgulleció de su grandiosa propuesta.

"Claro Salamander ¿Y quién de nosotros es lo suficientemente femenino como para Interpretar ese papel sin que le pateen el tra… ser… ro ?"

Todos se giraron a mirar a Freed que sobresaltado miró a Laxus suplicando que le sacara de ese vergonzoso lio.

"Ni hablar" así de tajante el dragonslayer se cruzó de brazos y les miró con cara asesina.

"¡Pero Laxus!" empezó a protestar Natsu.

"Natsu, tú tienes cara de niña ¿por qué no lo haces tú?"

"Vamos… ¿de verdad crees que Natsu sabrá comportarse como una dama? Es un bruto maleducado y…"

"¡Cállate idiota! ¿Por qué no vas tú Gray? Seguro que lo haces estupendamente"

"¡CALLAOS YA!" Freed les gritó enfadado y, sabiendo que él era la única opción viable terminó aceptando "Lo… lo haré yo… Supongo"

"Ni de coña Freed… No acompañaras a ningún hombre a ninguna estúpida fiesta y no hay más que hablar"

El peliverde se acercó a él y con un gesto le hizo inclinar la cabeza para que pudiera poner sus labios al lado del oído. Después de unas palabras que nadie alcanzó a escuchar (Natsu estaba muy ocupado discutiendo con Gray sobre su feminidad como para prestar atención) Laxus abrió los ojos como platos y dijo:

"Va-vale… está… bien" Le siguió mirando con cara de asombro incapaz de creerse lo que se había ofrecido a hacer.

Los otros compañeros que se habían percatado de la escena se quedaron intrigados intentando imaginar que le podría haber dicho para convencerle tan rápidamente y reanudaron la marcha.

Una vez hubieron aceptado el trabajo, las dos chicas y Freed se fueron a comprar algo de ropa femenina para él mientras los chicos y Happy esperaban tomándose algo.

A la hora de la comida volvieron por fin para encontrase con sus compañeros que, suspirando de alivio les apremiaron para ir a comer a un lugar cercano que habían echado el ojo antes.

"¿Ya te han puesto guapa Freed?, Gijii"

"Cómo te dirijas a él para vacilarle te mataré" le amenazó clavando sus penetrantes ojos en los suyos.

"Vale… rayitos, relájate" Esperó unos minutos y mientras masticaba unos fideos, decidió cambiar de víctima "Seguro que Natsu ya lo ha hecho antes"

"Uh?" le dijo sin parar de masticar dos piezas de sushi que se había metido en la boca a la vez.

"Eso de vestirte de mujer para Gray"

Gray se levantó muy cabreado mientras Natsu se atragantaba con la comida, e intentó amenazarle igual de duramente que lo hizo Laxus, pero su timidez y su nerviosismo le jugaron una mala pasada y lo único que consiguió fue incrementar la diversión del dragonslayer de hierro con su balbuceo.

"E-eh… No-no vuelvas a… a decir e-eso o… ¡o t-te vas a enterar!"

Erza, Gajeel y Laxus se reían a carcajadas con la inocente amenaza, Freed negaba con la cabeza sonriendo y Lucy simplemente miraba anonadada la reacción de su amigo mientras Happy ayudaba a Gajeel con su tortura.

"Natsu… ¿Te gustó llevar faldita? Seguro que las heladas manos de Gray te ponen a cien , Gijii"

"Sí, sí, se pelean para ocultar que en realidad se guuuuuuuustan" Happy revoloteaba alrededor de la sonrojada pareja hasta que Natsu perdió la paciencia y dando un manotazo en la mesa les amenazó a todos.

"CALLAROS YAAAAAAAA… Al próximo que se meta con nuestra relación le convertiré en cenizas… ¡No me importa lo que penséis!"

Todos le miraron con los ojos como platos ante la confesión que había hecho, su ira le había jugado una mala pasada y era bien sabido que Natsu cuando se enfadada perdía los estribos.

Se sentó sin ser consciente aún de lo que les reveló mientras todas las miradas se posaban en el sonrojadísimo mago de hielo que volvió a reanudar su comida incapaz de decir nada.

Lucy les miró al borde de las lágrimas, no podía creerse lo que Natsu había dejado entrever y su amor por él la estaba oprimiendo de tal forma que lo único que pudo hacer fue levantarse con una sonrisa forzada y salir fuera con la excusa de que tenía calor.

La tarde llegaba a su fin y Erza se encontraba con Lucy en la habitación de Freed. Echaron a Laxus de allí para que no molestara con sus celos y sus tonterías y le comenzaron a transformar en una bella dama mientras el mago no paraba de afirmar la mala idea que era. Los tres se compraron unos vestidos elegantes, ajustados y largos hasta los tobillos con unos zapatos con mucho tacón, excepto el de Freed que era más bajo. Lucy se dejó el pelo suelto y Erza y su molesto compañeros se hicieron unos recogidos elegantes a juego con el vestido.

Cuando acabaron se miraba incómodo en un espejo de arriba abajo sin poderse creer aún donde se estaba metiendo.

"N-no es u-una…"

"No es una buena idea" dijeron al unísono Erza y Lucy.

"Ya lo sabemos Freed. Venga, tenemos que irnos. Nos están esperando abajo desde hace un rato"

"¡¿QUÉ?!. No… no pienso ba-bajar si… si están abajo"

"¿Pero qué tonterías dices? Estás mejor que nosotras… "dijo Erza mirándole con envidia. Sus hermosos ojos azules y su cabello verde sedoso los desearía cualquiera.

"Joder…"

"¡Vaya! Ya escucho esa palabra de ti por segunda vez… parece que solo dices esos insultos cuando estás cabreado ¿eh?" le dijo burlonamente Erza.

"Sí, lo estoy. No me gusta este vestido… es incómodo y además… en fin, vámonos"

"Freed, Laxus no dejará que nadie haga ninguna bromita"

"´Él es quien más me preocupa" dijo entre dientes.

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó Lucy

"Nada, nada… Vámonos"

Laxus estaba recostado sobre un sofá que había en un pasillo al lado del hall del hotel jugando con una bolita de papel y golpeando repetidamente el suelo con su pie derecho. De repente cesó todo movimiento cuando divisó a las tres damas que acompañarían a ese tipo. Sus ojos se posaron en su novio depredadoramente, le recorrieron de arriba abajo escaneando cada detalle hasta que se posaron sobre la rojez de sus pómulos, esa rojez que le ponía el corazón a mil por hora. Se levantó y caminó hacia él, agarró su barbilla con su mano delicadamente mientras Lucy y Erza les dejaban solos y elevó su cara, que se encontraba mirando vergonzosamente el suelo.

"Estás increíble"

"¿Cómo? Pensé que te gustaban los hombres" le dijo indignándose de repente.

"¿Uh? Me gustas tú, ni hombres ni mujeres, solo tú. Y cuando te veo tan jodidamente sexy no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso" le piropeó acariciando el mechón de pelo que descansaba sobre su mejilla "Recuerda lo que prometiste… Ahora que te he visto no sé si voy a poder esperar" le besó apasionadamente mientras ponía sus manos en su trasero y se lo acariciaba. Freed se sujetó a su camiseta cuando el dragonslayer le dirigió su espalda hacia la pared. Después se agarró a su cuello y Laxus juntó su cuerpo lo máximo que pudo a él, restregando su erección por encima de su entrepierna. Un carraspeo les devolvió a la realidad y arreglándose el vestido dijo jadeando:

"E-eh… tenemos que irnos"

"Bueno, ahora… la segunda parte del plan. ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de las tres chicas que le iban a acompañar?" preguntó Erza mientras pensaba ella misma en la solución.

"Vamos, Erza, ¿En serio hay que preguntar eso? Déjanos eso a nosotros" Laxus la dijo sonriente.

Llegaron a la gran mansión y esperaron fuera de la gran puerta de acero, que protegía el jardín, a que alguien les diera la bienvenida.

"Dejadme hablar a mi" dijo Erza bajándose el escote para enseñar lo femenina que era.

"¿Qué queréis bellezas?" dijo el guarda mirando embobado a las tres "chicas".

"Hola guapo. Tenemos que acompañar al señor a su fiesta" dijo contoneando sus caderas.

El guarda las observó detenidamente y tras murmurar algo las dejó pasar y las acompañó al interior de la mansión. Las dijo que se acomodaran en unos silloncitos del hall de entrada a esperar a que las llevaran a sus transportes.

"Freed… ¿puedes parar de hacer eso?" le pidió Erza molesta.

"Pero es que… me pica todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo os puede parecer cómodo esto?"

"No es cómodo… pero estamos femeninas y muy sensuales. Las mujeres sacrificamos ciertas cosas para estar bellas e impresionantes"

Freed la miró sin entender por qué hacían esas locuras tan solo para gustar a los hombres e intentó con toda su fuerza de voluntad parecer femenino. _"Es fácil, parece que solo hay que enseñar el encanto"_. Mentalizado en hacer bien su trabajo y ser implacable como siempre era decidió interpretar por fin su papel y dejar de lado la timidez del principio.

Por fin alguien apareció y las condujo a un carruaje movido por seis caballos blancos inmaculados. El hombre prestó su mano para ofrecerlas apoyo al subir y con una reverencia se marchó a la parte delantera a ocuparse de las riendas. No tardaron en llegar al lugar de la fiesta, otra impresionante mansión llena de luces y fuentes enormes y muy caras.

"Vaya… la gente de aquí parece que tiene mucho dinero. No sabía que Stella tenía gente tan rica" Lucy miraba el derroche de dinero que se estaba produciendo a su alrededor.

El chofer las custodió hasta que por fin llegó el enorme carruaje del misterioso señor. Cuando bajó los tres se quedaron de piedra al observar el rostro. Se pensaron que sería un hombre mayor y poco atractivo y se encontraron con todo lo contrario. Era un joven de la edad de Freed y Erza de rubios cabellos y con unos ojos verdes intensos. Las recibió con una sonrisa que dejó entrever su hermosa y blanca dentadura y con una pequeña reverencia se presentó.

"Encantado de conocerlas señoritas. Mi nombre es Roy Gerconis y es un honor para mí que me acompañen a esta humilde fiesta"

"_¡¿Humilde?!"_ pensaron las tres.

"¿Podríais decirme vuestros nombres?"

"Ella es Lucy, emmm… e-ella es… ¡Levy! y yo me llamo Erza"

"¿Levy? Un nombre bonito para una mujer aún más bonita" Se inclinó para besarle la mano a la vez que Freed se ruborizaba. Después de mirarle a los ojos unos instantes repitió el gesto con las otras dos damas educadamente y las guio a la fiesta.

"¿Levy?" susurró Freed

"Es la que más se parece a ti, ¿Qué querías que dijera?"

"No, no, está bien"

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que Erza se atrevió a decirle a Freed.

"Sé de un dragonslayer que le hubiera partido el cuello a nuestro apuesto hombre si hubiera escuchado ese flirteo" con una risita observó como Freed la miraba con cara asesina.

_**Mientras tanto en las cercanías del jardín de la mansión, Gajeel y Laxus esperaban su regreso…**_

"Tranquiiiiilo Laxus, eso lo hacen todos los caballeros a las damas. Tú no eres un caballero y no lo entiendes pero es normal" Gajeel intentaba apaciguar a Laxus.

"Has oído lo que le ha dicho… ¡voy a matarle!"

"Calla que van a descubrirnos… Por cierto rayitos ¿Crees que ha sido buena idea dejar a esos dos al cuidado de esas señoritas?"

_**En la mansión las tres chicas hablaban tranquilamente con Roy…**_

"¿Esta mansión también es tuya?" preguntó Erza.

"Sí, la uso para fiestas y eventos. Aquí guardo mis tesoros también… ¿Queréis verlos?"

Las tres asintieron con la cabeza emocionadas de que fuera a resultar tan fácil entrar en la habitación donde custodiaba sus riquezas.

Una enorme sala se abrió ante ellos. Cualquier museo del mundo daría lo que fuera por tener las reliquias y objetos que se encontraban allí. Desde utensilios antiquísimos hasta las más modernas creaciones mágicas actuales. Metros y metros de todo tipo de cosas de incalculable valor se encontraban a los lados de un pasillo marcado con una alfombra roja que pisaban cuidadosamente temiendo dañar.

"Vaya… Se podría narrar la historia de Earthland con los objetos de esta sala" Freed intentó que su voz sonara femenina.

Roy paró y se giró a mirarle: "Por fin escucho tu voz, Levy"

Él le miró nerviosamente por la intensa mirada que le estaba ofreciendo y le sonrió.

Reanudaron la marcha hasta que llegaron al final sin haber encontrado el bastón por ningún sitio.

"¿Os ha gustado?"

Ellas asintieron y Freed aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntar sutilmente por el bastón.

"Es un verdadero placer caminar por esa sala… A mi particularmente me apasionan los bastones mágicos. He estudiado su historia y me parecen unos artilugios fascinantes"

Roy la miró con un brillo en los ojos que hasta ahora no había manifestado y la dijo:

"En mi residencia privada dispongo de una adquisición nueva. Se trata del bastón al que llaman Gorjul. ¿Sabes cuál es?"

"Por supuesto, aumenta el sigilo del portador más que ningún otro, haciendo que sus pasos sean imperceptibles al oído humano" Freed le respondió asintiendo.

Después de unos instantes mirándole directamente las sugirió:

"¿Qué os parece si nos vamos de esta fiesta aburrida y la continuamos en mi casa?"

Las tres se sobresaltaron al observar la mirada depredadora de Roy, pero aceptaron sabiendo que era la única opción de entrar por las buenas en esa mansión.

Laxus y Gajeel les siguieron de vuelta a la mansión sin entender que había pasado para que volvieran tan pronto.

Las tres despertaron inmóviles en una gran sala con una cama gigantesca. Abrieron los ojos aturdidas y miraron con dificultad alrededor sin acordarse de qué había pasado, tan solo sabían que estaban tumbadas en la cama de alguien y atadas con unas cuerdas a algún lugar.

"¿Ya despertáis bellezas?" se acercó a ellas llevando puesto tan solo una túnica de algodón casi transparente que dejaba entrever su cuerpo desnudo.

"Voy a disfrutar tanto con vosotras… Nunca había tenido a mujeres tan hermosas antes"

Acarició la cara de Freed, que se apartó instintivamente de su contacto.

"¿Ahora te vuelves dura conmigo? He visto como me mirabas" Metió su mano por debajo del vestido acariciando sus muslos mientras su prominente erección comenzaba a marcarse a través de su túnica.

"Tienes unos ojos tan hipnotizadores que estoy seguro de que tienes a los hombres a tus pies"

Su mano se paseó por el trasero de Freed que comenzó a retorcerse intentando deshacerse de sus ataduras.

"¿Por qué no me habéis dicho que sois magas de Fairy Tail? Nos hubiéramos conocido sin mentiras ni tapujos"

Dejó a Freed y centró su atención en Erza, que le miraba con cara asesina y amenazante.

"Tu pareces la más agresiva de las tres… creo que empezaré contigo" Rompió su vestido violentamente "Dejaré para el final el plato fuerte" las alertó mirando a Freed.

"Vaya pechos más grandes… son tan esponjosos…" se los estrujó a la vez que se tocaba.

Después agarró las ataduras de Erza y las ató en una cadena que colgaba del techo haciendo que la pelirroja se quedara sentada de rodillas. Llevó su erección a su boca y Erza gruñó amenazante.

De pronto sintió como, inexplicablemente, su cuerpo se estrellaba con violencia contra una de las paredes de su habitación. Sangraba copiosamente por su cabeza y observó como un imponente hombre rubio extremadamente musculoso se dirigía a él con malas intenciones. Recibió un par de patadas fuertes en los riñones y, mientras escupía sangre escuchó una voz que hizo recular a su agresor.

"LAXUUUUS"

EL dragonslayer reaccionó y volvió a recuperar su juicio y dejó de agredir al hombre, un golpe más y seguramente hubiera acabado con su vida. Corrió hacia donde estaba su novio, arrancó sus cadenas y le abrazó fuertemente.

Freed salió de sus brazos y corrió a donde estaba Erza.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí… Gracias, Laxus" dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Vámonos de aquí, Gajeel está buscando el bastón"

Salieron de la mansión y esperaron a que el dragonslayer de hierro volviera con el artilugio, cuando lo hizo se encaminaron cabizbajos y en silencio al hotel. Cada uno se fue a su habitación a reponerse de ese tedioso día y a relajarse.

"Casi lo mato… maldito hijo de puta" dijo sentándose en la cama

Freed le comenzó a masajear sus hombros, pero Laxus le agarró por la cintura y le colocó de pie enfrente de él.

"No, Freed… Eso no es en lo que habíamos quedado"

El peliverde daría lo que fuera por tener siempre esa intensa mirada depredadora sobre él, por eso siempre intentaba complacerle y darle lo que le gustaba. Laxus lo sabía y le acercó a su cuerpo para levantarle lentamente el vestido ajustado, acariciando sus muslos cerca de la entrepierna y volviendo a bajar. Hundió su cara en su erección y Freed echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo mientras clavaba sus uñas en los muslos de su dragón que gruñó ante el contacto.

La chupaba con sus labios con el vestido de por medio y el peliverde empezó a rogarle impaciente deseando que se deshiciera de una vez por todas de esa incómoda prenda de vestir y pusiera su boca en su carne, pero Laxus hacía que no le escuchaba y siguió lamiéndole a través del tejido lentamente, sin prisa, saboreando cada sonido embarazoso que salía de la boca de su desesperado amante. Sus enormes manos le acariciaban el hermoso vestido mientras se metían por debajo y le rozaban con sus yemas las nalgas.

"La… Laxus" Un gemido que era más bien un lamento se escapó de su garganta y su novio siguió ignorándole, disfrutando de la belleza del cuerpo que tanto necesitaba. Freed comenzó a retorcerse ante sus caricias y las manos de sus hombros empezaron a dolerle de apretar tan fuerte.

A Laxus le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo dominar su autocontrol para no despedazar la ropa y tumbarle en la cama desnudo haciéndoselo salvajemente, pero ver al mago rúnico al borde de la desesperación más absoluta era una re compensa que merecía la pena y prosiguió con su tarea recorriendo todos los puntos de su tembloroso cuerpo.

Se puso de pie y le dio la vuelta, desabrochó su vestido lentamente mientras daba pequeños mordiscos en su nuca y acariciando sus hombros hizo caer la prenda hasta su cintura. Laxus observó una finísima camiseta interior de tirantes, femenina, casi transparente y de tacto sedoso. Su erección tembló al tocarla y sus ganas de desahogarse con él le acuciaban peligrosamente, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de disfrutar de su cuerpo esa noche. Freed le había prometido que le dejaría hacer todo lo que quisiera sin decir ni una sola palabra, y eso es lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Mordió los tirantes de la camiseta y se los bajó de uno en uno con sus dientes mientras sus labios rozaban su piel y sus manos le acariciaban por debajo de su ombligo.

"N-no voy a… a pod-der. Necesito q-qué…"

"Cállate" le tapó la boca metiendo dos de sus grandes dedos en ella y los movió lentamente en su interior. Al cabo de unos segundos disfrutando de como Freed le succionaba los dedos desesperado los retiró dejando un rastro de saliva que les dejó conectados. Laxus llevó esos dedos a la dura erección por encima de sus braguitas y Freed gritó gimiendo al notar por fin como le tocaba allí, pero el contacto fue breve y, sentándose de nuevo, sus manos se centraron en el interior de sus muslos.

El peliverde intentó darse la vuelta pero su dragón se lo impedía. Estrujó sus nalgas levantándole la falda y le dio una palmada en una de ellas provocando que Freed se retorciera gimiendo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, lágrimas de impaciencia y de necesidad que le estaba provocando la persona a la que más amaba.

Laxus observó cómo empezaba a temblar cuando llegó a un grado de excitación peligroso y le dejó sentarse en la cama para que no perdiera el equilibro, pudiendo ver como asomaban sus lágrimas. Las retiró dulcemente con su dedo pulgar y le separó despacio sus piernas con la otra mano, primero movió una y después la otra, pero la estrechez del vestido le impedía abrírselas lo suficiente y le subió la falda hasta la cintura para completar su tarea.

Pasó el dedo índice por el borde de sus braguitas humedeciéndolo previamente y Freed echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyando la palma de sus manos en la cama detrás de su espalda y subiendo su entrepierna para darle mejor acceso. Pero Laxus dejó esa zona y le lamió el torso arqueado, desde debajo de su ombligo hasta su cuello, mientras levantaba con una mano su camiseta.

"Voy a lograr que te corras sintiendo tan solo mis manos y mi boca sobre ti"

Le besó devorándole mientras restregaba su propia erección contra la suya.

"Voy a comprobar cuanto deseas las caricias de tu dios"

Freed estuvo a punto de amenazarle como lo hizo en su primera vez juntos, pero no quería estropear ese momento que estaba teniendo con su dragón. Quería y necesitaba seguir sintiendo como disfrutaba con él, necesitaba complacerle entregando completamente su voluntad a su dios. Deseaba ser completamente suyo, y eso era algo que Laxus sabía muy bien, por eso estaba disfrutando de él de esa forma, por qué era consciente de que es lo que más deseaba su pareja.

La excitación de Laxus casi le hizo correrse en sus pantalones, así que el dragonslayer decidió cesar sus caricias, respirar hondo y comenzar a desnudar a su amante. El ritmo no varió y disfrutó con cada botón que desabrochaba: Primero bajó el vestido hasta sus tobillos, después con sus dos enormes manos subió su camiseta por encima de su cabeza y por fin se centró en sus braguitas. Observó la erección de Freed por debajo de ellas y le dio la vuelta para mirarle su trasero, lo acarició unos segundos y después con dos de sus dedos movió la tela de una de sus nalgas y le separó las piernas. Le besó la carne que no tenía tejido encima y le dio un par de palmadas fuertes dejando la zona enrojecida. Freed gritó mientras las lágrimas avanzaban con más intensidad.

"¡N-no puedo La-Laxus! Te ne-necesito…"

"Tranquilo… No puedo más. Abre bien ese culo para mí"

El peliverde empezó a quitarse las bragas pero Laxus no le dejó:

"Déjalas, te follaré con ellas puestas"

Le introdujo dos dedos y comenzó a moverlos rápidamente dentro y fuera de él separando con su otra mano la ropa que se empeñaba en volver a su sitio. Freed apoyó sus manos y cara en la pared dejando a Laxus acceso total a su agujero con las piernas completamente tiesas. El dragonslayer acarició sus testículos mientras su otra mano seguía penetrándole salvajemente.

"La-laxus voy a… no puedo m-más"

"Ni se te ocurra" cesó todos sus movimientos y dejó a Freed temblando en la pared. A los pocos segundos volvió y le colocó algo en su erección que le hizo gritar:

"AAAAH, ¿¡Qué e-es eso!?... ¡Me duele Laxus!"

Laxus se rio y le contestó "Ahora te correrás cuando yo te diga" El anillo que le colocó le impedía eyacular mientras lo llevara puesto y además le haría tener un orgasmo mucho más placentero que los que había experimentado hasta ahora.

El peliverde no podía creerse lo que acababa de oir y se agarró con más dureza a la pared. Laxus restregó su dolorida erección por la entrada de ese cuerpo cálido en el que deseaba meterse y le dio unos ligeros golpecitos con ella. Con una mano apartó de nuevo las bragas que estaban en su camino y con la otra se colocó para entrar. Una única estocada suave le bastó para entrar directamente hasta el final haciendo gritar a Freed al sentir que por fin estaba dentro de él.

La velocidad y agresividad de sus embestidas denotaban desesperación mientras penetraba una y otra vez a su entregado amante contra la pared.

Solo el miedo a que ese placer tan intenso cesara mantenía al capitán de pie y sus gemidos de excitación abordaban los oídos su dragón, que le premiaba golpeando ese punto dentro de él que le hacía enloquecer. Deseaba más que nada liberar toda esa tensión de la última hora pero el dragonslayer le avisó de que tan solo él se lo concedería cuando quisiera. Sus dos muñecas fueron juntadas y apresadas por una poderosa mano que las colocó agresivamente encima de su cabeza y contra la pared, a la vez que su espalda dejaba de estar encorvada y pasaba a descansar sobre el pecho de su dios, que siguió penetrándole en esa posición como si no quisiera acabar nunca.

En su estado de desesperación pudo distinguir un gruñido diferente de los demás junto con un "joder" que salieron de la boca de su dragón.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo Laxus?" le dijo muy enfadado sobre todo al escuchar la risa del dragonslayer que mantenía una mirada sádica hacia él.

"Me parece bien que tú ya hayas tenido tu orgasmo pero..."

"Cállate. Tengo algo especial reservado para ti"

Le quitó el anillo con algo de esfuerzo, debido a lo excitado que estaba, a la vez que gritaba al sentir como la sangre volvía a circular por su dolorosa erección.

Laxus le sentó en la cama y se puso de rodillas enfrente.

"P-pero no a aguantaré m-mucho"

"Ya lo sé. Quiero saborear toda la excitación y desesperación que te he hecho pasar"

Freed se sobresaltó, no se imaginó que Laxus quisiera que eyaculara en su boca y cuando sintió su cálida boca en toda su longitud se corrió en el acto gritando con gemidos que le nublaron la vista dejándole mareado.

"¿Estás vivo? "le preguntó sonriendo.

"Creo que sí, Laxus... Algún día conseguirás matarme"


	10. Hielo en el desierto

Sus delgadas y magulladas manos estaban inutilizadas debido al insoportable peso del metal que colgaba de sus muñecas. Su estómago protestaba exigiéndole con rugidos algo que digerir, ajeno completamente a su situación. En sus oídos rebotaba sin cesar el eco del tintineo del agua contra el frío suelo sobre el que se apoyaba su tembloroso cuerpo y su olfato tan solo percibía el hedor de sus propios deshechos.

No tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos si quiera y sus extremidades no le respondían debido a la falta de actividad que habían sufrido durante esos tres meses de cautiverio que pasó acurrucado con su propio cuerpo.

Una voz estridente le sobresaltó y con un espasmo su cerebro rescató energía de sus reservas para mirar a la persona que más había temido en sus escasos 5 años de vida.

"¿Vas a hacerlo ya?"

Observaba la borrosa silueta, incapaz de enfocarla con claridad, mientras intentaba abrir su boca para producir algún sonido, tan solo un quejido salió de sus cuerdas vocales.

Su pesadilla le sostuvo rudamente por su pelo y le levantó su cuerpo inerte del suelo lo suficiente para poder mirarle a la cara.

"¿Vas a hacerlo ya?"

Su tono se mantenía firme y comprendió que le mataría si no le daba lo que quería.

"S-sí... Padre"

Freed despertó sobresaltado, temblando y sudando copiosamente, desorientado buscó alguna señal que le indicara dónde se encontraba hasta que un par de brazos lo atrajeron hacia un cuerpo familiar y cálido, y una voz que adoraba le reconfortaba susurrándole.

"Estás a salvo…"

La rabia le corroía por dentro mientras se aferraba al hombre que amaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Apretaba su camiseta atrayéndole hacia él y su cara descansaba hundida en su pecho.

"Ha sido tan real… Ni si quiera recuerdo si pasó realmente" Le contó lo que había vislumbrado en su pesadilla sintiéndose mucho mejor.

"Lo siento" separó su cara y miró hacia abajo avergonzado.

"¿Por qué?" le levantó la barbilla para captar su mirada.

"Por despertarte"

"Freed… pensé que estas cosas estaban ya claras… jamás me molestarás por algo así, te lo he dicho miles de veces"

"Ya pero…"

Le silenció con un beso apasionado para después abrazarle mientras intentaban conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Laxus estaba preocupado. No era la primera pesadilla que tenía desde que vieran por primera vez a su hermano y su mente últimamente vagaba mucho por recuerdos dolorosos sobre su infancia. Desde que ese dragonslayer de hielo apareció, sus vidas se habían trastornado y Laxus estaba dispuesto a llegar al quid de la cuestión.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras observaba su rostro dormido, ahora que la pesadilla había pasado volvía a descansar plácidamente en sus brazos. Pensó en el tiempo que había estado enamorado de él sin saberlo y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber abierto los ojos cuando vio el primer indicio:

_**Flashback…**_

"NOOOOO… LAXUUUUUS" El mago rúnico de 15 años corrió a socorrer al dragonslayer de 17 que estaba teniendo dificultades con un enorme reptil que parecía inmune a sus rayos.

"¡¿Pero qué coño pasa?!" dijo encolerizado al percatarse de que estuvo a punto de perder una pierna si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Freed.

"Parece inmune a la electricidad… voy a probar con escritura oscura" le dijo levantando su espada.

"¿Oscuridad absoluta?" le preguntó Laxus recuperando la sonrisa.

"Hm" asintió a la vez que terminaba su transformación y conjuntamente se lanzaron a por el enorme reptil con sus puños. No les llevó más de cinco minutos tumbarle y cuando acabaron se sentaron jadeantes a la sombra de un árbol para resguardarse del intenso calor veraniego.

"Ha… ha sido… duro" dijo sin aliento el mago rúnico.

Laxus asintió y sin ser consciente se quedó observándole profundamente, se quedó petrificado en esos ojos azules y pensó en que era la millonésima vez que le sacaba de algún lio en el que su egocentrismo le había metido.

"Gracias"

Freed se petrificó al escuchar por primera vez esa palabra de la boca de su dios, que parecía igual de sorprendido que él. Le miró ruborizado e intentando que su voz no temblara le dijo.

"No tienes que darme las gracias"

"¿Por qué?"

"Pues porque tú habrías hecho lo…"

"No Freed… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo haces? Siempre intentas salvar mi vida sin importarte que pase con la tuya. No es la primera vez que casi te matan por eso… ¿acaso eres idiota?" Su pulso se aceleró y se puso nervioso repentinamente sin que su mente de adolescente entendiera por qué.

"E-eh… Eres la única p-persona a la q-que he q-querido Laxus… No puedo perderte" La rojez de sus pómulos aumentó de intensidad y a pesar de sus nervios logró esbozar la primera sonrisa de las miles que vendrían después, esas que irían derritiendo poco a poco el frío corazón del dragonslayer.

_**Fin Flashback…**_

De repente se acordó de la conversación que tuvo con Freed cuando se dieron su primer beso justo después de rescatarle del escondite del gremio oscuro de magos rúnicos:

**Flashback…**

"Laxus… yo…lo s-sien"

"No digas nada, no es culpa tuya"

"Pero… se supone que los Raijinshuu estamos para protegerte y te capturaron… Yo no…"

"¡¿Q-qué?!… ¿Qué estás diciendo? Fuiste tú el que sufrió ¡No yo!"

"¡Yo solo sufro si te hieren o tu vida corre peligro! El resto solo… Si tú estás a salvo… todo merece la pena"

La expresión de asombro de Laxus duró un par de minutos los cuales no dejó de mirar al peliverde a los ojos sin saber que contestar ni cómo reaccionar.

_"Sabía que era capaz de hacer muchas tonterías por mí… pero ¿hasta ese punto?"_

Al final se decidió a intentar comprender el porqué de esa actitud

"¿Por qué, Freed? ¿Por qué me proteges poniendo mi vida por delante de la tuya?"

"Tú salvaste mi vida aquél día"

"¡Era un maldito mono y tú un mocoso asustado!"

"No me has dejado terminar… No solo salvaste mi vida en sentido físico, también me salvaste por dentro, me diste una razón para seguir adelante, tú me diste una familia" Lágrimas aisladas comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos cansados. "Tú me diste una familia que me diera cariño, que me quisiera. Hiciste que viera que mi vida valía la pena, que no era una abominación y que había gente que se preocupaba por mí. Hiciste que entendiera que mi padre estaba equivocado" Tras unos segundos mirándose las manos acercó su cuerpo al de Laxus y acariciándole la mejilla terminó de confesar sus motivos. "Siempre te has preocupado por mí, no sabría seguir adelante solo. Por eso no solo lo hago por ti, sino que también te intento proteger para seguir sintiéndome vivo."

_**Fin Flashback…**_

Emitió una leve risa al darse cuenta de la similitud de los eventos, pero la madurez que había en las palabras de la última confesión de Freed antes de que juntaran sus labios, era evidente. Se acordó de cada detalle de su primer acto de amor entre ellos y de cómo se excitaba por primera vez con alguien mientras recorría su cuerpo tembloroso, pero sobre todo se acordaba de la estupidez que hizo cuando decidió dejar de tocarle para irse sin dar ninguna explicación, si se hubiera quedado ese día se habría ahorrado muchos de los problemas posteriores.

Acariciaba distraídamente su pelo sedoso mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas hasta que un sonido sospechoso le sacó de su pacífico mundo para transportarle a la realidad.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Freed y tras darle un rápido beso en la frente se encaminó a la ventana desde donde había provenido el ligero murmullo.

"Creo que estáis buscándome joven cazador de dragones"

La voz era ronca y hermosa a la vez y Laxus quedó cautivado ante la imponente estampa del anciano que le habló desde el otro lado de la habitación y que inmediatamente se ganó su respeto. Salió en su busca para hablar más personalmente y sin decir palabra esperó a que se explicara.

"Debes decirle a Natsu que cese su búsqueda. No debemos reencontrarnos tan apresuradamente"

"Tú le has educado Igneel… sabes que no habrá nada que le impida seguir una pista sobre tu paradero, por muy descabellada que sea"

"Metalicana ya te expuso las razones de nuestra llegada a vuestro mundo, y que no haya regresado de contártelo me llena de gozo y de tristeza a la vez… Sois fuerte y, a pesar de no haber sido entrenado por un dragón sois el primer cazador que, incomprensiblemente, posee el arte secreta especial en esta era; intenta que siga oculta al mundo el máximo tiempo posible"

Laxus se sobresaltó al escuchar que conocía su "habilidad oculta" y le preguntó abiertamente por ello.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Emanas un aura que lo delata. Como la que ÉL emanaba…"

"¿Por qué quiso que le matara?" Cambió de tema por qué prefería que no indagara sobre sus poderes para no acabar revelándole como consiguió esa habilidad.

"Porque Metalicana poseía una visión fatídica, no creía que pudiéramos pervivir a lo que está por llegar. Siempre dudó de la juventud e inexperiencia de los nuevos cazadores de dragones, pero murió feliz al comprobar de primera mano que os había juzgado erradamente, no me cabe duda de que al sentir como tu aura le golpeaba mortalmente, le sonrió a la muerte satisfecho cuando se presentó ante él para arrebatarle su luctuosa vida"

Hizo una breve pausa en la que sus miradas parecieron estar enfrascadas en una lucha a muerte.

"No tengo nada más que decirte. Confío en tu buen juicio. Haz que mi testarudo hijo recapacite... Joven dragón"

Sin dejarle tiempo para replicar el dragón camuflado en forma humana desapareció de su vista. Se quedó unos minutos en el mismo lugar con la mirada perdida y pensando en sus palabras. Pasó una mano por su pelo suspirando y volvió a la habitación con Freed.

Cuando entró le vio sentado en el borde de la cama con las manos apoyadas en sus muslos y la mirada triste.

"¿Qué te pasa?" se sentó a su lado y le miró expectante.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

Laxus comprendió que Freed había escuchado la conversación "No lo sé. No tengo ni idea de cómo convencerle"

"No te ha dicho que no le hablaras sobre vuestra reunión"

"Vamos Freed, ya has visto la reacción que tuvo Gajeel… No quiero darle una paliza a Natsu otra vez"

Freed sonrió acordándose del carácter tan impulsivo de Natsu.

"Se enfadará una temporada, pero si le aseguras que está vivo y que va a encontrarse con él al final recapacitará… Se está haciendo mayor, y eso hace madurar a las personas"

"Tienes razón… como siempre. Cuando acabemos nuestra cruzada intentaré hablar con él" le besó cariñosamente y después tras un rato en silencio Freed le preguntó:

"Oye Laxus… ¿Crees que lo del aura es cierto o lo saben por otro motivo?"

"hmm eso he estado pensando… no lo sé. Pensé que eras el único que lo sabía. Da igual de todas formas, parece que es inevitable el que se acabe sabiendo"

"Natsu… ¿Qué te pasa?" el adormilado mago de hielo miraba enojado a su amigo que no paraba de revolotear nerviosamente por la habitación.

"Le he olido Gray… Estaba durmiendo y de repente me he despertado y ¡Le he olido! ¡Es él!, pensé, pero luego no y después ¡sí! y cuando iba a ir a ver si era él… entonces otra vez no" dijo exaltado al principio y cabizbajo al final.

"Ey, Natsu, cálmate" Gray se acercó a él y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios tímidamente.

"¿Qué haces pervertido?" le apartó Natsu ruborizado "¡No somos novios! ¡Déjame!"

"¡¿Qué?! Tú también me besaste, ¿o es que no te acuerdas? ¡No me pareció oírte llamarme pervertido cuando me metiste tu lengua hasta adentro!"

Natsu le miró y salió de la habitación enfadado. Sus hormonas de adolescente estaban revolucionadas en el cuerpo del joven dragonslayer y le tenían más alterado que de costumbre.

Al día siguiente se aprovisionaron bien de todo tipo de comodidades para adentrarse en el calor mortal de la última región antes de llegar a su destino. Sabían que allí no debían bajar la guardia ya que la dureza del desierto ponía a prueba a los que osaban adentrarse en él, incluso si se trataba de gente con mucho aguante y preparada.

Nuevamente usaron el tren para llegar a una pequeña estación justo al pasar la frontera de la región de Desierto, por culpa de la arena este medio de transporte no era una opción más allá de la linde de los dos territorios ya que las vías se quedaban enterradas. Freed escribió alrededor de cada uno unas runas para repeler la arena y otras para el calor.

"¡Vaya!" exclamó Lucy emocionada "Tendríamos que tener un mago rúnico en nuestro equipo Erza, ¡esto es maravilloso!"

La pelirroja la miró de reojo sonriendo por verla tan feliz en un entorno que resultaba muy incómodo a la rubia maga.

"Quizá deberías estar más preparada para todo tipo de climas, rubita… Siempre te estás quejando" Laxus la hizo bajar de las nubes y Lucy cambió su alegre semblante a uno más agrio.

"Vamos maestro… no seáis duro con ella, nuestra Lucy es así" Su compañera de equipo la guiñó un ojo a la vez que miró preocupada de reojo a su malhumorado amigo dragonslayer.

Natsu estaba de nuevo inusualmente en silencio y de vez en cuando miraba de soslayo a Gray, aunque en realidad estaba enfadado consigo mismo por todo ese caos que se interponía en su relación. Tenía miedo de que lo suyo llegara a ser algo serio, no estaba seguro de si estaba bien o mal y, para colmo, observaba lo felices que eran su maestro y Freed y la envidia le corroía deseando tener sus sentimientos tan claros como los tenían ellos.

Freed también se percató del desorden emocional del siempre alegre Natsu y se recordó a si mismo hace unos meses atrás cuando tenía esa lucha interna que estaba teniendo ahora el joven dragonslayer.

"Ey, Natsu… estoy convencido de que acabarás encontrándote con Igneel. Lo único que tienes que hacer es no rendirte y tener esperanza" intentó no sacar el tema de golpe para no incomodarle o enfadarle, estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar con dragones y sabía cómo llevárselos a su terreno.

"Gracias, Freed" sonrió por primera vez en todo el día "pero no es eso lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo" bajó la mirada apesadumbrado.

"Todos pasamos por momentos así, cada uno referente a una cosa distinta. Cuando nos hacemos adultos, nuestras mentes trabajan arduamente debido a la complejidad del mundo que se abre ante nosotros, de jóvenes pensamos que la vida es más sencilla de lo que en realidad es… Empezamos a tener responsabilidades, decisiones que influyen de manera drástica en nuestras vidas, tenemos que aprender a sobrevivir solos… descubrimos que la amistad tan leal que sentimos hacia ciertas personas a veces está rodeada por un cascarón que logramos romper un día de casualidad gracias a la suma de momentos hermosos juntos, momentos que recordarás toda tu vida. Una vez que ese cascarón se rompe por fin, somos testigos del nacimiento de un sentimiento nuevo, un sentimiento que tememos al principio y que nos cambia nuestra vida radicalmente, pero también es ese sentimiento al que luego nos aferramos desesperadamente para vivir" Hizo una pausa para observar la reacción de Natsu, que se había tensado ante esa última frase y Freed sonrió satisfecho "Sea lo que sea deberías hablarlo con alguien, siempre ayuda mucho ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Yo, por ejemplo, hace unos meses tuve una tormenta en mi interior respecto a lo que sentía por Laxus pero me ayudó mucho hablar con Ever y contarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo. De hecho, ella fue la que me empujó a lograr que avanzáramos"

Natsu le miró con los ojos como platos: "¿Tú te declaraste a Laxus?"

Freed se echó a reír y le contestó: "Creo que no fue así exactamente… solo surgió pero, digamos que abrí el camino para que fuera posible"

El confundido Natsu se quedó unos minutos pensativo, intentando organizar todo lo que le había dicho Freed, de hecho, no estaba seguro de haber entendido casi ninguna de las palabras de su compañero y desde luego no había captado el mensaje oculto en ellas pero, hizo su mejor intento por comprenderlo y acabó preguntándole.

"¿Entonces si hablo mis problemas con alguien todo será más fácil?"

"A mí me funcionó, no te aseguro que…"

"¡Entonces hablaré con Lucy en cuanto pueda!" dijo recuperando su vigor y trotando alegremente.

"E-eh Natsu…" Freed sospechaba que Lucy no estaría muy contenta hablando con su amigo sobre su amor por otro hombre, pero no lo sabía con certeza así que dejó que siguiera trotando feliz. Si en verdad estaba enamorada de él se sentiría dolida pero, se querían tanto que estaba convencido de que no iba a interferir negativamente en esa relación si era lo que Natsu quería. Así que, con una sonrisa, le dejó ir.

"¿De qué habéis hablado?" le preguntó Laxus celoso…

"Me he visto a mí mismo hace unos meses, por eso he ido a animarle a que diera un paso más" Le miró sonriendo y le dijo "Así es como hay que hacerlo Laxus… No metiéndote con ellos o poniéndoles en situaciones comprometidas"

"vaya... Yo no hago eso que... Pero que coño. No hables de situaciones comprometidas ni malos tragos cuando tú me abriste los ojos de esa manera… Serás…."

Su novio comenzó a reír al escuchar su tono de reproche y se colgó de su brazo mientras Laxus le miraba enfurruñado.

Cuando llevaban andando prácticamente todo el día antes de caer el sol se toparon con un oasis enorme. El contraste de ambientes era tal que tardaron en desaparecer sus caras de sorpresa.

Se dejaron caer sobre la hierba y se refrescaron con la llegada de la noche, que a esas horas aún no era demasiado fría. Natsu fue con Happy a intentar buscar algo comestible junto con Lucy; Erza y Gray se quedaron preparando los utensilios para hacer la cena; y Laxus y Freed simplemente desaparecieron.

"Es el baño más reconfortante que he tenido en mi vida" Freed cerró los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la orilla del estanque "Podemos permitirnos un baño rápido y después… ¡¿Q-que haces Laxus?!" abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de su novio mientras ponía las manos en sus muslos.

"Siempre he querido follarte en el agua" se acercó acechándole "quiero saber cómo es" llegó hasta él y metió sus manos en el agua buscando la entrepierna de su amante que comenzaba a endurecerse. Se la acariciaba junto con sus testículos bruscamente, de arriba abajo con su mano abierta mientras Freed intentaba frenarle con desgana intentando apartar su mano.

"La-Laxus ya nos he… Aaahhh… hemos entretenido en… no, eso no, para… tenemos que irnos"

Como ya era costumbre Laxus hacía caso omiso a sus ruegos y le puso encima de sus piernas. El agua les llegaba por la cintura y el dragonslayer se dio cuenta de que su pareja era más liviana que de costumbre, se terminó de endurecer al pensar en lo que podía hacer con él. Sus manos levantaron las nalgas de Freed, que se vio obligado a ponerse de rodillas con las piernas de su dragón en medio de las suyas. Laxus acarició su cintura y le masturbó después rápidamente, su novio echó la cabeza hacia atrás emitiendo un gemido.

Freed sabía que el grado de sadismo de Laxus le hacía disfrutar enormemente cuando le observaba en situaciones comprometidas o que le resultaban embarazosas… justo como ahora. Sus amigos les estaban esperando y si se entretenían demasiado era muy probable que fueran a buscarles… Ese momento resultaba embarazoso a Freed. Pero Laxus lo sabía, y omitió el detalle de que su fino oído delataría a cualquiera que osara acercarse, su amante estaba más centrado en frenar sus avances que en pensar.

"¿No quieres que te oigan? Ya te ha oído mucha gente… a ver qué pasa si hago esto. Cuando lo hice en esa cueva te corriste en el momento"

"¡No Laxus!... Eso no… por-favor" llevó su mano a la de Laxus para intentar que dejara de canalizar su electricidad pero, sin éxito aguantó la pequeña descarga intensificada por el agua.

"¡Aaahhh!"

"No estás haciendo mucho esfuerzo en permanecer callado"

"No… ayudas… mu-mucho" seguía intentando resistirse tímidamente y Laxus se iba excitando cada vez más al forcejear con él.

El dragonslayer agarró sus muñecas y le forzó a sentarse en sus piernas. Le recorría con una mirada sádica mientras Freed se preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza cuando vio que empezaba a frotarse despacio debajo del agua.

"Laxus…" No alcanzaba a comprender los motivos por los que no le estaba tocando y empezó a sentirse incómodo ante el silencio y la incertidumbre de saber el motivo de la actitud pasiva de su dragón.

Observaba cada facción de su rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su expresión de confusión y la mirada tímida que le dedicaba. El pequeño cuerpo que tenía encima temblaba ligeramente debido a la bajada drástica de temperatura que ya empezaba a ser acuciante. Le atrajo hacia su cuerpo para resguardarle del frío y acarició su pelo quitándole el exceso de agua. Él apoyó su cabeza en su pecho mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos y se dejaba llevar por sus caricias.

"¿Tienes frío?" le preguntó con ternura.

"Ahora no" apretó más sus brazos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

"Vámonos, vas a resfriarte" se puso de pie con Freed colgando de su cuello. Le dejó en el suelo y le besó poniendo una manta por encima.

"Pe-pero…"

Laxus le silenció colocando un dedo suavemente sobre sus labios. Su erección aún le molestaba pero lo que tenía planeado valía la pena.

Llegaron al campamento y se encontraron con las miradas de desaprobación de sus compañeras y las de indiferencia de sus compañeros, a la vez que Happy mendigaba un trozo de pescado. Freed se movía nerviosamente al observar esas miradas y hacía como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"¿Podemos cenar ya, altezas?" Erza les dijo con sarcasmo.

"¡Claro! Hemos encontrado agua cerca por… emmm" giraba en todas direcciones intentando encontrar el punto por el que habían venido pero Laxus respondió por él señalando al norte:

"Por ahí"

"Sí… eso"

"Ah bien y… ¿Dónde está el agua que habéis traído?"

Ambos se miraron y el maestro comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia al observar la cara de bochorno de su novio.

"Para ya Laxus… eeeeh pues…"

"Déjalo Freed, no soy idiota" Erza se dio la vuelta indignada mientras daba un bocado a una manzana que llevaba en su bolsa.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad a pesar del frío y el sol les despertó proyectando en ellos sus asfixiantes rayos. Recogieron todo y cuando estuvieron listos para marcharse Freed se quedó paralizado mirando al horizonte, su novio le observó y se acercó a preguntarle:

"¿Estás bien?"

"No" su mirada seguía fija en ese punto.

Laxus entendió que el miedo se había apoderado de él de nuevo al estar tan cerca de su hogar natal e intentó animarle.

"Estamos muy cerca de acabar con esto de una vez, no puedes venirte abajo. Ya te he dicho que te necesito"

Las lágrimas empezaron a asomar por sus ojos azules.

"Freed… nunca te he abandonado y no lo haré ahora. Sabes de sobra que no podrá con nosotros… Si en verdad es tan fuerte como me has dicho, lo utilizaré"

Le miró sorprendido y le agarró las manos: "¡Laxus! Pe-pero…"

"Cielo… haría lo que fuera por ti. No voy a discutir esto. Tenemos que seguir"

Con las manos unidas se fueron acercando a la peor pesadilla del mago rúnico, su pulso estaba acelerado y su mente no podía discernir entre los recuerdos que eran reales y los que no lo eran. La mano que sostenía le daba el valor suficiente para que no se derrumbara y para que sus pies siguieran caminando.

1a. A

A media mañana Natsu que iba en la vanguardia con Happy se acercó a avisarles de lo que había descubierto.

"¡Ey! ¡Aquí han una bola negra enorme!"

Todos corrieron hacia donde les guio el dragonslayer y observaron unos instantes la gran bola de energía oscura que tenían delante.

"¿Es una trampa?" preguntó Lucy rodeando la masa.

"No" la contestó Laxus mirando a Freed, qué ya se estaba preparando para anularla "Contiene algo dentro… Apartaos"

EL mago rúnico concentró su poder para canalizar un haz de luz oscura que salió proyectada de sus manos hacia el misterioso objeto justo como hizo cuando su hermano le rodeo con la misma magia. Tras un cegador destello se anuló la oscuridad que bordeaba al objeto que había en su interior, que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

"¿Qué es?" Gray intentaba enfocar de nuevo sus ojos cegados por la luz.

"Dirás quién es…" Laxus se agachó a observar el cuerpo inconsciente de Regan y sin atreverse a tocarlo examinó sus posibles heridas "Parece intacto"

"Lo está… lo han dejado ahí para que sobreviviera hasta que lo encontráramos. Dentro de esa energía era inmune a cualquier factor externo" Freed estaba con actitud seria y preocupado "Despertará en unos minutos, cuando su cuerpo se estabilice de nuevo. Preparad algo de agua y comida"

"Es una advertencia entonces ¿verdad?" Lucy miraba al dragonslayer inconsciente sacando de su bolsa comida y agua.

EL peliverde apartó a Laxus del grupo:

"¿Cuándo se lo vamos a decir?"

"Pues en cuanto despierte Regan les diremos que vamos a acabar con esto para que no vuelva a suceder algo así"

"¿Y qué van a hacer ellos?"

"Vigilar que nadie nos moleste"

"De acuerdo"

"Laxus… Ten mucho cuidado… te quiero demasiado como para perderte, aunque no hay nada que iguale tu fuerza"

"Claro que no… y menos un viejo como él. Tú eres el único que sabe lo que puedo llegar a hacer. Esto acaba hoy aquí Freed… Te lo prometo"


	11. Mi dios dragón LEMON

"Eh, Regan ¿Estás bien?" Laxus se acercó al cuerpo semi-inconsciente del dragonslayer de hielo, quién aparentemente no sufría heridas graves.

"¿Q-quién eres? ¿¡Qué hago aquí!?" Se incorporó de un salto y se derrumbó de nuevo con náuseas, la vista en blanco y un horrible pitido en los oídos, entre ese malestar una voz le revitalizó:

"No hagas esfuerzos, aún tardarás un rato en recuperarte"

Intentó enfocar sus ojos y entonces le vio, se abalanzó sobre él hundiendo su cara en su pecho y aferrándose desesperadamente con sus brazos.

"¡Delian! ¿Pe-pero por qué…? Te he echado tanto de menos" le acarició la cara hasta que un sorprendido dragonslayer le agarró de su camiseta y le lanzó a un lado.

"No vuelvas a tocarle" Su tono amenazante no dejaba lugar a discusión y Regan le miró sin entender qué pasaba.

"Pe-pero"

Freed inmediatamente captó lo que ocurría y le explicó a su novio su teoría:

"Laxus… creo que le han hecho perder la memoria desde un momento determinado. Lo que no sé es por qué lo han hecho"

El maestro se giró a mirar a Regan y le preguntó:

"No sabes quienes somos ¿verdad?"

"No… solo conozco a… Delian" miró confundido al que pensaba que era su novio, pero el dragón que llevaba dentro le decía que no era él.

"No soy Delian" se agachó y puso su mano en su hombro para reconfortarle y añadió "soy su hermano"

El dragonslayer le miró unos instantes, su corazón estaba acelerado y su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar peligrosamente ante la mirada tan hermosa que le estaban dedicando esos ojos azules y ese olor tan dulce que le embriagaba el olfato.

"¿Hermano? Nunca... me dijo que tuviera un... hermano"

"Eso es porque no hemos hablado desde que éramos niños… Tenemos que movernos Regan ¿Puedes levantarte?" Ofreció su mano como apoyo pero el dragonslayer la rechazó.

"Gracias. Sí, creo que sí puedo" Intentó incorporarse lentamente hasta que la planta de sus pies tocaron la ardiente arena del desierto.

Laxus le escudriñó con la mirada desconfiado, nunca se había fiado de él y si le había admitido en su gremio era porque la situación requería que obtuviera aliados, especialmente si podían matar dragones. Se puso al lado de Freed caminando en silencio y con cara de pocos amigos.

"Laxus…"

"Lo sé Freed, lo sé. Sabes que no puedo evitarlo" Entendió que su novio quería decirle que tuviera paciencia, pero su instinto de dragón a veces tomaba el control de sus actos para defender lo que era suyo. Le rodeó con su brazo y le atrajo hacia él mientras caminaban dándole un beso en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué crees que lo han hecho?"

"Pues… puede que haya algo que no quieren que recuerde cómo…" Fue interrumpido por las dudas de Regan.

"Eeeehh… ¿alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando y a dónde vamos?"

Todos se miraron entre sí para averiguar si había algún voluntario y al no obtener ninguno todas las miradas se posaron en Freed… era el que mejor se expresaba de todos.

"E-eeeeh… Está bien" bajó la mirada y comenzó a contarle a Regan lo que sabía de él. El dragonslayer le miraba atónito hasta que llegó a la parte en la que tenía que contarle que la persona que amaba había muerto.

"Regan… Delian ha…"

Él sonrió y le dijo: "Lo sé… no puedo sentirle así que ya sé…" las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y se llevó las manos a la cara.

"¿No puede sentirle? ¿Qué quiere decir?" Emitió sus palabras con un susurró y le miró confundido mientras él le comentaba por encima lo que sabía:

"Es algo sobre los dragonslayer, una especie de vínculo que se crea al alcanzar cierto grado de dependencia con una persona"

El mago rúnico creyó no entender muy bien lo que le estaba insinuando:

"¿Estás diciéndome que podéis sentir a alguien a quien amáis?"

"E-eeeeh, algo así… sí" paró unos segundos intentando encontrar palabras que concordaban con lo que quería explicar.

"A ver… cuando alguien…"

"Oye Freed" Gray interrumpió a Laxus, quién respiró hondo aliviado.

"¿Hm?" Freed seguía mirando a su novio, intrigado por la reacción que estaba teniendo ante ese tema.

"¿Dónde vamos ahora?" La pareja, que iba en la vanguardia paró en seco y se miraron pensativos. Era el momento de contarles a quién iban a atacar. Laxus les explicó el plan que había trazado.

"Vaya…" Lucy se sorprendió al escuchar lo que su maestro acababa de contarles. Ninguno se esperó que el apacible mago rúnico de Fairy Tail hubiera tenido un pasado tan oscuro. Obviamente omitieron los hechos relacionados con sus torturas y cualquier información que pudiera resultarle incómoda.

"Por lo tanto… tan solo tenéis que vigilar que no nos den ninguna sorpresa. Nosotros nos encargamos, es… personal"

El sol ardiente se reía de ellos proyectando sus duros rayos sobre su piel como si fueran látigos ardientes. Las runas de Freed les resguardaban de esa crueldad mientras caminaban agotados por la ardiente arena. Aprendieron a ignorar los espejismos que les hacían ver agua por todas partes y dejaron que sus pies avanzaran solos siguiendo la estela de Laxus, que caminaba concentrado, intentando gastar las menores fuerzas posibles. Sabía que el combate no sería fácil y tenía miedo de que pudiera pasarle algo a Freed. Le miró mientras caminaba amarrado a su musculoso brazo con los suyos mientras mantenía la mirada en el horizonte, y sonrió acariciando su cabeza cariñosamente.

Después de 4 horas más se pararon y el corazón de Freed comenzó a latir frenéticamente, asiéndose aún con más fuerza a ese brazo que le había ofrecido su apoyo durante toda la mañana. Un edificio blanco perfectamente camuflado en el paisaje se podía divisar desde donde se encontraban. La zona no aparentaba estar vigilada, pero todos mantuvieron sus sentidos en máxima alerta y esperaron unos minutos en su posición hasta que comprobaron que no habían sido detectados aún.

Laxus respiró hondo, notando como la tensión empezaba a comer terreno a su auto-control. Sintió como la persona que le sujetaba con tanto ahínco temblaba a su lado, y su valor y determinación se apoderaron de él, dispuestos a borrar de una vez ese pasado de la cabeza de la persona a la que más quería.

"¿Estás preparado?"

"No, nunca lo estaría"

Le agarró cariñosamente por sus hombros mientras sus compañeros se posicionaron rodeando el edificio desde una distancia prudencial.

"Cielo escucha, vamos a acabar con esto como te prometí. Estoy contigo hasta el final, pero no será hoy"

El peliverde sonrió y asintió:

"Vamos"

Caminaron lentamente hacia la entrada principal, los recuerdos se reproducían fugazmente en su cabeza, su coraje trabajaba al 100% intentando que sus piernas no temblaran y siguieran avanzando hasta que una fuerza desconocida que brotó desde su interior le hizo hincar sus rodillas en el suelo y llevarse las manos a la cabeza intentando apaciguar el intenso dolor que le taladraba.

"¡Laxus!"

El dragonslayer se puso en posición de defensa, al notar la desesperación con la que gritó su nombre y miró a todos lados intentando encontrar quién le había atacado.

"Por fin has vuelto hijo mío"

El corazón del mago rúnico estaba a punto de desbocarse y su respiración espasmódica intentaba mantenerle con vida ante la falta de aire que le provocó el terror que se apoderó de él al escuchar esa voz que tanto temía, pero miró a su novio y la calma empezó a comer terreno al miedo que sentía… Su dios no le dejaría.

Laxus era consciente de que seguramente tendría que encarar a ese monstruo él solo, no podía contar con que Freed se recuperara, así que sus opciones se redujeron haciéndole considerar otros planes de ataque.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" el anciano de pelo canoso y aparentemente débil le desafió con la mirada.

"Qué más te da, solo debe importarte que soy la persona que va a acabar contigo"

Después de una risa quebrada le amenazó: "Tan solo eres otro insecto que ha venido a posarse en la flor equivocada" Miró a su aterrado hijo "Bienvenido a casa, hijo"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Freed desapareció de su vista sin dejar rastro. El miedo le paralizó al ver como se lo arrebataron de nuevo y tardó unos segundos en centrarse y en reiniciar su coraje y su determinación, haciendo que sus instintos volvieran a funcionar correctamente. Apaciguó la ira que intentó apoderarse de sus actos, quería estar sereno, centrado y con sus excelentes cualidades al 100%, no quería que ningún instinto salvaje de su interior le nublara y le hiciera actuar a ciegas. No podía permitirse ningún fallo.

"¡No puedo quedarme aquí quieto, Gray! ¡Tenemos que entrar!"

"¡Natsu, cálmate! Es lo que querían ellos, esta es su lucha. Si entramos y liamos las cosas será mucho peor que estar aquí mirando" posó su mano en su hombro para que se sentara de nuevo.

"Tsk" Giró la mirada enfadado, pero entendió lo que su amigo le quería decir.

"Oye Gray…"

"Qué"

Permaneció unos instantes en silencio intentando convertir sus pensamientos en palabras.

"Lo siento… Por gritarte…"

El mago de hielo sonrió ante la ternura que desbordaba el dragonslayer en esos momentos, con esa cara inocente ruborizada y sus manos jugueteando nerviosamente.

"Natsu…" Gray decidió ir por fin al grano, sabía que con el espeso y despistado mago de fuego solo podía ser de esa manera, estaba empezando a cansarse de esperar y eso le daba coraje para decirle de una vez lo que sentía "Estoy enamorado de ti"

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron de par en par. Incluso después de esos momentos tiernos que denotaban que había algo especial entre ellos, el dragonslayer no miró más allá de su amistad, pero ahora Gray se le estaba declarando de una forma muy directa, y sus hermosos ojos le penetraban el alma con descaro.

"Gray pero…"

"No… cállate, solo quería que lo supieras"

"Pe-pero…"

"¡Qué te calles he dicho, cerebro de mosquito!"

El interior del edificio era sorprendentemente frío, cada paso que daba le acercaba más a su destino, su mente trabajaba al 1000%, intentando encontrar planes de acción, salidas de emergencia, puntos débiles del edificio, cualquier indicio o pista que le facilitaran su rescate.

"Tú debes de ser Laxus… ¿verdad?" el anciano volvió a aparecer ante él "No para de gimotear tu nombre como una cachorrita asustada"

Laxus esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad y le contestó.

"Sí, lo soy"

"Mi hijo mayor ya me ha advertido de tu poder, y la verdad es que irradias mucha magia, joven. Veo algo delicioso en ti, algo con lo que me deleitaré muy pronto"

"No necesitaré hacerlo, anciano. Te derrotaré sin cansarme demasiado"

"No voy a luchar con un insecto como tú" tras una carcajada se burló de él.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro. Cuando acabe con toda la basura que me lances iré a por ti"

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida por él? Hay más culos como el suyo por ahí, Laxus"

"Ya sabes la respuesta, no vas a provocarme con esas insinuaciones"

"Mi hijo mayor me ha hablado de vuestra relación. La verdad, me sorprendió, nunca pensé que nadie pudiera amar a ese monstruo"

"Quizás pensaste eso porque nunca llegaste a conocer a tu propio hijo" Avanzó unos pasos hacia él "Nunca le dejaste ser quien es en realidad. Atar a tu hijo en una mazmorra… Tú eres el monstruo, no él" En ningún momento alzó la voz, seguía en calma y concentrado.

"No sabes lo que hay en su interior ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo sé"

El padre de Freed se sorprendió al saber que conocía la verdadera naturaleza de su hijo.

"Me he cansado de hablar contigo. Siéntete como en tú casa, Laxus. Voy a decirle a mi hijo que su príncipe no va a poder rescatarle. No va a gustarte lo que vas a ver, chico"

Se evaporó como lo hizo antes dejando al dragonslayer con la palabra en la boca:

"Maldito hijo de puta"

Siguió caminando por el oscuro edificio pensativo, no entendía qué quiso decir el padre de su novio cuando dijo que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a ver. Seguramente tendría algo que ver con su verdadera forma, pero no se atrevió siquiera a pensar en ello.

"¡Vaya! ¡El príncipe azul está aquí! Me temo que tu bella princesa dejará de serlo dentro de poco"

En seguida pasó a posición de combate y le preguntó:

"¿¡Qué habéis hecho con él?!" Con su padre mantuvo la calma, pero los sarcasmos de Branor eran otra cosa, con él era difícil que se mantuviera sereno.

"Laxus, Laxus… Vamos cuñadito… No le haríamos nada a nuestra princesa. Aún no quiere enseñar los dientes, está esperanzada y no para de decir que su príncipe llegará para rescatarla, así que… hasta que tú no desaparezcas no nos dará lo que buscamos"

El dragonslayer comenzó a reírse y le dijo:

"Vaya, así que ese es vuestro diabólico plan… Atraparme y exhibirme delante de su cara diciendo que vais a matarme si no se convierte en un demonio ¿no es así?"

"Hmmm, visto así parece que el plan no es muy original ¿verdad? pero hay una pequeña diferencia con tu historia" Se acercó hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de él "no le diremos que vamos a matarte… sino que ya lo estarás" Acarició sus abdominales con las yemas de sus dedos mientras Laxus permanecía inmóvil ante sus provocaciones "Será una pena estropear este cuerpazo pero, cuando te vea se va a enfadar mucho, así que… no es un chantaje, dragonslayer"

"Y… ¿cómo piensas hacer eso?"

"Bueno… tengo mis trucos, algunos ases escondidos que mi pequeño hermano no conoce y no ha podido contarte"

"Vaya… estoy impaciente"

Pasaron unos minutos mirándose fijamente, estudiándose el uno al otro, midiendo sus fuerzas. Branor fue el primero en atacar, sabía que la velocidad no era una baza contra el dragonslayer que dominaba la velocidad de la luz así que optó por centrar sus energías en ampliar su magia de ataque. Creó un escudo oscuro a su alrededor e inmediatamente canalizó un potente hechizo hacia él que Laxus resistió sin ninguna dificultad, inmóvil en su sitio.

"No es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos… ¿Por qué sigues jugando conmigo?" Contraatacó con uno de sus trucos más básicos, transformó su cuerpo en un rayo y le golpeó con fuerza en su espalda.

"¿Mi ataque más elemental es capaz de hacer que hinques tus rodillas? Estás perdiendo facultades"

EL mago oscuro se reía mientras se levantaba de nuevo "¿No te he dicho que me pone cachondo el dolor? ¿Por qué no me das más? Pero tengo que advertirte que yo no ruego para que me la metan tan bien como lo hace mi hermano"

Aunque era consciente de que le estaba provocando para desconcentrarle, no pudo evitar que le afectara, ya que no dejaba de pensar en Freed y en el tiempo que estaba perdiendo siguiendo los juegos de su hermano mayor.

Volvió a atacarle antes de que se recuperara. Extendió uno de sus brazos acercándolo al otro y formó una esfera de electricidad de la cual salió proyectada una ráfaga de pequeñas esferas de luz que impactaron a toda velocidad en el cuerpo del mago que intentaba incorporarse. Con una explosión y un alarido, Branor volvió a hundir su rodilla en el suelo y jadeando le dijo riéndose.

"Vaya… no eras tan fuerte la última vez" se tocó el abdomen que sangraba abundantemente "¿Qué vas a hacer Laxus? ¿Acaso vas a matarme?"

"¿Por qué me da la impresión de que es lo que quieres? ¡No te estás defendiendo!"

Le miró sonriendo "Te lo he dicho, tengo mis trucos… Oh todopoderoso dios del trueno" De su herida brotó una sangre negra que se acumulaba en el suelo formando un círculo perfecto "He comprobado cuál es tu fuerza, ahora me toca a mí enseñarte la mía"

La sangre se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Laxus quien, sorprendido, intentó esquivarla transformando su cuerpo en un rayo que atravesaba la habitación a toda velocidad, pero la mancha no le perdía de vista en ningún momento y le siguió hasta acabar impactando en su cuerpo, paralizándole y produciéndole un intenso escozor por todas sus extremidades.

"Ese picor que sientes es tu cuerpo disolviéndose ante esa sangre ácida. En menos de una hora le enseñaré tus huesos a tu princesa. Solo tengo que sentarme y…"

Laxus empezó a reírse a carcajadas. La mancha negra, que era ahora su cuerpo, comenzó a brillar intensamente formando una esfera de luz amarilla cegadora. Branor intentó aclararse los ojos y escuchó como el dragonslayer le decía:

"¿Has comprobado cual es mi fuerza? ¿Con esos ataques tan básicos? Iluso de mierda… Vas a comprobar que se siente cuando un dragón te enseña sus garras"

Siguió riéndose y le lanzó su rugido del dragón del rayo que impactó en él con toda su furia. Incapaz de esquivarlo e incapaz de ver cómo se dirigía hacia él debido a su ceguera temporal, Branor cayó al suelo con quemaduras y heridas por todo su cuerpo. Jadeando y medio inconsciente, escuchó como el enfadado dragonslayer se burlaba de él.

"Eso que te ha tumbado en dos segundos, solo es un tercio de mi fuerza… gilipollas"

Freed estaba paralizado, en shock, su cuerpo no le respondía, su mente estaba bloqueada intentando que nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor le afectara, acurrucado en un rincón de una oscura habitación abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos. Con un sobresalto abrió los ojos de par en par, el suelo tembló y una magia familiar le invadió sus sentidos… Laxus estaba luchando, y por la magnitud del ataque había usado su magia dragonslayer, cosa que no ocurría al no ser que no tuviera más opción, sin duda estaba enfrentándose con su hermano. Después de eso nada más tembló, ningún pico de energía podía ser captado y entendió con una sonrisa que la batalla había acabado.

A los pocos minutos su padre entró en la habitación muy enfadado. Le agarró del pelo y le forzó a ponerse de pie:

"¡QUIÉN ES ESE!"

Freed le miraba sonriendo sin decir palabra.

"¡TE HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA, MALDITO INÚTIL!"

Siguió mirándole y callado.

Su padre le soltó y cambiando su expresión se llevó la mano a la entrepierna y empezó a frotarse. El peliverde inmediatamente dejó de sonreír y su cuerpo reaccionó temblando ante la escena que antaño era tan común.

"Ya eres mayor, hijito. Ahora entrará sin problemas. Ese chico tuyo es muy grande, seguro que también lo es aquí abajo"

Le acorraló contra la esquina y le acarició la cara mientras el miedo y los recuerdos volvían a paralizarle. Sentía sus manos sobre su cuerpo, metiéndose por debajo de su ropa, tocando zonas que le había ofrendado a su dios dragón, su cuerpo era de él, nadie más tenía derecho a tocarle. Con estos pensamientos, una fuerza quiso salir desde su interior, y la parálisis cesó:

"¡NO ME TOQUES!"

Le empujó violentamente haciéndole recular.

"¡Nadie puede tocarme!" bajó la mirada triste y añadió casi en un susurro "Solo él"

Su padre se reía por culpa de lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Vaya hijo… siempre supe que naciste para ser la puta de alguien ¿Le has entregado tu cuerpo a ese grandullón? Tú amo no va a salvarte esta vez, hijo"

Se acercó otra vez a él y le paralizó sus extremidades con su magia.

"Si no me dices qué esconde… te obligaré a romper tu promesa"

Volvió a reanudar sus caricias, está vez más agresivas. Freed sentía repugnancia al notar sus manos sobre él. Su cuerpo solo disfrutaba con la agresividad que su dios le ofrecía, sus caricias suaves, las brutales, sus colmillos sobre su carne, su lengua recorriendo todos los centímetros de su piel…

"Ha acabado con él ¿verdad?" Sonrió satisfecho cuando su padre cesó sus avances para mirarle muy enfadado.

"Me he cansado de ser amable…"

Le bajó sus pantalones y rasgó su camiseta dejándole desnudo.

"¿Por qué no me enseñas su marca? Nunca he visto ninguna"

Freed se sobresaltó y pensó _"¿marca? ¿De qué está hablando?"_

"Vaya… ¿no tienes? Parece que ese dragón no es más que un dragoncito aún. Será fácil acabar con él. O a lo mejor es que no te quiere lo suficiente y solo te usa para follarse tu culo"

"¡Laxus me quiere! Y yo no celebraría la victoria tan rápido… ¡Va a despedazarte!" Nadie se metía con Laxus Dreyar si Freed estaba ahí para defenderle.

"Tengo que decir que me ha sorprendido que acabara con Branor tan fácilmente… Dime la verdad… ¡QUIÉN ES!"

"Ya sabes quién es"

"Sé su nombre, pero no sé quién es en realidad"

Freed empezó a ponerse nervioso, sabía que su padre era muy inteligente y que casi nada se le escapaba.

"¡No pienso decírtelo!"

"Bueno hijo mío… entonces lo haré salir. Cuando vea tu cuerpo magullado y torturado… sacará su verdadero poder y, cuando acabe con él, sacaremos el tuyo"

Empezó a reír muy satisfecho de su plan y se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones.

"No vuelvas a interrumpirme" agarró su hinchado miembro y empezó a frotárselo lentamente. Cuando llegó a donde Freed estaba, con un movimiento de dedos le obligó con su magia a tumbarse con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas. Rozó su entrada con su dedo pulgar, relamiéndose mientras observaba cómo brotaban las lágrimas del cuerpo inerte de su hijo.

"No tienes… derecho a tocarme"

"Sí hijo sí, ya me lo has dicho, pero me da igual a quién perteneces ahora. No temo a nada, ni dragones ni dioses"

Volvió a agarrar su duro miembro y empezó a masturbarse mientras le acariciaba. Apoyó la punta contra su agujero y empezó a apretar hasta que escuchó un estruendo a sus espaldas y en menos de un segundo una fuerza lo arrastró varios metros hasta empotrar su cuerpo en la pared opuesta.

"Pues deberías"

Al girarse con dificultad para mirar a su agresor y a la voz que le amenazó se encontró a un hombre imponente mirándole con ira y con una pose tan desafiante que incluso a él le intimidó. Se incorporó y subió sus pantalones de nuevo sin dejar de mirarle.

"¿Q-quién eres?" Su voz le tembló al comprobar de primera mano el aura mágica que irradiaba su adversario.

"Soy quién va a acabar contigo" Laxus sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo de exhibirse con él, si le dejaba convertirse podía llegar incluso a perder si no lo daba todo en ese combate. Miró de reojo a su novio que le devolvía la mirada sonriente y recuperando su movilidad.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Ahora que estás a mi lado, sí" Se levantó y le rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda, sin poder abarcar del todo su torso por el tamaño de Laxus "Acaba con él"

El dragonslayer sonrió y se dispuso encantado a complacer a su novio, que no quería soltarle. Lanzó un grito abrumador que se transformó en un rugido, mientras apretaba sus puños. Sus músculos aumentaron en volumen y su piel se escamó mientras la electricidad le recorría todo el cuerpo, Freed cerró los ojos extasiado al poder tocar con sus manos la brutal magia de su dragón mientras transformaba su cuerpo.

"Es hora de acabar contigo"

Los compañeros que estaban fuera impacientes se sobresaltaron al sentir la increíble magia que apareció de repente. Sabían que su maestro lo estaba dando todo en ese combate y, expectantes, miraron al edificio y siguieron obedeciendo a regañadientes las órdenes que habían recibido.

Regan miraba al suelo cabizbajo, deseoso de entrar y vengar la muerte de Delian, pero sabía que no disponía de las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.

"¡¿En serio que nos vamos a quedar aquí?!" Natsu daba vueltas como un león hambriento mientras sus compañeros empezaban a desesperarse con su actitud.

"¡Estate quieto ya!" Erza le dio una colleja y se sentó en el suelo cruzando sus brazos enfadada.

"Bah… ¿cuántas veces habéis visto a Laxus usar su fuerza de dragón?"

"Eeeeh ¿una?" Gray contestó.

"¡Sí! Y después ha derrotado a auténticos monstruos sin ella ¡Tenemos que ayudarle!"

"¡Natsu! Está bien, para ya ¡Es lo que ellos querían!" Lucy también pensaba que era mejor permanecer al margen.

El dragonslayer entendió que lo mejor era estarse quieto, limitarse a cruzarse de brazos y… esperar.

Los ataques que le lanzaba el anciano no le hacían ni un solo rasguño mientras permanecía quieto con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo relajado.

"¡Qué estás haciendo!" El padre de Freed iba enfadándose cada vez más ante la actitud pasiva del dragonslayer.

Freed acariciaba las escamas de la musculosa espalda de Laxus con su cabeza apoyada en ella y le susurraba que tuviera paciencia, que esperara a su indicación para atacar cuando fuera más vulnerable… hasta que llegó ese momento. El hombre se cubrió de un brillo rojo oscuro como la sangre, sus venas se hincharon y sus dientes se apretaron chirriando con fuerza. El grito que salió de sus entrañas era como un chillido agudo desafiante mientras miraba con ira al impasible dragón que tenía enfrente.

Freed apoyó su mano en el hombro para calmarle ya que Laxus se iba poniendo cada vez más tenso al oler la inminente amenaza que cada vez se iba agrandando más. Cuando por fin su carne empezó a volverse negra el peliverde le dio la señal para atacar y abriendo los ojos juntó sus manos a la altura de su pecho y con un rugido canalizó todas sus fuerzas en la bola amarilla que se creó entre ellas mientras el anciano se daba cuenta de su error, se había dejado llevar por la rabia olvidándose de que su hijo conocía perfectamente esa transformación y, por lo tanto, su punto débil.

"DESAPARECE DE NUESTRAS VIDAS" La luz intensificó su brillo y un sello enorme apareció en lo alto del edificio, pudiendo divisarse desde fuera.

"¿Pero qué…?" Gray miraba atónito la increíble magia que brotaba de una de las habitaciones del piso superior.

"Eso es…" Erza había visto antes ese hechizo, y sonrió sabiendo que todo se acabaría pronto.

"¡¿Fairy Law!?" Natsu terminó su frase incorporándose sonriente y emocionado.

Un brillo cegador se proyectó desde el edificio, pero en lugar de resultarles familiar, esta vez el hechizo parecía diferente, más potente y más aterrador. Un sonido muy agudo acompañó a la gigantesca esfera de luz, poniéndoles la piel de gallina. En ese momento más que nunca agradecieron no ser enemigos del dragonslayer de rayos. La luz por fin cesó y todos se miraron asustados ante la intensidad del ataque... Definitivamente no era el Fairy Law que ellos conocían.

Regan estaba especialmente sorprendido ante el poderoso hechizo, nunca había sentido tanta energía junta en un mismo punto y no pudo evitar preguntar por su origen:

"¿Q-qué ha sido eso?"

"EL monstruoso Laxus haciendo una de las suyas" dijo Natsu riéndose.

"Algo así" dijo Erza "Tenemos que entrar"

Corrieron a comprobar el resultado del combate y a asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

"¿Estás… bien?" dijo Laxus agotado mientras Freed le abrazaba, aún desnudo, con todas sus fuerzas.

"Dime que se ha acabado Laxus ¡Dímelo!" Empezó a llorar de alivio y alegría a la vez.

"Se ha acabado, cielo" Acarició su pelo y le dijo: "Tenemos que sacarle de aquí antes de que vengan"

Su padre yacía en el suelo con los ojos en blanco y sin pulso. Laxus había modificado uno de las magias más poderosas de Fairy Tail para hacerlo letal. **N**unca hasta ahora había tenido oportunidad ni ganas de comprobar su eficacia.

Lo escondieron en una de las habitaciones mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la salida. Laxus estaba muy serio, mirando al suelo y sin dirigirle la palabra. Freed captó esta actitud y en seguida supo el por qué: Era la primera vez que Laxus mataba a alguien. Agarró su brazo con los suyos como solía hacer siempre que caminaban y al mirarle vio como las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla.

"No es fácil ¿verdad?"

"No, aun sabiendo quién era y lo que te hizo, no puedo evitar esta sensación"

Freed bajó la mirada disgustado por lo que había tenido que hacer por él y Laxus captó su auto-culpabilidad y paró para agarrar sus hombros.

"Freed, no me arrepiento, y lo volvería a hacer. Pero saber que he acabado con la vida de alguien, por muy hijo de puta que fuera, no está siendo agradable" Le besó dulcemente "Todo está bien ¿de acuerdo?"

"Vale" le retiró las lágrimas justo cuando sus compañeros entraban en el interior.

"¿Estáis bien?" preguntó Erza mirándoles preocupada.

"Un poco cansados, pero sí, estamos bien" Freed acarició el brazo de Laxus mientras la hablaba.

"¡Eres un monstruo Laxus! ¿Dónde está ese tipo?" Natsu quería comprobar las consecuencias de ese Fairy Law personalizado.

"Se fue" con esa escueta respuesta se cruzó brazos dando por zanjado el tema y dejando a sus compañeros confusos. El mago rúnico sonrió intentando que los demás entendieran que todo había salido bien.

"Tan expresivo como siempre, Laxus… Consiguió fuerzas para escapar justo cuando cesó el hechizo. No creo que… vuelva a molestar"

Todos menos Natsu, que se creyó lo que les había contado, se miraron dubitativos. La fuerza y la magia que había desbordado fueron tan brutales que era prácticamente imposible salir de allí por propio pie, pero prefirieron aparcar el tema y aguardar en silencio las siguientes órdenes.

Después de hablar un momento a solas con Freed, se dirigió a los demás:

"Pasaremos aquí la noche. Descansad, mañana hablamos. Habrá comida y camas de sobra en este sitio"

Encerraron al hermano de Freed, aún inconsciente en una de las celdas y cada uno se retiró a buscar una cama donde descansar por fin después de varios días durmiendo sobre la arena del desierto.

"Freed…"

Laxus se sorprendió al sentir como su amante le atacaba con tanta ansia. Sus manos acariciaban todo su agotado cuerpo, sabiendo a la perfección donde tocarle para llevarle a la locura. El dragón se dejaba llevar, demasiado cansado para oponerse a ser controlado y demasiado excitado para frenar sus avances.

Se situó encima de él, lamiendo su cuello, mordiéndole suavemente y chupando cada músculo de sus hombros. Empujó sus caderas con fuerza hacia su estómago, buscando sentir como se iba endureciendo debajo de él mientras le rodeaba con sus piernas y gemía metiendo su lengua en su boca agresivamente.

Laxus sostenía su cintura y apretaba sus nalgas con fuerza, metiendo sus grandes manos por los pantalones de su pijama, acariciando la entrada de su trasero y metiendo la punta de su dedo dentro.

"Laxus… Llevas unos cuantos días sin… tocarme"

"Ya lo sé"

"¿P-por qué?"

Laxus sacó su dedo y le atrajo aún más hacia él.

"Porque quería comprobar una cosa"

"¿Eh?"

"Ahora lo verás"

Por fin su lujuria se despertó, haciéndole olvidar que estaba prácticamente sin energías y tumbó a Freed en la cama boca arriba, metiendo su cadera entre sus piernas mientras le desnudaba.

Le lamía el pecho hasta el ombligo dándole pequeños besos por el camino.

"Quería saber cuánto tiempo puedes estar sin sentir mi polla dentro de ti"

Bajó sus pantalones y a medio camino le lamió de arriba abajo su dura erección.

"Eres tan sabroso… tu piel, tu saliva, tu semen, tus ruegos, tus sollozos y gritos… incluso tu sangre es deliciosa… Te necesito tanto"

Freed comenzó a jadear, sus palabras penetraban sus oídos dulcemente.

"Vuelves tan loco a tu dios cada vez que le alabas, que haces que piense en ti a todas horas"

"¡Laxuuus!"

Era lo único que deseaba en su vida. Que su dios dragón le premiara por hacer las cosas bien y que le necesitara a su lado, eso era lo que mantenía a Freed vivo y le excitaba sobremanera escuchar cómo se lo hacía saber.

Pudo sentir de nuevo su lengua recorriendo sus muslos, sus colmillos clavándose en ellos amenazando con atravesar su carne pero sin llegar a hacerlo, pero Freed estaba deseando que lo hiciera, quería que le marcara para que todo el mundo supiera que pertenecía al temible dragonslayer de rayos. De pronto se acordó de que su padre le pidió ver su "marca" y tuvo que preguntarle por ello:

"L-Laxus"

Su dragón siguió lamiendo su piel.

"Me ha pedido que… que le enseñara mi… marca"

Laxus dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se incorporó para mirarle con expresión seria. Freed se sentó en la cama con la cabeza mirando hacia sus manos.

"Al no encontrar ninguna, dijo que… que aún eras un dragoncito y…"

"¡¿DRAGONCITO?! ¡Ese hijo de puta me ha llamado DRAGONCITO!" Mientras Laxus se alteraba al escuchar cómo le había llamado, Freed no pudo contener la risa al ver su enfado ante ese nombre tan tierno.

"¡¿De qué coño te ríes?! ¡Nadie me llama dragoncito!"

"A mí me parece… muy tierno"

"¡Precisamente!... Yo no soy tierno" Acercó amenazadoramente su rostro al suyo "Y tú lo sabes muy bien"

"No… te equivocas Laxus, yo soy el único que sabe que sí lo eres"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"No seas tan terco… dragoncito" Freed no sabía cuál sería su reacción al escuchar cómo le había llamado mientras le acariciaba el pelo, en su mente pasaron tres opciones: que le golpeara por la osadía, que le tirara en la cama y se lo hiciera salvajemente o que lo aceptara.

"No se te ocurra llamarme así delante de nadie o juro, Freed Justine, que lo pagarás muy caro" Aunque no le gustaba el nombre, no pudo evitar derretirse con la dulzura que desprendió al pronunciar ese apodo cariñoso.

El peliverde tan solo sonrió asintiendo y volvió al tema.

"Pues… como te iba diciendo… dijo eso ¿Qué es?"

Laxus suspiró y le miró unos instantes.

"Está bien, cansino… Nunca he estudiado mucho el tema porque no me esperaba encontrar en una situación así. Se supone que cuando… Oye, no podemos hablar después de…"

"Laxus…"

"Joder… está bien. Cuando el dragonslayer encuentra a alguien… ehmm… cuando se enamora de alguien profundamente" Paró unos momentos, incapaz de encontrar la forma de explicarlo sin liarse.

"Mierda… Te lo voy a resumir y después, como te gusta tanto leer, investigas tú solito los detalles"

Freed estaba alucinado mirándole sin comprender que le estaba poniendo tan nervioso.

"El dragonslayer usa esa marca para proteger a esa persona, a través de ella puede sentir si está en peligro, puede saber dónde se encuentra y…" le miró avergonzado y giró su cabeza a un lado "Y ya está"

"¿Y ya está?" Le conocía tan bien que sabía que se estaba dejando algo que le avergonzaba.

"Maldita sea… ¡Y se entrega a esa persona para siempre! Si alguien tiene su marca él no siente ningún tipo de atracción hacia… ¡hacia nadie más!"

"Vaya…" puso sus manos en el muslo del avergonzado mago de rayos y le miró a los ojos "¿Y a qué esperas… dragoncito?"

Laxus se sobresaltó, aunque no le sorprendió que quisiera entregarse a él completamente, en el fondo siempre lo había hecho, pero implicaba muchas más cosas que aún no le había contado y que tenía que saber antes de tomar esa decisión.

"Oye Freed, se lo que sientes y… también sé que estarías cómodo con lo que te he contado pero, hay muchas más cosas que no sabes y yo tampoco. Cuando volvamos lo miraremos juntos"

Un poco decepcionado asintió y se situó en su regazo.

"De momento puedes seguir haciendo lo que estabas haciendo… dragonc"

"No te pases con eso…"

Le tumbó de nuevo en la cama sin apartar sus piernas de su cintura y le besó en el cuello mientras metía dos de sus dedos llenos de saliva dentro de él. Notó como su pequeño cuerpo se retorcía debajo, y como agarraba fuertemente esa mano que usó para invadir su interior, intentando mantenerla apoyada en la cama para empalarse en ella con movimientos frenéticos de su cadera, sintiendo como se deslizaban en su estrechez..

"Méteme otro Laxus"

Hoy su dragón no podía negarle nada, estaba disfrutando viendo como le usaba para darse placer y su erección palpitaba peligrosamente mientras observaba sus ojos cerrados y ese movimiento de caderas cuando le obedeció y le metió otro dedo más. Con su mano libre le acariciaba suavemente el hinchado miembro mientras recogía con su dedo índice las gotas de líquido pre seminal que salía de su punta y se lo llevaba a la boca para saborearlo… Era tan dulce como él y su olor le embriagaba haciéndole perder el control, pero respiró hondo y siguió observando cómo disfrutaba con sus dedos.

Sus caderas seguían moviéndose mientras apretaba su mano hacia su interior a la vez que Laxus le masturbaba cada vez más rápido.

"¡Métemela Laxus!" se sacó los dedos bruscamente y se sentó en su regazo agarrando la polla de Laxus con su mano y situando su agujero mojado encima. Su dios le agarraba la cintura mientras se colocaba y después le soltó para que la gravedad se la metiera hasta que los testículos tocaron sus nalgas. Freed agarró sus hombros y clavó sus manos en ellos para sujetarse fuertemente mientras se empalaba una y otra vez en él con movimientos cortos, fuertes y profundos, gimiendo y mordiéndole el cuello, con su erección frotándose contra su estómago una y otra vez.

"Joder Freed, me vuelve loco ver cómo me cabalgas. Voy a correrme, muévete más rápido"

El peliverde le obedeció feliz y comenzó a moverse más deprisa. Mientras gemía sonoramente cada vez que bajaba su cadera al metérsela entera, notaba como la enorme polla de su dios se ensanchaba aún más dentro de él, haciendo que el roce fuera agónicamente placentero. Gritó mientras el éxtasis le invadía, notando el caliente semen de su dragón derramándose dentro con cada palpitación de su miembro. Jadeaba y sudaba copiosamente mientras seguía agarrado a su cuello, hundiendo su cabeza en él e incapaz de soltarle.

Laxus estaba igual que él, respirando con dificultad y sudando por el placer que le recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando llegó al orgasmo. Notaba como su semen se desbordaba por el agujero, resbalando por los testículos y los muslos de ambos, las piernas de Freed estaban sobre su cadera, por lo que su polla aún dura se encontraba todavía metida hasta dentro, con ganas de ir a por otra ronda una vez recuperaran el aliento.

"Te quiero, Laxus. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz"


	12. Un receso de tranquilidad en casa LEMON

Después del intenso calor diurno, Lucy agradeció tener el privilegio de poder disfrutar del frescor de la noche mientras posaba su mirada en el hermoso manto estrellado, envuelta en una paz que hacía tiempo que…

"LUCYYYYYYY"

La joven maga se sobresaltó saliendo al instante de su trance cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo gritar su nombre.

"¡Te he buscado por todas partes!"

Por supuesto que a Lucy no le importaba en absoluto quién había decidido unirse a su momento de relax, la eterna sonrisa de Natsu siempre lograba acelerar su corazón.

"Me has asustado Natsu ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan ruidoso?"

"Oye Lucy" la dijo ignorando su comentario "Quiero hablar contigo"

Su expresión se ensombreció y la maga, decepcionada, pudo atisbar que algo serio le rondaba por la cabeza.

"¿Qué te ocurre Natsu?"

"Es que…" jugaba con sus manos mientras su respiración se iba acelerando "Estoy… emmm… Hay algo que… ¡Mierda! ¿¡Por qué es tan difícil esto?!"

Lucy estaba confundida con su inusual reacción, su amigo siempre era tan abierto y tan directo que nunca antes le había visto dubitativo al hablar. De pronto su corazón dió un vuelco cuando pensó que quizás por fin Natsu quería avanzar en su relación, así que intentó ayudarle.

"Natsu" puso su mano en el muslo del dragonslayer "Sabes que no tienes que tener miedo a hablar conmigo. Hemos pasado un año muy intenso y no hemos tenido tiempo casi para hablar sobre nuestras cosas ¿verdad?"

Nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa. Se miraba las manos intentando esquivar la hermosa mirada de Natsu mientras la observaba con esos ojos inocentes.

"Si hay algo que quieras decirme es un momento perfecto"

"Sí… es que quiero que me ayudes con algo que… algo que me preocupa"

Ella asintió dejándole continuar.

"¿Es normal sentir algo por un amigo muy cercano?"

"¿Algo?" su pulso se aceleró aún más… ¿Natsu estaba confesando que sentía algo por ella?.

"Ehhh… sí… ya sabes… algo más"

"Pu-pues… ¡claro!... hay veces que las amistades se transforman en… a-algo más, sí"

"Pero… ¿no acabará mi amistad con esa persona?"

"Claro que no Natsu, se convertirá en algo más hermoso" _"Como siga mucho más con este juego se me parará el corazón"_

Después de unos minutos de silencio Lucy intentó darle un empujón.

"Esa persona te… te ama también Natsu… Deberías de-decirla lo q-que si-sientes"

"¿¡EH!? ¿¡Cómo estás tan segura!? ¡Ese idiota siempre se mete conmigo! ¿Cómo sabes lo que siente?"

"¿E-e-ese i-idio...ta?" tras unos segundos de silencio le gritó "¿¡De quién me estás hablando Natsu!?"

"¿Eh? ¿De quién hablabas tú?"

"¡Te he preguntado yo primero!"

"E-eh… de… Gray" dijo su nombre casi susurrando.

Lucy reprimió sus lágrimas, que intentaban asomarse por la fuerza. Respiró hondo y dejó de mirarle, intentando no hacer el ridículo delante de él… Natsu estaba enamorado de Gray y había confiado en ella para que le ayudara con lo que sentía y ella había estado pensando todo el tiempo que hablaba de ellos dos. Cuando se calmó le sonrió y le dijo lo que pensaba.

"La verdad Natsu… no se que decirte, nunca me he imaginado que sintierais algo así el uno por el otro"

"Pero… ¿Crees que está bien si…?"

"¡Claro Natsu!" esta vez las lágrimas ganaron la batalla y resbalaron por sus mejillas ante la atónita mirada del dragonslayer "Si os amáis mutuamente seréis muy felices juntos, no intentes reprimir tus sentimientos"

"¿Reprimir?... ¿Qué es eso?" dijo con una sonrisa sin entender lo que le había dicho.

Ella le miró riéndose y le explicó lo que significaba:

"No lo contengas… si es lo que sientes deja que salga"

Natsu sonrió de nuevo con su gran sonrisa.

"¡Freed tenía razón! Me ha ayudado mucho hablar contigo… ¡Gracias Lucy!"

El dragonslayer atrapó sus manos y la abrazó con cariño. Ella hundió su cabeza en su pecho y dejó brotar las lágrimas en los brazos del amigo al que amaba.

"¡Eeeeeeh ojos caídos ¿Dónde estás?!"

Natsu podía olerle, pero Gray no estaba por ninguna parte visible.

"¿Dónde estará ese memo?"

De pronto, una masa de hielo gigantesca emergió del suelo, con un grito Natsu perdió el equilibrio y hundió sus rodillas en el frío suelo y se aferró a la columna que ascendía peligrosamente. Cuando pensó que se estrellaría contra el techo del edificio, de pronto se paró y una risa pudo distinguirse desde abajo.

"Que lento te veo salamander"

"¿¡Es que eres idiota!? ¡Me-me mareo ¿recuerdas?!"

"Claro… Anda baja" dejó de reírse y esperó que bajara.

Natsu estaba enfurruñado y no quiso mirarle a la cara. Gray agarró su muñeca y le hizo volverse hacia él. Intercambiaron sus miradas unos instantes con el corazón acelerado.

"¿Quieres luchar un rato?"

Natsu no contestó inmediatamente, no le apetecía luchar con él por primera vez desde que le conocía, solo quería decirle de una vez que él también le amaba, pero Gray no le dejaba:

"Gray yo…"

"¿Quieres o no?"

"Sí pero… déjame que…"

"Pues vamos"

Con un suspiro de indignación vio como Gray se alejaba a toda velocidad por el pasillo camino a la salida. _"¿Qué mierdas le pasa?"_

Cuando salieron Gray volvió a desaparecer de su vista y le habló desde lo alto de un árbol.

"¡EH TÚ!"

"Si me ganas me dirás lo que quieres contarme"

"¿Ganarte?" comenzó a reírse de su apuesta "Sabes que has perdido"

"Y si gano yo… te diré lo que quiero contarte"

"_¿Aún tiene más cosas que decirme? ¿A qué está jugando?"_

Natsu no se esperó el violento golpe que recibió en su costado, pero su gran resistencia de dragonslayer impidió que fuera grave y se lanzó a por él. Chocaron sus puños violentamente y recularon unos metros, se desafiaron con la mirada unos segundos y decidieron pasar a la siguiente ronda. Hielo chocó con fuego y en una explosión ambos elementos se evaporaron a la vez mientras los dos magos se lanzaban el uno a por el otro en otro agresivo choque. Esta vez fue Gray el que sufrió el peor golpe y llevándose la mano al hombro derecho cayó en el suelo con un grito de dolor.

"¡Gray! ¿Estás bien?" Natsu se asustó del golpe y se agachó a comprobar como estaba, pero Gray aprovechó la situación para incapacitar sus manos entre el hielo, Natsu gritó de rabia y canalizó su fuego a sus manos inútilmente.

"Sabes que mi hielo resiste tu magia… Es la recompensa por luchar tanto contigo… Ya eres mío"

La mirada posesiva que puso Gray al decir la última frase despertó la entrepierna del dragonslayer y aceleró su corazón mientras el mago de hielo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros le acarició la cara y le dijo:

"He ganado"

Pero Natsu reaccionó y le propinó un fuerte golpe con el bloque de hielo que le había formado haciéndole caer al suelo.

"NO, no has ganado"

Sentía rabia ante el comportamiento de Gray, no entendía por qué motivo estaba haciendo esto en lugar de sentarse tranquilamente a hablar, pero ya no podía echarse atrás, así que luchó con todos los trucos que tenía a su alcance.

Logró zafarse del hielo que le apresaba y con sus manos libres canalizó una poderosa bola de fuego que pilló desprevenido a Gray, quien hincó sus rodillas en el suelo a modo de rendición.

"Vale… me has pillado bien esta vez, no me lo esperaba… Mierda"

"¿Ya vas a dejar de hacer el memo?"

"¿El memo?"

"Sí… ¿no podemos hablar y punto? ¿Por qué has hecho esto?" Natsu se sentó a su lado.

"Porque no quiero saberlo"

"¿Eh?"

"No quiero que me contestes, solo quería que lo supieras, pero tú te empeñas en querer decirme algo y yo… no quiero saberlo"

"¿P-por qué no?"

"Porque no quiero saberlo… ¡Te lo estoy diciendo!" 

"¡Pero qué es lo que no quieres saber! Si no te he dicho nada"

"Cuando te confesé que… eso… vi la duda y miedo en tus ojos"

"Gray… de verdad que no sé qué intentas decirme" le sonrió nerviosamente.

"No quiero que me rechazes… ¿vale? No quiero oírlo"

"¡Pero Gray...!"

"¿¡Otra vez ese pero!?"

"¡Joder! ¡No te entiendo!"

"Cuando te dije eso tú me miraste y me dijiste también..."Pero Gray" … no me gustan los peros" "_Qué conversación tan rara… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?"_

"Vale… eeeh… no más peros" Natsu parpadeaba alucinado con la actitud de Gray.

"¿Y tú qué ibas a decirme?" Al cabo de unos minutos en silencio le preguntó intrigado.

"He perdido… ¿No te acuerdas de lo que acordamos?"

"¡Ah, sí!" Natsu bajó la mirada y empezó a ponerse nervioso… ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?

"Es que… lo he pensado mucho y…" Nunca creyó haber estado así de incómodo hablando con alguien y su respiración se aceleró mientras Gray se acercaba más a él.

"No iba a rechazarte, idiota"

Se miraron inténsamente, la sensación no les era desconocida, pero esta vez los dos habían expresado sus sentimientos, ya no había dudas de lo que pudiera estar pensando el otro. Sus rostros se acercaron despacio, casi tocándose. Natsu cerró los ojos y dejó que Gray le acariciara la cara suavemente.

"No sé que pasará a partir de ahora, ni de si es correcto o no… lo único que sé es que te necesito, Natsu"

"Gray…" El dragonslayer posó una mano en el muslo de Gray mientras notaba como su rostro iba acercándose al del mago de hielo.

Sus labios se rozaron y se dieron pequeños besos en ellos mientras se tocaban tímidamente. Durante unos dulces minutos no tuvieron prisa y se demostraron sin palabras cuánto se querían.

La mano de Gray recorría la nuca de Natsu y le acercó más a él intensificando el beso y uniendo sus cuerpos. Instintivamente el dragonslayer apoyó su pierna en el muslo de Gray girándose y rodeandole el cuello con sus dos brazos. El mago de hielo a su vez le agarró de la cintura y tocó con su lengua sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que le fue concedido alegremente.

Sus lenguas se tocaron y lamieron y ambos gemían suavemente ante la nueva sensación que ambos experimentaron hace pocos días por primera vez juntos.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos sus bocas dejaron de tocarse y sus ojos se fijaron mientras respiraban jadeantes. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y ambos parecían no querer acabar ese contacto nunca.

"¿Qué piensas Natsu?" Gray notaba que su amigo no estaba cómodo del todo.

"Esto es todo muy raro… Me gusta mucho pero… no estoy acostumbrado a pensar en ti de esta forma"

El mago de hielo le sonrió y le dió un beso rápido en la mejilla mientras se la acariciaba.

"Ya lo sé"

El día amaneció caluroso como de costumbre e, incapaces de dormir más, se levantaron para seguir avanzando.

"¿Dónde están Laxus y Freed?" Erza intentó buscarles antes sin éxito.

"No sé" Lucy seguía cabizbaja por lo que le había confesado Natsu la noche anterior.

"¡Oye! ¡Vosotros dos! ¿Habéis visto a…?" Antes de que acabara su pregunta aparecieron los dos por la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Qué pasa Erza?" le preguntó Laxus.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con su hermano?"

"Se las apañará para salir cuando se recupere. No volverá a molestarnos"

Erza notó que el humor de Freed había cambiado radicalmente y que por fín después de muchos días volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

"¡Laxus! ¿Cómo pones esto aquí? lo vas a romper"

"¿Eh?"

"No pongas las cosas delicadas debajo… o se romperán"

"¡Ya lo sabía!"

Todos sonrieron ante la conversación que estaban teniendo. Nadie podía hablar así a Laxus excepto Freed.

"Oye Freed, ¿los tomates los pongo arriba o abajo?"

"Cállate Gajeel"

"En serio… no quiero que mamá Freed se enfade conmigo, Gijii"

"¿Sinceramente? me da igual lo que hagas con tu comida"

"Pero solo…"

"¡Cierra la boca!" Laxus le amenazó enseñándole su puño.

Cuando recogieron provisiones y llenaron sus bolsas con ellas se prepararon para salir, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta un emocionado Natsu les recordó que debían de darle una mala noticia.

"¡Vamos a por Igneel!"

"Natsu…"

"¿Qué?" Con una sonrisa esperó que su maestro le dijera lo que le tenía que decir.

"No vamos a ir a buscar a Igneel"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Natsu y Regan gritaron al unísono. El dragonslayer de fuego pasó a una postura desafiante y le gritó sin importarle con quién estaba hablando.

"Escúchame antes de cabrearte" Laxus decidió ignorar la sorpresa de Regan por el momento.

"¡No voy a escucharte! ¡ME LO PROMETISTE!"

"¡Ya lo sé Natsu! pero Igneel en persona me pidió que no lo hiciéramos"

Relajó sus músculos y le miró aturdido: "¿Cómo?"

"Se presentó con forma humana mientras estábamos en Joya y me pidió que no le buscaramos aún, que él te encontrará cuando llegue el momento"

"¿¡Y por qué no me lo dijo a mí!?"

"¿Tú que crees? ¿Le hubieras dejado en paz?"

El dragonslayer de fuego bajó su mirada y apretó sus puños con rabia mientras Gray le ponía una mano en la espalda y se la acariciaba susurrándole:

"Vamos Natsu, hazle caso. No lo haría si no fuera verdad"

"Es cierto, te dije que iríamos y es lo que tenía pensado hacer. No puedo deciros nada más por qué ninguno de los dragones me ha dejado hacerlo… Algo grande se avecina y no sé qué tienen planeado pero… debemos dejarles"

"Este tema me está cabreando… ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? ¿Por qué nos dejaron a todos el mismo día? Tú lo sabes ¿verdad rayitos?" Gajeel participó en la conversación acordándose de Metalicana.

"Sí… pero os acabo de decir que no puedo contaros nada. No quiero que una manada de dragones cabreados me patee el culo" Miró a Regan que estaba visiblemente enfadado "¿Te ocurre algo, Regan?"

Le miró con una expresión seria y le dijo "No, nada… maestro" Pareció escupir veneno al pronunciar la última palabra.

Durante unos instantes combatieron con la mirada hasta que Natsu, sorprendentemente, se relajó del todo y volviendo a sonreír ligeramente le dio a entender que aceptaba la situación:

"¡Vale! con saber que voy a volver a verle ya estoy feliz"

Todos le miraron asombrados de su reacción tan inusual.

"¡Pues vamos a casa!" Se giró para mirarles ya que notaba que nadie movía ni un músculo "¿no?"

"¡Aye Sir!" Happy volvía a estar feliz al ver sonreír a Natsu

"E-eh… sí, sí. Vamos" Laxus como siempre lideró el grupo, y después de dos horas andando Freed le paró agarrando su camiseta con la mano.

"¿Qué pasa Freed?"

"E-eh… Me gustaría probar algo. Estamos muy lejos y no se si funcionará pero…"

"¿En serio? ¿Lo conseguiste?"

"Bueno, solo en distancias cortas… y me costó bastante energía"

"¿Entonces?"

"Estoy haciendo cálculos aún pero, si consigo canalizar vuestra magia, hay muchas probabilidades de que funcione"

Los demás se miraban confusos por la repentina parada.

"¿Pasa algo?" Gray les preguntó.

"Venid aquí y unid vuestras manos"

Le hicieron caso y formaron un círculo.

"Intentad centrar vuestra magia en ellas todo lo que podáis"

Cerraron los ojos y llevaron la magia que les recorría las venas donde les había dicho el mago rúnico. Un resplandor iluminó el círculo y Freed intentó absorber todo lo que pudo. Murmuró algo y todos desaparecieron del caluroso desierto en menos de cinco segundos.

"¿¡Es que acaso no te he dicho que no hagas eso, idiota!?"

"Sí, sí, pero es que estoy aburrido sin mi capi y…"

"¡Me da igual Bickslow! ¡Deja a las niñas tranquilas!"

"Vale maestro jajajajaja, aunque solo estaba enseñandolas cómo…"

"Bickslow, como vuelvas a abrir la boca juro que… AAAAAAAH"

El corazón del sexto maestro casi se paró al ver cómo de repente se materializaron delante de él 8 magos y un exceed.

"¡Vaya! Freed eres increi… ¿Freed?"

Natsu no pudo acabar de felicitarle porque el mago rúnico se desplomó en los brazos de Laxus.

"Hmm parece que aún está en fase de desarrollo" Laxus le tomó en sus brazos y riéndose le llevó a la enfermería a que descansara.

"¡LAXUS NO HUYAS! ¿Q-q-q-q-q-qué ha… pasado? ¿¡Qué ha hecho ese animal!?" El anterior maestro estaba alucinado con la teletransportación tan numerosa que había observado con sus propios ojos.

"Nos ha teletransportado desde Desierto"

"¿¡QUÉEEEEE!?" No se esperó que Freed hubiera mejorado tanto en esos años.

El resto de magos que habían presenciado la escena estaban igual de sorprendidos y comentaron en voz baja la hazaña del mago rúnico.

Regan notaba como la ira le invadía sus sentidos, estaba cegándole y necesitaba salir de allí antes de que acabara explotando. No entendía por qué los dragones habían decidido hablarle a Laxus, ningún humano tenía un privilegio así, entonces… ¿por qué él sí? No tenía sentido que en menos de un mes dos dragones confiaran sus secretos al mismo humano. Había algo detrás de esa decisión, y estaba dispuesto a averiguar que era.

Laxus salió de la enfermería con una sonrisa en su rostro, y su perplejo abuelo se fue hacia él en busca de respuestas.

"¿¡Qué ha pasado!?"

"Ya no tengo que reportarte nada ¿no te acuerdas ya?"

"¡No te he pedido que me reportes nada!... Es solo curiosidad"

"Hmmm" le dio un sorbo a su café con hielo y le miró sin decir nada.

"¿Por qué sonríes tanto? ¡Me estás poniendo nervioso Laxus!... Habla de una vez"

Le contó durante un buen rato todo lo que había ocurrido desde que salieron del gremio hasta que Freed les trajo de vuelta. Makarov le escuchaba atento y sin dejar de mirarle hasta que llegó a la parte del padre de Freed.

"Y emmm dígamos que se escapó"

"Laxus… Dime la verdad"

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?"

El abuelo suspiró y bajó la mirada pensativo.

"Eso es muy grave, hijo, incluso para alguien como él"

"No había más opciones… estaba cegado con Freed y no voy a permitir que nadie me lo quite"

"Ya lo sé pero… no creí que nunca pudieras hacer nada así, por mucho que amenazaras con ello"

"Ya te lo he dicho, no había más opciones. Yo tampoco estoy contento"

"Hmm"

La conversación llegó a su fin y Laxus fue a ver como se encontraba su novio "Voy a ver como está Freed"

"¡Espera Laxus! ¿Qué ha hecho ese animal?"

"Es algo con lo que llevaba trabajando mucho tiempo. Solo puede volver a lugares que tiene muy memorizados. No puedo explicarte nada más porque no entendí una palabra del resto de lo que me contó pero… no se lo digas"

Makarov se reía mientras le prometió que no lo haría.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo… Anda, ve"

Laxus entró en la enfermería y sonrió al ver que por fin se había despertado.

"¿Te falta práctica o el plan es desmayarse tres horas cada vez que lo hagas?"

"Hmm" le miró sonriendo "Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que nuestros cuerpos se iban a materializar intactos ¿A nadie le falta ningún miembro?"

Su dragón le acarició la cara sentándose en la cama a su lado.

"Pueees, creo que a Natsu se le ha perdido alguna neurona al reconstruirse su cuerpo. Y en cuanto a mi, puedes analizar lo que quieras en busca de anomalías"

Ambos se rieron mientras se miraban fijamente.

"Y tú estás cambiado también"

"¿Yo?" Freed se asustó al escuchar que había algo nuevo en él "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estás más irresistible que antes… o a lo mejor soy yo que estoy hambriento"

"Laxus…" le regañó dulcemente como cada vez que le ruborizaba alguno de sus comentarios "¿Cómo puedes decir que tienes ganas? no ha pasado ni medio día desde que…"

"Porque yo siempre te necesito. Podría estar todo el día entre tus piernas"

Le atrajo hacia su regazo y le besó con ganas, saboreando sus labios con su lengua y metiendo su mano por sus pantalones para acariciar sus suaves nalgas.

"Ejem, maestro..." Lisanna estaba en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa esperando que la atendiera.

"¿Hmm?" Laxus no dejaba de mirar los ojos de Freed mientras ella hablaba y tampoco sacó su mano aunque el mago rúnico lo intentara.

"Necesito un favor, maestro. Elf-niichan y Mira-nee van a tener sus casas ocupadas este fin de semana y no tengo dinero para una habitación, me preguntaba si podía quedarme en la residencia solo un par de días"

"Claro" contestó inmediatamente y esperó a que se fuera, pero ella seguía sin moverse, así que se volvió a mirarla "¿Algo más?"

"E-eeeh ¡No! ¡Gracias maestro!" se fue alegre y un poco ruborizada por la escena que había presenciado.

"No hagas eso"

"El qué"

"Ya lo sabes… Ahora eres maestro, no puedes hacer esas cosas"

"¿Quieres que me comporte como un auténtico maestro?" agarró fuerte su trasero y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

"¡Laxus!"

El hambriento dragonslayer le dejó de nuevo en la cama y riéndose le dijo:

"Era broma, cielo. No has recuperado tus fuerzas aún"

"¿Mis fuerzas? ¿Has parado por eso?"

Se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y salió de la enfermería riéndose sin contestar a su pregunta.

"¡No, Happy! E-es solo que… quiero hablar con Gray y… necesito que estemos solos ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Sí Natsu" dijo cabizbajo volando sin ganas a su lado "Ya no me cuentas las cosas, ahora es todo Gray, sieeeempre Gray"

"¿¡E-eh!? ¡No! es que es solo algo que… que le interesa a él"

"Natsu…" Happy pensó contarle que sabía lo que sentía por su amigo pero decidió no hacerlo aún "¡Lo entiendo!"

"¡Gracias Happy! Te compraré un pescado enorme mañana"

"¿Huh? ¿Comprarme? pero si tú no tienes dinero"

"¡Cómo que no tengo dinero! Yo tengo… no tengo dinero… ¡Mañana nos iremos con Lucy y Gray a hacer algún trabajo!" empezó a reírse emocionado de emprender otra aventura.

Happy sonrió porque su amigo había incluido a Gray en la misión, ya que a ese tipo de trabajos fáciles solo iban con Lucy.

Se despidieron en la puerta de la casa de Gray, y Natsu entró feliz con su amigo mientras Happy se dirigía con Gajeel y Lily a pasar la noche.

"¡Eh, cabeza de hielo! Ya he llega...do" tragó saliva cuando vio a Gray recibirle en calzoncillos. Había visto millones de veces el cuerpo desnudo del mago de hielo, pero hoy por algún extraño motivo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de manera extraña. Sólo deseaba tocarlo y dejarle muy claro a quién le pertenecía. Esa sensación que le envolvió aquella noche cuando escuchó a su maestro y a su novio en la cama volvió otra vez a nublar sus sentidos y su respiración calmada y profunda le alertaron a Gray de que algo no iba bien.

"¿Estás bien Natsu?"

"Hmm"

Le observó despacio de arriba abajo y se fue acercando poco a poco mientras la entrepierna de Gray crecía de tamaño al observar el rostro depredador que se aproximaba hacia él. Natsu parecía otra persona y eso le estaba excitando más de lo que se podía imaginar.

Por fin llegó a su destino y sin tocarle le dijo:

"Tu cuerpo es perfecto, Gray"

El mago de hielo respiraba rápidamente, la excitación había tomado el control de su cuerpo y su miembro ya estaba completamente duro. Natsu lo observó con una sonrisa y le miró a los ojos, acarició su cara y se lanzó a besarle contra la pared aplastando su cuerpo contra ella. Gray gimió ante el ataque del dragonslayer, nunca se imaginó que cuando estaba excitado pudiera ser tan lanzado, pero admitía que le gustaba ese comportamiento, le hacía sentirse deseado y eso era justamente lo que quería.

"Natsu…" jadeó su nombre mientras le besaba y chupaba el cuello. Un impulso le llevó a morderlo ligeramente y se endureció aún más al escuchar el gemido de dolor que salió de la garganta de su amigo, transformando sus caricias en unas menos suaves. Su pulso estaba acelerado y solo deseaba darle la vuelta y metérsela, pero cuando estaba pensando en eso miró a los ojos a Gray por accidente y le soltó bruscamente llevándose las manos a la cara.

"¿Natsu?"

"Lo siento Gray, no… no sé qué me pasa"

El moreno lo atrajo hacia él y le susurró:

"No te pasa nada… Estás excitado y así es cómo funciona"

"No, Gray, no lo entiendes… Este no soy yo. Casi te muerdo el cuello y…"

"¿Y? No sería la primera herida que me haces, tengo el cuerpo lleno de ellas ¿Por qué no vamos a mi cuarto y te las enseño?"

Esta vez fue Gray el que tomó la iniciativa. Le sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso a su lado acariciando sus fuertes piernas, apretando sus muslos con sus manos. Se entretuvo casi en sus ingles y mientras le besaba pudo notar como se tensaba al sentirle tan de su erección

Natsu movió sus caderas buscando que esa mano le rozara, pero Gray adivinó sus intenciones y la apartó. Le empujó y le tumbó en la cama, se deshizo de la bufanda que le había regalado Igneel y abrió del todo su chaleco acariciando sus pectorales y abdominales. Con su mano derecha tocaba su vientre mientras lamía sus pezones.

"AAAAH, Gray"

"¿Te gusta eso, Natsu?"

Apartó la mirada tímidamente y asintió con la cabeza.

El mago de hielo volvió a lamer sus pezones mientras metía la mano por sus pantalones acariciando la punta de su erección por accidente.

"Ops"

"¡Gray!"

El dragonslayer movió sus caderas buscando de nuevo esa mano mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones y se los bajaba para permitirle a su amante entrar en esa zona cómodamente.

Gray bajó sus calzones dejándolos justo debajo de sus testículos y bombeó lentamente toda la longitud de la hinchada polla de Natsu.

"Joder Gray ¡más rápido!"

"Cállate y déjame, pesado"

Arqueó su espalda buscando aumentar la fricción, pero Gray estaba empeñado en disfrutar de ello y no tenía intención de acelerar por el momento. Mientras Natsu tenía sus ojos cerrados intentando calmarse Gray lamió su punta como si fuera un dulce helado que disfrutaba saboreando.

"GRaaaaay… Por favoooor"

"No sabía que el gran Salamander supiera suplicar"

"Te vas a enterar cuando sea… mi turno"

"Eso espero"

Se la metió entera en la boca mientras Natsu gritaba de placer y comenzó a chupársela de arriba abajo. El dragonslayer jadeaba rápidamente y apretaba la cabeza de Gray para metérsela lo máximo que pudo. Sus testículos también recibieron atención por parte de su amante y se los acariciaba y apretaba constantemente.

"Aaaaaah, ¡no!... voy a… ¡Gray!"

El moreno entendió lo que quería decirle y aumentó el ritmo hasta que notó como se corría dentro de su boca, su líquido cremoso salpicaba su garganta mientras Gray relamía hasta la última gota.

Natsu permanecía en la cama inmóvil, era la primera vez que le recorría un orgasmo tan intenso y no podía creerse que Gray fuera tan bueno con el placer oral.

"Oye Gray… No es tu primera vez, ¿verdad?"

"¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO, CEREBRO DE MOSQUITO!?"

"E-eh… ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Piensas que se la voy chupando a todo el mundo o qué?"

"NO, no era eso lo que quería decir… Has estado genial, solo eso"

"Eso es porque te deseaba mucho desde hace tiempo"

Se besaron tumbados en la cama y se abrazaron durante un rato, hasta que el mago de pelo azabache se cansó de esperar.

"Oye Natsu… Yo también quiero ¿sabes?"

"¡Sí! es que no sé cómo... "

"Solo haz lo que te apetezca, eso he hecho yo"

Tímidamente se puso encima de él y le besó mientras pensaba qué haría. Después de un rato meditando y excitándose de nuevo decidió empezar como lo hizo con él.

Descendió inexpertamente por su abdomen sin saber muy bien como tocarle mientras Gray le animaba gimiendo ante sus caricias. Poco a poco la vergüenza iba desapareciendo para dejar paso a la lujuria y Natsu se iba encontrando más cómodo encima del cuerpo de su amigo. Sus manos se animaron y acariciaban con más ganas las perfectas y deseadas abdominales de uno de los magos más atractivos y codiciados de Fairy Tail.

"Natsu… no me hagas esperar mucho, lo que te he hecho antes me ha dejado muy mal"

Paró unos segundos mirando el bulto del pantalón de Gray, lo desabrochó y se los bajó junto a los calzones mirando como su miembro duro se liberaba de su prisión.

Lo tocó tímidamente rozándolo con la yema de los dedos, mientras sus orejas ardían ante el intenso rubor que estaba padeciendo.

"¿A qué esperas? no te va a morder… más bien va a ser al contrario"

"Calla, pervertido"

Decidió masturbarle con su mano derecha mientras con la otra se tocaba a sí mismo y lentamente se familiarizaba con la sensación de tocar a otro hombre. Aumentó la velocidad de su mano y le masturbó a toda velocidad, relamiéndose al ver cómo Gray se retorcía con su contacto. Quiso saborearla también con su boca, pero no se encontraba cómodo de momento con la idea, así que decidió usar sus manos.

Estaba tan duro y excitado que pudo notar como se hinchaba más aún en su mano la polla que frotaba, preparándose para eyacular. Natsu abrió los ojos de par en par y comenzó a jadear expectante hasta que el semen de Gray salió disparado hacia sus abdominales.

El dragonslayer se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a su lado y se miró los pies decepcionado por saber que no le había devuelto el placer que él había recibido.

"Lo siento Gray es que…"

"¿Quieres dejar de disculparte? Aquí no hay ningún guión. Solo haz lo que te apetezca" Agarró su mano y la besó "Tenías razón… No era mi primera vez"

"¡¿En serio?!" su expresión denotaba que no le gustaba lo que había oído "¿Quién?"

"Natsu…"

"¡QUIÉN!"

"¡Oye! ¿quieres relajarte? ¿Pero qué te pasa?"

No le contestó porque ni él mismo sabía que le enfadaba tanto.

"Emmm… Loki"

"¿Estás de coña?"

"Nop"

Petrificó su mirada en Gray unos instante intentando digerir lo que había escuchado y Gray siguió explicándole su antigua relación con el espíritu de Leo.

"No pasó de esto, un par de veces o tres, ahora no recuerdo. No hubo nada más"

"¿Loki?" Natsu seguía sin creerse que el supuesto mujeriego hubiera tenido sesiones de sexo oral con su amigo.

"Le da igual hombre o mujer con tal de…"

"Vale, vale, lo he pillado"

"¿Nadie más?"

"No, cansino"

Natsu hundió su cabeza en su pecho y le abrazó.

"Vamos a dormir, mañana hemos quedado con Lucy temprano" Natsu no se acordó de contarle lo del trabajo.

"¿Hemos? yo no he quedado con nadie"

"Sí, lo has hecho, mañana nos vamos a por algo de dinero ¿No te acuerdas?"

"Natsu… no me lo has dicho"

"¡Sí! Nada más entrar por la puerta… ¿Tienes el cerebro congelado también o que?"

"Nada más entrar por la puerta me has atacado… ¿te acuerdas?"

Su mente reprodujo ese "ataque" y avergonzado le dijo:

"Es… verdad"

"Venga memo" empezó a reír al ver su cara de timidez "Tenemos un trabajo que hacer mañana"

Se acoplaron en los brazos del otro y esperaron que el sueño se los llevara, pero Natsu aún tenía que preguntarle algo.

"Oye tú… ¿Qué ibas a decirme si me hubieras ganado?"

"Cuando te gane, te lo diré"

"¡Gray!"

"No te dejes ganar… sabes que lo notaría y no te iban a gustar las consecuencias"


	13. Se buscan magos de clase S LEMON

"Bueno, por lo menos se mantiene estable… ¿no?"

"Hmmmm sí pero… así va a caerse"

"¡Pues vamos a ponerlo bien!"

"¡Eso te estaba diciendo! No me chilles"

Laxus observaba a Lucy y Erza intentando colocar una estantería nueva en el bar del gremio. Su mente vagó por los últimos acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en su vida y frunció el ceño pensando en la ausencia de Regan desde que llegaron de su viaje. El dragonslayer no había aparecido desde entonces y no había dado señales de vida. Nunca les enseñó su magia y tampoco era alguien que hablara de sus cosas o de su vida con nadie. Esa gente tan cerrada y misteriosa le ponían enfermo.

"Oye Laxus, ¿estás bien? estás muy pensativo" Freed se sentó a su lado en la barra del bar y esperó que le contestara.

"Hm, sí. Solo pensaba en donde puede estar ese idiota"

"Laxus… tu llamas a todo el mundo idiota, como no especifiques de quien se trata yo…"

"Regan" dijo tras un suspiro.

"Oh... " pidió a Mirajane un café y le dijo "La verdad es que normalmente veo bien a través de la gente, pero él es diferente. Está tan cerrado en sí mismo que es imposible acercarse"

"Sí, eso estaba pensando yo"

"Solo conocemos lo que ha pasado con la muerte de mi hermano pero no sabemos como se conocieron ni lo que se dedicaban a hacer juntos… La verdad es que tengo tantas cosas que preguntarle"

"Parece que tendrás que esperar. Su llegada ha coincidido con un montón de mierda que nos ha caído encima.

"Sí, no creo que sea fortuita su llegada. Podemos hacernos una idea de lo que nos va a caer encima. Espero que se entrenen bien ¿Cuándo digo a los chicos de irnos?" Dió un sorbo a su café y le miró esperando su respuesta.

"Después del examen"

"Está bien… volviendo a lo de Regan, no creo que nos dé muchos problemas de momento"

"Sí, da igual, ya aparecerá y le patearé el culo con gusto"

"Laxus…"

El sol ya había salido hace seis horas cuando por fin hubo movimiento en la habitación del mago de hielo. Gray abrió los ojos perezosamente y sonrió al contemplar el rostro del dormido dragonslayer. Acarició su mejilla y su nariz esperando que se despertara, pero estaba demasiado agusto como para hacerlo, así que prefirió abrazarle más fuerte hundiendo la cabeza en su musculoso pecho para decirle de esa forma que no pensaba levantarse.

"Oi, Natsu… Deberíamos habernos levantado hace unas horas ya. Laxus nos va a matar como no…"

"Calla, no quiero levantarme" dijo con voz somnolienta.

"Ya… pero"

Por primera vez en su vida Gray admitió su derrota ante Natsu, no podía negarle nada a ese rostro tan hermoso y apacible y omitió la lucha verbal rindiéndose en el acto sin más resistencia.

Acariciaba su cintura lentamente y sus brazos, aprendía el recorrido de cada una de las líneas de sus músculos mientras pensaba en todos los años que había pasado soñando con que ese momento llegara algún día. Nunca se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos, era muy duro para él mirarle y saber que ese día era inalcanzable, por eso no podía creerse que hubiera pasado la noche abrazado a él.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo sin haber sido consciente de haberlos cerrado y se encontró con un sonriente Natsu mirándole mientras le decía.

"Creo que nos la vamos a cargar jajajajaja"

"Sí… eso me temo. Vamos a darnos prisa"

Se vistieron a toda prisa y corrieron a toda velocidad hasta que llegaron al gremio. Entraron jadeantes y antes de que pudieran decir nada para excusarse un rayo fulminante cayó justamente a sus pies.

"Tenéis cinco putos segundos para intentar colarme vuestra excusa"

"E-eh Laxus… es que" Gray intentó ser rápido, pero las palabras no le salían como el quería.

"Uno…" empezó a contar cruzado de brazos para parecer más amenazante.

"No.. no… espera, estábamos"

"dos…"

"En… comprando… eh"

"tres…"

"¡Manzanas!" Natsu intentó ayudar a su novio sin mucho éxito.

"Cuatro…"

"¿Manzanas, idiota?"

"Eh… Laxus, espera, ¡espera! ¡no hagas caso a este memo!"

"Cinco"

"No, nooooo"

Con varios chichones y unos cuantos moratones se sentaron con la cabeza gacha en el sofá del despacho de su maestro aguantando las risitas de Gajeel y de Erza.

Laxus reunió a todos los integrantes de su extraño viaje, excepto Regan que seguía en paradero desconocido y les intentó explicar más detenidamente todo lo referente al asunto de la amenaza de la que hablaban los dragones.

"Os dije que hablaríamos de esto. Ya sabeis que no puedo contaros todos los detalles, por algún motivo que no han querido contarme nadie más debe saber ciertas cosas, cosas importantes que…" suspiró bastante molesto por tener que omitir muchos matices "solo os voy a pedir que confieis en ellos como he hecho yo… Tenemos que prepararnos y hay que entrenar duro"

Les miró unos instantes en silencio sopesando las dos ideas que habían pasado por su cabeza. Era peligroso, pero a la vez les permitiría entrenar duro y ganar dinero al mismo tiempo.

"He pensado en algo pero… necesito que dejéis por una vez de hacer el memo y seáis responsables"

"¡Oye Laxus! ¿A quién llamas memo?"

"A ti el primero… cállate… memo"

Gray tiró del chaleco de Natsu para que se sentara otra vez en su sitio.

"Haremos dos cosas: La primera será un examen de mago clase S, solo hay dos ahora mismo en este gremio y necesito cuatro para lo que tengo pensado… Voy a hacer el examen y nombraré a los dos mejores"

"¡¿QUEEEEE?!" Natsu, Gray y Gajeel se levantaron emocionados de sus asientos.

"CALLAOS" Le obedecieron con una sonrisa inmensa en sus labios y se sentaron de nuevo esperando ansiosos a que continuara "En el examen se valorará la fuerza como es lógico, pero sobre todo la responsabilidad y madurez de cada uno de vosotros. Aquellos dos que demuestren que pueden proteger la vida de sus compañeros serán los que se lleven el título"

Le miraron confundidos sin entender muy bien cuales eran sus intenciones hasta que Freed, que sí entendió lo que quería decir, les aclaró lo que iba buscando al ver sus caras dubitativas.

"En otras palabras… un verdadero mago de clase S no es solamente aquél que puede derrotar cualquier enemigo, sino también aquel capaz de priorizar con sabiduría sus decisiones. Pensad muy bien lo que deseáis de verdad antes de actuar"

Asintieron entendiendo sus palabras y esperaron que su maestro continuara con las instrucciones.

"Luego diré los nombres de los aspirantes"

"Eh… Laxus… ¿tendremos que ir con alguien como la última vez?"

"Sí"

"¿Con quién elijamos?"

"No, iréis los cinco juntos"

"¿¡QUEEEE!?" De nuevo se levantaron los tres en shock mientras Freed le preguntaba igual de sorprendido.

"¿La-Laxus? ¿Quieres decir que los aspirantes irán juntos en las pruebas?"

"Eso he dicho, sí"

"¿Por qué?"

"Eso lo tendrán que ver los que hagan las pruebas, Freed. Ya lo entenderán"

"¿Pero lo has pensado bien?"

"¿Es una broma?"

"¡Pero me di-dijiste qué…!"

"Ejem…" Erza carraspeó para que cesaran su discusión.

"Bueno, luego hablamos de esto"

"No Freed, no hay nada que hablar" le miró con cara seria y se volvió a dirigir a los demás "Largaos ya… ahora se lo digo al resto"

El mago rúnico esperó a que todos se marcharan y observó a Laxus mientras recogía su mesa.

"¿Aún estás aquí?"

"¿Qué te pasa? hoy has estado un poco irritable conmigo"

"Es que no te entiendo a veces, y eso me cabrea"

"¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡No he hecho nada!"

"¡No me grites!"

"Laxus…"

"Lárgate Freed"

Le observó al borde de las lágrimas durante unos segundos y después se marchó sin decir una palabra. Cuando la puerta se cerró Laxus se sentó suspirando y se pasó las manos por la cara con un gesto de desesperación "Mierda"

En el salón principal los tres nerviosos magos esperaban impacientes a que les confirmaran su participación en el examen mientras bebían algo para pasar el tiempo. Freed se sentó en la vacía mesa de los Raijinshuu, abatido por lo que Laxus le había dicho y apoyó su cara en ella pensando en lo que podía pasarle.

"Eh, cielo… ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Hola Ever"

"¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Eso parece"

"¿Eso parece? ¿Es que no lo sabes?" le acarició la espalda mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"No"

"¿Algo entre Laxus y tú?"

"Hm"

"Por qué será tan memo a veces… que cabezota es"

"No le insultes Ever"

"Joder Freed… ¿en serio? ¿Te hace sentirte así sin darte un motivo y encima le sigues defendiendo?"

"¡Cállate Ever! Algo he hecho pero no me quiere decir que es"

"¿Que algo has hecho? Pero…"

"Déjalo… tú no lo entiendes"

"Claro que lo entiendo, entiendo lo masoca que puedes llegar a ser… Pero no comprendo por qué lo haces"

"He dicho que lo olvides… no te… metas" Empezó a sollozar débilmente deseando que Laxus decidiera darle una explicación.

"Freed…" le abrazo y entendió que lo que él quería era permanecer en su mundo.

Por fin Laxus bajó de su despacho y explicó a todos part e lo que les había contado antes a los otros seis magos.

"Si no tenéis preguntas diré quienes harán el examen… Natsu Dragneel…"

"¡Síiiiiiii está vez os aplastaré a todos!"

"Gray Fullbaster" Gray puso una de sus poses chulescas al oír su nombre.

"Gajeel…. emmm…"

"¡Redfox, rubito!"

"Gajeel Redfox"

"Gijii"

"Juvia Lockser"

"¿Eh? ¡¿Iré con Gray-sama?! Juvia es tan feliz"

Paró unos segundos y miró al suelo visiblemente enfadado antes de continuar. Su gesto no pasó desapercibido y los magos del gremio se miraron confundidos.

"Y… Lucy Heartfilia" suspiró y añadió "El examen será dentro de dos semanas"

Se retiró sin decir nada más mientras la confusión crecía en el salón principal… Nadie se esperó que no hubiera nombrado a Freed.

El mago rúnico permaneció en su silla aturdido… _"Así que era eso… no iba a dejarme hacer el examen"_ Se levantó ignorando las miradas de todo el mundo y se fue sin decir nada, ni siquiera a Ever quien no hizo amago de pararle.

Laxus se dejó caer en su silla. Había meditado mucho si Freed debía de ir o no, pero al final decidió no incluirle debido al efecto secundario que tendría en su siguiente plan. Esperaba que lo entendiera, pero sin embargo sabía que no le haría ninguna gracia, el mago rúnico siempre aceptaba su voluntad sin oponer resistencia ni ningún tipo de queja, pero esta vez sabía que le había dolido, sobre todo por la actitud que había tenido con él durante todo el día. Estaba arrepentido de haberse portado así, de gritarle, pero si no hubiera estado distante seguramente su novio hubiera intentado convencerle, y últimamente le costaba un esfuerzo inmenso no darle lo que quería.

La noche había caído ya sobre la ciudad y Natsu y Gray paseaban felices por el inmenso parque del centro, comentando alegres sus impresiones sobre el examen.

"Por fin otro examen… pensé que Laxus se había olvidado de eso" Natsu iba con las manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón y dando patadas a un trozo de papel durante todo el camino como si de un balón se tratara.

"Hm, desde que él es maestro solo teníamos a dos en el gremio. Gildarts está desaparecido otra vez"

"jajajaja ese viejo… siempre está por ahí"

"Menos mal que van a pasar dos a la vez, sino tendría que patear tu trasero sin piedad"

"¿¡QUÉ!? Sabes que eso nunca ocurriría… ¡Siempre te gano!"

"Hmm ¿siempre? me parece que anoche no ganaste tú dragonslayer" le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Q-QUÉ? ¡I-idiota! ¿Por qué ganaste tú?"

"Parecía que le tuvieras miedo… el todopoderoso Salamander vencido por una…"

"¡CALLA GRAY!"

"jajajajaja ¿lo ves?"

Natsu puso sus manos detrás de su nuca y su expresión de felicidad pasó a una de bochorno. Después de unos minutos en silencio, finalmente dijo con timidez:

"No la tengo miedo… payaso"

"Sí"

"No"

"Sí"

"¡QUE NO! ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?"

Gray sonrió satisfecho… le había llevado justo donde quería que estuviera y Natsu había caído en la trampa como una mosca en la miel. Empujó su cuerpo contra un árbol y le atrapó entre sus brazos..

"Estoy impaciente"

Le besó agresivamente, metiendo su mano entre su chaleco y acariciando sus abdominales mientras el mago de pelo rosa gemía ante esa rudeza y rodeaba su cuello. Gray enfrió sus manos ligeramente y las deslizó entre sus pantalones para tocar sus nalgas, notando como el mago de fuego se estremecía al sentir su elemento opuesto en una zona tan sensible y como agarraba su muñeca intentando sacar la mano de entre sus pantalones.

"Ngh… "

"¿Te gusta?"

"Estás he-helado… Me gus… Ngh… ta"

Gray no perdía la sonrisa en ningún momento y besó su cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos. Su mano se trasladó a su ombligo y desabrochó hábilmente sus pantalones para poder tener un acceso más cómodo. Cuando Natsu sintió los helados dedos acariciar la punta de su semi erecto miembro, empujó un poco a su amante y le dijo:

"Oye pervertido… Estamos en un parque… ¿Te acuerdas?"

"¿Hm? no veo a nadie"

"¿No puedes esperarte? ¿Tan salido eres?"

"No, no puedo. Te deseo demasiado"

Le terminó de bajar los pantalones y los calzones con rapidez y se arrodillo mientras Natsu buscaba el apoyo en el árbol.

"¡Oye Gray! No seas… Aaaah"

Su protesta murió en su garganta cuando Gray se metió la totalidad de su semi erección en la boca. Natsu decidió dejar de intentar convencerlo y se dejó llevar por el placer que le ofrecía.

El mago de hielo iba notando como crecía y se hinchaba la polla del dragonslayer dentro de él mientras la chupaba con fuerza con los gemidos quedos de su novio de fondo. La sacó unos momentos y acariciando sus testículos le dijo:

"Voy a hacer que te corras rápido, estoy ansioso por que me des lo que me has prometido"

"Mierda… pervertido"

Volvió a engullir su polla saboreando toda la longitud. La introdujo hasta su garganta y se preparó para que pudiera pasar por ella. Después de un par de arcadas logró acostumbrarse justo en el momento que Natsu agarraba su pelo con fuerza desesperado por aumentar el ritmo. Gray dejó de moverse cuando su amante empezó a mover sus caderas rápidamente para hacerlo a su antojo. La boca de Gray era invadida una y otra vez por un agresivo dragonslayer que parecía haber perdido una pizca de su autocontrol.

"Vamos Gray… Tu boca es demasiado buena… no puedo más"

Natsu gruñía de placer mientras aumentaba el ritmo corriéndose en la boca de Gray quien, sorprendido, se la sacó rápidamente de la boca buscando el aire con desesperación.

"¿¡Estás loco, idiota!? No soy ninguna puta ¿sabes? ¡Pide permiso antes de hacer algo así!"

Por tercera vez desde que había descubierto que deseaba a Gray, el dragonslayer se sorprendió de su reacción. Se subió sus pantalones pensativo y aturdido, sin saber muy bien cómo excusarse, ya que no sabía por qué perdía la compostura de esa forma. Estaba descubriendo la sexualidad aún y no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le pasaba para actuar así.

"Gray… lo-lo sien…" No pudo acabar su disculpa porque las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. Hacer daño a sus amigos era lo que más odiaba y temía en el mundo, y por razones que escapaban a su entendimiento, acababa de hacerlo.

"Oye… ¿qué pasa? no es para tanto Natsu… es solo que… no me lo esperaba. Tranquilo"

Se sentó a su lado y le abrazó dejando que se hundiera en sus brazos. Cuando se calmó se levantó confesándole sus inquietudes.

"Es como si mi cuerpo lo controlara otra persona, no quiero que vaya a más… ¡Y no sé qué hacer porque no entiendo porque me pasa!"

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a casa de Gray mientras intentaban encontrar una solución.

"Hmm, no es tan malo… Es bastante excitante y…" 

"¡Vete a la mierda!"

"vale, vale… ¿no tendrá algo que ver con tu… emmm… con eso de ser dragonslayer?"

Natsu frenó en seco como si acabara de darse cuenta en ese momento de que tenía instintos de dragón dentro de él.

"Mierda… puede ser ¿Por qué no he caído antes?" se rascaba la cabeza pensativo.

"Porque no tienes neuronas suficientes… por eso"

El mago de pelo rosa estaba muy ocupado pensando como para hacer caso de su comentario.

"Oye… ¿por qué no hablas con Laxus? A lo mejor le pasa lo mismo"

Ambos se quedaron un rato pensativos hasta que Gray dijo:

"Bueno… no creo que a Laxus le haga falta ningún instinto de dragón para…"

"¡Es verdad Gray! ¡Eres un genio! Seguro que lo que oí aquella noche era por eso"

"¿EH? ¿QUE OISTE?"

"Eeeehhhh" esta era una de las muchas veces en las que Natsu hablaba antes de pensar "pues no me acuerdo donde estábamos y ellos estaban… emmm… ya sabes y Laxus…"

"Vale, vale, lo he entendido. Pregúntale a ver que te dice"

"¡Pero si no te he dicho nada! ¿Cómo lo has entendido tan rápido?"

"¡Porque no tengo el cerebro chamuscado!... pregúntale a él"

"Hm" Asintió quedándose un poco más contento hasta que después de diez minutos hablando de otras cosas volvió a pararse en seco.

"¡Pero como se lo digo!"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas ahora?"

"A Laxus, ¿cómo se lo digo?"

"Joder Natsu… pues tal cual"

"¿Sí?... ¿Oye-Laxus-algo-me-posee-mientras-hago-cosas-con-Gray-dime-que-es? ¿Así?"

Gray empezó a reírse a carcajadas ante la actitud infantil e inocente de su amigo. Natsu se cruzó de brazos indignado esperando que acabara para explicar qué era tan divertido.

"¡¿COSAS?! jajajajajaja ¿En serio vas a decirle a alguien como Laxus que haces "cosas" con tu pareja esperando que te conteste y te tome en serio?"

"¡¿DE QUE VAS MEMO?! DIME QUE ES TAN DIVERTIDO"

Tardó un poco en calmarse y en explicarle cómo creía que debía introducir un tema así a una persona como Laxus.

"A ver Natsu… explícale todo como ha pasado… Dile que cuando te excitas algo en ti se despierta y te hace actuar de forma impulsiva y que..."

"¿Impul...siva?" le dijo pensativo

"E-eeeh… sin pensar, dejándote llevar"

"¡AH, sí!" pensó unos momentos y le dijo: "¿Entonces le digo que cuando me excitas no me dejas pensar?"

"¡¿EH?! NO… Que cuando te excitas algo en…" 

"Vale, vale… ¡déjame que lo diga como quiera!"

"Haz lo que quieras, sí, pero luego no me vengas llorando si Laxus te da una paliza por impertinente"

"¿Imper...ti…?"

"CÁLLATE"

Llegaron por fin a casa de Gray y después de cenar lo primero que encontraron por la cocina se acomodaron en su sofá. Natsu se sentó entre las piernas de su amigo y se las acariciaba mientras dejaba que le tocara el pelo.

"¿Cuando va a dejar de parecerme raro?"

"Hmm, quién sabe"

"¿Te habías imaginado que algo así pasaría?"

Gray se tensó al oír su pregunta "_¿Imaginármelo? no soñaba con otra cosa"_ decidió contarle desde hace cuánto tiempo llevaba guardando su secreto en su corazón.

"Natsu… la verdad es que yo… estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo"

El dragonslayer se dio la vuelta rápidamente tumbándose sobre su pecho.

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"

"Venga… ¿Estas de coña no?"

"Ya…" entendió que no había tenido que ser fácil para Gray haber pasado tantos años con esa carga en su interior e inmediatamente decidió intentar animarle.

"Bueno… ya no tendrás que ocultarlo más" Subió un poco más para enfrentar sus caras y le beso dulcemente mientras apoyaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en él. Durante quince minutos estuvieron disfrutando sin ninguna prisa de sus bocas, de sus caricias y de la calidez de la persona a la que amaban. Pero sus cuerpos empezaron a reaccionar buscando más atención y sus erecciones se tocaron provocando en ambos un gemido apremiante.

"Te quiero, Natsu"

"Y yo a tí, Gray"

"Recuerda que me debes una demostración"

"¿Demostración?"

"Me dijiste que no la tienes miedo y que me lo demostrarías. No disimules"

"Aaaah jaja sí, sí, eso" tragó saliva y se enrojeció aún más. No sabía nada de estos temas y se ponía muy nervioso cada vez que tenían algún momento íntimo, por eso siempre había dejado que fuera Gray el que le guiara, pero Natsu nunca rompía sus promesas y se armó de coraje decidido a intentarlo.

"Esa cara siempre me ha vuelto loco"

"¿Eh? ¡Deja en paz mi cara! ¡No me pongas más nervioso!"

Mientras Gray se reía acariciándole el rostro Natsu miraba a su entrepierna, de rodillas entre sus muslos. Estaba abultada y sabía que al otro lado de la tela le aguardaba el impaciente miembro de su novio. Intentó recordar lo que le había hecho a él, pero estuvo tan excitado que no se veía capaz de reproducir sus acciones.

Respiró hondo y decidió ir por partes. Primero había que librarse de la ropa, así que desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó de su cintura dejando que Gray se encargara de quitárselo del todo; después se quedó observando el bulto de sus calzoncillos y lo tocó con el dedo índice de arriba abajo, y seguidamente con la palma de su mano, frotando varias veces mientras Gray se estremecía; metió la yema de sus dedos por debajo de la tela y tiró hacia abajo de ella, cuando asomó el principio, lo miró y lo acarició un rato notando la agradable suavidad, después la agarró entre sus dedos y los movió solo por la punta unas cuantas veces de abajo arriba esta vez estirando todo su elástico miembro.

"Joder Natsu, esto es jodidamente agónico, por favor..."

"Calla, déjame" su mano tembló ligeramente cuando escuchó a su amante rogarle y sintió a su instinto de dragón haciendo mella en su conciencia.

"Tú déjame también… ¡No te metas en esto!"

"Eeeh… ¿Con quién coño hablas?"

Natsu le ignoró y suspirando hondo hizo que el dragón que tenía dentro desapareciera por el momento.

Bajó un poco más su ropa interior y Gray se la quitó rápidamente para que dejara de tentarle de una vez. La observó de nuevo pensando que haría a continuación: la rodeó con su puño y la apretó ligeramente moviéndolo de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba. Con la otra mano rozaba sus testículos y los estrujaba de vez en cuando.

"Natsu…"

Tragó saliva otra vez y decidió ir un paso adelante. Su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad mientras se acomodaba para tumbarse como podía entre las piernas de Gray. Cuando su cara estaba prácticamente tocando su impaciente miembro, lo agarró con la mano derecha y sacó su lengua llevándola a la punta, la cual dejó escapar unas gotas de líquido preseminal al notar el contacto de su húmedo y suave músculo. El mago de pelo rosa siguió rozándola, pero cuando escuchó un gruñido de impaciencia por parte de Gray la tocó con sus labios mientras su mano comenzaba a moverse.

"Eres tan tierno con ella que me estás volviendo loco"

El dragón volvió a aparecer en él y se metió su polla lo máximo que pudo en su boca, chupándola con fuerza mientras Gray clavaba sus manos en el sofá y gritaba al sentir por fin en él la lujuria de Natsu.

El dragonslayer volvió a apaciguar a su instinto, pero no bajó demasiado el ritmo, y siguió moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo rápidamente, rozándola con sus colmillos, lamiéndola, apretándola con sus manos, hasta que el mago de hielo le advirtió de que ya no podía más.

"No puedo… m-más"

Natsu paró unos segundos ignorando la protesta de Gray, le asustó la idea de que su amigo liberara su líquido cremoso en su boca, pero después de meditarlo en ese microespacio de tiempo decidió hacerlo. Volvió a reanudar su marcha y se ayudó de su mano para que su amante llegara antes a su límite. La sensación fue muy extraña, e instintivamente cuando la primera gota salpicó en su garganta, sacó rápidamente su palpitante miembro y se sentó mirándole avergonzado mientras Gray terminaba de soltar su semen ayudándose de su propia mano.

"L-lo siento es que…"

"Tranquilo memo… No hace falta que te disculpes, te dije que hicieras solo lo que te hiciera sentir cómodo"

El mago de pelo rosa asintió y se volvió a tumbar en su pecho dejando que el sueño le atrapara.

Al día siguiente antes de marcharse a entrenar Natsu decidió contarle su problema al dragonslayer de rayos. El maestro estaba con su abuelo en su despacho atendiendo multitud de papeles que inundaban la mesa como de costumbre.

"¡Oye, Laxus!" entró feliz como siempre, pero se puso serio y tímido cuando le fue a preguntar si podían hablar "¿P-puedo hablar contigo de… una cosa?" Miró a Makarov y añadió "A solas"

"Vale mocoso, me voy… " le miró gruñendo mientras se iba y le dijo desde la puerta "Está cabreado hoy… cuidado con lo que le dices"

"Calla, viejo" el anciano se marchó riéndose y Laxus le dijo que se sentara.

"Verás" jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente mientras el maestro no levantaba la vista de los papeles "Es que… bueno ya sabes que estoy con Gray y…" esto captó su atención y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle "es que emmm cuando…" _"¿Cómo me dijo que tenía que decírselo?"_

"Natsu, no tengo todo el día ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Lo puedo decir con mis palabras?" le dijo sonriendo.

"¿Qué? ¿Con cuales si no?"

"Es que el ojos caídos me dijo que…"

"Natsu… habla o lárgate"

"VALE… Cuando estamos haciendo emmm cosas… ya sabes... "

Laxus enarcó una ceja _"¿cosas? ¿con 20 y pico años y aún dice cosas?"_

"Emm" respiró hondo intentando quitarse la vergüenza de encima "hay algo que no me deja… controlar lo que hago"

El dragonslayer de rayos lo miró unos instantes comprendiendo lo que quería decirle y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

"¿PERO QUÉ COÑO HACE TANTA GRACIA?"

"Eres un dragonslayer, idiota… lárgate de aquí, estoy ocupado"

"¿Y qué importa eso? ¡No lo entiendo, joder!"

Laxus le miró enfurecido y le dijo: "¿Crees que los dragones cuando follan se dan besos y abrazos? Está en nuestra naturaleza humana hacer eso, no en la suya y tu magia te hace ser medio dragón. Aprenderás a controlarlo… si es que al final sigues queriendo hacerlo"

"¡Pues claro que voy a querer maldito sádico!"

"¿Algo más?" volvió a centrar la atención en sus papeles con una sonrisa.

"NO, ME VOY"

Con un portazo e indignado salió de su despacho, parece que solo era cuestión de tiempo que aprendiera a controlarlo, y Natsu era demasiado testarudo como para dejar que algo le dominara.

Laxus se dejó de reír acordándose que no había visto en todo el día a Freed y de que había pasado la noche entera en otra habitación leyendo sus libros. Suspiró y decidió que era el momento de explicarle lo que sucedía así que bajó para dirigirse a su casa.

"Mirajane, salgo un momento"

"¡Muy bien, maestro!"

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa pensó que le diría. Si le confesaba lo que tenía pensado hacer después del examen sabía que no se lo contaría a nadie, pero no estaba seguro de que le pareciera un buen plan.

Entró y le llamó:

"¿Freed?"

"En la cocina"

Se dirigió allí y le agarró de la muñeca para que dejara los platos y se centrara en él.

"Deja eso… ven aquí"

Freed se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por su mejilla al abrazar por fin a su dragón después de un día entero.

"Laxus… si he hecho algo que te ha molestado quiero que me lo digas para que…"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso pensabas?"

El peliverde asintió y le miró a los ojos.

"No… No es nada de eso. He tenido que pensar muy detenidamente como realizar un entrenamiento provechoso y que sea eficaz en poco tiempo y… he tenido que dejar a un lado mis prioridades. Quiero que seas un mago de clase S Freed… no tiene nada que ver con eso pero tengo algo planeado para después y si consigues el título… yo tendría que" Suspiró y le sostuvo la cara con sus dos manos "¿Quieres que te lo cuente para que confies en mi? Preferiría no decir nada hasta que llegue el momento"

"No hace falta Laxus… Si me dices que tienes un motivo ya es suficiente. Sabes que confío ciegamente en ti"

"Gracias Freed… lo siento"

Se abrazaron y besaron como si no lo hubieran hecho en años y se dejaron llevar por la pasión hasta que amaneció.

Mientras tanto, Natsu acudió feliz a contarle a Gray lo poco que le había dicho Laxus, pero cuando llegó a su casa no le encontró allí.

"¿Dónde se ha metido?"

"EEEEH GRAAAAY"

"Estará con alguna novia" le dijo Happy

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo gato estúpido?! ¡Gray no tiene ninguna novia! "

"¿Desde cuando le defiendes así, Natsu?

"¿EEEEH? Yo no… GRAAAAY"

Esquivó la pregunta y miró en la cocina y en el salón pero seguía sin encontrarle.

"¡Tenemos que irnos retrasado! ¿Dónde estás?"

"Aquí… ¿Por qué eres tan escandaloso?"

"Estaba preparando mi ropa"

"Pero si tu no usas de eso… mírate"

"Gray… estamos cansados de ver tu cuerpo" Happy intervino en la conversación.

"¿¡EH!? Pe-pero cuando me he…"

"¡Vámonos ya! Nos están esperando Lucy, Erza y Wendy"

Decidieron ir a entrenar a una montaña muy cerca de las playas de Hargeon, alquilaron unas casitas de madera que ocuparon cuando llegaron por la tarde y fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

"Qué tendrá pensado ese sádico" Natsu estaba completamente intrigado con sus intenciones.

"¿Por qué lo dices Natsu?" Lucy le preguntó.

"Pues porque… ¿Cómo vamos a hacer el examen entre todos? ¿cómo sabrá quién lo ha pasado y quién no si lo hacemos a la vez?"

"Déjalo Natsu, ya lo veremos, eso ahora no debe importarnos" Gray le dijo sonriendo.

"Gray-sama siempre tan maduro" Julia bobeaba con las palabras de su amado como siempre.

"Hmm" el dragonslayer se cruzó de brazos muy poco convencido con el tema.

"Bueno chicos, creo que debemos irnos a dormir pronto, mañana cuando salga el sol os echaré a patadas de la cama" Erza se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia la cabaña que compartía con las otras dos chicas. El resto la siguió de cerca y pronto todos estuvieron durmiendo.

Gray no dejaba de dar vueltas sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño, solo deseaba meterse en la cama con Natsu, pero Happy se había quedado con ellos y no encontraba una forma disimulada de sacarle de allí. Suspiró enfadado y molesto y escuchó a Natsu preguntarle:

"Ey ¿qué te pasa?"

"Tsk, nada" se dio la vuelta y notó como se metía en la cama con él y le abrazaba la cintura.

"¿Qué haces loco?" le dijo susurrando más alto de lo normal, haciendo que Happy se revolviera en los pies de la cama de Natsu.

"¿Eh? ¿No puedo?" dijo con un puchero y agarrando más fuerte su camiseta.

"Nat… Happy está ahí ¿te acuerdas?"

Se sonrojó y un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar el diminutivo con el que le había llamado.

"E-eh sí ¿y?"

"¿Y si se despierta?"

"Gray… es Happy" le quería dar a entender que Happy era parte de su vida y que no importaba que supiera lo suyo.

"Precisamente por eso… es Happy y si ese gato se entera de algo toooodo el mundo se entera también"

"No había pensado en eso" le abrazó con más fuerza dándole a entender que no le importaba en absoluto.

"Pe-pero imagínate el infierno que pasaremos…" Gray se estremeció pensando en la tortura que pasarían si llegaran a descubrirlo.

"Laxus y Freed no han tenido problemas, ni Bisca y Alzack tampoco"

"Idiota… ¿Quién tiene agallas de meterse con Laxus? y Bisca y Alzack no es lo mismo"

"¿Por qué no?" se incorporó para mirarle dejando su mano en su cintura. Gray se puso boca arriba y le contestó.

"Pues porque son hombre y mujer"

"¿Y? Me importa una mierda lo que piensen" Iba aumentando el tono según avanzaba la conversación.

"Ya, a mi también. No es porque piensen nada raro, es porque son muy pesados y las bromas son más fáciles en nuestro caso que en el de Bisca y Alzack"

Natsu por fin comprendió lo que quería decirle.

"Vale, ya lo entiendo. Si le temen a Laxus... ¡me temerán a mí también!"

"Eeeeeh ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido Nat….su?"

Happy se quedó mirando con los ojos como platos a la pareja; Gray estaba ruborizado con cara de enfado y Natsu estaba feliz imaginando lo que le haría al primer iluso que osara decir algo sobre ellos.

"¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces en la cama de Gray?"

"Cállate gato cotilla" le enseñó su puño amenazante "¿Quieres que empiece contigo?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Empezar qué?"

"¡Esto no es asunto tuyo y si tienes al... !"

"Eeeeh… Natsu" Gray agarró su camiseta y tiró de ella para atraer su atención.

"¿Hm?"

"Quizás deberías hablar con él en vez de amenazarle"

"Pe-pero has dicho que…"

"¡No ha dicho nada, idiota! No hace falta que amenaces ahora a todo el mundo"

"hmm... Pe-pero"

Estuvieron un rato explicando a Happy como había ocurrido todo mientras el exceed les miraba asombrado y molesto por no haber caído antes en ello. Cuando ya sabía toda la historia le amenazaron con quitarle la vida si osaba contarlo, ya que aún estaban en una fase temprana de su relación descubriéndose el uno al otro, y volvieron a abrazarse para dormir y estar descansados y frescos al día siguiente… Pero ninguno de ellos se acordó de que Erza amenazó con patearles de la cama al amanecer.


	14. Determinación o derrota LEMON

_**Hola a todos! **_

_**Disculpadme por tardar en subir este capítulo, he estado toda la semana medio muerto con fiebre XD. Espero que el nivel no haya bajado por culpa de los virus.  
**_

**_Un abrazo!_**

* * *

"Solo queda un día ¿Crees que estarán preparados?"

"Sí ¿Por qué no?"

"Es que… me da la impresión de que vas a pasarte con ellos"

Laxus se levantó riéndose y se acercó a Freed que estaba apoyado encima de su mesa.

"¿Pasarme? los exámenes que hacía el viejo eran para niños… Yo lo haré más entretenido"

"¿Tengo que recordarte que tú obtuviste el rango siendo un niño?"

"Precisamente por eso…"

Le agarró por sus nalgas y le sentó en la mesa colocándose entre sus piernas.

"¿Te acuerdas la vez que lo hicimos aquí?"

"Como olvidarlo"

Le besó con su habitual agresividad y tiró de sus muslos hacia él para que se recostara en la mesa, desabrochando sus pantalones con avidez de meterse en su cálido agujero. Lamió su dedo índice y le acarició con él mientras gemía, lo metió despacio y comenzó a moverlo de adentro afuera a la vez que le besaba de nuevo. Lo sacaba del todo y volvía a meterlo otra vez mientras observaba como la impaciencia provocaba que comenzara a retorcerse. Laxus le dejó agarrar su muñeca mientras con la otra temblorosa mano buscaba uno de sus grandes dedos para metérselo junto al otro.

"Alguien está impaciente ¿eh?"

"L-Laxus… ngh… no-no juegues aquí"

"¿Porque podría entrar alguien en cualquier momento?"

Freed asintió mientras su dragón movía sus dos dedos penetrándole rápidamente.

"Entonces vamos a darnos prisa"

Se desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó lo justo para liberar su erección. La colocó en la palpitante entrada y con una embestida suave pero continua logró hacerse camino hasta el fondo. Agarró con fuerza sus muslos y comenzó a embestirle como a Freed le gustaba.

"Más fuerte… ¡más!"

El dragón no tuvo problemas en obedecer y disfrutó con ese ritmo, tocando una y otra vez ese punto que le hacía gritar cada vez que era golpeado. Agarró sus nalgas y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, follándole de pie a la vez que Freed se enganchaba a su cuello mientras su cuerpo era embestido una y otra vez.

"Vamos cielo… enseña a tu dragón cuánto te está gustando"

Con una embestida salvaje y profunda consiguió que su amante llegara al orgasmo. Al notar como su polla era apretada por las contracciones involuntarias de su trasero, se corrió dentro de él mientras le besaba y le dejó de nuevo sentado en la mesa.

"La-Laxus… en serio… te he dicho mil veces que no… que no hagas eso"

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Que no… no lo hagas dentro"

"¿Qué?" El maestro no entendía lo que le estaba intentando decir "Deja ya la maldita timidez Freed, sabes que no hace falta"

"Que no te corras dentro en sitios comprometidos… ¿Ya lo entendiste? Lo sabes de sobra"

"Ah… ya… Estás manchando mi mesa, por cierto"

"¡Laxus!"

"No lo irás a dejar así"

Se levantó molesto y limpió el semen de su dragón mientras miraba de reojo como sonreía.

"Disfrutas con esto ¿verdad?"

"¿Con qué?"

"Eres un auténtico sádico… Te regodeas cuando me haces pasar un mal rato, te gusta avergonzarme"

"No te estoy avergonzando… no se puede quedar sucia la mesa"

"Hablo en general, cuanto más molesto estoy, más te gusta"

"¿Te molesta de verdad?"

"¿Qué?" Freed se sorprendió ante la pregunta _"TIene razón… ¿Me molesta?"_

"Que si te molesta que lo haga. Si realmente lo pasas mal dejaré de hacerlo" se sentó en su silla mirándole.

"Pero... ¿por qué?"

"No lo sé, la verdad es que me sale de dentro y..."

Freed le interrumpió y se sentó en su regazo pasando un brazo por su cuello. Después de un corto beso le preguntó algo que rondaba su cabeza desde hace unos días.

"Me has dicho que íbamos a hablar sobre lo de la marca del dragonslayer"

Laxus no le contestó y se incomodó con la pregunta.

"Laxus... ¿por qué te pones tenso? ¿que te da tanto miedo?"

"No es miedo... Es respeto"

Freed descansó su cabeza en su hombro y le acarició el pecho esperando a que decidiera hablar sobre el tema.

"Está bien… te diré lo que sé"

Mientras tanto en el lugar de entrenamiento del equipo de Erza, los cinco magos comenzaban a despertarse gracias a la temible Titania, que se encargó de sacar a todo el mundo de sus camas.

"VAMOOOS ¡¿Vaís a estar en la cama todo el día?! Así no seréis magos de clase S nunca"

El respingo que dio Gray al escuchar vociferar a la pelirroja desde la puerta le salvó de ser pillado en la misma cama que su amigo. Natsu hizo como que no la escuchaba y tapándose los oídos volvió a darse la vuelta hasta que Titania entró como un rayo y le sacó de la cama a empujones.

La mañana era un poco fresca pero ninguno de ellos se incomodó ante la brisa fría que pegaba con fuerza a esas horas. Durante las dos semanas que tuvieron de margen antes del examen, entrenaron con dureza y muy mentalizados de que debían conseguir ese rango como fuera. Erza les ayudó con su experiencia y se dejaron aconsejar sobre lo que un verdadero mago de clase S debía hacer y tener en cuenta a la hora de realizar trabajos. Los días fueron muy provechosos y los cuatro adquirieron habilidades nuevas y mejoraron las que ya poseían notablemente… sin duda estaban preparados para cualquier reto que su maestro pudiera ponerles enfrente.

Después de dormir bastantes horas para estar frescos y descansados, se levantaron y volvieron al gremio un día antes de la prueba.

Freed observaba a su novio de reojo mientras miraba riéndose las caras emocionadas de los cinco magos que aguardaban impacientes más detalles sobre su exámen.

"Laxus… No te habrás pasado más de la cuenta ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Por esa sonrisa maléfica que tienes. Te conozco muy bien"

"Tranquilo… no es nada que esos memos no puedan hacer"

"OYE LAXUS… ¿A QUÉ ESPERAS?"

"Calma Natsu… estoy acabando mi café. Déjame tranquilo"

"CABRONAZO… HABLA DE UNA VEZ"

"¡Natsu… cálmate!" Erza le obsequió con una de sus collejas.

Acabó su bebida y se levantó para dirigirse a ellos. Todo el mundo guardó silencio intrigados por saber en qué consistiría la primera prueba para aspirantes a magos de clase S que el nuevo maestro preparaba.

"El examen comienza hoy… Como ya os dije iréis los cinco juntos, no tendréis que elegir a nadie ni lo haréis solos. La prueba tendrá lugar en una cueva al oeste de Fiore"

"¿¡Una cueva!?" Pero qué…"

"¡Cállate Natsu! Sí, en una cueva… ¿Tienes miedo de la oscuridad?"

"¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡Yo no ten… AY!"

"Gracias Gray… como iba diciendo antes de que este memo me interrumpiera… será en una cueva. Podéis llevar comida, ropa, lo que os dé la gana. Nos vamos dentro de tres horas"

Después de esas tres horas los cinco magos se encontraron con su maestro en la entrada del gremio y esperando impacientes a que decidiera emprender la marcha.

"¿Qué pasa Laxus?"

"Nada Erza, un momento"

Volvió a entrar al gremio y subió a la mesa de los Raijinshuu en busca de Freed.

"¿Qué haces?"

"¿Hm?"

"¿No vienes?"

"A-aah… no me dijiste que podía ir"

Se quedó unos instantes mirándole con cara de sorpresa y le dijo:

"¿En serio? ¿Hace falta que te lo diga? ¿Qué pretendes que haga sin tí cinco días?"

"¡¿Cinco días?! ¡Pero Laxus!"

"No se van a morir por estar en esa cueva cinco días ¿Vienes o qué?"

"E-eh, sí, sí. Pero necesito pasar por casa para…"

"Vale… date prisa"

Una hora más tarde de lo previsto salieron por fin rumbo a la misteriosa cueva. Natsu iba dando brincos, muy feliz porque al fin tenía otra oportunidad después de tanto tiempo, y el resto iba concentrado en lo que estaba por venir. Nadie se fiaba de lo que Laxus pudiera haber tramado y le miraban recelosos de reojo mientras caminaba en la vanguardia con su novio colgado del brazo.

"OYE LAXUS"

"¿Quieres dejar de gritar? ¿Por qué siempre gritas?"

El dragonslayer de fuego ignoró a su homólogo de rayos y le preguntó:

"¿Por qué viene Freed?"

El peliverde se tensó al oír la pregunta y siguió caminando en silencio.

"Porque me da la gana. No tengo que darte explicaciones"

"Pero Wendy también quería venir y no la has dejado"

"Cállate cerebro de cenizas… ¿No sabes aún que están juntitos? El amor es esclavo de los actos, Gijii"

"YA LO SABÍA CEREBRO DE CHATARRA"

"¿ENTONCES PARA QUÉ PREGUNTAS MEMO?"

Laxus se paró en seco, se dió la vuelta envuelto en chispas y les dijo en tono amenazante.

"Como no os calléis ahora mismo os dejo en la cuneta del camino inflados a ostias"

"E-eh… sí sí" dijo Natsu acobardado.

"Vale, vale, rayitos… tranquilo"

Volvieron a reanudar la marcha en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a un pequeño pueblo que pillaba de camino y se pararon brevemente a tomar la última bebida caliente que tendrían en cinco días. Después llegaron por fin a la entrada de la cueva.

Una inmensa cavidad se extendía hasta donde su vista no alcanzaba a ver, el frío gélido salía con fuerza, susurrándoles al oído los peligros que correrían si se adentraban en ella, tal era la intimidación que los seis se quedaron paralizados unos instantes, intentando recuperar el aliento que la sobrecogedora cueva les había arrebatado.

Laxus era el único que estaba impasible, sabía lo que se encontraba allí dentro y sonrió deseando que la prueba diera comienzo mientras su novio se agarraba fuerte a su brazo.

"Está bien… ¿Estáis vivos?"

Los cinco asintieron y le miraron preocupados e intrigados.

"Dentro de cinco días quedamos aquí. Suerte"

"¿QUÉEEE?"

Los cinco magos se sobresaltaron al saber que no había normas ni reglas, ni siquiera un objetivo.

"¡Laxus!" Hasta Freed le increpó por la fría actitud.

"Vale… Quiero que entréis en esa cueva y os enfrentéis a todo lo que se os ponga por delante como mejor creáis que hay que hacerlo. Hace falta mucha determinación así que si os véis sobrepasado no dudéis en regresar, no merece la pena seguir si sois conscientes que no podéis continuar"

Observó sus caras de confusión y algunas de miedo e intentó apaciguarles.

"No sé a qué os vais a enfrentar, eso depende de la persona, pero es muy importante que nadie vaya solo ¿de acuerdo? No puedo contaros nada más, lo entenderéis cuando empecéis"

Un poco más calmados aunque igualmente de intrigados y sorprendidos se prepararon para adentrarse en la misteriosa cueva. Antes de poner un pie en ella, Laxus les recordó:

"Recordad… Si os sentís sobrepasados, volved"

Los cinco entraron en sepulcral silencio, muy despacio y recelosos, con sus sentidos al máximo y su aliento acelerado. Encendieron unas antorchas y se acomodaron en sus ropas para evitar el aire helado que corría sin compasión.

Mientras tanto fuera, Freed intentaba buscar explicaciones.

"¿Qué es esto Laxus?" Estaba bastante molesto por la misteriosa prueba ya que incluso él mismo, que no participaba en ella, estaba nervioso.

"Ya lo verás"

"¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir?"

"¿Gratis?"

Se cruzó de brazos indignado y le dijo: "Sí, gratis"

"Si no me das algo a cambio no te diré nada"

Se sentó alrededor del fuego que Laxus había hecho y se acurrucó a él tapado con una manta hasta el cuello.

"Oye y… ¿Vamos a estar aquí cinco días?"

"Claro que no, es solo por si alguien se arrepiente y sale corriendo" observó su cara de enfado y supo que estaba deseando que le contara lo que esa cueva escondía "Cuando estemos tapados bajo una docena de mantas te lo diré"

Freed sonrió y descansó su cabeza en su pecho mientras Laxus cocinaba un conejo que había cazado antes.

"He estado pensando lo que hablamos anoche y sé que te prometí que lo íbamos a mirar despacio por todo el peligro que conlleva pero…"

_**Flashback**_

"Además de todo lo que te dije el otro día hay algo que no estoy seguro que sea verdad, pero cuando te lo cuente entenderás por qué no me gusta todo esto de la marca"

Freed aguardaba impaciente a que le resolviera el misterio.

"Parece ser que no hay muchos dragonslayer que hayan hecho eso. El problema parece ser que se necesita un vínculo muy fuerte entre esas dos personas, no solo hace falta quererse, es algo más profundo. Todas las ventajas que tiene la marca pueden producirse por medio de ese vínculo"

"Pero ¿cómo puede saberse cuándo existe tal unión?"

"Ese es el problema, depende de la pareja el saberlo, no hay un momento exacto, solo se habla de muchos años juntos para lograr esa relación tan especial"

"Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué no quieres intentarlo?"

Laxus se puso tenso y se removió en la cama inquieto.

"Si no me lo quieres contar está bien Laxus, no hace falta que…"

"Si el vínculo no es lo suficientemente fuerte, la persona que no es dragonslayer puede sufrir graves secuelas, incluso… la muerte… ¿Lo entiendes ahora?"

"¿La muerte? ¿Por qué?"

"Te lo expliqué el otro día… es como si las almas de los dos se fusionaran, podría sentir si estás nervioso, asustado, triste… también incluso intuir dónde te encuentras en cada momento. Además de otras cosas que desconozco"

Paró unos segundos observando la expresión de Freed y continuó:

"Si tu mente no es lo suficientemente receptiva a todo eso… podría colapsarse. No llevamos ni un año juntos Freed"

"¡LAXUS!" Se incorporó enfadadísimo y le gritó "¡¿Ni un año?! ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos? No creo que esto que sentimos surgiera hace 7 meses de repente"

"No te enfades… No es que no quiera es solo que…"

"Ya lo sé, no quieres que me pase nada. Tengo la mente lo suficientemente preparada para esto"

"¿Por qué quieres con tantas ganas que lo haga? Ni siquiera sé cómo se hace"

"E-eh ¿qué?…" Se sorprendió ante la pregunta "¿De verdad me estás preguntando que por qué quiero unir mi alma con la tuya?"

"Visto así…"

"Laxus… ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?"

"No quiero que te pase nada, y menos por mi culpa. Sé que crees estar preparado, pero no sé cómo de preparado hay que estar, ni tú tampoco. Lo que he oído dice que hay que estar años juntos como te he dicho, y tú y yo antes éramos amigos Freed, no compartíamos las cosas que compartimos ahora"

"En eso tienes razón, no es el mismo tipo de relación, pero quiero que entiendas que jamás he deseado otra cosa, tan solo estar a tu lado. Incluso cuando aún no sabía que estaba enamorado de ti no podía despegarme de tu lado, siempre lo atribuía a que te admiraba pero, desde que ese día me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, entendí que siempre lo había estado"

Laxus observó lo deprimido y decepcionado que se había quedado e intentó animarle sabiendo lo importante que era ese asunto para él.

"Vamos a informarnos bien ¿vale? y cuando sepamos como va todo te aseguro que no tendré ningún problema… todo lo contrario. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que todo saldrá bien"

Con una sonrisa y un abrazo le dijo: "Gracias… Te quiero Laxus"

_**Fin Flashback**_

"Pero estoy seguro de que estoy preparado"

"Freed… ya lo hemos hablado y la otra opción me parece más sensata. En cuanto volvamos lo miraremos. Ahora cállate si no quieres que te silencie de otra forma"

"No seas tan pervertido, Laxus"

"mmm me estoy poniendo duro de solo pensarlo"

Deslizó su mano hábilmente entre la ropa de Freed y le acarició su estómago.

"No pienso desnudarme con este frío"

"¿Quién ha hablado de desnudarse?"

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cueva, los cinco magos seguían avanzando con cautela por el irregular terreno, atentos a cualquier amenaza que pudiera emboscarles en cualquier momento.

"¿Qué maldito lugar satánico es este?" Lucy caminaba agarrada a la espalda de Natsu sin querer mirar demasiado el tenebroso lugar que la rodeaba.

"Quién sabe… prefiero no pensar que nos vamos a encontrar aquí" Gray miraba con desconfianza cada rincón y cada recoveco a la vez que lanzaba miradas de reojo a Lucy _"Cuidado con donde pones esas manos"_

"¡A mi me parece aburrido!… aquí no hay nada"

"¡Gray-sama! Juvia tiene miedo" intentó agarrarle como Lucy hacía con el dragonslayer pero Gray la frenó.

"¡Quita! déjame"

Con cara de decepción siguió caminando detrás de él a escasos centímetros. Gajeel caminaba inusualmente en silencio, junto con Gray era el que menos se fiaba de lo que Laxus pudiera haberles preparado y estaba concentrado para que nada le pillara desprevenido.

Trás una hora de caminata por el único sendero que encontraron disponible Juvia se paró en seco, su expresión era de puro terror y miraba fijamente a un punto en el que supuestamente no había nada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas e hincó las rodillas en un gesto de total derrota.

"Juvia… ¿qué te pasa?" la preguntó Gray, pero ella parecía no poder escucharle. Analizaron el punto hacia el que miraba sin encontrar nada que les pareciera sospechoso.

"¿Pero qué pasa?" Gajeel preguntó enfadado.

"No tengo ni idea" Gray siguió buscando testarudamente algo que pudiera estar provocando ese terror en su compañera "Mierda…"

Todo la resultaba familiar, las casas, los rostros, los olores… era su ciudad natal. Caminaba por las calles mojadas con la intensa lluvia mientras la gente pasaba por su lado ignorándola. Un niño de unos 6 años la agarró de su vestido y tiró de él para llamar su atención.

"Hola pequeño" dijo ella sonriente.

"No encuentro a mi mamá" le dijo él niño con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

"Yo te ayudaré" agarró su pequeña mano y anduvieron bajo la intensa lluvia torrencial en busca de su madre.

Tras unos minutos un grito desgarrador la paralizó y le sujetó la mano con más fuerza mientras veía como un edificio se caía encima de una mujer joven de cabellos dorados.

"¡Maldita lluvia ¿Nunca dejará de llover?! ¡El edificio no pudo resistir al final! ¿Hay alguien herido?"

"¡Sí, jefe! ¡Una mujer está debajo de los escombros!"

Observó horrorizada cómo los dos campesinos sacaban el cuerpo destrozado de la joven mientras el niño soltó su mano para correr hacia ella.

"¡MAMAAAAAAAAA!"

Ella lloraba y la lluvia se intensificó aún más, como si sus lágrimas la alimentaran. Un hombre posó su mano en su hombro.

"Tranquila preciosa… si vienes conmigo todo esto acabará. Serás feliz"

Su cara estaba negra y no podía distinguir su rostro, así que le negó la invitación.

"Quiero estar con Gray-sama"

"Él ha provocado esto… todas esas lágrimas que estás derramando por él. No hay forma de que seas feliz a su lado"

"Gray-sama me ama"

"¡NO! ÉL NO TE QUIERE; NUNCA TE QUERRÁ"

"Pe-pero…"

De pronto miles de imágenes invadieron su cabeza fugazmente. Gray la rechazaba en todas y ella lloraba en su cama pensando en él.

"¿Lo ves ahora, preciosa? Yo te prometo la felicidad. Ellos no son tus amigos"

"Sí… son… mis amigos" decía testaruda.

"No te aceptan en el grupo, aún no has hecho ningún trabajo con ellos y tampoco te echan de menos cuando no estás"

"Pe-pero y-yo…"

"Lucha por tu felicidad Juvia… lucha por ella. Si ellos desaparecen serás feliz"

La acarició la cara suavemente.

"Haz que esa melancolía desaparezca para siempre"

Con un grito de batalla despertó de su trance por fin y antes de que pudieran preguntarla que la había pasado se lanzó ciegamente a atacar a sus compañeros. Primero fue a por Gray, el que la hacía llorar casi todas las noches, descargó su rabia contra él, su tristeza, su frustración, mientras él paraba sus golpes intentando que entrara en razón.

"¡Juvia! ¿Qué haces? ¡Soy yo!"

Ella no podía escucharle, la rabia la ensordecía y la cegaba, tan solo podía descargar su magia contra él mientras el mago de hielo congelaba todos sus ataques con exquisita rapidez. Natsu se lanzó a por ella para bloquearla, la tiró contra el suelo y cayó de bruces con un grito de dolor.

"¡¿JUVIA?! ¡Es gray! ¿¡Qué coño te pasa!?"

Ella forcejeó, pero cuando Gray se agachó y la agarró su cara, se sobresaltó y las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle por sus mejillas.

"Gray-sa...ma… Juvia lo… siente"

"Tranquila… no pasa nada. Descansa"

Todos guardaron silencio unos minutos. Lo que acababan de presenciar les había asustado… ¿Por qué Juvia iba a atacar a alguien? y sobre todo ¿Por qué a Gray? Nunca habían visto en ella tal furia y rabia. Lucy pensaba que tenía que ver con la prueba, al igual que Gajeel que estaba sentado y pensativo en una pequeña roca. Les habían advertido que se requería de una determinación de hierro para pasar el examen y estaba claro que Juvia no la había tenido, había cedido ante lo que quiera que la había tentado y atacó sin pensar en lo que hacía.

"Maldito capullo despiadado" Gajeel apretaba sus puños con furia, les quedaban cuatro días y medio y ya se había derrumbado una de sus compañeras.

Pasaron 45 minutos hasta que Juvia pudo recuperarse. Se levantó y les miró con expresión triste, decepcionada consigo misma por haberse dejado atrapar por las palabras de esa ilusión que se había apoderado de su subconsciente.

"Juvia ¿puedes continuar?" la preguntó Lucy con ternura.

"No chicos… Julia vuelve"

"¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡estamos juntos, no te dejaremos!" Natsu la zarandeó para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

"Lo siento, es solo el principio y Juvia ha sido ya vencida…" Las lágrimas volvieron a asomar por sus ojos "Suerte, chicos" se despidió mirando al suelo, se veía incapaz de mirarles a la cara, sobre todo a Gray. Rehizo sus pasos y salió de la cueva.

Mientras tanto Freed empezaba a sentir como el frío le helaba los huesos y acercándose más aún a su dragón le preguntó:

"Laxus… ¿Qué hacemos aquí todavía?"

"Espera un poco más"

Le atrapó entre sus brazos para resguardarle del frío y cuando Freed estaba quedándose dormido alguien se aproximó a su campamento.

"Lo siento maestro, Juvia no ha podido continuar"

"Tranquila, vámonos"

Mientras ella caminaba detrás a cierta distancia cabizbaja y pensativa, Freed la miraba de vez en cuando y no pudo evitar preguntarle a su dios:

"¿Sabías que iba a salir la primera?"

"Sí"

"¿Cómo?"

"Ibas a ir tú en su lugar, no ella. Sabía que no estaba preparada"

"¿Y por qué la trajiste?"

"Porque tenía alguna duda de si sería capaz o no"

"Estoy muy intrigado con lo que has planeado… A veces puedes llegar a dar mucho miedo"

Laxus le sonrió y los tres caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a una cabaña de madera muy bien conservada que incluso parecía que no había sido aún utilizada por nadie.

"Vaya ¿Y esta cabaña? Parece nueva"

"Eso es porque lo es"

"¿Has construído esta cabaña solo para… para el exámen?"

"No tenía intención de dormir en el bosque" le dijo mientras se acomodaba en la habitación más grande.

"Juvia, elige la que quieras y descansa. Mañana hablaremos de lo que te ha pasado"

Ella asintió y se encerró en una habitación a meterse en la cama y pensar en lo ocurrido.

Freed estaba alucinado con la actuación de Laxus. Había cambiado mucho desde que era maestro, era más responsable y perspicaz que antes y sus reacciones ante las distintas adversidades que se le presentaban era sin duda mucho más madura. Le miraba ensimismado sumido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba como se desnudaba. Sus pectorales, sus abdominales, sus muslos… todo en él era perfección a ojos de Freed.

"¿Qué piensas tan embobado?"

"En lo perfecto que eres"

"¿Te parezco perfecto?"

"No hay nadie más perfecto que tú"

Laxus era un adicto a su adoración, nunca se cansaba de escuchar como le veneraba por cada cosa que hacía, ni tampoco de la manera en que observaba y admiraba su cuerpo.

Freed era consciente de que cada vez que idolatraba a Laxus, éste respondía muy favorablemente, incluso antes de estar juntos como pareja. Le gustaba que su dios le recompensara por tratarle de esa manera y ahora mismo aguardaba ansioso su premio, pero Laxus se metió en la cama dispuesto a irse a dormir. Decepcionado, puso sus manos en su pecho y se quedó mirándole.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Vas a dormir ya... dragoncito?" Acariciaba su ombligo bajando lentamente.

"Hay que levantarse pronto mañana, quiero aprovechar para probar unas cosas"

"Laxus pero... " su mano estaba ya sobre su flácido miembro.

"Me prometiste que me ibas a contar lo que has tramado"

"Ah eso..." atrajo su cuerpo y le tumbó encima de él "te lo voy a resumir para que te calles de una vez y me dejes dormir. Mañana te explico los detalles... Van a enfrentarse con sus miedos, y tendrán que superarlos"

"Vaya... Así que por eso hiciste hincapié en la determinación y la elección de las decisiones"

"Exacto... Ahora déjame dormir o estaremos despiertos toda la noche"

"Sí, Laxus... Hasta mañana"


	15. Inquebrantables LEMON

Los rugidos eran ensordecedores y su agonía parecía no tener fin mientras el enorme dragón se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

"GAJEEL"

Gritaba su nombre mientras intentaba inútilmente ponerse en pie, su pierna derecha estaba mutilada y el charco de sangre hacía resbalar sin cesar a la única extremidad que aún le funcionaba.

El dragonslayer contemplaba atónito la escena sin saber qué hacer mientras un rostro negro se reía cruelmente a su espalda.

"¡¿De qué te estás riendo?! ¡Natsu, Gray, Lucy! ¿Dónde estáis?"

"Esos que llamas tus amigos no podrán ayudarte, siguen fielmente a quién le ha hecho esto a tu dragón.

"Metalicana no está muerto, lo sé"

"Oh... Tienes razón" Se acercó al dragón y le clavó una espada en el corazón, pero el animal tenía tanto dolor en su cuerpo que ni siquiera se percató "Ahora morirá en breve mientras esa espada siga allí clavada"

"Todo esto es una ilusión, es lo mismo que le pasó a Juvia. ¡No eres real! ¡Nada de esto lo es!"

"Vaya… lo malo de ser el primero es que no te lo esperas, pero tú ya sabes algo" Se teletransportó instantáneamente detrás de su espalda y le hizo mirar hacia atrás "Aunque no te acercas ni remotamente a la realidad"

Señaló con el dedo y le preguntó: "¿Esto te parece también una ilusión?"

Abrió los ojos atónito cuando vio a sus compañeros luchando con una infinidad de enormes escorpiones. Lucy estaba en el suelo llevándose la mano al hombro derecho que sangraba copiosamente y Gray y Natsu estaban espalda contra espalda intentando acabar con las oleadas de alacranes venenosos que les atacaban sin descanso.

"Pronto esos dos se quedarán sin energía… ¿Quién crees que será el primero?"

"¿¡Qué es lo que quieres de mí!?"

"Nada, no me interesa nada de lo que puedas ofrecerme. Tú eres el que debe preguntarse... ¿qué quiero de mí?"

Sin dar ninguna explicación más desapareció de su vista dejando al dragonslayer de hierro aturdido y asustado.

Posó la vista de nuevo en su dragón, que dejó de forcejear respirando pausadamente y recordó que le había dicho que moriría si el acero permanecía clavado allí. Estaba sintiendo un dolor agudo en el lado izquierdo del pecho y su mente no sabía distinguir lo que era real de lo que no. Sus amigos le necesitaban, pero también la vida de su dragón dependía de él.

"Metalicana no es real ¿Qué hace de repente en esta cueva?" Le miró una vez más y se quedó inmóvil mientras pensaba en sus opciones.

"Ayúdales, yo ya estoy acabado… ellos te… necesitan"

"¡Tú también me necesitas!" corrió a ayudarle pero el dragón le frenó en seco gritando su nombre.

"¡GAJEEL! Obedece... tú amor hacia mi me mantendrá vivo"

Giró la cabeza para saber como iban sus amigos y vió a Gray apoyado contra la pared de la cueva sin apenas poder mantenerse en pie mientras que Natsu seguía luchando con uñas y dientes pero visiblemente agotado.

"Tsk…" apretó los puños con rabia y sin mirarle le dijo "Si es mi amor lo que te mantiene vivo… entonces no morirás nunca"

Con un grito descargó su rabia e impotencia contra los escorpiones gigantes, arrasando con la veintena que quedaba en pie en apenas cinco minutos. Jadeando y lleno de sangre de alacrán volvió la vista a su dragón, pero no lo encontró donde debería estar.

"Vaya…" dijo Natsu jadeando violentamente "por fin… te dignas… a hacer algo ¿¡Qué coño… pasa contigo!?" Intentó agarrar el cuello de su camiseta, pero las fuerzas le fallaron.

"He tenido otra visión como la que tuvo Juvia… lo siento" cabizbajo se alejó del grupo y se sentó en el suelo de la cueva mirándose las manos pensativamente.

Mientras tanto, en la tranquilidad y seguridad del exterior, Freed y Laxus dedicaban la mañana a entrenar y mejorar su magia.

"Pero Freed… si hago eso entonces…" 

"Laxus, escúchame. Si usas esa monstruosa habilidad al principio te quedarás sin magia rápidamente, ¿Qué harás si lo esquiva?"

"¿Esquivarlo? ¿Quién y cómo?"

"Yo podría hacerlo"

Laxus comenzó a reírse mientras le decía "No me hagas reir Freed"

"¿Te lo demuestro?"

El dragonslayer le miró seriamente y le preguntó:

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Sí, inténtalo"

"¿Y si no lo esquivas?"

"Lo haré"

"¡Ni hablar! "

"¡Laxus! Quiero enseñarte que lo que has pensado es un error"

"No se puede esquivar semejante cantidad de energía, Freed"

"Sí se puede, y además con algo muy básico" _"Mierda ¿Qué he hecho? Ya le he cabreado"_

"¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Me estás intentando decir que uno de mis ataques más potentes, por no decir el que más, puede esquivarlo un niño!?"

"No, un niño no, pero… ESPERA"

Le lanzó el hechizo nuevo que había estado preparando durante meses repentinamente mientras Freed intentaba reaccionar a tiempo. Horrorizado al ser consciente de que no podía teletransportarse a tiempo, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero al ver que no llegaba los volvió a abrir y con un suspiro de alivio se sentó en el suelo jadeando y con el corazón desbocado por el susto.

"Hm… Vaya genio… tus cálculos no han sido correctos, creo que es la primera vez que..."

"¿EN SERIO?"

"Tú no me lo has pedido"

"¡Pe-pero deja que me prepare!"

"¿QUÉ? ¿Crees que ese hechizo lo lanzaría a alguien después de dejarle prepararse? 'Oye… disculpa… voy a lanzarte mi última baza ¿te importaría prepararte?'"

Freed le miró unos instantes conteniendo la risa sin mucho éxito mientras permanecía sentado en el suelo.

"Tienes razón… pero me asustaste"

Laxus caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado agarrando su mano.

"¿De verdad has creído que dejaría que te diera?"

Le besó dulcemente y le sentó en su regazo.

"Pues no lo sé, a veces puedes llegar a sorprenderme. Ni siquiera he notado como me desviabas de la trayectoria. Cada día eres más impresionante"

El aire gélido cesó y la calidez de las entrañas de la tierra les reconfortaba mientras seguían adentrándose más y más por el único camino que hasta ese momento habían tenido disponible.

"Hmm ¿Y ahora qué?" Dijo Lucy pensativa observando la bifurcación que apareció ante ellos.

"Yo creo que dará igual, estoy convencido que todos llevan al mismo sitio"

"Tienes razón Gajeel, pero ¿cual de ellos será más seguro?" Gray anduvo algunos pasos en el camino de la derecha, pero todo estaba tan oscuro que era inútil intentar mirar algo.

"Voy a ver si escucho algo" dijo Natsu mientras se adentraba en el camino donde estaba Gray.

"Voy contigo" el mago de hielo se ofreció a acompañarle, dejando a Lucy con Gajeel, que se había ido ya por el de la izquierda.

Una vez solos, Gray abrazó a Natsu por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él.

"¿Qué crees que va a pasar? Todos tendremos esas visiones seguramente ¿Ese era su plan? ¿volvernos locos?"

"Maldito Laxus… Cuando le pille voy a…" No pudo acabar su amenaza ya que los labios de Gray le sellaron la boca. Se abrazaron desesperadamente y se acariciaron mientras sus cuerpos se excitaban con cada segundo que pasaba. Natsu apoyó su espalda contra la pared y Gray le acorraló entre sus brazos besando su cuello, pero un ruido extraño puso en alerta al dragonslayer, quien apartó a su novio avisándole del peligro.

"He oído algo"

"Vamos a volver, no creo que sea buena idea separarnos visto lo visto"

Rehicieron sus pasos y cuando llegaron a la intersección sus otros dos compañeros no habían regresado.

"¿Vamos a buscarles?" le propuso Natsu.

"Será lo mejor, sí"

Anduvieron con paso ligero por el otro camino con sus sentidos al máximo intentando alcanzar a sus amigos lo antes posible, pero después de unos cuantos minutos aún no lograban dar con ellos.

"¿Dónde estarán?" Natsu empezó a desesperarse.

"¡Natsu, mira! ¡Allí!"

El día era cálido en el exterior y después de la sesión de entrenamiento Laxus fue a por algo para cazar y de paso aprovechó para echar un vistazo a la cueva. Observó la entrada y sonrió satisfecho al no encontrar a nadie. Anduvo unos pasos y preguntó:

"¿Cómo van?"

"El dragón de hierro es fuerte como era de esperar, sus decisiones son rápidas y pasó con éxito la primera prueba"

"Deben estar agotados, déjales descansar"

"Así será"

El resplandor era cegador, se taparon los ojos con sus brazos para evitar ser cegados y esperaron hasta que la luz cesó.

"¡Natsu, Gray!" Lucy gritó de alegría al verles.

"UAAA ¿¡Que ha sido eso!?" grito Natsu sosprendido.

"Mira…" Gray señaló donde había aparecido el destello y los cuatro abrieron la boca anonadados. En el medio del camino aparecieron muchos tipos de frutas de distintos tipos que parecían maduras y muy sabrosas. Dudaron unos instantes pero al final el siempre intrépido Natsu se lanzó a por ellas.

"OI NATSU ¿¡Eres idiota!?"

"¿Hmmm? ¿Qué pasa Gray?"

"¿¡Cómo que qué pasa!? ¿No te parece sospechoso?"

"No creo que Laxus intente matarnos de hambre, Gijii"

"Ya pero…"

"¿ves algo aquí comestible aparte de nosotros, princesa de hielo?"

"¡No me llames así, cerebro de hojalata!"

"Chicoooooos ¿De verdad creéis que es buen momento para discutir?"

Los tres observaron como Natsu daba el primer bocado y esperaron sin quitarle ojo hasta que comió la mitad de su manzana. Al ver que nada malo le ocurría decidieron comer lo que había aparecido ante sus ojos por arte de magia, pero justo cuando Gray iba a dar el primer mordisco Natsu se retorció en el suelo de dolor.

"AAAAAH, AAAAAH, DUELE. Me voy a… morir… AAARGG"

Al principio Gray se asustó, pero cuando siguió con su exagerada actuación le propinó un golpe en la cabeza y le dijo.

"No es la primera vez que te digo lo pésimo actor que eres, ¡memo! ¡No me asustes!"

"Ooooh ¿Te has preocupado por mí?" le dijo acercándose peligrosamente mientras Gray tartamudeaba:

"E-eh ¡n-no! Me asusté po-porque ¡pensé que m-me quedaba sin comer!"

Terminaron las deliciosas frutas y permanecieron unos minutos más sentados en el suelo descansando e intentando averiguar entre todos lo que pasaba en esa cueva, pero tras casi una hora de hipótesis dispares decidieron no pensar más en ello y avanzar hasta el final.

En la cabaña, Laxus le contó a Freed todos los detalles mientras comían, y el mago rúnico le escuchaba atentamente sin poderse creer lo que le estaba confesando.

"Pe-pero… ¿Cómo has logrado que…?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, yo también he pasado por eso, y cuando volví a preguntarle si podía hacer allí el examen, se ofreció a ayudarme"

"Por eso no quisiste decirnos nada de donde habías estado ¿verdad?"

"Hm"

"¿Quién crees que lo logrará?"

"No lo sé, depende de muchas cosas. Ni siquiera sé si tendrá el mismo efecto que tuvo en mí"

"¿Pero es seguro?"

"Freed, tranquilo. Saldrán de ahí… ¿Dónde está Juvia?"

"Ha dicho que salía a dar un paseo"

"¿Estamos solos entonces? Tienes que ver esto"

Le guió por el bosque a un hermoso lago que se encontraba no muy lejos de la cabaña. Sus aguas eran casi transparentes y numerosos animales que se encontraban allí bebiendo y descansando huyeron al verles llegar.

"Es precioso"

"Ven aquí" Laxus le encarceló entre sus brazos y le besó muy tiernamente "Felicidades"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Nunca te acuerdas!"

"Hmm ¿Quién te ha dicho que no me acuerde?"

"Siempre te lo tienen que recordar" Freed estaba sorprendido de que se hubiera acordado de su cumpleaños, todos los años le felicitaba después de que alguno de sus compañeros de equipo se lo recordara.

"jajajaja Parece mentira que no sepas como soy aún"

"¿Lo sabías y no me decías nada?"

"Si quieres seguimos con esto o si lo prefieres te doy tu regalo de una vez"

"¿Regalo? Eso si que es novedoso"

"Cállate ya… toma"

Freed cogió el objeto alargado en sus manos, envuelto en una tela muy suave y aparentemente cara. Sus latidos se aceleraron y un cosquilleo le recorrió todo su cuerpo, no entendía porque se estaba poniendo nervioso, pero lo que tenía entre las manos le estaba transmitiendo una especie de energía que no había sentido nunca.

"¿Q-qué es?"

"Compruébalo tú mismo"

Lo miró unos segundos más mientras lo empezaba a desenvolver muy lentamente. El cosquilleo aumentaba y sus manos empezaron a sudar hasta que pudo distinguir un metal de color plata muy reluciente que emitía un fulgor azulado tenue. Su corazón no podía ir más rápido mientras lo terminaba de desenvolver y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando por fin pudo distinguir de qué se trataba.

"La-Laxus… ¿Pero qué...?"

No pudo terminar su pregunta cuando la espada liberó por su cuerpo una descarga de energía indolora pero intensa que invadió cada una de sus células. Freed gritó sorprendido incapaz de soltar el arma hasta que la sensación cesó.

Jadeando y sin poder dejar de mirar la espada, que ahora brillaba con un azul más intenso, le preguntó:

"¿De… dónde la has sacado? Es-estaba perdida"

"Ahora no… la encontré en la cueva en la que están esos cuatro"

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Pe-pero era propiedad de un... ! ¿Cómo has…?"

"Freed… Siéntate. Es una larga historia"

Laxus le explicó cómo había conseguido la espada mágica. Cuando fue expulsado del gremio se enteró de la existencia de esa misteriosa cueva. Se suponía que quien fuera capaz de llegar hasta el final y volver con vida, regresaría con un poder inmenso pero del que se desconocía su naturaleza, así que se adentró en la cueva para comprobar de primera mano los rumores.

Pasó unas de las experiencias más desagradables de su vida: volvió a su infancia junto a su madre para verla morir de nuevo a manos de su padre; experimentó otra vez el doloroso proceso de inserción de la lácrima de dragonslayer; y sobre todo otras cosas que no habían pasado en su vida pero que igualmente le pusieron a prueba mental y físicamente.

Cuando después de cinco días interminables logró llegar hasta el final, el enigma se resolvió por fin ante sus ojos. La última prueba fue la más difícil de todas y al lograr superarla, le quiso entregar su recompensa: Un hechizo supuestamente legendario capaz de restaurar su cuerpo por completo, su fuerza, sus heridas, su magia, incluso si perdía alguna extremidad el hechizo podría recuperarla. Pero Laxus eligió la espada, al ver quién era el dueño de la cueva supo que la tenía él, y pensó en lo feliz que haría a Freed con ella.

"¿E-e-en serio?... ¿Preferiste… conseguirme la espada a tener… semejante poder?"

"Sí, esa cueva me cambió la vida, Freed. Vi muchas cosas de las que hasta ahora no había sido consciente, y al hablarme de recompensas yo sabía que ya había tenido la mía pero..."

"Así que fue eso lo que te hizo cambiar tan de repente" le interrumpió Freed "Supongo que tuvo que ser duro para ti ver todas esas cosas, pero te diré algo Laxus. Siempre me estás diciendo que no entiendes como he permanecido a tu lado todo este tiempo después de las cosas que te he visto hacer y la respuesta es que yo siempre he visto este lado tuyo. Te has atrevido a compartir muchas cosas conmigo y hemos estado hablando horas y horas, así que puedo presumir de ser el único que te conoce realmente. El problema es que nunca has querido escucharme. Por cierto, ¿tuviste que enfrentarte a él?"

"Sí, durante casi una hora, al final me dijo que había sido un digno oponente y me cedió sus rayos para alimentarme... Creo que eso fue un regalo que también quiso hacerme, desde ese día noto cómo mi magia es más devastadora de lo que era antes. Pero no me has dejado acabar antes, el hechizo me lo entregó... está imbuído en tu espada"

Freed permaneció en silencio intentando asimilar sus palabras

"¿Q-Q-QUÉ?"

"Me dijo que me lo tenía que dar, que prometió a alguien cuyo nombre no podía decirme, que se lo entregaría al primero que le derrotara, aunque no sé por qué dice que le derroté si solo le logré hacer una herida profunda en la pata izquierda… jajajajaja"

Freed seguía anonadado y sudaba nerviosamente, Laxus le había entregado una espada muy poderosa que además tenía

"Solamente pude hacerle una buena herida en la pata izquierda" comenzó a reírse recordando el resultado de su combate.

"Vaya... Y yo no estaba contigo... Debiste haberme dejado abandonar el gremio contigo cuando te lo pedí"

"¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar y me enseñas lo que puede hacer? Lo he oído de tu boca tantas veces que es como si la conociera de toda la vida"

"¡Laxus! No-no puede ser, tengo que asegurarme de como manejarla y no tengo mis libros aquí para..."

"Siempre con los malditos libros… hazlo de una vez"

"Pe-pero…"

"Vamos… escribe algo con ella, lo que sea"

Freed suspiró y sin estar nada convencido le hizo caso ya que incluso su propia intriga le estaba empujando a hacerlo.

"Vale…"

Pensó en silencio las runas que quería escribir y cuando movió la espada se sorprendió al ver que no había necesitado nada más que un movimiento de mano semicircular para formar una barrera que normalmente tardaba tres minutos en completar.

"¿Hm?" Laxus observaba su reacción sin entender por qué estaba tan emocionado.

"Vaya… es increíble, y esto es solo una milésima parte de las propiedades que tiene. Tengo que ir despacio con esto"

"Oye…" agarró su cintura atrayéndole agresivamente hacia su cuerpo "No me has dado las gracias todavía"

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¡E-es verdad!... Gracias Laxus"

"¿Un simple gracias es suficiente para agradecerme el enorme poder que acabo de entregarte?… esto se merece que me des las gracias como es debido"

Atacó su boca mientras sus expertas manos le acariciaban esas zonas que sabía que hacían temblar su cuerpo de placer. Laxus disfrutaba cuando su amante se retorcía entre sus brazos mientras jadeaba su nombre y le rogaba. Su mano se deslizó entre sus pantalones y agarró con fuerza su erecto miembro, Freed soltó la espada al suelo y rodeó su cuello con los brazos y su cintura con las piernas mientras su dragón le sostenía agarrando sus nalgas con ambas manos. Con esa postura le llevó al agua y sin desnudarse se metió dentro con él.

Freed vivía para complacer a su dios, su recompensa eran sus caricias y el inmenso placer que le hacía sentir entre sus brazos. Ni siquiera protestó por su ropa mojada, sino que se deshizo de ella y la arrojó a la orilla junto con la camiseta de Laxus, desabrochó los pantalones de ambos y los dejaron junto con el resto.

Una vez desnudos el dragonslayer pudo reanudar sus caricias sin interferencias. Deslizaba lentamente la yema de sus dedos por el cuerpo tembloroso que le entregaba su amante hasta que llegó a su duro miembro. Le masturbó debajo del agua mientras el mago rúnico movía sus caderas buscando la fricción con la erección de su dios, la agarró con su mano y se posicionó encima impacientemente.

"Oye, oye… tranquilo. Déjame disfrutar de tu delicioso cuerpo un poco más"

Volvió a sentarle en sus piernas y siguió deslizando hábilmente las manos por sus zonas erógenas mientras lamía y mordía su cuello.

"Tu sabor me vuelve loco"

"Laxus…"

Laxus, como siempre, no tenía prisa y prefería disfrutar de sus gemidos y del sabor de su piel a la vez que su amante se desesperaba cada vez más. Introdujo tres de sus dedos dentro de él de uno en uno, para prepararle y hacer el camino menos estrecho, lo masturbó un rato con ellos rápidamente hasta que dio por finalizado el juego y Freed volvió a situarse encima de su erección, sujetándola e intentando metérsela dentro poco a poco.

"Vamos, métetela"

El peliverde movía sus caderas de arriba abajo, salpicando en el agua cada vez que bajaba su trasero hasta tocar los muslos de su dios. Disfrutaba cuando le dejaba moverse, pero siempre prefería que fuera su dragón el que tomara el control de su cuerpo.

"Laxus... Po-por favor"

"Qué quieres" le preguntó agarrando su mentón para poder contemplar esa cara tímida que tanto le gustaba.

Freed dejó de moverse y sacó la erección de su interior.

"Quiero que..." después de casi un año aún se sentía incómodo pidiéndole este tipo de cosas.

"Quieres que lo haga yo ¿eh?"

Freed asintió con el pulso acelerado.

"Ven aquí, date la vuelta"

Freed le obedeció y se puso de rodillas dándole la espalda. Laxus se posicionó también de rodillas y le atrajo hacia él, agarró con un solo brazo sus dos muslos y los adhirió a su pequeño cuerpo para que sus piernas se mantuvieran elevadas y su trasero permaneciera a su entera disposición. Volvió a meterla con una dura arremetida y comenzó a moverse rápidamente.

Freed sentía la polla de su dragón muy dentro de él cada vez que le embestía gracias a esa pose. La sensación de profundidad era enorme y sabía que no aguantaría mucho más pero, su dios parecía no tener intenciones de acabar.

"Laxus... N-no puedo..."

El dragonslayer sacó la enorme erección de su interior bruscamente y con un gesto, su novio entendió que quería que la saboreara con su boca. Laxus comenzó a mover sus caderas para ayudar a su amante con su tarea, ya que al estar bajo el agua no podía moverse con la rapidez que a él le gustaba. De vez en cuando salía a coger aire y volvía a zambullirse hasta que su dragón le sacó la cabeza y le sentó sobre su regazo mirando hacia él y besándole con la rudeza que le llevaba a los límites de la locura.

Su dios se puso de rodillas y Freed rodeó su cadera con las piernas mientras el resto de su cuerpo flotaba en el agua. Laxus le penetró con su habitual fiereza y dejó escapar algo de electricidad que envolvió el cuerpo de su novio gracias a la ayuda del medio líquido en el que se encontraban. El peliverde gritó excitándose aún más y se corrió en el mismo instante en el que sintió la magia de su dios circular por su piel. El dragón estaba disfrutando con las contracciones de su trasero e intentó aguantar un poco más hasta que al final no pudo evitar descargar su semen dentro.

Atrajo su cuerpo jadeante y tembloroso para besarle y Freed le abrazó con fuerza descansando sobre su pecho. Laxus jugaba con su pelo disfrutando de las caricias que le proporcionaba su novio en la espalda mientras contemplaban en silencio en aquel hermoso lago como el día llegaba a su fin, pero cuando el frío empezó a calar en sus cuerpos decidieron volver.

Juvia estaba en el interior de la cabaña, parecía cansada y abatida y no se percató siquiera de su llegada…. Era el momento de que Laxus hiciera de maestro.

Después de reponer fuerzas, los cuatro magos que aún quedaban en la cueva siguieron avanzando con mejor ánimo. Empezaban a cogerle el ritmo y creían estar preparados para cualquier cosa que les pusieran como prueba.

Después de casi una hora en una completa calma, Gray pisó algo parecido a un escalón y se quedó petrificado al oír un 'click' seguido del sonido que hace la piedra al deslizarse sobre otra piedra.

"Mierda"

En cuestión de segundos su cuerpo fue engullido por la tierra mientras escuchaba como sus compañeros gritaban su nombre.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en una montaña completamente nevada, una ventisca atacaba el lugar con dureza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió el frío calando en sus huesos. Tembló y frotó sus brazos con sus manos para intentar inútilmente calentarse a la vez que cerraba los ojos tratando de concentrarse para que su mente supiera que se trataba de una ilusión, repetía una y otra vez en voz baja que nada de eso era real y cuando volvió a mirar a su alrededor se encontró con el rostro de su maestra sonriéndole.

"¡Gray! Te estás quedando atrás ¡Vamos!"

Agarró tiernamente su mano y entonces pudo sentir su calidez y su ternura de nuevo, las lágrimas resbalaban sin control por sus mejillas mientras volvía a abrazarla después de tanto tiempo.

"¡Mama, Gray, vamos!"

Ultear les apremiaba para seguir con su entrenamiento por la montaña y Gray la observaba anonadado con sus ojos aún inundados en lágrimas.

"_¿Ultear también está aquí?… definitivamente esto no es real, estoy cayendo en la trampa. ¡Concéntrate Gray!"_

De un empujón apartó a su supuesta maestra y el rostro negro apareció para ofrecerle un trato.

"Has podido sentir su calidez, has sido de nuevo vulnerable al frío como cuando eras un niño. Estas tres personas a las que amas están ahí para estar contigo ¿Vas a despreciar su amor, Gray Fullbaster?"

"¿¡Quién coño eres tú!? y… ¿¡Por qué sabes tantas cosas sobre mi vida!?"

"Es tu mente la que proyecta este deseo, el deseo de estar reunido con estas personas a las que amas ¿Le dejarías por ellos?"

Gray se sobresaltó al percatarse que de que sólo podía estar refiriéndose a una persona.

"Yo quiero seguir con la vida que llevaba, no quiero vivir en un engaño. ¡Ellas están muertas!"

"Yo no veo que lo estén, has podido sentirla ¿te ha parecido una ilusión?"

"No voy a dejarle por una mentira… ni siquiera si fuera real podría… alejarme de... él"

"Entonces has hecho tu elección joven mago"

El hombre desapareció y Gray suspiró aliviado. Sus tres amigos seguían disfrutando de la nieve mientras él les observaba desde cierta distancia sumido en sus pensamientos.

"¡Vamos Gray, ven con… AAAAAAH!"

"UUUUUL" Gray corrió en su auxilio, Ultear había sido atrapada por las enormes manos del demonio que rugía agresivamente.

"NOOOOOO" Hincó sus rodillas en el suelo observando horrorizado como era engullida por Deliora mientras el demonio le miraba fijamente.

Su maestra corrió para intentar salvar a su hija seguida de Lyon, quien formó un dragón de hielo que impactó sin ningún efecto en el cuerpo de la bestia.

"¡Esto no es real, esto no es real!" volvió a repetir una y otra vez esas cuatro palabras mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Trás unos instantes que le parecieron eternos dejó de oír sus rugidos y los gritos de las personas a las que amaba y de nuevo volvió a sentir el calor fluyendo por su cuerpo mientras una calidez familiar acariciaba sus hombros.

"Gray"

Abrazó desesperadamente el cuerpo de su dragón, quién le devolvió el abrazo con ternura mientras dejaba que llorara perdido entre sus brazos.

Levantó su cabeza sonriendo para mirarle.

"NOOOOO"

Mientras Gray sufría su prueba, los otros tres magos miraban el trozo de suelo que se había vuelto a cerrar después de tragarse a su amigo. Natsu lo pisaba con rabia, enfadándose cada vez más al ver que no lograba hacer que se abriera.

"¡Mierda, ábrete!" Le daba golpes con sus puños envueltos en llamas para intentar romperlo, pero la roca no se quebraba siquiera un ápice.

"¡Pero qué coño pasa… JODER!" Jadeando hincó sus rodillas en el suelo y con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos le llamó una vez más casi susurrando "Gray…"

"Qué"

Natsu levantó la cabeza sobresaltado y encontró a Gray mirándole. Se abalanzó sobre él dándole un desesperado abrazo, pero su novio le apartó bruscamente y le propinó un golpe en el estómago.

"¡Has dejado que me tragara la tierra y no has hecho nada por ayudarme!" Su rostro reflejaba ira y sus puños estaban apretados amenazadoramente.

"¿Q-qué? Gray…"

"Cállate… eres un inútil, siempre lo has sido"

"¿¡Pero de qué hablas!?"

"¡He dicho que te calles!" se acercó amenazadoramente al sorprendido dragonslayer y agarró sus hombros besándole salvajemente.

"M-me haces daño… ¡Qué haces!" le apartó y las lágrimas brotaron solas de sus ojos.

"Solo estoy jugando contigo ¿de verdad crees que puedo amarte?"

Natsu abrió los ojos de par en par, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra mientras escuchaba como el hombre al que amaba le despreciaba y humillaba.

"No puedo amarte porque SIEMPRE TE HE ODIADO"

Se lanzó a atacarle con rudeza, su magia impactaba en el cuerpo del dragonslayer una y otra vez mientras éste aguantaba los golpes inmóvil y apoyado contra la pared.

"¡DEFIÉNDETE COBARDE!"

Natsu levantó la mirada y le sonrió con tristeza: "No puedo hacerte daño, prefiero que acabes conmigo"

Lanzas, flechas, cañones de hielo... El dragonslayer no entendía porqué Gray atacaba sin orden ni control, y él siempre tenía una estrategia.

De pronto se sobresaltó limpiándose las lágrimas y se acordó de dónde se encontraba.

"¡Mierda! Esto tiene que ser una ilusión. ¿Cómo he sido tan estúpido?"

"¿¡Una ilusión!? ¿Te parezco una ilusión?" Volvió a lanzarle una de sus lanzas de hielo pero esta vez el dragonslayer la esquivó con agilidad.

"jajajajajaja Gray nunca haría esto… me va a matar cuando se entere que me lo he tragado. Ya le imagino diciendo… ¿Cómo me has confundido con un fantasma cerebro chamuscado? jajajajaja"

"¿U-un fantasma?" El supuesto Gray estaba sorprendido con la reacción de Natsu _"Es la primera vez que me llaman fantasma… ¿Qué le pasa a este humano? ¿Por qué Igneel le habrá elegido? ¿Será por esa determinación inquebrantable que tiene?"_

"UAAAA ¡M-me has besado!… eso no va a gustarle… como se entere entonces sí que tendré una pelea de verdad con el auténtico Gray, eso puede ser…"

"¡CÁ-CÁLLATE!"

"¿Eh?"

El falso Gray desapareció y los dos compañeros que estaban con él antes de que comenzara la pelea volvieron a aparecer.

"¡Natsu!" Lucy corrió a su lado.

"Vaya, si que ha sido rápido lo tuyo, ni las ilusiones pueden aguantarte más de cinco minutos, Gijii"

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso pedazo de chatarra?!" Le enseñó su puño amenazándole hasta que una voz familiar le cambió completamente la expresión.

"No chilles Natsu… Me duele la cabeza" El mago de hielo estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y muy cabizbajo.

"¡Gray!" corrió hacia donde se encontraba su novio, pero se paró en seco antes de llegar "Espera… ¿Eres el verdadero Gray?"

"QUÉ… ¿Quién sino?"

El dragonslayer se lanzó a sus brazos y se sentó entre sus piernas ignorando las caras de sorpresa de sus otros dos amigos.

"¿Q-qué haces?" le susurró Gray que intentaba apartarle al ser consciente de la íntima postura.

"Hace unos minutos me dijiste que me odiabas… Nunca me he sentido tan destrozado por dentro desde que desapareció Igneel"

Gray dejó de intentar apartarle al distinguir la tristeza entre las palabras de su novio y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

"No sé quién sería pero, yo jamás podría decirte que te odio"

Los tres días que les quedaban de plazo fueron como los anteriores, distintas pruebas y desafíos psicológicos y físicos se sucedían uno tras otro mientras los cuatro aguantaban estoicamente hasta el final. Lucy sin embargo no realizó ninguna prueba, la maga de espíritus estelares estaba confundida, al igual que sus tres compañeros, sin saber por qué motivo a ella no le había ocurrido nada.

Al quinto día llegaron al final de la cueva. Una inmensa cavidad se extendió ante ellos al llegar al límite del inmenso túnel y el calor de las entrañas de la tierra les golpeaba en la cara con fuerza. Natsu estaba feliz con tanto calor y se adentró sin miedo hasta llegar al borde de un precipicio.

"¡Vaya! ¡una piscina de fuego!"

"Mierda, que calor hace aquí" Gray sudaba copiosamente y empezó a deshacerse de sus ropas como de costumbre.

"¡Creo que voy a darme un baño! Aunque está muy lejos y no creo… ¿¡Qué mierdas es eso…!?"

Natsu reculó unos pasos al observar como el fuego se elevaba y algo salía de él con una velocidad extraordinaria. Se tropezó al intentar correr hacia atrás y se encontró cara a cara con los ojos de un inmenso dragón que emitía llamas y rayos por todo su cuerpo.

"Enhorabuena humanos, os doy la bienvenida a mi hogar. Mi nombre es Belryal"

"¡Eres un dragón de fuego!... y-y de rayos… ¡Como yo! jajajaja ¡Dime dónde está Igneel!"

"¡Natsu! ¿Otra vez igual? No puedes ir preguntando a cada dra…" Lucy fue interrumpida por la voz ronca y grave de la enorme bestia.

"¿Igneel?... ¿Quién crees que eres tú, humano?"

"¡OYE! ¡He preguntado yo antes! ¿Le conoces?"

"Por supuesto que le conozco… es el rey de los dragones de fuego. Ahora contesta a mi pregunta, ¿¡quién crees que eres!?"

Las llamas y relámpagos de su cuerpo se intensificaron y clavó sus garras de manera amenazante delante de Natsu.

"Soy Natsu Dragneel, ¡Igneel es mi padre!"

Belryal echó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a calmarse.

"¿Tu… padre?"

El dragón pareció vacilar unos instantes sin apartar su mirada de los ojos del pequeño dragonslayer y finalmente le dijo:

"No debo decirte dónde está, pondría muchas cosas en peligro pero… si intentaras averiguar quién eres en realidad, te darías cuenta tú solo. Concéntrate e intenta rememorar tu pasado, tu mente tiene encerrado ese recuerdo, solo tienes que encontrar la llave para rescatarlo"

"¿Eh? No he entendido nada… ¿¡Lo sabes o no!?"

"¡SÍ! y tú también"

"¡Natsu! Haz lo que te ha dicho, intenta recordarlo" Lucy participó en la conversación.

El mago de fuego se quedó poco convencido sin entender por qué motivo no le decía su paradero si afirmaba conocerlo.

"Lucy Heartfilia… Tus espíritus están muy vinculados a tí, no me han dejado acceder a tu mente y por ese motivo no he podido realizar las proyecciones contigo"

"Genial… eso quiere decir que no pasaré el examen" Hincó las rodillas en el suelo decepcionada.

"¿Has dicho proyecciones?" preguntó Gray confundido.

"Sí, todo lo que habéis visto está en vuestra cabeza, no tienen por qué ser situaciones que han ocurrido, a veces son sueños o deseos anhelantes y también miedos y fobias"

"¿Y cúal es la finalidad de todo esto?"

"Las visiones no eran más que destellos de vuestro cerebro que vuestra mente os ha proyectado. Todo era real, estaba dentro de vosotros y se había materializado para que pudierais enfrentaros a ello cara a cara… todo lo que pasa por vuestro subconsciente puede ocurrir aquí"

"¿Pero por qué nos ha traído aquí, qué hemos conseguido con esto?" Gray insistía en saber qué es lo que pretendía Laxus.

"Por qué vuestro maestro se ha dado cuenta de que su vida cambió cuando salió de esta cueva. Él ha pasado por lo mismo que vosotros, pero en su caso estaba solo y no tenía a nadie que le apoyara ni le asegurara que lo que veía no ocurría realmente. Estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza en una de las pruebas, pero su determinación envidiable le logró sacar de aquí con vida, tenía muy claro por quién luchaba y sabía que si su mente se perdía aquí no podría salir de nuevo para protegerlo. Ha sido el primero que lo ha conseguido, y ahora vosotros estáis frente a mí también. No puedo saber qué efecto ha tenido todo esto en vuestras vidas Gray Fullbaster, seréis vosotros los que os deis cuenta con el tiempo de porqué ha sido vital para él traeros aquí"

El silencio reinó unos minutos, Belryal les dejó asimilar sus palabras antes de realizar la última prueba.

"Ahora humanos, ha llegado el momento de vuestra última prueba"

"¿Q-QUÉ?" Gritó Gajeel asustado mientras el resto estaba demasiado en shock como para pronunciar ningún sonido.

"Las batallas no solo se ganan con una mente despejada y ordenada, también con una buena estrategia y, como no, con la fuerza" Guardó silencio de nuevo unos pocos segundos y reveló en qué consistía:

"¡Tendréis que vencerme!"


	16. Un ascenso amargo LEMON

Hola a todos!

Quiero aclarar que los sucesos que acontecerán en los siguientes capítulos son una mezcla de la trama original y mi propia versión, así que tendrá algunos spoilers relacionados con los últimos capítulos del manga.

Espero que no os esté defraudando la historia, sé que a muchos os gustan más los fics centrados en las relaciones amorosas, pero yo soy demasiado fan de la acción y las aventuras como para dejarlos de lado! Supongo que no seré el único... o... ¿quizás sí?

También quería deciros que actualizaré este fic todos los domingos sobre las 8 de la tarde, soy de España así que en otros continentes será a otra hora como ya sabéis.

Un saludo y un abrazo para todos y todas!

* * *

Un rugido atronador resonó por toda la cueva rebotando por todas las paredes y especialmente en el cubil del dragón donde se encontraban. Sus dos poderosas patas delanteras aterrizaron con fuerza en el suelo, el cual tembló violentamente haciéndoles perder su equilibrio, pequeños trozos del techo y las paredes se desprendieron sobre sus cabezas mientras intentaban ponerse en pie. Era imposible no amedrentarse ante una criatura tan imponente.

"¿¡Pero, por qué haces esto!?" Natsu no entendía cuál era su motivación para enfrentarse a ellos.

El dragón no le respondió, el combate había empezado y no había cabida para las palabras, tan solo la magia debía hablar en esos momentos y la bestia se lo hizo saber con un coletazo que barrió violentamente todo lo que había a su paso. De nuevo estaban en el suelo, pero esta vez al intentar ponerse de pie una bocanada de aire abrasador les sacudió sin piedad, Natsu fue el único que permaneció impasible ante el ataque y aprovechó para lanzarse contra el dragón con fuerza y rabia. Su puño llameante impactó entre los ojos de la bestia que, sin inmutarse, sacudió su cabeza para empujar el pequeño cuerpo del dragonslayer contra la pared de la cueva.

"¡Mierda!"

Mientras la criatura centraba su atención en el desafiante mago de pelo rosa, Gray aprovechó la distracción para golpear su escamoso cuerpo.

"ICE MAKE: GEISER" Se elevó a una distancia prudencial y desde el aire disparó su siguiente hechizo:

"ICE MAKE: SUPER FREEZE ARROW" la velocidad y potencia de sus flechas se vio incrementada gracias a su posición ventajosa, impactando con violencia en la nuca del animal.

Con un alarido reculó un par de pasos y sacudió la cabeza intentando paliar el dolor y los cuatro aprovecharon para organizarse y levantarse del suelo. Gajeel y Gray empezaron a lanzar distintos hechizos al dragón para desconcentrarle, Lucy invocó a Loke y Natsu se concentró en impactar su magia dragonslayer en la cabeza del animal repetidamente.

"Vaya… Estaba a punto de darme un baño y de repente me encuentro delante de un dragón inmenso. Desde luego uno no se aburre contigo" Loke miraba con cara de sorpresa al dragón que luchaba fieramente con los otros tres compañeros de su dueña.

"¡Venga Loke!"

Los cinco dieron todo lo que tuvieron pero nada parecía afectar a Belryal, quien se defendía pobremente de sus ataques. Hielo, fuego, acero, luz, los elementos impactaban una y otra vez en sus escamas, cada vez con menos fuerza hasta que jadeantes hincaron sus rodillas en el suelo y le miraron con rabia e impotencia.

"¿Eso es todo lo que podéis hacer? Vuestra arrogancia no os deja conocer vuestro auténtico poder. Atacais sin pensar y desorganizados, es mucho más fácil de lo que imagináis"

"¡Conocemos muy bien nuestro poder! ¡No podrás vencernos mientras permanezcamos unidos!"

"¡Entonces mostradme vuestra verdadera determinación, humanos!"

El enfurecido dragón dejó de jugar con ellos y decidió enseñarles uno de sus ataques más poderosos. Con un rugido canalizó su poder y lanzó un aliento combinado de fuego y rayos hacia el grupo. Natsu hincó los pies firmemente en el suelo y se puso delante absorbiendo con su boca la gran cantidad de magia, pensando que así recuperaría su energía y libraría a sus amigos del ataque fácilmente.

"JAJAJAJAJA ¿aún no sabes que soy un dragonslayer de fuego y rayos? Muchas gracias por…"

"¡LUCY!" Lucy había sido lanzada con violencia a una de las paredes y quedó inconsciente en el suelo. Natsu y Loke corrieron a su lado y el espíritu celestial se aseguró de que tuviera pulso mientras el dragonslayer le preguntaba con rabia al dragón:

"¡¿Qué le has hecho?!" el dragonslayer de fuego y rayos apretó sus puños con furia y le miró amenazante.

"Podrías haberla salvado, te has centrado en recuperarte con mi magia y no has visto hacia donde dirigía una de mis garras"

"¿Sa-salvarle la vida? ¿Pe-pero qué…?"

"¡No respira!" Loke aterrado intentaba reanimarla sin éxito.

Sin más palabras y sin darles tiempo para seguir reanimando a su amiga, volvió a lanzar el mismo aliento, Gajeel se dispuso a interceptar el ataque imitando a Natsu, pero esta vez el dragón fue más rápido y no tuvieron oportunidad de esquivarlo. El animal les observaba y esperó hasta que recobraron la consciencia.

De uno en uno se fueron levantando con dificultad, jadeaban con fuerza y se preguntaban qué era lo que estaba pasando, era difícil entender que Laxus les hubiera dejado solos en una prueba de la que daba la impresión que no saldrían.

Natsu miraba a Lucy de rodillas, apretando sus puños y con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas sin control.

"Nadie hace daño a mis amigos… ¿¡Quieres que te muestre mi determinación!? ¡Esta es mi jodida determinación!"

Con un grito de batalla su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas y sus ataques se volvieron letales. Impactaba furioso una y otra vez en el cuerpo del dragón, que intentaba quitárselo de encima inútilmente ya que la velocidad de Natsu se incrementó hasta hacerse casi invisible.

"Me recuerdas a tu maestro, joven dragonslayer, la única diferencia es que él no dejó que la furia le cegara ¡No dejes que tu ira se apodere de ti! ¡Mira a tú alrededor! ¡Has conseguido matarles a todos!"

Natsu paró en seco sus ataques, sus amigos yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

"NOOOOO"

Ignoró al dragón y fue a comprobar su estado… ninguno de ellos respiraba.

La quinta mañana de examen había amanecido cálida y en las inmediaciones de la cabaña se escuchaban constantemente el trinar de los pájaros y los sonidos de los diferentes animales que disfrutaban de los primeros días cálidos de la primavera.

"Laxus… ¿Crees que estarán bien?" Freed no dejaba de mirar a la dirección en la que se encontraba la cueva, muy preocupado por la prueba que les había hecho pasar su novio.

"Que sí, Freed. Te he dicho que no te preocupes"

"Pero dijiste que nadie había logrado salir de allí con vida… ¿por qué estás ahora tan convencido de que saldrán a salvo?"

"Porque no han entrado con el mismo propósito, yo entré con para conseguir ese poder del que oí hablar. Belryal accedió a hacerme este favor" agarró su barbilla y le miró a los ojos "Tranquilo, no les matará. Aunque a lo mejor nos lo devuelve un poco destrozados"

"¡Laxus!"

Después de que el maestro dejara de reírse Freed le preguntó por Juvia.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Bien, un poco decepcionada consigo misma pero está mejor. Esa chica no parece tener la personalidad muy definida. No se ve integrada en ningún grupo y por sus palabras parece que se siente un poco sola"

"¿Qué la has dicho?"

"Tsk, sabes que no soy bueno dando consejos… solo la he dicho que intente abrir un poco sus expectativas, está tan centrada en que Gray se enamore de ella que no se preocupa por nada más" bajó la voz por si ella aparecía en ese momento y le dijo "Imagínate su reacción si llegara a enterarse de... ya sabes"

"No creo que se lo tomara muy bien, parece que todo su mundo gira en torno a él"

"Bueno, vamos a la cueva"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Hoy es el quinto día, está a punto de acabar"

Natsu permaneció de pie, sus ojos clavados en los del dragón, nunca habían mostrado tanta ira y las ganas de venganza le estaba consumiendo. Sacó fuerzas y en vez de lanzarse ciegamente a por él le preguntó con un tono amenazador de voz:

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Sólo puedes salvar a uno joven dragonslayer"

"¿¡QUÉ!?" su ira se incrementó y la magia recorrió su cuerpo envolviéndole en llamas de nuevo, sintiendo como una magia desconocida intentaba hacerse paso a través de su cuerpo.

"Te doy la oportunidad de salvar a uno de ellos para que te ayude… piensa bien quién te será más útil"

Las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro mientras miraba a sus compañeros dubitativo y la duda le carcomía por dentro. Quería a sus amigos y, aunque tuviera una relación más íntima con Gray, era incapaz de decidir quién de ellos debía morir y quién vivir. Apretó sus puños con rabia y le gritó:

"No voy a elegir a uno, ¡les salvaré a todos!"

"¡Estás olvidando el propósito de todo esto! ¿No recuerdas acaso por qué estás aquí?"

Natsu se paralizó con la pista que el dragón le había dado. Se encontraba en un examen para acceder a ser un mago de clase S y era obvio que todo aquello tenía una finalidad, su maestro no les llevaría a una prueba en la que la muerte era tan evidente. Respiró profundamente, extinguió sus llamas y volvió a mirar a sus amigos. Su especialidad y rol en el grupo no era el de cabeza pensante, pero en ese momento no tenía más remedio que elegir por ellos.

"¡AAAAH! ¡No sé qué cojones quieres!"

"YA TE LO HE DICHO, ELIGE A UNO"

"¡Mierda!"

Intentó concentrarse en las palabras de Laxus antes de hacer la prueba. Recordaba que había dicho algo relacionado con la determinación y con priorizar decisiones. En ese momento su prioridad principal era salvar a sus amigos, pero le habían obligado a elegir a uno, así que debido a que su oponente era un dragón y a que la guerra que estaba por llegar era supuestamente protagonizada por dragones, lo más racional era que escogiera a Gajeel. Otra de sus prioridades era superar la prueba, pero su maestro le dijo que ascendería solo a dos de ellos: "_Por eso me hace escoger a uno, porque solo pueden pasar dos" _Miró a Gray y a Lucy y apretó los dientes sintiendo la rabia recorrer sus venas de nuevo, pero la decisión estaba tomada aunque doliera a sus otros dos compañeros: había que acabar con el dragón y con la inminente amenaza.

"E-eligo a… a Gajeel" Bajó la mirada y esperó el siguiente movimiento del dragón.

El dragonslayer de hierro se levantó rápidamente, aturdido y desorientado, miró a Natsu y después a la enorme criatura que no abandonaba en ningún momento su pose desafiante e imponente, y recordó donde se encontraba.

"¿Qué ha pasado Natsu?"

"Ahora no hay tiempo… luego te lo explico. ¡Acabemos con esto!"

Al mediodía Freed y Laxus llegaron a la entrada de la cueva. El aire gélido seguía saliendo con violencia desde su interior a pesar de que a esas horas el día en el exterior ya era bastante caluroso.

"La verdad es que hiela la sangre incluso desde fuera, no quiero siquiera imaginarme cómo será por dentro"

Laxus puso su brazo encima de sus hombros y le dijo: "Hazme caso, no quieres saberlo. Vamos a esperar aquí, no tardarán en salir"

Tras unos momentos en silencio Freed observó la sonrisa de Laxus, que parecía estar recordando algo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Me estoy acordando de cuando follamos en esa cueva… la del oso"

"¡E-eh, sí! No estarás pensando…"

"No, no ¿aquí? aquí no creo ni que se me levante jajajajaja… Pase una de las experiencias más aterradoras de mi vida ahí dentro. Vi todo aquello que no quiero que me suceda, sobre todo..."

Al notar que la pausa duraba más de lo normal Freed entendió que no quería hablar de ello y le dijo:

"Sea lo que sea no era ni es real. Todo está bien y además..."

"Vi y sentí como me traicionabas y despreciabas… me obligó a luchar contra tí, pero yo no podía mover ni un músculo"

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Freed al escuchar sus palabras y le miró fijamente mientras le explicaba esa dura parte de su prueba.

"Tu cara… era tan distinta… reflejaba tanto odio que… no podía hacer nada, incluso en ese momento que estaba al borde de la muerte no pude levantar ni un solo dedo contra tí. Estaba tan abatido por tus palabras, tu rostro lleno de ira... lo único que me apetecía era que acabaras con todo de una vez. Pero de repente mi mente se negó a creer que aquello fuera real y recordé nuestros momentos juntos, tu lealtad, tu amor hacia mí, tu admiración, tu sonrisa… todo me hizo ver que ese no eras tú, y entonces… todo acabó y la visión se desvaneció"

Paró y secó las lágrimas de la cara de su novio, que era incapaz de articular palabra.

"Esa fue mi última prueba, después vino el enfrentamiento con Belryal"

Se miraron y Laxus acarició su rostro humedecido, le abrazó para tranquilizarle y Freed le dijo:

"Jamás… ¡JAMÁS! haría... algo así"

"Ya lo sé, por eso pude salir de allí con vida, porque confié en tí, cuando pude recuperar un poco de mi cordura me di cuenta de que eso no podía pasar, pero no tienes idea de lo real que parece todo ahí dentro. Tú visión fue la única que logró engañarme"

"No me extraña que volvieras tan cambiado, tuviste que darte cuenta de muchas cosas. Entiendo por qué te decantaste por esta prueba para lo que está por venir, pero no sé si tienen el grado de madurez para superar algo así. Esta guerra no tiene cabida para los débiles, ni espirituales ni físicos, pero no todo el mundo apto estará preparado al 100% para ella"

"Por eso no podemos permitirnos relajarnos. Solo espero que esto les haga ver lo mismo que a mí. Aún así… no creo que pudiera anteponer nada a tí. Sé que soy débil en eso, tu eres mi punto débil hasta ese extremo. Mandaría este planeta al mismísimo infierno para que estuvieras a salvo. Por eso lucharé con todo lo que tengo, para acabar con cualquier cosa que se me ponga por delante"

"¿T-todo?"

"Sí Freed, incluso eso"

"Pe-pero aún no lo controlas del todo y…"

"He estado pensando en entrenar, pero no se como hacerlo. No quiero joderlo todo"

"Sabes que puedo ayudarte y no te hagas de rogar porque podría estar todo el día intentando convencerte. Es lo más sensato que puedes hacer, no conviene arriesgarlo todo para cuando realmente sea imprescindible recurrir a ello. Cuando todo esto acabe nos pondremos a ello inmediatamente"

"Hm… ¿Me estás dando órdenes Freed Justine?"

"¿¡E-eh!? NO… no, si tu quieres… sino…"

"jajajajajaja estaba bromeando, solo te digo esas cosas en serio cuando estoy entre tus piernas"

"Se me hace difícil creer que yo haya sido el primero con el que has tenido relaciones"

"¿EH? ¿y eso a qué viene... por qué?"

"Pues" Freed puso su cara de concentración cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos "primero porque, aunque carezca de experiencias anteriores, pienso que eres demasiado hábil en el sexo y eso…"

"¿Demasiado hábil? Tienes una forma muy curiosa de describir las cosas"

"Hmm ¿cómo quieres que lo diga?"

"Es igual, continúa adulándome, ya sabes cuanto me gusta"

"E-eh… sí. En segundo lug… ¿Qué es eso?" El peliverde dejó sus comentarios cuando vió salir una figura brillante de la cueva.

"Ese, es Belryal"

La combinación de las dos magias de los asesinos de dragones le estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato al dragón de rayos y fuego que se defendía de sus ataques sin contraatacar. Fuego y acero e ira y frustración se combinaban letalmente contra las duras escamas que parecían ser inmunes una vez más a cualquier ataque.

"¿¡Pero de qué coño están hechos los dragones!?... RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO"

Por enésima vez lanzó inútilmente su rugido y con un grito de rabia volvió a cargar hacia el dragón con su propio cuerpo.

"¡¿QUÉ COÑO HACES GAJEEL?!"

"Natsu… para"

"¿QUÉ DICES?"

"¡He dicho que pares!"

El dragonslayer de fuego observó la expresión tan seria de Gajeel y decidió obedecerle, se situó a su lado y le miró esperando una respuesta.

"Nuestra determinación ¿eh? Ahora lo veo claro"

Se aproximó hacia el dragón despacio y se arrodilló ante él.

"No podemos vencerte… lo hemos dado todo pero no podemos invocar nuestra fuerza latente en nuestro interior… Natsu"

"Q-qué"

"¿Por qué tú y yo no podemos invocar nuestra fuerza de dragón a voluntad?"

"E-eh… ni idea"

"¿No lo has pensado nunca?"

"No"

"¿Te acuerdas de la vez que tú lo lograste?"

Natsu pensó unos instantes, recordó su combate con Jellal, cuando al comer el etherion sintió una fuerza descomunal recorrer su cuerpo y asintió.

"¿Y por qué lo hiciste?"

"Comí etherion y…"

"¡No, Natsu! ¡Piénsalo bien!"

"¡Te lo estoy diciendo cerebro de chatarra! Erza y yo luchábamos con él y entonces Erza quiso sacrificarse para que la torre no explotara y…"

"¿No vas a darte cuenta? ¡Nos lo han estado diciendo durante estos días!" hizo una pausa y Natsu le miró confundido "Solo pasarán dos… los que demuestren una fuerte determinación, los que sepan priorizar sus opciones…"

El dragón emitió un rugido suave y miró fijamente a Gajeel.

"Parece que por fin, después de todas las pistas que os he dado, alguien lo ha entendido"

"Nos hiciste creer que la batalla era contra ti, pero era contra nosotros mismos. Nos cegamos en intentar acabar contigo aún cuando éramos conscientes de que no teníamos opciones… Esta última prueba… ¡no la hemos pasado Natsu!"

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

"Aunque en el fondo sabíamos que saldríamos de aquí todos con vida y no hemos visto una auténtica amenaza en él, es por eso por lo que no has sido capaz de conseguir reunir la fuerza necesaria para usar la fuerza de dragón… Tsk, maldito Laxus"

"¡No entiendo una mierda de lo que estás diciendo!"

En ese momento el dragón decidió que la prueba había finalizado y despertó a los otros dos compañeros que, confundidos y aturdidos miraban en todas direcciones sin entender qué había pasado. Natsu corrió a los brazos de Gray y hundió su cabeza en su pecho abrazándole con fuerza.

"Eh, Natsu, estoy bien"

"No entiendo qué está pasando Gray"

"Yo os lo explicaré todo en un momento"

Un aura blanca les rodeó por completo y su brillo se fue intensificando hasta que sus ojos fueron deslumbrados momentáneamente. Aún cegados, suspiraron con alivio al oler el aire fresco de la primaveral montaña, sus pinos y los restos que aún quedaban de la nieve del duro invierno se colaban por sus fosas nasales y la sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros mientras poco a poco iban recobrando la vista.

"Tsk… y yo pensaba que alguno de vosotros tenía los suficientes huevos como para hacer esto con éxito. Luego me llamaban a mi arrogante egocéntrico"

"MALDITO CABRONAZO…" Natsu se lanzó a por Laxus aún sin poder ver bien, tan solo guiado por el sonido de su voz, pero su maestro se apartó y el dragonslayer cayó al suelo

"¿¡Qué pretendes con esto gilipollas!?"

"Cállate"

"¡No, no me hagas callar! ¡CASI NOS MATA!"

"Eso no es cierto joven dragonslayer, pues esa no fue nunca mi intención"

Cuando por fin su visión volvió a la normalidad vieron a un anciano con un aura amarilla apoyado en un bastón que desprendía un poder mágico bastante inusual.

"Nunca quise mataros. Todos los que han muerto en esta cueva se han matado a si mismos. Ni siquiera el dragón era real… Yo soy Belryal"

"Pe-pero…"

"Te he dicho que te calles, Natsu. Déjale hablar"

"Ya os he revelado que en vuestro camino hasta el final de la cueva habéis luchado contra vuestro subconsciente. Muchos han sucumbido en la primera de las visiones, incapaces de sacar el valor y el coraje necesarios para enfrentarse a aquello que les amedrenta. Otros aguantan un poco más y logran librarse y superar alguna de ellas, pero nunca nadie había logrado llegar hasta el final, hasta que Laxus Dreyar se presentó ante mí. Él antes, igual que vosotros ahora, logró vencer sus miedos, pero la diferencia con vosotros es que él además supo priorizar en la última de las pruebas y escogió la realidad a su impulso. Decidió rendirse, comiéndose su orgullo, que claramente estaba pidiéndole a gritos que no lo hiciera. Prefirió salvar su vida y volver con él" señaló a Freed mientras el resto desviaba su mirada hacia donde apuntaba su dedo.

Paró unos segundos y miró a Laxus, que estaba mirando hacia el suelo pensativo recordando con cada una de sus palabras su propia experiencia.

"Vosotros habéis intentado derrotar a ese dragón incluso viendo como uno de vuestros amigos caía derrotado sin pulso. Os di la oportunidad de redimiros y me desafiastéis con más dureza"

"¡¿Estás intentando decirnos que tendríamos que habernos rendido como cobardes?!" Natsu le dijo bastante enfadado mientras Gray intentaba calmarle.

"NO ¡Aún no lo entiendes!" Belryal cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y le explicó "Si tu deseo es acabar con un dragón, aún incluso si eso conlleva que la vida de tus amigos se quede por el camino, eres libre de hacerlo. Pero no creo que sea eso lo que buscaba tu maestro cuando os hizo pasar por estas pruebas"

Todos miraron a Laxus esperando su confirmación a las palabras del anciano.

"Exacto… Esta guerra que está por llegar va a traer muchos conflictos y muchísimas situaciones que tendremos que pensar y solventar en menos de dos segundos. Quería que vierais lo que yo vi dentro de mi cabeza, que os dierais cuenta de lo mismo que yo, que supierais en torno a que gira vuestra vida para que podáis luchar motivados por eso"

"¿Estás diciendo que eres más listo que nosotros por no habernos dado cuenta?" le dijo Gajeel con tono desafiante.

"No, Gajeel, no creo que sea eso lo que intenta decirnos" Lucy se acercó al dragonslayer de hierro y puso su mano en su hombro "Laxus intenta decirnos que él aprendió ahí dentro algo que ahora le sirve de guía para realizar sus actos. Se trata de que sepamos que es lo que más deseamos para poder realizar nuestras acciones en consonancia con ese objetivo ¿No es así? Si tenemos ese objetivo presente en nuestra mente podremos sacar cualquier fuerza necesaria para luchar por ello"

Laxus la miró sonriendo y asintió.

"Como la fuerza que hizo que el orgulloso Laxus Dreyar tirara ese orgullo a la basura para rendirse y volver con Freed" Gray dijo entendiendo el meollo de la prueba.

"Tsk, dejad de hablar de mi, mocosos" Laxus giró su mirada cruzándose de brazos mientras Freed le miraba sonriendo.

"¿E-EH? ¡Yo no entiendo nada!" Natsu se llevó las manos a la cabeza confundido.

"Natsu, Natsu… contigo no hay que juntar más de cinco palabras seguidas" Laxus intentó que el dragonslayer de fuego lo entendiera de una vez ignorando sus protestas ante el comentario sarcástico "¿Qué es lo que deseas tú? ¿Qué quieres proteger por encima de cualquier otra cosa? ¿Por qué luchas cada batalla? Quiero que pienses en ello"

"Pu-pues…" miró a sus amigos y después se miró las manos… ¿Qué era lo que más deseaba? Que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo pero, entonces ¿por qué no había hecho lo que hizo Laxus y se había rendido para salvarles? Escogió a Gajeel y decidió seguir adelante con la pelea… ¿Qué era lo que más deseaba entonces?.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se separó de Gray.

"El joven dragonslayer decidió seguir adelante con la batalla cuando creía que todos sus amigos estaban muertos, le di la oportunidad de salvar a uno… ¿Por qué salvaste a Gajeel?"

"_¡¿Qué?! ¿Salvó a Gajeel? ¿Por qué, Natsu?"_ Gray sintió un pinchazo en el corazón cuando escuchó que su novio había elegido al dragonslayer de hierro por encima de él o incluso de Lucy y le miró con un dolor en sus ojos.

"Podrías haber elegido a tu mejor amiga o a tu pareja, pero escogiste al dragsonlayer por algún motivo"

"¿Pa-pareja?" Gajeel se quedó pasmado con la noticia y les miró los rostros ruborizados con los ojos muy abiertos.

"E-eh… quería acabar contigo y él es un dragonslayer así que… si te derrotábamos pronto podríamos llevarles a que les curaran lo antes posible y..."

"¿¡Curarnos!? ¡Qué mierdas estás diciendo! ¡Acaba de decir que estábamos muertos!"

"Pe-pero Gray…"

"¡DÉJAME! No quiero seguir oyendo nada más de esto" Se dispuso a levantarse e irse pero Laxus le frenó.

"Gray… Aún no hemos acabado"

"Por si no lo sabes aún acabo de estar muerto… estoy cansado" avanzó unos pasos más y Laxus volvió a pararle.

"He dicho que no hemos acabado… Gray"

"¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué ahora!? ¡Ninguno hemos pasado! ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Yo no he dicho que no hayáis pasado mi examen. No habéis superado su prueba, pero no he dicho en ningún momento que esa fuera mi condición" dirigió sus siguiente palabras al dragonslayer de fuego, que miraba a Gray con un rostro de tristeza "Natsu… ¿Hay alguna razón más por la que hayas despertado a Gajeel?"

"Sí… La guerra es contra dragones y, como ya he dicho, Gajeel es un dragonslayer como yo. Pensé que si él tenía opciones a ser mago de clase S podría hacer misiones más difíciles y entrenarse con ellas" miró a su novio de nuevo y se disculpó "Lo-lo siento Gray es que…"

"¡Olvídame Natsu! ¡Soy más fuerte que Gajeel!"

"¡Pero el es un dragonslayer! ¡Hemos sido entrenados para esto! ¡NUESTRA MAGIA ES PARA ESO!" bajó la voz casi susurrando "Creo que nos abandonaron por una razón, y tengo la impresión de que esa guerra tiene relación, algo dentro de mí me hace creer que así será"

Laxus se sobresaltó al escucharle y recordó las palabras de Metalicana cuando dijo que los dragonslayer habían sido entrenados para la batalla que estaba por llegar. Aunque no pareciera muy espabilado tenía una intuición sobresaliente.

"No puedo defraudar a Igneel. Te quiero Gray, pero… esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento"

El mago de hielo bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños, sabía que su novio tenía razón, pero estaba decepcionado porque le había dejado muerto por salvar al mundo… Él no era su prioridad en su mundo, era Igneel.

"Está bien… lo entiendo" volvió a sentarse en el suelo y esperaron que Laxus les dijera que venía a continuación, pero Belryal habló primero.

"Si no necesitas nada más de mí prefiero retirarme, no tolero muy bien la luz del sol"

"Gracias Belryal… de verdad, gracias por todo" El dragonslayer de rayos hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, el anciano asintió y se evaporó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Con un suspiro, Laxus se dispuso a dar los resultados de la prueba.

"Sé que queréis descansar así que seré breve. Me lo has puesto fácil mocoso, aunque pueda doleros al resto es lo más lógico que podía hacerse, y para una vez que hace cosas lógicas no vamos a quitarle el mérito. Natsu… has sido el único que ha aguantado consciente los ataques de ese dragón, tu fuerza y resistencia son extraordinarias y, aunque seas un memo, parece que en el fondo piensas. También has sido el único que ha pasado mi examen, aunque sin darte cuenta de ello, elegiste la mejor opción para acabar con los dragones y lo antepusiste a… a la ilusión de tu mejor amigo de ser mago de clase S" Laxus no se atrevía aún a hablar sobre su relación por respeto a su intimidad aunque Belryal lo hubiera desvelado "Así que tu prioridad ahora mismo es dejarte la piel en las misiones que se han puesto a tu disposición, y tu objetivo intentar conseguir invocar tu fuerza de dragón voluntariamente. Enhorabuena"

Nunca pensó que el día que le nombraran por fin mago de clase S no tendría ganas de celebrarlo, bajó la mirada mirándose las manos, escuchando ausente las felicitaciones de Gajeel, Freed y Lucy.

"Gajeel… según me ha dicho Belryal, tu resolución a la hora de encarar las visiones fue magnífica, supiste en todo momento dónde estabas y que debías hacer, y salvaste la vida de tus compañeros incluso cuando…" recordó que él mismo había acabado con la vida de su dragón y las siguientes palabras se atragantaron en su garganta "incluso cuando Metalicana agonizaba delante de tus ojos"

Gajeel apretó los puños y le miró chasqueando su lengua, pero no era momento de reabrir heridas ni de comenzar ningún enfrentamiento.

"También fuiste el único que se dió cuenta de qué propósito tenían todos los desafíos a los que os habéis enfrentado, y salvaste a Natsu frenando sus ganas de volver a la pelea" Miró a Gray, que aún seguía mirando hacia el suelo y le dirigió sus siguientes palabras: "Es verdad que eres más fuerte que él en estos momentos, Gray, pero tiene una fuerza dentro que aún no se ha despertado y que tenemos que despertar. Pero no es solo porque sea un dragonslayer, sobre todo es porque su capacidad para decidir y acertar es ejemplar. Lo demostró uniéndose a Fairy Tail, podría haberse unido al idiota de mi padre, pero supo ver el espíritu que existe en nuestra guild e hizo lo posible por integrarse" volvió a mirar a Gajeel que no parecía tampoco contento con el ascenso "Tu prioridad y tu objetivo son los mismos que los de Natsu. Enhorabuena a tí también"

Sus rostros estaban demacrados y el cansancio era evidente en sus cuerpos, una vez que cesó el flujo constante de adrenalina en su interior, así que Laxus decidió acabar y llevarles a descansar a la cabaña.

"Ahora iréis a descansar. Cuando despertéis volveremos al gremio y os diré qué haremos a continuación… Vamos"

Todos caminaban cabizbajos y pensativos. La cueva había supuesto un antes y un después en sus vidas y muchas cosas se habían descubierto y revelado, la realidad no era nunca como uno la imaginaba y esa frase se grabó en sus cerebros con crueldad.

Dejaron caer sus cuerpos doloridos en las camas de la cabaña que Laxus había preparado para la ocasión y a pesar de las miles de cosas que pasaban por sus mentes el sueño se los llevó con tremenda rapidez. Mientras, Freed se sentó pensativo en una de las sillas que tenían en la entrada y Laxus se unió a él cuando todos estaban acostados.

"¿Estás bien?"

"No lo sé, estoy preocupado por ellos, no ha tenido que ser nada fácil para ninguno… ¿sabías que ese sería el resultado? ¿Era el que esperabas?"

"No"

Freed se sobresaltó al escuchar su respuesta "¿No?"

"No… esperaba que fuera Gray, no Gajeel. Siempre ha sido muy táctico y piensa muy bien mientras lucha. Me da mucha rabia que no haya sido él, necesito esa cabeza suya para ayudarme a entrenar al resto. Tsk, no sé qué hacer"

"¿Qué? ¿Ayudar? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Laxus?"

"Mierda… he hablado más de la cuenta jajaja… Supongo que ya puedo contártelo"

"Maestro"

"¿Hm?... Vaya, Juvia… ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Juvia estaba pensando ¿Ha vuelto ya Gray-sama?"

"Sí, están todos durmiendo"

"¡¿Y está bien?! Seguro que Gray-sama ha conseguido superar el examen" dijo sonrojándose y preocupándose por su estado.

"No, no lo ha hecho, pero está bien"

"¡Oh! Vaya… ¡Juvia va a preparar algo para que Gray-sama coma cuando despierte!" Se fue corriendo a la cocina entusiasmada con la idea de dar de comer a su amado.

"Esta chica…" Laxus la miraba alucinado mientras corría y volvió a centrarse en Freed "Vamos a dar una vuelta y hablamos"

"Quiero que cada mago de clase S elija a dos magos para entrenarles. Irán con él a hacer misiones especiales que concuerden con sus habilidades y su magia para poder potenciarlas"

"Pe-pero… algunas misiones son demasiado difíciles y aunque parezcan fáciles sabes muy bien que pueden complicarse"

"¿Complicarse? ¿Qué puede haber más complicado que una invasión de dragones? Te lo diré claramente… Hay que entrenarles a base de ostias"

"Vaya jajaja, así queda muy claro, sí. Pero es verdad, no hay tiempo casi. Ni siquiera podemos estar seguros de que vaya a servir de algo, ya lo vimos con eclipse, incluso vuestra magia de dragonslayer parecía hacerles cosquillas. Si tan solo Igneel y los otros se dignaran a aparecer para ayudarnos a entrenar… o para decirnos cómo hay que matar a un dragón… Por cierto ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar con los demás dragonslayers?"

"Ya lo he hecho. Sting y Rogue ayudarán a entrenar a Natsu y Gajeel y a los otros dos magos que ellos hayan elegido"

"Y… ¿Cobra?"

"Tsk… ni siquiera sé dónde está. No creo que quiera relacionarse con nadie de todas maneras. Dejaremos que haga lo que le parezca oportuno"

"¿Wendy con quién irá?"

"Conmigo, creo que la hace falta enfrentarse a algo que la haga despertar su verdadera naturaleza, es demasiado inocente para ser dura" Laxus observó la cara de horror que puso Freed y le tranquilizó diciendo "Cielo, tranquilo, no voy a hacerla nada malo… sé que es una niña todavía"

"Regan no ha…"

"Me da igual ese idiota, no cuento con él. Tengo la corazonada de que sólo aparecerá para darnos problemas. Intentó que fuéramos hacia dónde él quería y cuando dije que no, desapareció sin decir nada, y ya viste su agresividad en cuanto algo no le gustaba mínimamente. Es un idiota"

"Además no le hemos visto usar su magia todavía y si estaba con mi hermano nada bueno podrían estar tramando"

"No me gustaba como te miraba ese gilipollas, no le arranqué los ojos de milagro" empotró a Freed contra el tronco de un árbol y puso sus manos posesivamente y con fuerza sobre su cadera "Eres mío, nadie puede mirarte así"

Le besó con agresividad antes de que Freed pudiera pronunciar palabra y sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo con un ansia que el peliverde hacía tiempo que no notaba sobre su carne.

"Es tan fácil ponerte duro…"

Laxus apretó la erección de Freed, quien gritó levemente agarrándose con fuerza a su camiseta. Su deseo estaba aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba y desabrochó los pantalones de su dragón rápidamente bajándolos hasta que pudo sacar su miembro de su ropa interior. Lo masajeó vigorosamente mientras emitía esos sonidos tan sensuales, pero su dios le retiró la mano y le dió una orden.

"No quiero jugar contigo ahora mismo, solo quiero que te des la vuelta"

"¡Laxus!"

"Cállate"

Como Freed no obedecía su dragón le volteó y atrajo su trasero hacia él. Escupió encima de su erección y la puso en la entrada apretando para entrar mientras Freed apoyaba sus manos en el tronco para no perder el equilibrio y gemía de dolor y placer ante la repentina intrusión.

"E-estamos en mitad del ca-camino… AAAH"

"Y qué" Laxus arremetía ya con furia en su interior una y otra vez agarrando sus caderas con fuerza "No hemos visto a nadie en estos cinco días. Deja de protestar y grita de una vez como a mi me gusta"

Atrajo su espalda hacia su pecho y le elevó del suelo agarrando sus muslos y sujetando con un solo brazo todo su peso. Freed le obedeció gimiendo sin descanso al sentir su hinchada polla penetrándole con ganas una y otra vez y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Laxus dejando que su dios se encargara de todo.

"Hacía tiempo que no te follaba así... Te gusta ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí, sí!"

En ese momento Freed no pudo aguantar más y el intenso orgasmo le recorrió todas sus extremidades y sentidos estrechando aún más la cavidad por la cual su dragón le estaba dando ese placer que no pensaba que nadie más pudiera hacerle sentir. Laxus le siguió de cerca haciendo caso omiso como siempre a la regla de Freed de no correrse dentro de él si no estaban en casa y le dejó en el suelo jadeando y sudando copiosamente.

"Mierda, no vuelvas a hacer eso" dijo Laxus abrochándose sus pantalones.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Ya estás otra vez echándome la culpa… de-de tu lu-lujuria?"

"Tú eres el que me pone así, así que es culpa tuya"

"Vale… lo que digas… no tengo aliento para… discutir ahora mismo"

Se sentó en el suelo y esperó a que el semen de su dragón dejara de salir de su interior para poder vestirse y después ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta para poder llegar a la hora de la comida, Laxus iba sonriente y muy relajado con lo que acababa de hacer y Freed le miraba deseando que ese apetito que sentía con él no se extinguiera nunca.

Comieron y entrenaron por la tarde como acostumbraron a hacer esos días que estuvieron allí y casi a la noche del día siguiente Gray despertó y se acercó a ellos mientras hablaban en la entrada de la cabaña.

"Ey" Dijo el mago de hielo somnoliento.

"Hola Gray ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Freed sonriente.

"Como si me hubiera pasado un puto tren por encima durante horas, por lo demás… mejor no contesto"

"No se lo guardes para toda la vida, sabes que…"

"Sí, sí, ya lo sé Laxus… Era lo que había que hacer, pero no se si es lo que yo hubiera podido hacer. No podría soportar perder…"

"GRAY-SAMAAAAAA" Juvia se lanzó a sus brazos y el pobre Gray intentó quitársela de encima como pudo.

"¡Qui-quita de encima!"

"¡Gray-sama! Juvia estaba muy preocupada por tí, has dormido casi dos días"

"Vale, gracias por la información ¡ahora suéltame!"

"Juvia va a prepararte algo para comer ¡debes estar hambriento!"

Los tres observaron como Juvia se iba dando brincos de alegría y retomaron la conversación.

"Gray, ya lo sabes porque le conoces mejor que nosotros pero, Natsu es una persona que lleva muy mal este tipo de peleas. Seguramente su corazón se destrozó cuando decidió elegir a Gajeel, pero si no hubiera elegido lo correcto no sobreviviríamos ninguno, incluído tú"

"¡Pero el pensaba que estábamos muertos, Freed!"

"Te equivocas… Belryal le dijo que eligiera salvar a uno y aunque pueda parecer que no usa mucho su cabeza, cuando se encuentra en una situación límite sabe salir airoso. Por lo que he escuchado antes, él entendió que ninguno de vosotros estabais realmente muertos, sabe que Laxus no permitiría que algo así ocurriera. Eligió a Gajeel aún a sabiendas de que tus opciones para conseguir el rango se agotarían, lo eligió porque él fue entrenado para matar dragones y es una pieza clave en el terreno de juego que vamos a tener que desplegar"

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de Gray cuando quiso comprender sus verdaderos motivos. Laxus aprovechó la pausa de Freed para tomar el control de la conversación.

"Es importante que entiendas eso, hay cosas que no os he contado y que no puedo contaros aún, por eso quiero que confíes en mí ahora, que entiendas por qué hago las cosas. Ese memo te quiere Gray, no le hundas ahora por esto. Entrena con él y lucha a su lado, te necesita cerca para sacar todo su poder"

Se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar con más intensidad, Laxus no mintió cuando dijo que esa cueva le marcó el inicio de una nueva etapa en su vida, todo se veía diferente ahora y no había lugar por ninguna parte de su cerebro para las actitudes infantiles. Tenía que comprender lo que intentaban decirle y se esforzó en pensarlo bien para perdonar a su novio por lo que había hecho. Le quería más que a nadie en el mundo, pero la supervivencia de la raza humana no dependía de él, sino de actuar juntos pensando altruistamente.

Se desahogó un rato mientras Freed le intentaba consolar y les dijo:

"Gracias por todo… voy a ver si se ha despertado"

Los dos asintieron y se volvieron a quedar a solas.

"Lo peor viene después, la cantidad de cosas de las que te arrepientes es abrumadora, tanto de haber como de no haber hecho, y aún así no vi lo que sentía por ti"

"Hmm, ni tu subconsciente sabe como hacerte ver las cosas, para eso solo estoy yo"

"¿Estás diciendo que me conoces mejor de lo que me conozco a mi mismo?" dijo Laxus un poco molesto cruzándose de brazos.

"Eso es" le miró con esa sonrisa que siempre lograba derretir al duro dragonslayer.

"Pues siento contrariarte pero no creo que tengas razón…"

"jajaja lo que tu digas… por cierto, creo que nunca antes te había escuchado un discurso tan largo como el que has pronunciado cuando les has anunciado quien ascendía. Me has dejado alucinado, ese no era mi Laxus de "soy más bueno con las acciones que con las palabras""

"Freed, vete a la mierda"

"jajajaja ¿ves? este sí es mi Laxus" se levantó de su silla y se sentó en su regazo besándole hasta que...

"¡LAXUS!"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Gray?"

"¡Natsu no está y su cama está llena de sangre!"

"¡¿Qué?!"


	17. No es fácil ser maestro

Hola!

siento haber tardado en subir la continuación. Tuve un accidente con la moto y llevo un par de semanas encerrado en una habitación de hospital.

Espero en un par de semanas más estar recuperado.

Un saludo a todos y todas!

* * *

Los jadeos y sus dulces ruegos eran el combustible que impulsaba los movimientos del dragonslayer, quien sumido en la lujuria penetraba ferozmente el pequeño cuerpo del mago al que había entregado su vida.

"¡LAXUS!"

Sus respiraciones eran vertiginosas y el sudor de ambos se mezclaba al igual que sus cuerpos mientras las pequeñas manos arañaban la enorme espalda, completamente rendido y entregado al éxtasis que le estaba devorando su cordura por completo.

"Dime a quién perteneces ¡Dímelo!"

La velocidad aumentó cuando el dragón sintió que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Su mago se abrió más de piernas y elevó las caderas pudiendo sentir la enorme polla de su dios golpeando con fuerza su próstata una y otra vez.

"¡TUYO! ¡Soy… AAAH Soy tuyo!"

El tembloroso cuerpo del mago de pelo verde explotó y gritó cuando su orgasmo le invadió,aferrándose con más fuerza al poderoso cuerpo de su dios, quien le siguió de cerca liberando todo su semen en su interior.

El dragón permaneció dentro de él, entrando y saliendo despacio, jadeando fuertemente y disfrutando de las últimas contracciones involuntarias tan placenteras que se producían alrededor de su erección mientras su semen salía abundantemente del estrecho agujero.

"Te quiero, Freed"

Las pequeñas manos acariciaron el rubio pelo de su amante y le besó dulcemente diciendo:

"Moriría antes de vivir sin tí, Laxus"

La mañana despidió a la noche y los primeros rayos de sol impactaban contra la cabaña con fuerza. El intenso frío había desaparecido esos días y las noches no eran gélidas sino agradables, por lo que los agotados magos pudieron disfrutar de unas apacibles horas de sueño... todos excepto Gray, que permaneció en vela intentando buscar un sentido a todo lo ocurrido.

No entendía qué había pasado, ni se podía imaginar quién habría hecho una cosa así. Se supone que nadie sabía donde se encontraban, al menos que alguien de los que estaban en la cabaña hubiera delatado su posición o bien que les hubieran estado siguiendo todo este tiempo, pero dudaba de esta última opción, ya que todos eran unos magos poderosos y con suficiente experiencia como para notar si un extraño andaba cerca siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza con gesto de desesperación, el cansancio hacía mella en él pero el sueño seguía sin cuajar en su organismo, así que cuando vio esos primeros agradables rayos tocando su piel, entró en la cabaña para tomarse una taza caliente de té encontrándose con su maestro en la cocina.

"Buenos días, Laxus"

"Ey" el maestro observó las ojeras y los numerosos bostezos y dedujo rápidamente que no había logrado conciliar el sueño "Le encontraremos, Gray. No te preocupes por él, ya sabes lo duro que és. Seguramente nos lo devuelvan antes de que lo encontremos, nadie que no esté acostumbrado puede aguantar a Natsu más de un día"

Por fin el mago de hielo sonrió, Natsu podía ser realmente insoportable cuando se lo proponía, pero Gray sabía que eso no sería suficiente, quien quiera que tuviera a su amante lo había secuestrado por una razón y la cama llena de sangre era un indicio de que había puesto una gran resistencia, aunque no le cuadraba que no se hubieran percatado de nada, ni siquiera del más mínimo ruido.

"¿Que no me preocupe? ¿Qué harías tú si fuera él?" le preguntó señalando a Freed que entraba en ese momento.

"Si hubiera sido él yo no estaría aquí desayunando tranquilamente"

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No me tomes el pelo Laxus!"

" Tú me has preguntado y yo te he contestado"

"¿¡Y por qué jodido motivo me has dicho que me espere?"

"Porque no te he dicho que es sea la opción correcta, solo te he dicho que es la que yo tomaría"

Laxus seguía preparando su desayuno ayudado por Freed mientras Gray se calmaba, sabía que su maestro tenía razón, el impulso de cualquiera es salir inmediatamente a buscar a la persona a la que más amas y rescatarlo de cualquier peligro, pero no era lo más sensato. En esa cabaña se encontraban los magos más poderosos de todo Fiore y probablemente más allá, y uniendo sus fuerzas y experiencia podrían encontrar a Natsu y salvarlo de cualquier posible peligro.

Con un suspiro se rindió y se sentó abatido en una de las sillas de la cocina, los ojos se le cerraban y el cansancio le tenía agotado.

"Gray, vete a dormir, nosotros registraremos la habitación y daremos con alguna pista"

"Gracias, Laxus… estoy agotado"

Cuando el mago de hielo salió de la habitación, Freed dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Laxus con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó el mago rubio intrigado.

"Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras… estás muy tranquilo con lo de Natsu"

El dragonslayer suspiró y le contestó sin volverse para mirarle.

"Natsu ha empezado su entrenamiento"

"¿No dijiste qué…?"

"Volverá hoy, estará bien"

Freed guardó silencio y le observó unos instantes, el comportamiento de Laxus era muy enigmático últimamente y le ocultaba muchas cosas que le tenía que sonsacar con cuidado para que no se enfadara.

"Laxus…" bajó la mirada y le preguntó "¿No confías en mí?"

"¿QUE?" por fin atrajo su atención lo suficiente como para que dejara de preparar su desayuno y que se volviera a mirarle "¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?"

"Sé que tienes algún plan que no puedes compartir conmigo, así que te voy a pedir una cosa… No me cuentes nada, si te pregunto y tiene relación con eso tan secreto, no me lo digas"

"Freed…" el dragonslayer le miró a los ojos y vio plasmada una expresión que le estremeció, Freed parecía decepcionado con él "No quiero involucrarte en esto, eso es todo. Claro que confío en tí, pero no se trata de confianza, te estoy protegiendo" el corpulento mago rubio le atrajo hacia su cuerpo y acarició su mejilla "Esto no es ningún plan mío… tan solo sé lo que pasa, pero no lo he planeado yo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que es parte del entrenamiento de Natsu"

Freed es lo suficientemente listo como para saber que le estaba intentando insinuar. Él sabía que los dragones tenían un plan para los dragonslayers que entrenaron y Laxus intentaba decirle que esto formaba parte de ese plan. Suspiró y le dijo:

"Lo siento, es que estamos todos bastante nerviosos. Estoy deseando que acabe de una vez esta historia" agarró la camiseta de Laxus y apoyó su rostro en su pecho.

"_¿Dónde estoy?" _Intentó incorporarse pero las fuerzas le fallaron _"¡Mierda! ¡Como duele! ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?"_

Se miró sus manos y las vio teñidas de rojo

"_¿Qué ha pasado?"_

"Levántate… hijo mío"

"¡¿I-Igneel!?" se incorporó gracias al impulso de una energía repentina que había aparecido al ver a su padre "¡¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO?! ¿¡Por qué me abandonaste!?"

"No hay tiempo. Me estoy comunicando contigo a través de un sueño, despertarás cerca de la cabaña. Tienes que decirle a tu maestro que el pájaro se ha posado"

"QUEEE, ¿¡Después de estos años me dices esa mierda!?"

"NATSU… HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO… Nos veremos muy pronto"

"¡Igneel! NO ¡Esperaaaa!"

La tarde estaba acabando y todos los magos que quedaban en la cabaña intentaban encontrar un indicio que les llevara hacia alguna pista sobre el paradero de Natsu, todos menos Laxus y Freed, que se encontraban ausentes y distraídos.

"Juvia tampoco escuchó nada y estoy en la habitac…"

"¿¡No les parece importante esto a los señores!?" dijo Gray señalando a Laxus y Freed.

"Gray… cálmate"

"¿¡Otra vez con eso!? ¡Dime que pasa Laxus!"

"Natsu está bien… eso es todo lo que tienes que saber"

"¡Una mierda! ¡DIMELO!"

"Deja de gritarme, Gray"

"¡Cuando tú me digas la verdad dejaré de gritarte!"

"¡No tengo porque decirte nada! ¡No te importa!"

"No me importa" dijo en un susurro y apretando los puños con rabia "Laxus… tú no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, tú no has pasado por esto porque siempre ha estado protegido bajo tus alas" dijo refiriéndose a Freed

"¡¿Qué no lo sé?! ¡Eres tú el que no sabe que se siente al estar a punto de perder a la persona a la que amas, niñato de mierda! Te estoy diciendo que Natsu está bien, vas a tener la suerte de no verle derrumbado y roto en mil pedazos… no tienes idea de lo que es eso. ¡Así que cállate y déjame en paz!"

Todos guardaron silencio aturdidos por las palabras de su maestro, a parte de la revelación de que Gray amaba a Natsu habían podido escuchar por primera vez y en exclusiva la gravedad de la misteriosa misión que cambió la vida del temible dragonslayer y del íntegro mago de runas, misión sobre la que nadie supo nunca nada... hasta ahora.

Laxus se fue muy enfadado dando zancadas y con la respiración acelerada a causa de la ira que viajaba por sus venas. Freed le observó mientras se alejaba y con una disculpa se fue siguiendo sus pasos.

El dragonslayer deambuló sin rumbo fijo sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que notó la presencia de su novio en su espalda.

" Ahora no, Freed"

"Laxus..."

"He perdido la paciencia, todo esto me está saturando, yo no he nacido para ser así, no he sido educado para tratar con la gente"

"Todos perdemos la compostura de vez en cuando, nadie es de acero aunque lo parezca, eso es lo que hace a una persona humana"

Laxus se dejó caer en el suelo y Freed se sentó en su regazo.

"He dejado de ser el maestro por un momento y he vuelto a ser el Laxus de antes"

"Eso no es verdad, estaba muy cegado y no había otra forma de abrirle los ojos para que entendiera la situación. Estoy seguro de que no está molesto contigo, sino consigo mismo. No te castigues más"

El mago de runas acarició el musculoso pecho por debajo de su camiseta, desde sus abdominales hasta los impactantes pectorales con los que tantas fantasías había tenido y colocó las rodillas a ambos lados de los muslos del dragonslayer sentándose sobre ellos.

"Eres un maestro magnífico"

Le besó lentamente, saboreando sus labios y su lengua sin prisas mientras Laxus reaccionaba por fin y agarraba su cadera con fuerza atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él. Freed comenzó a gemir cuando las grandes manos se abrieron paso a través de sus pantalones y acariciaron sus nalgas con fuerza.

"¿Te gusta que follemos al aire libre?"

"Hmmm"

Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando las hambrientas manos desabrocharon sus pantalones. El deseo comenzó a viajar por sus sentidos, la necesidad de sentir a su dragón dentro aumentó y se lo hizo saber moviendo sus caderas en un intento desesperado de conseguir frotar su erección contra él.

"Eres tan impaciente... Dime que quieres que te haga"

"Laxus" dijo susurrando mientras sus pómulos se teñían de rojo.

"Esta cara me pone tan cachondo... ¿Quieres que te la meta ya?"

Asintió con la cabeza y agarró su camiseta con ambas manos.

"Desabrocha mis pantalones"

Obedeció jadeando y con el corazón acelerado como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

"Eso es... Sácala de ahí"

Se sonrojó con más intensidad mientras sus temblorosas manos agarraban con timidez la erección de su dragón y la sacaba de sus pantalones.

"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora. Hazlo como te guste, hoy es tuya"

"¡Laxus!"

El excitado mago rúnico estaba extasiado escuchando y obedeciendo cada una de las órdenes de su dios y sin soltar su enorme hombría elevó sus caderas y se posicionó encima buscando su entrada y bajando de nuevo cuando la encontró para intentar metérsela entera cuanto antes.

"Espera" dijo cuando la punta entró unos milímetros "si la chupas antes entrará mejor"

Asintió de nuevo y se la metió entera en la boca, saboreando su gusto mientras gemía y masajeaba sus testículos .

"Es suficiente, vamos"

Freed volvió a posicionarse como antes, pero encontrándose mucho más caliente e impaciente. Empujó sus caderas hacia abajo con fuerza y gimiendo en voz alta la metió hasta el fondo ignorando la resistencia que ofrecían los músculos de su esfínter.

"AAAAH LAXUS"

"Venga, muévete, enséñame cuanto te gusta. Pero intenta aguantar, ya estás goteando" le dijo mientras limpiaba el líquido transparente que salía de su punta con su dedo y le enseñaba cómo lo lamía "estás tan rico"

"N-no la... toques"

Los movimientos de Freed eran rápidos y desesperados y su dragón no pudo evitar participar aunque le dijo antes que trabajaría él solo.

Le agarró con fuerza por sus nalgas y le sacó su erección con brusquedad elevando su cuerpo, después le dió la vuelta y le dijo que continuara en esa posición.

"Hazlo más rápido"

Freed apoyó cada mano en uno de los muslos de Laxus muy cerca de sus rodillas y movió su trasero de arriba abajo tan rápido como podía, impactando con las piernas de su dios con fuerza cada vez que bajaba.

El dragonslayer estaba maravillado con la escena, agarró y pellizcó las nalgas con fuerza dando leves palmadas mientras se deleitaba con sus dulces y sonoros gemidos.

"Vamos mi dulce zorra, córrete de una vez"

Laxus no solía cederle el control, pero lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos le gustaba demasiado como para perdérselo.

Freed le obedeció como siempre hacía y aumentó con esfuerzo su velocidad, impalándose una y otra vez en la polla de su dios, que descargó dentro de él cuando escuchó y notó el orgasmo de su agotado cuerpo.

El peliverde permaneció en esa posición intentando recobrar el aliento mientras Laxus le acariciaba la espalda, pero abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró a Gray mirándoles sonrojado. Se incorporó rápidamente y se vistió avergonzado tan rápido como pudo mientras Laxus se metía su flácido miembro en sus pantalones y miraba a Gray con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo... Lo siento... Emmm... Natsu a vuelto y... está bastante cabreado y dice... dice que tiene que contarte algo"

"¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿No te ha gustado el espectáculo?"

"LAXUS acaba de llegar para avisarnos y... es culpa nuestra " le regañó Freed.

"¿Acaba de llegar?" empezó a reírse con ganas y le dijo "lleva ahí casi todo el rato ¿has aprendido cómo se hace?" le preguntó a Gray poniéndose de pie.

Freed abrió los ojos de par en par mientras miraba al mago de hielo deseando que desmintiera las palabras de Laxus, pero no lo hizo, solo bajó la mirada sonriendo levemente y confesó.

"La verdad es que sí, ha sido bastante instructivo"


End file.
